Charmed Season 9 Return of the Future People
by thunder903
Summary: Parker's gotten the worse news ever, but now she has to do and gets to do the one thing she's been planning to do for half of her life. Vanquish the moster than turned her brother into a monster. Will she live? Can she make it home in one piece? RnR.
1. 9x01: New beginning

**Charmed Season 9  
Return of the Future People**

**9x01: ****New beginning**

**The picture of the manor is present. It has this peaceful nature about it as the sun's rays basks it in complete beauty. Within the manor, Piper is walking into the kitchen. She enters and finds Leo sitting down drinking some coffee. Paige and Henry, eating a bagel. Phoebe reading the paper, and Coop nowhere in sight.**

**Piper: "Mornin!"**

**Leo: "Hi honey!"**

**Paige and Henry: "Hey,"**

**Phoebe: "G-morning," **

**Piper walks over to the fridge and grabs the milk and puts it on the table. Leo hands her a cup of coffee.**

**Piper: Starts to pour the milk in the cup, "Thank you!"**

**Leo: Smiles hugely, "Anything for my wife!"**

**Piper smiles and looks back at Henry and Paige as they smile and laugh. Her smile grows. Then she looks back at Phoebe's sad little frown and now she's wondering where the HELL is Coop.**

**Piper: "Phoebe?"**

**Phoebe: "Yea Piper?" ****She puts the paper down and looks at Piper's face. "What's up?"**

**Piper: "Where's Coop?"**

**Phoebe: Rolls her eyes almost angry like. "Stupid Cupid meeting!"**

**Piper: "You're the one that married a cupid!"**

**Phoebe: "Don't remind me!"**

**Leo and Henry started laughing and she glared at them. They both looked away from her in fear.**

**Paige: "You act as if he orbs everywhere and night!" Everyone raises their eyes-brows at her. "I mean heart… I meant to say heart!"**

**Henry: Shakes his head and then looks up to the sky making Paige groan. "Looks like the Elders are calling their favorite Witchlighter." He gets up and kisses Paige's forehead. "See you later!"**

**He orbs out and Paige uses her ****Telekinetic Orbing to orb his orbs away from her.**

**Leo: "Paige!"**

**Paige: Rolls her eyes, "Oh he'll orb himself out from where I orbed him!"**

**Henry's Voice: "That wasn't funny Paige!"**

**Paige: "Yes it was!"**

**They hear him orb away and all eyes fall back on her grim looking face.**

**Piper: "Paige honey what the HELL was that about?"**

**Paige: "Ever since he got his stupid wings back… [Read prologue.] He's been orbing in and out of our bedroom. A girl gets lonely!" She looks up to the roof. "And she'll be soon leaving!"**

**Leo and the other sisters laugh.**

**Phoebe: "Men!"**

**Leo gets up from his chair.**

**Leo: "Well that's my cue!"**

**Piper: "Bye honey!"**

**They kiss.**

**Leo: "I'm going to go get the boys from your dad's I might stay there and watch the game. So I'll call you if I do or don't."**

**Piper: "Okay have fun!" He nods and leaves the room. Piper looks at her sisters and smiles. "Okay what other reason are you pissed at your men for?"**

**Phoebe: "I'm lonely!"**

**Paige: "I'm just pissed!"**

**Piper: "And I'm confused!" **

**Phoebe and Paige share a look.**

**Both: "Why?"**

**Piper: "Because you both are with two of the best men in the whole world! Phoebe you've been looking for love for a long time and come on you got it with a cupid. He'll never stop loving you because the man is made out of love!" She looks at Paige. "Paige just because Henry got his wings back doesn't mean that you're going to stop loving each other. Relationship's are about give and take. Sure he's doing the taking right now but trust me he'll give you a lot more. You know if you have to make him sweat a little for him to get his butt in line… Who cares?! But he's never going to stop loving you. For god shakes he's half Witch half Whitelighter the man was made for you!" She looks at both of them and see that this has sunk in. "Now that that's all said and done! Be happy!"**

**Both: "Damn you're wise!"**

**Piper: "Lots of experience!"**

**Just then, there was a crash in the sun room. **

**All: "What the hell was that?"**

**They all headed into the sun room to find two girls in there early twenties. One has long, brunette hair that seemed to be made of silk. She had huge light blue eyes and an innocent look about her. The other had dark blondish-brown hair and light blue eyes and a tough look around her.**

**Piper: MEL!**

**Unknown girl clasped on the ground** **revealing an athame stuck in her back. Mel went to the floor with her and looked at Paige.**

**Mel: "Help!"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._  
_-x-x-x-_  
_Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop **_**_Valentín_**_  
Ivan __Sergei_ as **Henry Mitchell**  
Special Guest Star:  
_Kaley Cuoco as **Billie Jenkins**  
Guest Star:  
__Eliza Dushku __as **Parker Valentine**  
James McAvoy as **Julian Anderson**  
Alexis Bledel as **Melinda Halliwell**  
__Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Scream by Chris Cornell_

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please review and please try and be nice. This is the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2 of New beginning

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Paige rushed over, removed the glass and laid her hands on the girls back, attempting to heal, her. ****A moment later, the girl sat up fully healed.**

**Unknown Girl: "Thanks."**

**Piper threw her hands up and froze the entire room. A fly was stopped, mid-air. Even the TV, that was on for some reason seemed to stop moving. The only thing that didn't freeze was the unknown girl. She slowly got to her feet with the help of Mel.**

**Piper: turned to Phoebe, worried. "Why didn't she freeze?"**

**Mel: "Oh I can help with that one." They all looked at her now. "She's part witch!"**

**Unknown Girl: Rubbing her sore neck, "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret the fact you just told them that?"**

**Mel: "Oh Parker just shut up!" All eyes fell on Mel and Parker. "Shit!"**

**Piper: "MEL!"**

**Phoebe: Looking kinda confused, "Par…Parker? Why does that name sound so familiar?"**

**Parker looked at Phoebe kind of confused then back to Mel and Mel was rubbing her head.**

**Mel: "Oh it's nothing!"**

**Parker: "What do you mean nothing? Chris and Wy never told me anything about this!"**

**Mel: "What did you expect to get out of my brothers? Everything? Those guys are very tight-lip about the past and the people in the past!"**

**Piper: "Wait Chris knows about the past-past? He's okay?"**

**Mel: "Of course he's okay and yeah he learned about it!" She looked back at Parker. "Okay well Chris only gave me five seconds! So yeah I have to uh be going!"**

**Piper: "Why you just got here!"**

**Mel: "I'd love to stay, but i have to go, my brothers need me back at home, and besides Mom I'll see you in a three of years it won't be that long!" She looks over to Parker who looked kinda ill for a second, "Parker save, the brat and I'll see you as well!"**

**Parker: "Couldn't I just kill or hurt Chris and Wy? Seriously what the hell were they thinking?"**

**Mel: "That you needed to be protected… and that you'd make the best hero… come on my brothers aren't that dumb they got a small set up over here just waiting for you!" **

**Parker took out a yellow paper.**

**Parker: "I know I remember my golden rule! And all the damn other ones that follow!"**

**Mel: "Good I got to go! Mom aunts it was good to see you alive and breathing!" She walked to Piper and hugged her and then did the same to Phoebe and Paige. "God I missed doing that!"**

**Paige: "What do you mean?"**

**Mel: Looking back to Parker, "Nothing right Parker? You'll fix it?"**

**Parker looked like she wanted to bang her head against the wall.**

**Parker: "I'm only human!"**

**Mel: "Tell that to your other side." She looked back at the charmed ones. "I'll be seeing you. Love ya Park!"**

**Parker: "Yeah-yeah! That's what you all say…"**

**Mel orbed out and in orbed Henry and in hearted Coop with Leo and Chris and Wyatt. All there eyes fell on Parker.**

**Phoebe: "What are you guys doing back?"**

**Henry: "Elder's told us to get our butts down here right now…"**

**Coop: "Who's that?"**

**Piper: "That's…"**

**Parker: "I'm no one… I'm not even here right now!" She closed her eyes and for some reason she didn't feel any different. She opened them and found them all looking at her confused. "Great. Just fucking great!"**

**Phoebe: "What were you doing?"**

**Parker: "I was trying to uh… how do I put this… okay I can kind of almost uh… teleport but not teleport… yeah that's not helping your more confused… okay well look I shouldn't even be talking to you guys… because I can't hold a secret… this is the very reason Mel should have stay…"**

**Leo looks up now.**

**Leo: "You know Mel? Wait Mel was here?"**

**Piper: "Yeah you just missed her she orbed out."**

**Leo: "What do you mean she orbed out I thought she lost that when I clipped my wings?"**

**Parker: "You unclipped them before you and Piper… had Mel…"**

**Leo: "Why?"**

**Parker: Getting a little annoyed. "I don't know… I wasn't there."**

**Piper: "Uh Parker you look like you're turning green breath after every word and or thought."**

**Paige: "Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"**

**Parker swallowed and looked very-very nervous.**

**Parker: "I'm here to make sure someone very-very powerful doesn't turn evil again!"**

**Piper and Leo: "Quick question? Is that someone Wyatt?"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

_Okay second chapter! So is the person Parker has come to save Wyatt or is it someone else?_


	3. Chapter 3 of New beginning

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Chapter 3**

**Parker didn't know how to answer that one. So she just shook her head. Making them sigh happily.**

**Phoebe: "Wait if you're not here for Wyatt…"**

**Paige: "Then who are you here for?"**

**Parker: "Someone that isn't born… yet…"**

**Henry: "Are they… will they be a member of this family?"**

**Now Parker didn't nod or shake her head. She just stood there frozen unable to answer.**

**Coop: "Parker are you still there?" Again she doesn't move. "Piper did you freeze her?"**

**Piper: "Mel told us she's half witch. Maybe we're scaring her with questions. Parker, are you okay?"**

**Parker: "Great here we go again… Yeah I space out sometimes… sorry." She looks back at Coop but not really looking at him but his space that he took up. Then to Henry she did however look at him as if he was there. "Okay yes the person I'm trying to save is a member of your family… no Leo it's not one your kids… Mels great and Chris and Wy they get along just fine… hunt demons together and everything… Hell they even watch football games and don't yell… that much… because they're not on the same team for a lot of those games… but yeah they love each other."**

**Leo: "Am I a good dad?"**

**Parker: "Chris never complained once to me… so yeah you're the best dad anyone could want! And also I speak from personal experience. Beside from Henry over there, your kids say hi!"**

**Phoebe: "What do you mean 'from personal experience'?"**

**Parker: "That's something I cannot answer… sorry I would but Chris and Wy they'll kill me!"**

**Coop: "So if it's not Piper and Leo's kids is it mine or Henry's?"**

**Parker: "You could say that…"**

**Henry: "Who his or mine?!" Parker didn't look like she could answer that one. "You can't just tell two different someone's that their kid might be evil and not tell them who it is!"**

**Parker: "Mel is going to kill me… look I can only tell you that at this point and time only one of you should be fucking worried the other have fun sleep with your wife! HELL! The other do the same! Its not going to matter they're already on there way!"**

**Everything just got silent. Had Parker really just tell them that Paige or Phoebe were already pregnant?**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**So are Phoebe and Paige pregnant? Who's the father? [Just a, joke I mean because if they are Coop and Henry would be the daddy's I'm not that messed up and make both woman cheating people.] Okay-okay I'll stop rambling please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 of New beginning

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Chapter 4**

**Phoebe and Paige: "What?"**

**Parker: Looking uncomfortable. "You're both knocked up, have fun!"**

**Paige: "I think I need to sit down," She grabs a chair. "How did this happen?"**

**Parker: "Please don't ask me to explain to you 'the birds and the bees'… I mean I could… but it'd a little unusual… and I mean I don't want to… it's not something I want to do with old people…"**

**Piper chuckled so did Phoebe.**

**Paige: "I know about that…" Her voice had gotten a little high. But Parker didn't seem scared or seem to mind at the difference. She only stood there blinking and still hardly any emotion on her face at all just a calmness that was kind of scary. "I'm sorry… I'm just in shock!" **

**Parker: "Yeah so where your kids when they found out that I got to tell you! Did I tell Henry that they said hi?"**

**Coop: "YEAH! How about mine did they say anything?"**

**Parker rolls her eyes at his voice.**

**Phoebe: "What did ours say?"**

**Henry: "Wait kids how many do we have?"**

**Parker: "To Henry's Q you have three and no. I will not tell you the order. Or what sex they are. To Phoebe's question… well I can tell you that the three weren't that happy… one of them very much so almost stopped me from coming… that was not fun or pain free… I'd rather not elaborate of the how… but I had to come…"**

**Everyone looked at her as to finding out why that was.**

**Piper: "Why again?"**

**Parker: "One of us had to fix the mess that has been made… we don't like our future… sorry but that's the truth our future sucks and they thought why not send Parker… Me… personally thought we'd send Chris you're all close to him and you know him and you'd like to see what kind of son he becomes… but oddly he's like no… then Mel was the other one but she's like I don't think so… then Wy but he's like he can't leave because other cousins need his help and all the other crap about throwing good a high hand in the game that is known as Good Vs Evil… then we had Silver but she's doing undercover carp… then even Hank but he's like can't do it Parker nope not that kind of person go ask a witch… stupid lighter… and ****Emma Nix they thought that they'd fall to the ground with seeing the mother that…" She looked to the floor almost a shame she was about to say something. "Let's just say they wouldn't do much help… so then it was thrown to me… which I didn't like I mean it's not something I should do this is and would forever be something that anyone but me can handle… this was a mistake!"**

**Leo: "Why you haven't done anything to make us mistrust you…"**

**Parker: "Yet! I haven't done anything YET! Always remember even your friends can stab you in the back once. No one can be trusted… not completely. Not even family… especially not family! Because once you let that guard down… say hello to back stabbing…"**

**Piper: "Yeah I don't think I like the future where you're from!"**

**Parker shrugs and puts on a face of 'yeah I know'.**

**Phoebe: "What did your family do to for you not to trust them?"**

**Parker: "Die. And uh you know send me to the past… and join his evilness." Parker chuckled because of the bitterness in her voice. "Other than that nothing nothin at all!"**

**Piper: "Wow!"**

**Phoebe: "Kind of bitter…"**

**Parker: "Yeah I know… sorry… see I have a dark view of our future and you might see it as not so bad but…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know they send me out of all of us for a reason! But still I don't know why… other than the main one that I can think of but… never mind."**

**Paige: "Well we'll try and help…"**

**Parker: "I'm sure Billie would be more up for it than you guys… I mean you guys are going to be busy with…"**

**Coop: "Wait you know Billie?"**

**Parker: "Yeah… she's like everyone's favorite long lost aunt! Sorry Paige but you've been bumped up to normal aunt!"**

**Paige: "That's kind of cool!" **

**Leo: "So she forgave herself in your time?"**

**Parker: "Yeah all was forgiven ever since she fought…" She paused and hit her head because she learned about something. "That hasn't happened yet… this is just great… one of my powers doesn't work… the main one the one I like the one I can use and not be told not to… Billie hasn't done what she's supposed to do and they leave me with nothing to help her out! Oh this is going to be fun! I like being powerless this is a step up from normal times!" She looked back at Paige. "Okay do me a favor sense, Billie."**

**Henry: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Henry I understand you and all your little stupid Elder friends think she's should learn her lesson and that she must do it alone… but that doesn't change the fact that I have to make everything that helped the future be a little good and happy stay that way. So I'm going to go break more damn rules… my mom should be very happy this… Now Paige sense her and use your power to orb me there!" Paige rolled her eyes but did it and Parker orbed down into the Underworld. She saw Billie fighting demons. She was doing a good job until another demon was going to throw an energy ball at her. "Watch out!"**

**Billie looked around and saw the energy ball she ducked and threw a potion at the demon vanquishing it. She looked back at Parker.**

**Billie: "Phoebe?"**

**Parker stood there frozen kind of shocked that she saw something that not anyone else had seen.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**----------------**

**Why does Billie think Parker's Phoebe? How can Parker get out of this one? Find out next chapter but only if you click review!**


	5. Chapter 5 of New beginning

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**Billie: "Oh wait you're not…" She walked closer to Parker. "Who are you?"**

**Parker: "Parker**** J. Valentine." She shook Billie's hand. "I'm from the future and I'm here to fix every stupid thing I can get my hands on! But first I need to help you!"**

**Billie: "I don't think I believe the whole your from the future!"**

**Parker: "OK ask me something and I'll answer it!"**

**Billie looks like she's thinking.**

**Billie: "Am I alone in the future will I be happy?"**

**Parker: "You were for long time the happy thing… you had two sons one was yours another you took in and a husband."**

**Billie looks happy until it hits her.**

**Billie: "What do you mean HAD?"**

**Parker: "Look I'll make it possible to fix everything but you have to let me help you…" Billie looks unsure what to do. "I know why you're here and all I can tell you is that you have to always remember the sisters love you as if you are one of them. And when it you need it Paige will be there. Phoebe is your friend and Piper… Piper doesn't blame you she wants to bake you some soup and take care of you. And last it's not always about why she's evil it's about the fact that you're not! Remember that. Evil may be evil but you Billie you're good don't let it change!" Billie nods her head. "Good now if I can please have you teleport me to the manor!" **

**Billie: "You didn't orb?"**

**Parker: "No Paige helped me get here."**

**Billie nods and throws a teleportation potion to the floor and Parker is eloped in white lights. She finds herself in front of Phoebe and everyone else.**

**Coop: "Well look who's back?"**

**Parker rolls her eyes and looks at Piper.**

**Parker: "May I please look at your book?"**

**Piper and everyone else are blown away by her manors. She only nods.**

**Paige: "I didn't know people from the future had manors."**

**Parker: "A lot has changed since the last time you spoke to Chris and Mel… and Wy. Some not for the better… and who would have thought…"**

**Parker is flipping through the book looking for a demon.**

**Leo: "But she's still dead?"**

**Parker doesn't answer she's reading something. She turns the page and gets hit with a flash. **

**[Beginning]**

**_Billie is walking through the underworld and soon she sees another male witch that she knows Julian but he's in trouble. She goes to help but is soon thrown into a cage. Time fast forward and soon a demon, [Fox] throws something at Billie and Julian it kills Julian but Billie is not and she goes on a warpath._**

**[End]**

**Parker: "SHIT!"**

**Phoebe: "Was that a premonition?"**

**Parker looks back at Paige ignoring the question.**

**Parker: "Paige I have no time to explain but I need you to orb me to Billie again!"**

**Paige closer her eyes and tries to sense Billie but cannot.**

**Paige: "I can't find her?"**

**Parker hits the table and they see that it has a huge crack on it.**

**Everyone: "PARKER?"**

**Everyone's shocked and Parker looks again somewhat ashamed.**

**Parker: "I'm sorry." She waves her hand and the table is healed! "Okay Parker don't panic you'll find Billie and nothing will be broken. You can do this…" She does something to her watch and then she looks back at the book and shakes her head. "God I can't do this I am in over my head again! What am I the in over her head person? I need to find some work that is head level." **

**Piper: "We could try the call a lost witch spell!"**

**Parker and Henry: "That's not going to work."**

**Parker looks at Henry and chuckles. Henry just shakes his head.**

**Paige: "Why not?"**

**Parker: "You want this one?"**

**Henry nods.**

**Henry: "Because Billie has been a lost witch for a while ever since what happened to Christy. She lost her way. So right now she's not a witch and the…"**

**Parker: "The Elders think that she must find her way back from hell! But if what I… look if I don't help Billie then well I'm not going to like anything in the future!"**

**Coop: "Billie that important to your future?"**

**Parker: "IS all your power stored in your ring? Are they the CHARMED ONE? Did I just heal a table? YES! Now that we have taken care of that stupid question…"**

**Phoebe: "Hey that's no way to talk to him!" Parker looks down again but still she doesn't mind the yelling and everyone noticed this. "He was just trying to figure what the hell was up with you!"**

**Parker: "I'm sorry but your job and my job they don't cross you must do everything you have to that you did before… and I have to fix what you didn't understand before… you know put my life in danger when one of yours is… not answer your questions when they have nothing to do with now shit like that… let's continue…"**

**Piper: "Did we help Billie before?"**

**Parker: "No… you were there for her and Julian before but now I'm…"**

**Paige: "Wait Julian? As in Billie's only guy friend? As in another one of my fucking charges?" Parker only nods slowly. Making Paige jump up off her chair. "Hell no! I will not lose both of my charges in one day. Tell me what the hell you saw!"**

**Parker looked clam and shook her head.**

**Parker: "You're not meant to help her right now… you're meant to heal her wounds later!"**

**Paige: "I don't think so!"**

**Parker: "Look don't you think that I want to make sure that Julian lives for god shakes he's not supposed to die right now… I mean if he does well… then there wouldn't be a David… at least he wouldn't have been born… and I liked having David in my life… hell there won't be a Max either then he'll join evil and then that asshole will have him and I liked it when he was good! They were the only things that I like in it! But they not there anymore so… death sucks… you end up stuck with…" Parker noticed that she just gave them some more information about the future. "Damn it!" She hit the table and it breaks in half she heals it again. "Look you can't what so ever… tell Billie or Julian about what I just said… David and Max are going to kill me someday…" She nods her head around. "I can't wait to show my face back there in that time-zone!"**

**Piper: "So Billie and Julian they have a kid together? And help out this Max guy so he stays good…"**

**Phoebe: "That died… I mean the guys die?"**

**Parker: "I'm not answering that… if I don't answer it then it never slipped out…" They look very confused but she doesn't care. "Okay that's good you're lost and I can now do my job! Good." **

**She looks through the book again and stops on another demon and she reads it real fast. Wyatt walks over to Parker. Pulling her pants leg and she looks at him.**

**Wyatt: "Who are you?"**

**Parker: "Parker… Parker J. ****Valentine. It's nice to meet the very cute little guy that grows up to be cool witch!" Wyatt smiles. "Yeah you're one of the best…"**

**Wyatt: "And Chwis?"**

**Parker looks at Chris in Leo's arms.**

**Parker: "He's the one with all the knowledge… you know loves to read the book… only thing to look forward to… at least we still have the book…"**

**Wyatt: "You here help Aunt Billie?"**

**Parker: "I'm here to help everyone… but for now Aunty Billie is my main worry… for now…"**

**Wyatt walks back to Leo and smiles. Parker shakes her head and looks back to the page.**

**Wyatt: "How'd you heal table?"**

**Parker: "I don't know… I've always been able to heal things… not humans through… regret that a little…" She looks at the sisters for a second then back down to the book. "Make that a lot…"**

**She finishes reading it and looks ready to vanquish a demon.**

**Piper: "What did you find?"**

**Parker: "Uh."**

**Henry looks up so does Coop.**

**Henry and Coop: "Sorry…"**

**Henry kisses Paige and orbs out.**

**Phoebe: "You too?"**

**Coop: "Yeah bye…" Coop kisses Phoebe and Parker looks away. "I'll be back later…"**

**Phoebe: "Okay."**

**Coop hearts out.**

**Parker: "Typical…"**

**Phoebe: "What does that mean?"**

**Parker: "Nothing normal carp! Paige can you orb, me to the same place you did before?"**

**Paige nods and grabs Piper's hand and she grabs Phoebe's hand. Parker closes her eyes unaware of this.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x_

**Billie: "Julian what the hell were you doing here?"**

**Julian: "I was hunting demons… and you?"**

**Billie: "Same…"**

**Julian: "OH… well Paige will be here any second…"**

**Billie looks at him hopeful.**

**Billie: "Why you call her?"**

**Julian: "No. But she'll know where I am trust me she find us!"**

**Meanwhile**

**Parker opens her eyes and finds the sisters next to her.**

**Piper: "Parker don't be mad."**

**Paige: "We just wanted to help Billie and Julian."**

**Parker: "If you wanted to come along why didn't you just tell me?"**

**Piper: "You're not mad?"**

**Phoebe and Parker: "No."**

**Phoebe looks at Parker but Parker doesn't return the look. She starts walking the sister's right behind her.**

**Piper: "So do you have a plan?"**

**Parker: "No… But if I learned anything from Wy…" She looks at all the demons and a grin forms on her lips. "We won't need one…"**

**She walks closer to them and the sisters don't move. All the demons look at her as she's free bait.**

**Demon: "Who are you?"**

**Parker: "I'm new around here… want to help me out? I'm kind of lost…"**

**Demon: "Why don't we show you around…" Another demon holds him back. "What?"**

**Other Demon: "She's a witch!"**

**Parker: "You should have just shown me where to go!" She throws a hidden athame at him and then punches the air and all the demons near it fly back knocked out. Parker looks at the one that called her out. "So you want to show me where the hell my friends are or do I have to pull it out of you?" **

**The demon doesn't move Parker rolls her eyes and puts both hands on his head and moves her head around as if she's reading something the demon screams in pain and then is exploded from the pain the sisters look back at Parker. **

**Piper: Shocked and confused. "How did you?"**

**Parker: "It doesn't matter… come on I know where they are… we have to be quick it's going to happen soon."**

**Parker starts to run and they run as well.**

**Paige: "Where is this girl going?"**

**Phoebe: "I don't know but I like her! She's got a lot of attitude…"**

**Paige: "That's the understatement of today…"**

**Parker snickers at the statement.**

**Parker: "Right here!"**

**They look up to see Billie and Julian in a cage they're making out.**

**Piper: "Cough!" Julian and Billie look up and see them there. "HI."**

**Billie: "I'm glad to see you guys!"**

**Phoebe: "We're glad you're okay…"**

**Parker looks around and grabs a huge hammer and takes it to the cage both of them stand back.**

**Parker: "Like you should fear me!"**

**Billie: "Wait Parker right?"**

**Julian: "Another one of your friends?"**

**Billie: "Yeah…"**

**Parker hits the cage wall with the hammer but nothing happens she throws it to the floor and looks to be thinking.**

**Julian: "Hey girl why did you stop?"**

**Parker: "Because Billie has to vanquish the demon for the door to open. Okay I can deal with this! Charm people to the rock! Julian on the floor as if you're hurt Billie crying! Parker I have no idea where the hell to put you!" She looks to the floor and nods to herself. "Okay the kind of sounds like fun!" She grabs the hammer and then glamours into one of the demons she just killed. "Go places!"**

**Piper: While running to the rock. "He is on his way or something?"**

**Parker: "Yes!"**

**Everyone is doing what she just ordered them to do and just as Parker's watch starts to beat. A demon in a long black robe enters the room. He has an ugly scar on his face and he looks at Julian and Billie.**

**Fox: "It's time!"**

**Parker looks up now holding the hammer and evil smirks on her face.**

**Parker: "I never would have thought it would have worked thank god for shape shifter!"**

**Piper looks at Paige and Phoebe kind of worried.**

**Fox: "Are you ready JR?"**

**Parker: "They'll die my lord."**

**She walks over to the cage with an evil look in her eyes and raise the hammer to throw it at Julian and Billie.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x_

* * *

**Was it all a trick? Was Mel ever there? Is this the end for Billie and Julian or will someone save them? I know you don't… at least not yet. Review tell, me what you think and we'll see who's at least close!**


	6. Chapter 6 of New beginning

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**But just in time she throws it at Fox cutting him a little.**

**Fox: "JR what is the meaning of this?"**

**Parker: "Sorry JR is no longer with the living!"**

**He throws Parker with the wave of his hands and she hits the rock cutting her shirt open and glamour back into herself.**

**Parker: "Oh you guys owe me at the end of this!"**

**Fox turns back to Billie and Julian.**

**Fox: "Don't let a boy do a man's job!"**

**Billie: "But you'll let a girl do it just fine!"**

** He throws a fire ball at them and Billie and Julian deflect it and it is returned to Fox.**

**Fox: "NOOO!" He explodes and Parker gets some of his demon guts on her shoes.**

**Parker: "No I want a Beer! A FREE BEER!"**

**Piper and Phoebe help her up. Paige helps Billie and Julian out of the cage. Billie hugs Paige.**

**Billie: "Paige!"**

**Paige: "I missed you too!"**

**Julian looks over at Parker and walks over to her.**

**Julian: "Hi we haven't met! I'm Julian…"**

**Parker: "****Anderson. You're Julian Anderson." She beams as she's meeting a star or something. "We've met in the future sorry you do something that's kind huge you're like a hero of mine... why did… I just say that?" Julian's face lights up at this new information. "I'm Parker… Parker J… Valentine..."**

**Julian: "Well thank you for not killing us!"**

**Parker: "Are you kidding it was nothing!" **

**Paige sees the huge cut on Parkers back because Parker's shirt ripped and she also sees the other scars.**

**Paige: "Parker you're bleeding!"**

**Parker feels her back and sees the blood.**

**Parker: "Wow that's a lot of blood!"**

**Paige goes over and heals it but it doesn't heal completely it turns into a scar. **

**Paige: "What the hell?"**

**Parker: "Oh it scared didn't?"**

**Paige: "Yeah… why?"**

**Parker: "Oh it does that for me no healing without… so how about we get the hell out of the Underworld?"**

**Everyone nods and they all orb out. Someone comes from behind the rocks and looks at where they used to be.**

**Guy: "Interesting…"**

**At P3 there are people dancing around. Having fun and Parker is just standing there looks at the crowd. She holds a necklace on that necklace there is one ring with a ruby diamond and a little C inside of it and a golden band. She reads the writing: _Forever and ever. No matter what demon wants us I'm yours as you are mine! No Magic can stop us!_**

**Paige: "Here."**

**Parker looks back up to find Piper Paige and Phoebe standing there. They have a can in there hands.**

**Parker: "What is this?"**

**Phoebe: "Well seeing as we do owe you a drink…"**

**Parker: "Soda. And my favorite." She opens it and takes a drink from it. "Thanks."**

**Piper: "So we'd like to thank you…"**

**Parker: "For what?"**

**Phoebe: "Well telling us that we're having our kids now that one's for sure!"**

**Parker smirks.**

**Paige: "And for helping us with Billie she can start healing now!"**

**Piper: "And you also started something with her and Julian."**

**Parker: "Well I didn't do anything you saw them making out in the cage that wasn't me that was love!"**

**Phoebe: "So ****Valentine huh?"**

**Parker: "Just my last name!"**

**Phoebe: She winks. "Right,"**

**Parker shakes her head.**

**Piper: "Well since you're here to help us well you can stay in the manor."**

**Parker: "Isn't it a little cramped?" Piper and everyone looks a little lost. "Well you're all living there with your guys and Piper you have your kids I'm sure I can find some place…"**

**Phoebe: "You'll sleep in the attic if you want. Look Wyatt would very much like you there!"**

**Parker: "I know… it's just I don't know… let me think about it."**

**Piper: "Okay."**

**They leave and Parker looks down to her C ring. She slips it on and it glows also making her glow. She looks around the room and she walks over to Billie and Julian talking. Time seems to stop.**

**Parker: "You know you have to take some risk. But come on you want to heal your broken heart what better way with a guy that knows you since well for a while. He's a nice guy and look at you your hot! You know you want him and you know that he'll be good for you. God that man is everything you need right now! Do something right Billie, take a chance. You'll never learn if you don't give life a chance! This one… he's the one… Don't let him get away! You'll regret it trust me I know…"**

**Parker walks back to where she was standing and pulls her finger out of the C ring. Time goes back to normal. She watches as Billie ask Julian to dance. Julian smiles real big. And takes her hand. Parker drinks from her soda can. Watching as Billie and Julian dance the night away.**

**THE END**

Stay tune for the next one I'll post it on the same little thingy. You'll see what I mean later.


	7. 9x02: Names?

Disclaimer: See first chapter

All questions will be answered i'll try to add allthe chapters i have done far but i can't promise anything on the timeline for when i'm going to post them schools starting again and that's suppsoed to matter more not my words but someone eles even so i'll do my best to make this ride fun as best as i can. Oh and tell about anything you think i can do to make this story better. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

**9x02: Names?**

**Parker was sitting in the attic. Meditating when out of nowhere Wyatt jumped on her. Parker at first was going to attack but she noticed that it was little hands and that they where pocking her ****stomach.**

**Parker: "Wy come-on stop!"**

**Wyatt: "Uncle!"**

**Parker: "Okay-okay uncle!"**

**Wyatt jumped off her and sat there just like she had a second ago.**

**Parker: "What are you doing?"**

**Wyatt: "Copy!"**

**Parker: "Copy?"**

**Parker went to tickly him but then she saw a demon shimmer into the room. **

**Parker: "Wy orb down to Au… I mean… your mom and dad now!" Wyatt didn't want to orb out instead he threw up his shield around Parker. Parker rolled her eyes. "Just the like big you!" She got up and faced the demon. "Piper!"**

**Piper heard her name being called Phoebe and Paige looked up to the attic as well and they orbed up there with her. The demon looked back at Parker in the shield holding Wyatt and the sisters not in the shield. He started throwing Energy balls at the shield.**

**Piper: "Hey that's my son you're trying got hit!"**

**Demon: "He's merely in the way!"**

**Parker: Eyes squinted trying to make out the demon. "Phil?" She shook her head as if not believing it. "Since when have you been evil? I thought you were on our side."**

**Phil: "Arkcupid has asked for your death in return the world, it's something I couldn't just back away from!"**

**Parker: "Phil how? You're not a demon at least you weren't before!"**

**Phil: "Ryan made me into one all magical creatures have become ones for him! All but you stubborn witches…"**

**Parker: "I'll save you…"**

**Phil: "How? You're going to be dead!"**

**Parker: "Sorry! I really liked you when you good…" Just then Piper blew him up. Everyone looked at Parker holding Wyatt. "Wy you can put you're uh shield down…"**

**Wyatt: "No what more come?"**

**Parker: "Then the all great being is doing his job." Wyatt didn't put his shield down. "Wyatt Halliwell I'll be fine!"**

**Wyatt: "Fine but you can't go underworld…"**

**Parker: "Fine I won't go underworld… okay now shield down!"**

**Wyatt nodded and Parker put him down and the shield went down. He walked out of the attic and Parker looked at the sisters.**

**Parker: "What?"**

**Piper: "Are you kidding?"**

**Parker: "No?"**

**Paige: "We need to have a chat!"**

**Parker: "This should be fun!"**

**They heard a crash in the kitchen.**

**Billie: "PIPER! PAIGE! PHOEBE! PARKER?"**

**The sisters look at Parker.**

**Phoebe: "We'll talk to you later!"**

**They run down the stairs.**

**Parker: "Right!"**

_-x-x-x-_  
_I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._  
_-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop**_**_ Valentín_**_  
__Ivan Sergi as **Henry Mitchell**  
Summer Glau_ _as **Parker Valentine**  
Guest Starring:  
Kaley Cuoco as **Billie Jenkins**  
James McAvoy as **Julian Anderson**  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns_

**They see Billie there with a very much bleeding Julian. Paige runs to him so she can heal him.**

**Paige: "Billie what the hell happened?"**

**Billie: "Well we were out hunting and then… a demon came out from behind us…"**

**Parker started laughing everyone looks at her.**

**Parker: "Future joke… I just got!"**

**Piper: "Don't think we forgot!"**

**Parker: "No that'd be too good to be true!" **

**Piper looks like she's going to yell at her again.**

**Phoebe: "So what does the demon look like?"**

**Julian: "Well he had a very ugly face!"**

**Parker: "Julian how many fingers do you see?"**

**She put up four.**

**Julian: "I see three."**

**Parker looks at her hands.**

**Parker: "I see four."**

**Piper rolls her eyes.**

**Billie: "He was hit in the head with a-a-a hammer like thingy I don't think he can walk."**

**Julian: "I can walk watch. Paige excuse, me."**

**Julian gets up to walk. Phoebe sees as Parker is counting with her hands. Julian makes his first step. She's about to be down to one. When she hits one he falls down on his face.**

**Billie: "You where saying?"**

**Julian: "I don't understand it! I know I could walk I mean I got us out of harm's way didn't I?**

**Billie: She helps him off the floor. "That was me."**

**Julian: "Oh so now you tell me!"**

**Billie smiles this does not go unseen by the sisters. Parker on the other hand doesn't seem to care her mind is somewhere else.**

**Paige: "You did lose a lot of blood you got it back now that I healed you but you're just dizzy."**

**Parker: "We should probably put… I don't know Billie to watch him take care of him while I go look for the demon…"**

**Billie and Julian seem to answer to this at the same time.**

**Billie: "ME? I want some of the action!"**

**Julian: "I don't need to be watched!"**

**Parker: "Right-right-right."**

**Phoebe: "I think we should do what Parker said… it gives Billie time to chill and you can go to the park or something… and Parker time to go hunting vent out some frustration and we'll summon you when we know anything about the demon…"**

**Parker nodded her head and looked at Billie. Billie doesn't look to happy but she throws a potion to Parker. Parker smirks. Just then Wyatt and Leo walk into the room.**

**Wyatt: "Parker!"**

**Parker: "SHIT!" She turns to Wyatt. "Hey little Wy… I'm going to the uh…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Piper: "Dentist office."**

**Parker: "Thanks yeah bad tooth ache… brush your teeth it'll do you good!"**

**Wyatt: "BYE-BYE!"**

**He walks out of the room. Parker looks back at Piper.**

**Parker: "Life saver… bye!" She throws it to the ground and is eloped in white.**

**Parker walks through the underworld. And stops hiding behind a rock. Demons are talking around a circle one main one inside the circle.**

**Main Demon: "Look I'm telling you the witches didn't know what the hell was coming I just threw this dagger and they ran with their tail under their legs!"**

**Demon: "First off that's not how the saying goes!"**

**Main demon: "So?"**

**Demon: "Second that's just a stupid dagger!"**

**He grabs it and throws it at the rock where Parker is hiding. It grows through the rock and hits her in the ****stomach. The demons laugh and shimmer out only leaving two demons left the main one and another one.**

**Main Demon: "Z can you believe that stupid demon? Fuck were the hell did he throw my dagger?"**

**Z: "Just forget it come on the Seer will give you another one… he wanted to tell us something, about the charmed morons!"**

**They start walking. Parker puts all her weight on the rock and looks down to see the dagger in good.**

**Parker: "Oh god…. Please come out…" She tries to pull it out but the dagger doesn't seem to move an inch. "Nooo," She tries to get up to follow the demons but her knees give out on her and she's stuck. "God… let the sisters call me sometime soon… I really can't afford to die yet."**

**_*Manor*_**

**Phoebe Piper and Paige walk past Billy and Julian as they sit and watch TV alone. They keep going to the attic to the book.**

**Piper: "So what did you want to talk about?"**

**Phoebe: "Well before Julian fell Parker was counting…"**

**Paige: "And?"**

**Phoebe: "When he hit the floor she hit one!"**

**Piper: "Phoebe the girl is from the future!"**

**Phoebe: "I'm just kind of mad okay. She knows who's, kid is evil."**

**Paige: "Yeah Henry was upset too."**

**Phoebe: "And you're not?"**

**Paige: "No because I trust Parker will give her life to save and stop that from happening. You forget what we went through with Chris… sorry… but still he stopped Wyatt from going dark side. Chris Mel and Wyatt sent this girl for a reason even if she doesn't want our help."**

**Phoebe: "Paige I know you're right the thing is she also knows our kids names and I know it may seem like I'm looking for a reason to just pick on her but I kind of want to know their names."**

**Paige: "Yeah I want to know too but I don't think I can you know deal with the outcomes! I mean what if we named them something stupid or something?"**

**Phoebe: "What if we don't like the names?"**

**They both look at Piper because now she's smiling.**

**Piper: "Phoebe of course Parker isn't going to tell us who's, kid it is you know evil and dun she's not going to ask for help with trying to stop whatever it is in the future that happens. But we're going to help or at least try and get some answers out of her… and god help us if someone from the future finds out because we might be killed for it…"**

**Paige: "Oh look she has that look!"**

**Phoebe: "She also has that feeling!"**

**Piper: "Just shut up and help me!"**

**She moves the book open flipping for a page she stops when she hits the truth spell.**

**_*Underworld*_**

**Parker: "Okay I can't stay here it's… that's what they say… when you get stab… that you have to keep going right? Damn it… I have to find out who this SEER is." She gets up and starts walking. More sweat is on her face and she looks to be in a lot of pain. She stops as she touches a rock to support, herself and is hit with a flash.**

**_*Flash*_**

**_She gets summon back to the manor and Piper throws something at her. Everything goes black._**

**_*End Flash*_**

**Parker: "What… fun shall that… be?"**

**Just then she gets summoned away. She lands in the attic and just like the flash she's hit and just like that things go very dark.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker opens her eyes and finds everyone looking at her. She looks down and finds that she's tied to a chair. She looks back at them.**

**Parker: "Is this a… ritual thing with you… past people?"**

**Piper: "No but we remember that Chris was a very well known liar and he taught you what you could say and what you couldn't so we thought…"**

**Parker: "You hit me with… a truth… potion… didn't you?"**

**Phoebe: "Yeah…"**

**Parker: "Okay go ahead ask me… but be warned you… won't like it… and I won't hold anything back… I mean that because as much as the truth may bring your mind at ease… remember… I hid it for a… reason!"**

**Coop: "We will. How many kids do we have? And what are their names?" Parker tries to hold it in. "We're waiting."**

**Parker: "Three kids… a boy and two girls!" She looks very angry. "Ryan is the boys name and the girls name are Pi…"**

**Henry: Cutting her off. "What about us?" **

**Parker: "3. A boy… and twins … ****Phoebe after well Phoebe but we call her Phoenix it's her middle name… and Prudence after Prue but we call her by her middle name too… Emma… and Henry Jr but we call him something else H…"**

**Leo: Cutting her off too. "Is Piper dead?"**

**Parker looks to be in a lot of pain she trying to hold the answer way.**

**Parker: "Yeah but your dead too… so at least you're in love in heaven!"**

**Leo and Piper are both shocked.**

**Coop: "Why do you hate me?"**

**Phoebe: "Coop I don't think she…"**

**Parker: "Because you abounded your little… girls!" Her voice getting higher and weaker. "Because you joined Ryan… when you swore you'd protect… them. You look at… one of them and you turn away… as if you were in disgust with her… but in fact she's the one disgusted… with you!" **

**Coop looks shocked.**

**Coop: "Did she tell you that?"**

**Parker: "Yeah she told me! I also saw it… happen every time. I also saw what you'll do… to her… to them! I also see what you kind of father you'll be to Ryan… I just hope to god that… you're nowhere near her when she finds a way to do something she's been inching to do?"**

**Coop: "And what's that?"**

**Parker: "Slap you for all the crap you'll do to her to our family!"**

**Julian looks at Parker and he sees something that they all don't.**

**Julian: "Am I going crazy or are you holding a knife?"**

**Parker: "I'm not holding… it… it's jabbed in my ****stomach. By the demon that hit you. That stupid thing… changes shape and right now… I'm going to past out… so if you have any last question it'd be good to get them out… of me now!"**

**Everyone just looks shocked and Parker's eyes roll back.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker opened her eyes and found Henry healing her. She sits up and holds her ****stomach and looks up to see Coop and Leo looking through her wallet.**

**Parker: "Have you ever heard of personal space or just personal gain?"**

**Coop: "Who's this guy and girl I know one of them is you but who are the other two?"**

**Parker looks back to him and sees that's a picture of her some other girl that looks kind of like her but the girl has black hair and not brown with blue eyes and a guy with black hair brown eyes and a small smile even she's smiling in the picture the only difference from her then and now was her hair color it's darker now than in the picture.**

**Parker: "That's no one you'd know…"**

**Coop: "I know I asked you…"**

**Everyone waits to see if she's going to answer. Parker looks around at the silence.**

**Parker: "Looks like I'm done answering things that you should have just left the fuck alone!" She gets up and gets her wallet back. "Oh they'll behave… right Chris… last time I check this isn't behaving!" She starts looking for a place to put it in. "I'd rather be fighting his greater being I get more action there than here…" She puts in the picture behind a little hidden spot. "Well at least I don't have to put up with the damn Elders…"**

**A Voice: "I wouldn't say that…" Parker looks back to see three elders standing there. "Hello I'm Odin this is Sandra and…"**

**Parker: "Rick yea we've met or we'll meet…"**

**Rick: "By the way you're looking at me I say I try to erase you?"**

**Parker: "More like erase Chris and Wy but whatever… I'm here to smile and act nice…" After a pause and Parker rolling her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"**

**Rick: "That's not very nice…"**

**Parker: "I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten when I was going to be nice to a bunch of traitors…"**

**Sandra: "We betray the other Elders?"**

**Parker: "No more like you betray everything that good magic stands for…" Parker takes in some air. "I'm sorry I'm in a bit of a very bad mood so talk fast there are demons coming and I would like to erase them from time…"**

**Odin: "No explain to us what you mean…"**

**Parker: "Okay… when the greater being shows his true dark colors you fall on bended knees and do whatever he says you leave me and everyone else that I care for on our own because the new golden rule up there is 'Witch magical beings all must join the greater being' but Chris and Wy and every other Halliwell kid hell every other witch that doesn't get killed… yet… well see we don't like that so we build our army and you every once in a while you try and kill us and we every once and a while we lose a friend lucky for us… we've got…" She hears something and looks away from them. "Show time…"**

**Parker starts to leave the room.**

**Piper: "Parker where are you…" She now hears it. "Henry orb out with Leo now! Coop go with them!"**

**Parker walks down the stairs and looks around. There are two demons standing in front of her.**

**Parker: "Hello how can I help you?"**

**Demon 1: "You can die!"**

**Parker: "Sorry I'm not planning on doing that… yet…hell I plan by getting killed by someone more powerful I don't think that's you…"**

**She throws bolts of electricity at him and he explodes. She looks at the other one and he throws energy balls at her. She ducks and hides behind a wall. As soon as he seems to be tired she throws another bolt at him. Piper Phoebe Paige Billie and Julian are on the stairs when ten more appear. Parker throws two athames at two and they explode. She looks up to everyone else.**

**Parker: "Why didn't you orb out?"**

**Phoebe: "You need help…"**

**Parker: "What I need is for you all to not die right now! HELL EVER!" She stabs another demon in his neck, and punches another one vanquishing them as well. "Look I'm okay…" She sees three standing there and throws bolts of electricity at them and they all explode. "See I have everything under control!" One cuts her shoulder but she doesn't yell she just takes out, the another athame and stabs him. "So get out of here!" **

**She kicks one to the corner and moves the other one with a wave of her hand. She then throws a last bolt and they soon disintegrate. She moves her neck around and takes in some air.**

**Paige: "Wow…"**

**Parker looks back and gets up in a fighting stance as if to fight them. Only she sees it's them so she stands normal. They on the other hand look almost lost for words.**

**Parker: "Don't do that…"**

**Billie: "Elders want a word…"**

**Parker: "And I want my life back…" She walks over to grab her athames and kisses one and sticks it back into her pocket. "But doesn't mean I'm going to get it as they aren't getting anything from me… they want to known about the future tell them to go talk to a Seer! Hell tell them to go to it…"**

**She walks out of the manor.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker's walking through the city's beach. She come across a huge rock. She puts her hand on it and soon it disappears and she walks through it. She stops when she sees a wall full of books. She keeps going and sees a nice looking bed and a closet filled with clothes. She grabs some and walks into a bath room. With everything she'd need for a shower. She drops her clothes and gets into the shower. The water hits all her scars and a pain expression fills her face. She drops to her knees and grabs her head in pain hands shaking as she holds it.**

**_*Flash*_**

**_Minister: "Do you Parker Valentine take David Anderson… as your long and forever husband?"_**

**_A younger Parker looks at the guy next to her. He has dark brown hair and a smile on his pale face. His blue eyes shine with the moon behind him._**

**_Parker: "I do forever…"_**

**_David: "Good cause I was kind of worried…"_**

**_Parker smiles a little and looks back at the minister he smiles as well. And looks out into the crowd._**

**_Minister: "Then by the power blessed in me and all of good magic you two are wed." He looks at David as David holds Parker's hands. "You may kiss now son…"_**

**_David: "Been waiting to do that since I met her…" He gets closer to Parker and she's laughing a little because of what he just said. "Forever and ever. No matter what demon wants us I'm yours as you are mine! No! Magic cannot stop us! I love you…" He kisses her and the crowd cheers._**

**_*End Flash*_**

**Parker looks up to the water hitting her and gets up. She finishes her shower and gets dressed in jeans and a green nice long shirt. She has her hair down and reading-glasses on her face. She opens a book and starts reading.**

**Parker: "Demons aren't easy to forget they have many different tribes and many different powers. There are lower levels and are easy to kill there is higher levels and those take a lot of power to kill. There's also the good witch that goes evil. Sometimes their only plan is to become the Source and many times you can get a Halliwell well… seeing as your reading this you're a Halliwell but normally you can get rid of them… only thing is if the good witch is a Halliwell they cannot be killed or vanquished it's because of a plan that has made all Halliwells that are now born unable to be vanquished by other Halliwells that works for both good and bad… Through if you are the one Halliwells balance you are destined to join what they join… for example… Wyatt Halliwell he was once bad or at least that's what I'm hoping for the once part… anyways his balance was both Parker and Ryan… only thing was that Parker did not turn evil there was too much good in her to do so… Ryan on the other hand did turn evil…"**

**Parker threw the book to the floor she already knew this. She had lived this. She got up and grabbed some potions she read the labels.**

**Parker: Picking up a blue one. "Healing…" A yellow one. "Fire powers…" A white one. "Teleportation." She grabs some more of them and some of the yellow ones. And throws it to the floor. "Here I come demons…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Phoebe was helping clean up from the fight Parker just had.**

**Phoebe: "Well everything seems to be picked up…" She sits down on the sofa next to Julian. "And Parker still nowhere to be found…"**

**Julian: "I wonder why no one can sense her…" **

**Paige: "She's not from this time-zone and no one took time to say hey hold still so I can scan your stupid power field."**

**Billie: "No one took time with Parker at all…" Everyone looks at her. "Come on Parker's been here like what a month and still none of us know what the J in her name stands for… or the fact that she wears a yellow ring on a necklace… why does she wear that? Why does she have problems with telling us things… unlike Chris and Wyatt they told us something's…"**

**Piper: "One because she's not family…"**

**Paige: "I wouldn't go to say that I mean I don't know she seems like I've seen her before… you know almost like Chris did when he was here…"**

**Phoebe: "I know what you mean I just can't put my finger on it…"**

**Julian: "So is she going to come back so we can say sorry for tying you up or was that the last time we're going to see her?"**

**Piper: "We messed up didn't we?"**

**Billie: "Yeah…"**

**Just then Wyatt and Chris ran into the room. Holding a picture book.**

**Wyatt: "Where's Parker?"**

**Piper: "Not here why honey?"**

**Chris: "Book!"**

**Wyatt: "Parker's not here yet Chris come on…"**

**He and Chris orbed out of the room. And Piper looked back to her sisters. Knowing they fucked up big time.**

**_*Meanwhile*_**

**Parker was walking around in the Underworld. She stopped in front of two demons. She kills them and soon glamours into one of them. She walks around inside the room. And walks up to the same two demons that where talking when she got stabbed.**

**Main Demon: "Can you believe that guy?"**

**Z: "The seer has lost his mind…" **

**Parker: "And that's news?"**

**The demons look at her and smile.**

**Main Demon: "No but he's trying to kill more Halliwells."**

**Parker: "Well if the old man has a death wish…"**

**Z: "Yea and the fact he thinks that he'll make the next Source out of one of them… please those witches are…"**

**Parker: No emotion. "Stupid and should burn in hell,"**

**Main Demon: "Took the words right out of our mouths… I'm Cue… this is Z and you?"**

**Parker: Looking as if she didn't know any evil name. "Par… just came in to see what was up if you know anyone was going to try and kill those witches…" An evil glare appears in her eyes. "I want in…"**

**Z: "We're trying to pick the best of the best!"**

**Parker: "Well that's me!"**

**Cue: "What can you do brother?"**

**Parker throws a bolt of black electricity out of her hands and looks back at the demons smiling at her.**

**Z: "Oh you are so in!"**

**Parker: No doubt in her eyes. "I thought so…"**

**Cue: "We're going to do it tonight they won't even expect it…"**

**Parker: "Why?"**

**Z: "They just got attacked so they're shield will be down… everyone knows no one is expecting another attack after demons get killed by them. Hello that'd be just stupid so we're going in knowing they think no one will do just that."**

**Parker: "We, after somethin' or just killin?"**

**Cue: "I like your style."**

**Parker: "Didn't get where I got without it."**

**Z: "We want the boy… Wyatt."**

**Parker: Laughing. "Oh that's it?"**

**Cue and Z look at each other then back to her.**

**Cue: "What do you mean is that it? Have you even ever tried to get the boy?"**

**Parker: "No I left him alone why get him when that's who everyone always goes after? I like to live so I can give hell… through if your plan is better than every other demon that has tried to get him then do tell…"**

**Z: "Surprises are better than plans… and less is always more!"**

**Parker: "So just the three of us?"**

**Cue: "When we turn him we'll be kings!"**

**Parker: "Oh let the world know tonight is going to be their last…"**

**They shakes hands and shimmer out. Parker makes sure to grab a hold of one of them so she can shimmer out with him.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**They landed in the manor and walk through it. Paige sees them and starts to tell Piper when one of the demon's goes to hit her but Parker shocks him to death while the other one is in shock she stabs him with a athame in the neck vanquishing him as well. And then looks back at them and glamours back into herself.**

**Parker: "Sorry I'm late where are; Wyatt and Chris?"**

**Piper: In shock. "Were you in the Underworld?"**

**Parker: "Yes… where's Wyatt and Chris I promised them I'd read to them…"**

**Phoebe: Shocked. "Why were you a demon?"**

**Parker: "Because I needed them to trust me so they wouldn't try and change their plan to kidnap Blondie…" Wyatt and Chris ran into the room and hug Parker's legs. "Hey guys… sorry about the lateness I do that sometimes… so you got the book?"**

**Wyatt shows her the book.**

**Piper: "Wyatt Chris Parker's going to be up there in a little while we need to talk to her."**

**Wyatt: "Pwomise?"**

**Parker: "Yeah…"**

**Wyatt and Chris run up the stairs and Parker looks back at them.**

**Phoebe: "So let us start with…"**

**Parker: "If it's about the chair forget it… I have…"**

**Julian: "You don't remember?"**

**Parker: "I was trying to say that I don't care about the chair…"**

**Paige: "Why not?"**

**Parker: "Your moms worried about your kids… I'd have done the same… though the tying the ropes little less tight would have been better…"**

**Billie: "How can you just forgive and forget so fast?"**

**Parker: "Because I have other things to worry about… I mean if you're actions right now changed or messed up the future you wouldn't be caring about some stupid chair… and truth potion… trust me there where a lot of other things that could of happened or said that I'm glad didn't…"**

**Julian: "You're not human… no human could forgive that…"**

**Parker: "I can… as Mel would have as Nix or ****Emma… or anyone really I mean you're you. What you do can be forgiven just for that reason alone."**

**Phoebe: "We know you're here to help it's just that sometimes…"**

**Parker: "Things get the better of you…" She looks at Phoebe wanting to tell her something else but looks back up to the roof. "Look alls forgiven and tell Coop I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said in the way I said it… anyways Wyatt's going to kill me if I don't go read to him…"**

**She starts to make her climb up the stairs.**

**Paige: "Parker…" Parker looks down to them. "Thank you…"**

**Parker: "Don't thank me yet I haven't changed much…"**

**She walks into Wyatt's room and sits next to him and Chris and opens the book.**

**Parker: "A very Hungry Little Caterpillar, one of my favorites… you remember that for later! Trust me you'll need it for babysitting night,"**

**She starts to read.**

**Time lapse. Piper Paige Phoebe and their men are sitting at the bar at P3. Listening to the Linkin Park playing Bleed it out and talking about things.**

**Coop: "So she forgave us?"**

**Phoebe: "Yeah and she said she was sorry about what she said…"**

**Coop: Looking down at his drink and playing with the straw. "I had to ask…"**

**Paige: Looking at Piper and then to both Coop and Phoebe they looked like they needed to talk. "Henry want to dance?"**

**Henry: He knew what she was doing. "Yeah come on…"**

**They go off and Piper nods her head to Leo and he grabs her hand. Coop looks back at Phoebe.**

**Coop: "We now know who's kid is evil…"**

**Phoebe: "Not why we call him Ryan…"**

**Coop: "So you don't know either?"**

**Phoebe shakes her head.**

**Phoebe: "Coop what if Parker fails what if we fail?"**

**Coop: "We won't and I doubt she will…" Through in his voice there was doubt.**

**Phoebe: "I'm not so sure you're right about that…"**

**Coop opens his mouth to talk but he seems to freeze as does everyone in P3. Parker stands near Phoebe and Coop. She looks around to see Piper and Leo dancing and Paige and Henry. She walks to Piper and Leo.**

**Parker: "Piper you taught me what I know… you taught me about love… about the fact that death couldn't keep you and Leo away from each other… times are going to get hard but your love and Leo's love that won't leave not even death can stop it you proved it once so do it again… you two are the head of this family so hold on to them… make sure Phoebe and Coop know that if they even think of failing that Parker won't ever even think about it because I won't let that happen I'll give my life before that happens… anyways Piper and Leo remember the good times because I can feel it as can you something's coming I just hope to god you'll take care of everyone when it comes…"**

**She walks over to Paige and Henry.**

**Parker: "So your boy he's not evil… thank god right… but remember even when there are times you think Henry as just the baby daddy remember he is your balance without you there is nothing, left of him… he'll break…" She looks at Henry. "Henry… hold; her closer stay around more your time is still unknown but nothing is forever, not even life… if you learn that the hard way god I wouldn't be able to forgive myself… again…"**

**She walks over to Coop and Phoebe.**

**Parker: "So you have learned about Ry god that sounds weird… Ryan your boy… the bringer of hell… the man with no heart no soul… the guy that… I could come up with a million things people call him… but no don't think of it like that… you'll save him even if it gives you guys hell you'll save him and most importantly you'll be together… it may not be forever but you know you'll meet sometime afterwards remember love for love knows you love may be tricky but love-love can heal the wounds you didn't even think could be healed…"**

**She stands in the middle near them all.**

**Parker: "So remember you three. Family is thicker than magic, love can beat hate… and all that other good stuff. The end is near… let's just hope I'll make it farther away from you…"**

**She moves her hand and the music starts playing again and everyone starts dancing around. Parker walks to the back and a small smash can be heard. Coop looks around and smiles.**

**Coop: He takes her hands. "Everything things going to be okay…"**

**Phoebe: With some hope in her eyes. "I believe you…"**

**THE END**

**I felt like being kind so I gave you all a full episode**


	8. Not a real chapter but look at anyways

Not a real chapter I just thought you should know some things about my characters and how they look. I will add more as soon as more are added you'll understand later trust me…

___Holly Marie Combs/ Brian Krause__**  
**_

The web sights are not links so you'll have to Google them and then you'll find the pictures on the sights. and i own nothing of those sights i just like the pcitures they had of the actors.

Piper/Leo:

For Leo

.com/people/940/000108616

For Piper

.com/people/647/000103338/

Their little girl: Remember now she's the only one that's come out in my show so far…

_**Mel:**__ Rose Mclver  
_

For Mel

.com/...

_**Phoebe/Coop:**__ Alyssa Milano/ Victor Webster__**  
**_

For Phoebe

/Alyssa Milano

For Coop

.pl/galeria/foto/14/3

Don't worry I sware you'll meet all their kids soon… [Laughs evilily then makes fake cough.] sorry I have some evilness I needed to get out…

_**Paige/Henry:**__ Rose McGowan/ Ivan Seregi__**  
**_

For Paige

.com/...

For Henry

.

If Phoebe and Coop's kids will soon be shown I think that means I'm going to so their kids too. Sorry I'm not into the stories where they die or they don't exist.

Remember they where guest-stars [at least in my show.] I liked Billie as much as anyone but the thing was well to many people. Trust me I wrote a lot of versions with her as a main person but like I said to many peoples.

_**Billie/Julian:**__ Kaley Cuoco/__ James McAvoy__**  
**_

For Billie

.com/show/39758/photos/10

For Julian

.com/.../en/?pagesub=JamesMcAvoy66197

And lastly for now

_**Parker:**__ Jessica Stroup__**  
**_

For Parker

.com/viewimage/434529

I was stuck with who should play Parker so I just chose random.

And now for the intro to them sorry I will post two full Episodes just for posting this long thing.

**Piper Halliwell- She is the second oldest of four, mother to Wyatt Chris and Melinda Halliwell. She is willing to do anything to keep her family safe from evil and anything else that might harm them. She is happily married to Leo Wyatt. Her powers are: Freezing, Blowing things up and super mom!**

**Leo Wyatt- Now second mortal in the whole family but doesn't mind. He works at magic school as head master, and also helps out at P3 when Piper needs help. He is also friends with Victor since he now has become mortal just like him. They seem to get along just fine.**

**Melinda 'Mel' Halliwell- The only girl in the Piper-Leo household which makes her the loveable 'good doer', but only for her parents eyes. [Her siblings and cousins know and have seen a side that their parents deny exist.] She has been said to give Parker a run for her money on being sneaky and going to the Underworld when they were younger. Her bestfriend has been said to be Parker. She will rather die than hurt anyone. She sometimes meddles where she shouldn't this has be said to have gotten her into spots she doesn't know how to get out. [Thank god Parker had been right next to her to help figure out a way out.] Powers: glamour, ****empathy,**** b****lowing things up, freezing, telepathy, and orbing.**

**Phoebe Halliwell- The once [free spirit] youngest is now the [concerned with everyone's problems] middle sister. At first she didn't know how to do the job but soon she learned and was stopping arguments everywhere. She's married to Coop Valentín. Both love each other and are glad that the Elders sent him to find love with Phoebe. Her powers are: Empathy, Levitation, and Premonitions. [Which she earned back after the Ultimate Battle.]**

**Coop Valentín- Husband first Cupid second. Coop is a family man and can't wait to start his with Phoebe. Powers: Hearting [through he needs his ring for this,] able to find love for others. **

**Paige Halliwell- She was once thought of as the replacer sister. But not anymore she has become [as she should have always been] a full sister she has changed her name to Paige Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell but only now goes by Paige Halliwell. She is married to Henry Mitchell a man she loved and will always love. Even through sometimes they do have their 'little' fights about Henry going back to being a whitelighter. Her powers are: sensing, orbing,** **telekinetic-orbing and ****Glamouring****.**

**Henry Mitchell- Henry had always been a witchlighter through he didn't find that out until he met Paige. He had quit being a lighter to be human but now that Paige and her sisters still fight demons they needed a lighter so he became their lighter. Through sometimes he's been known to have to orb off and go help others. [Something that pisses Paige off to this day!] Through he is half witch he doesn't use his witch power. Powers: Healing, Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, and ****conjuring****.**

**Parker Valentine- Not much is known about her [from the sister's point of view through they do know the kids [their kids] trust her with all their lives.] She's secretive, sarcastic, smart, ****stubborn [like no other some might even say more than any of the Halliwell kids can pull off****,] polite [half of the time,] demonic hater [shocking part: More than Piper,] and a bit rebellious. She would rather go hunting for an Upper level demon alone than ask for help. She would do anything to protect the Halliwells and will even give up her life if one of theirs was in danger. She is half witch and half something else [this she makes sure stay hidden at least from the sisters and anyone that would tell them.] Powers: Electrical blue bolts, ****Glamouring, super strength, object-healing, ****and some other ones.**

**Like the pictures more will be added as soon as they come out on the show.**


	9. 9x03: Ryan’s invasion

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

**9x03: Ryan's invasion**

**Parker opened her eyes and found Wyatt and Chris playing near her. She smirks and gets up from the sofa. She looked back to them and found now in there place was some coffee and both of them smiling. Chris was now 3 and able to talk somewhat but Wyatt being 4 had more talking abilities.**

**Chris: "Park…"**

**Parker: "Thanks for the coffee guys." She walked over to get it. But she soon found herself on the floor with Wyatt and Chris looking at her. Piper and Leo ran into the room and found Parker on the floor. With a demon standing near Wyatt and Chris ready to attack.**

**Piper: "Wyatt Chris orb Parker out of here now!"**

**Wyatt didn't need to be told twice he and the other two where gone in a bunch of lights. Piper went to freeze the demon but he didn't freeze.**

**Leo: "What the hell?"**

**Demon: "Wow did you guys use those kind of words when you where alive?" Both Piper and Leo looked at each other. "Now where has my cousin sent Parker?"**

**Piper: "You're what?"**

**Demon: "Hi I'm Ryan V-Halliwell. And you you're my aunt and uncle… but most importantly I'm not here for you I'm here Parker… so where is she?"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._  
_-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop**_**_ Valentín_**_  
__Ivan Sergi as **Henry Mitchell**  
Summer Glau_ _as **Parker Valentine**  
Kaley Cuoco as **Billie Jenkins**  
James McAvoy as **Julian Anderson  
**Guest starring:  
Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Melinda Halliwell  
**Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Iris by Goo, Goo Dolls_

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that one coming well don't worry neither did I well until it beat me up inside clink on for more._


	10. Chapter 2 of Ryan’s invasion

**Chapter 2 of Ryan's invasion**

**Ryan stood there and both Piper and Leo looked lost… just then Phoebe Paige walked into the room.**

**Paige: "Wyatt told us that you guys needed help that a demon hurt Parker he wouldn't let me even heal her! I swear your boy has a crush on a 21 year old!"**

**Ryan: "Please tell me that's not Parker."**

**Phoebe and Paige stopped when they saw him.**

**Piper: "He called me and Leo aunt and uncle."**

**Paige: Eyes growing wide. "Is that who I think it is?"**

**Ryan: Looking at Phoebe as if he was her very best friend and child. "MOM being pregnant with me it's good for you." He looks around. "Not so good for Parker."**

**Phoebe: Getting angry, angry at his eyes at the fact there was this evilness in them and that he looked so much like Coop yet he looked evil wearing a black shirt that hugged his body and his leather pants reminding her how a cocky demon dresses. "Get out of here! Parker told us your evil!"**

**Ryan: "Did she tell you that she tried to kill me? Did she tell you that she wants to kill me?" He walks closer to her. "Come on mom… how can you trust someone that just watched you die?"**

**Piper: "She what?"**

**Ryan: "I was there I tried to help… but Parker she might as well have been your killer…"**

**Phoebe doesn't look like she's buying it. And Ryan seems to sweat a little bit. Just then Coop hearts in. Once he sees Ryan standing there he's in fighting mode.**

**Coop: "Why's the guy in Parker's picture here?"**

**Phoebe: Never taking her eyes off Ryan waiting for him to do something. "That's our son…"**

**Coop: Eyes wide, he looks back at Ryan. His eyes fill with pain. Its one thing to find out your kids, evil another to see that said kid in front of you looking it. "Next question way was Parker in a picture hugging our son? And who was the girl?"**

**Leo: "Good question we'll be sure to ask her if A: She ever wakes up, and B: We get rid of him."**

**Coop: "Sarcasmsyou've been hanging around Paige to much it's gotten you now… wait what do you mean if she ever wakes up?" He looked around for the blond/brunette but found her nowhere in sight. "Where is Parker?"**

**Ryan: "Oh daddy you always did forget me… always worried about what's her face… she was your favorite... well for a second..."**

**Phoebe: "You're evil get the hell back to your time…"**

**Ryan: "I'm not evil ask anyone ask Chris and Wy… see Mel and Parker they're evil they thought of a plan and now they have the book and all me and the guys all we want is the book back let them rule the underworld it's just filled with a bunch of no bodies…"**

**Piper: Not liking where this is going. "I think you should go back to your time zone…"**

**Ryan: Looking at her with zombie eyes. "Aunt Piper I know Parker may have been your favorite but come on see past her good little charms to see that she's evil she's trying to turn Wyatt you know that you feel that…" Piper looks to be turning green and when Leo touches her he also turns green. They're both washed into a green field. But what scares Phoebe is the fact that she can feel Piper or Leo's emotions anymore. "Aunt Piper Uncle Leo do you believe me now?"**

**Piper: "Yeah…"**

**Paige and Phoebe look back at her and Leo and see the change but are too late to stop Piper from hugging them and making them also turn green.**

**Phoebe: "She's down stairs honey let's go talk to her…"**

**They crowd Coop touching him but he only seems to be in pain at their touch. Ryan walks over and puts a hand on his father's shoulder making Coop all green.**

**Ryan: "All the family is here all but your kids… Aunt Paige but don't worry they'll be here soon… they'll be one of us."**

**They walk down to the living room and Parker sits up still dazed. Billie gives her an ice pack and puts it on her head.**

**Billie: "Who did this again Wyatt?"**

**Wyatt: "Evil man… Momie and Daddy look…"**

**They all turn to see Piper and Leo green. Parker gets up off her feet but soon ends up on the floor.**

**Phoebe: "Aw don't get up for us Parker…" Her eyes flash with evilness. "We're sending you back with Ryan…"**

**Billie: "Ryan's evil Phoebe you know that…"**

**Ryan: "Aunt Billie is that you? You look so young and full of life…"**

**Billie: "I'm not your Aunt you're evil!"**

**Leo: "She needs to be helped Ryan…" He looks back at her eyes white as ice. "Help her Ryan…"**

**Parker grabs Billie's hand but before she can do anything. Ryan touches Billie shocking Parker and making her hand drop Billie is turned green. Before Parker canmove away. Ryan hands something to Billie.**

**Ryan: "Drink this it will make sure you never have cancer!"**

**Parker: Looks at the vile and sees he's right it's the cure for Billie's type of cancer. [I'll explain about that later just wait.] "You just saved her life why?"**

**Ryan: "I'm good now Parker…"**

**She sees the evil in his eyes. It's the cure but it's a trick to make Parker think he even cares about Billie. Something in Parker's memories changes Billie's alive in the future now but is that enough for David or Max to be as well?**

**Parker: "Wyatt shield, yourself… before he…"**

**She grabs her heart in pain.**

**Ryan walks closer to Wyatt and Chris but Wyatt throws up his shield.**

**Ryan: "She's evil buddy you fell for her tricks… come here I'll take away what she planted inside you…"**

**Parker: "Wy orb out before he…"**

**Her words come out like a whisper and before she knows it Ryan is touching Wyatt's shield and both Wyatt and Chris turn green. Parker grabs something out from her pocket and smashes it on the floor.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x_

**Smoke clears and Parker finds herself in the HQ. She grabs a bunch of heart potions but soon falls onto her knees and grabs her heart. She looks up and find Ryan looking down at her.**

**Ryan: "You didn't think I wouldn't find you did you?"**

**Parker: "Go to hell Ryan… and take my father with you!"**

**She throws a bunch of yellow potions at him making him drop to the floor and she smashes another white potion. She soon finds herself in a dorm. She looks for Julian's dorm but soon finds Billie making out with Julian their both green.**

**Parker: "Damn it I'm all alone…" She grabs her heart again. "Vic…"**

**She smashes another potion and soon finds herself in Victor's house. Victor runs to help her to her feet but she starts to fall again.**

**Victor: "Parker what are you doing here?"**

**Parker: With confusion written on her face. "You know my name?"**

**Victor: "Yeah I remember when you came to help Chris before everyone found out who he was… and before you kind of died… what are you doing here again?"**

**Parker: Pain in her eyes grabbing her heart in pain hoping that it would stop the pain from rushing through her body but it didn't seem to stop anything. "Listen to me… if the sisters come here…"**

**Victor: "Parker that's no way to call…"**

**Parker: She grabs his shirt and he looks into her eyes and sees all her pain. "Listen to me I'm not the same Parker… I mean… I am but this time… Wyatt's good and Chris and him theylove each other as brothers should… and you you're the best grandpa ever to all of us… but if the sisters come here… I need you to lie and say you never saw me… I need you to hold onto this if they try to touch you throw it at them…" She hands him a heart potion. "It'll save them before its…" **

**She grabs her heart in more pain and bends over in pain and Victor looks worried.**

**Victor: "Look you may think I know nothing about magic but you need a whitelighter…" He stops to think for a second. "God that didn't sound right coming out of my mouth…"**

**Parker starts laughing a little.**

**Victor: "What?"**

**Parker: "Well you're dead in my time… he got to you before I could… just like it always seems to be… I failed you like I failed... I'm so sorry…"**

**Victor holds her closer to him.**

**Victor: "Hey don't do that to yourself… I mean I know it must be hard but you and your mom she knows what…"**

**Parker looks up at him and he lets her go.**

**Victor: "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you say next…"**

**Parker: "My mom and aunts… they don't live to see my 11****th****birthday… they don't live to see a lot of things…"**

**Victor: "But you're here to fix that huh like Chris?"**

**Parker: "Yeah but my problem is that Ryan… he's Phoebe's son with Coop he turned into a demon… an Arkcupid… he's here and I can't lose…"**

**Victor: "Hey hide here he won't come here I mean I'm not magical…"**

**Parker: "But he might want to kill you now…"**

**Victor: "Why?"**

**Parker: "You become a Whitelighter in my time you're one of the only Whitelighters that are still good…"**

**Victor: "That's kind of a shock…"**

**Parker: "Get ready for another one…" He looks at her again. "You're bestfriendis Sam…"**

**Victor: "Sam Wider? As in Paige's father?" Parker only nods. "Wow I have to be a better person…"**

**Ryan: "Shame you won't be alive much longer."**

**They both turn around to see everyone there, Piper came closer to Victor and he throws the potion at her but she blasts it.**

**Parker: "No Vic…" Her eyes close as Victor is turned green.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So Parker's been caught and now Ryan has Victor too. Well I wonder how she'll get to save the day or if she even does? And it looks like Victor knows Parker's family. He knows and so do I but you don't well at least not yet I think unless you can read my mind well anyways… seeing as we're onto my mind please click the nice little button under this nice confusing message from me. You'd make my job so much easier.**

**Bye your crazy author xoxox**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Chapter 3 of Ryan’s invasion

**Chapter 3 of Ryan's invasion**

**Parker opened her eyes and found that she was laying, in the attic in the crystal ring. She tried to sit up and found that she was having trouble breathing. She sat up and found everyone's eyes on her. She looked around and soon found Ryan holding Coop and Phoebe. Parker jumped up and pain shot through her but she didn't care determination writtenall over her face. Only one thought past through Ryan's mind that Parker caght, _'This was going to be fun...'_**

**Parker: "Get away from them!" Parker's calm voice was no longer there. Everything in her face showed emotion. Ryan smiled evilly but no one seem, to care seeing as they as well where smiling evilly. "Get your demon hands off…"**

**Ryan: "Parker-Parker-Parker… that's no way to talk to me…"**

**Coop: In a zombie out voice. "Parker Ryan's going to make you better!"**

**Parker: On the point of no return from calmness to anger. "Nothing's wrong with the way that I think! You can have him but get your hands off HER!"**

**Ryan moved closer to Parker letting go of Phoebe and Coop.**

**Ryan: With as much sweetness an evil monster can muster. "Parker please don't yell at my father… and I'm allowed to hold my…"**

**Parker: Cutting him off. "Don't you even dare call her…"**

**Ryan: As if she hadn't even said anything. "Mother,"**

**Parker exploded she tried to hit him but the crystals kept throwing her back down into the attic's wooden floor but she kept getting up as if it wasn't causing her pain. She threw herself and every time the pain got higher Ryan looked pale now as if he was going to pass out. Even through it was Parker that was hurting.**

**Phoebe: Thinking Ryan was Pale because Parker was getting hurt and he felt her pain. "Parker stop it. He can't handle your pain!" Only it was because of the fact Parker was messing with the crystals energy and soon would be uot and byu the looks of it... she might kill him... this time.**

**Parker stopped and looked back at Phoebe. _She_ defended _him_. _She_ loved _him_ more than she'd ever loved… **

**Parker's thoughts: Yelling as loud as it could almost as it if could be heard but it couldn't. "_No! This can't... god not this.._."**

**Parker: Anger showing it's ugly but truthful and understandingly head. "I'll rip your heart out when I get my hands on you!"**

**Ryan: "See would a good witch say that?"**

**Parker: Cutting off Leo who seemed to want to answer. "No but someone fill with pain would I'll do it Ryan I'll hurt you just give me a second to get out of this thing!"**

**Piper looked on at Parker confused about something.**

**Piper: "Why did Wyatt not put up his shield?"**

**Ryan: Fearing his plan is failing. "But he does so now!"**

**Parker: Knowing that soon the sisters will be back to their old selves. "Because you did something to everyone so things can go your way… but we both know it'll fail soon. And they'll be on my side…" To low for anyone to hear almost like a kid begging for something that might not be possible. "Hopefully… fast enough for you not to kill me... if not... this was fun..."**

**Parker's voice was weak and she seemed to almost be pleading for them to see through Ryan's look.**

**Coop: "He would never lay a hand on his family!"**

**Parker: Laughing at the reality of things. "He killed your wife! He killed Piper and Paige he laid hands on them every day of my LIFE! He may not have killed them or harm them in the beginning but god did he kill them in the end. Right RYAN?" Ryan said nothing through something told them she wasn't making this up but as soon as that thought came into their now trusting minds made it as if it had never been said. "God knows he's trying to kill the others the only reason he hasn't is cause he can't... cause if he did... I'd kill him I'd give up on saving him." Looking into his eyes showing how much she felt this way. "Me and you we're not as close as Chris and Wyatt so I'd do it and I wouldn't care. And i wouldn't feel bad about it either... god knows your sisters want you dead..."**

**Everyone was shocked at her words.**

**Phoebe: "How can you say that about my son you stupid witch! Did your mother teach you manners or was she to busy ignoring you for you to be so cold with my loving sweet son?"**

**Parker looked at Phoebe as if something in her broke. And Ryan started to smile wider as he knew what was running through Parker's mind. _Doubt_**

**Ryan: "You're a demon Parker what else did you expect her to tell you?"**

**Parker has tears in her eyes. She can't look at Phoebe or any of the other sisters.**

**Billie: "Why Parker why would you do this? i mean look at Ryan he's a good guy!"**

**Parker looks at her now everyone can see the emotion in her eyes. There's fear and even some kind of loved mixed with pain. **

**Parker: "I'm not evil! I'm sorry but your son is!" Everyone shakes their head through Leo does seem to becoming to his senses as he looks around the room confused. "Think about it! Wyatt was once evil didn't Chris come and save him?" She was yelling now making them all flinch at how easy she made them feel the pain of losing future Chris of how easy she talked about Wyatt turning evil as if she had been there and dealt with him and thought he wasn't to much of a problem as for Ryan he had surpassed even Lord Wyatt. "Didn't Wyatt come and turn again? Out of stupidity? Didn't Mel also come to help you fix him? It's very possible! Trust me no Halliwell is above from turning evil god knows it's in every single one of us. We just hope and pray we beat it before it conquers us." **

**Ryan: "That's different! I'm good!"**

**Parker: "That's what Wyatt thought he was… but he wasn't!"**

**Ryan walks over to her with evil eyes again no one seems to see it. He moves closer as if to do something to her. But just in time a portal opens up and in run three people.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x_

**Mel is the first person that they see. Then is Chris and Wyatt. They all see Ryan and Mel raises her hands to explode him. But he deflects it. Chris moves him into a wall and then looks at Wyatt he nods his head and all three of them hold hands.**

**Mel Chris and Wyatt: "**_**Arkcupid in our mist. Return this pest back from which we came. Let us deal with it then....**_**" [Spells aren't my strong points.]**

**Ryan suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone looked at the three. Chris throws a potion at everyone and the green field leaves them. Smiles on their faces until they saw Parker in the ring of crystals. Mel ran to her removing one of the crystals.**

**Mel: "Parker talk to me!"**

**Parker: "I'm fine… I'm okay…" Mel looks her over to see if she needs healing [even through she can't heal for carp.] "Let go Mel I'm cool nothing is broke! Aside from my ego..."**

**Mel let go of Parker and Parker got off the floor. She didn't look at anyone but the floor. Chris walked closer to her.**

**Chris: "Parker what happened?"**

**Parker threw her hands over him hugging him but not crying just hugging him. He looks back at his family and he shakes his head because now he knows.**

**Wyatt: "What did you guys do to her? Why's she… what happened?"**

**His voice wasn't yelling but it wasn't kind either.**

**Coop: "Let him touch us but I don't understand."**

**All Three: "Typical!"**

**Parker: "They didn't know any better!"**

**She still hadn't let go of Chris and he didn't seem to mind her holding on to him. In fact he held onto her.**

**Wyatt: "Parker do they know?"**

**Parker: "No…" She looked up into his eyes. "But they know about the deaths…"**

**Mel: Getting Piper angry. "Ryan!" And looking as if she might blow something up.**

**Parker: "No me… I got… I was very pissed and I let my emotions control me… I'm sorry."**

**Wyatt taps Chris on his shoulder and Chris looks at him and understands he let's go of her and Parker looks at Wyatt's face he holds her face in his hands.**

**Wyatt: "My memories are changing a little… I saw you… and me playing… little me likes you a lot like a big sister…" She half heartily smiles. "I know role change!"**

**Parker: "Didn't change him from seeing me as if I was evil!" He looks at her confused. "He threw up his shield at me as soon as Ryan played the 'I touch you and now you think I'm good' card and then well Ryan touched your shield and you were evil what I don't get is how are... they good now or how you're good you should be evil like they were!"**

**Wyatt chuckled darkly.**

**Wyatt: "I was always a dumb kid should have, orbed out!"**

**Mel: "Yes you where. We're good because we were orbing around and when Ryan did whatever he did… we were orbing…" **

**Parker: "Like Paige did with the whole Cole thing?"**

**Mel: "Yes."**

**Wyatt: "There good now because there isn't anyone playing with their hearts no Arkcupid. Only someone mending the damage with their own heart… right Parker…"**

**Chris looks back at the adults.**

**Chris: "Let me guess he touched one and soon that one infected them all and then all you did was forgotten because of him? And their emotions, which everyone knows if there isn't doubt or a feeling of mistrust for whoever he was talking about in this case you Parker then well there wouldn't have been a need for us to have come. You would have fixed it on your own."**

**Phoebe felt his rage all their rage and she knew they had every right to be mad.**

**Piper: "No Halliwell is known for trusting, god knows you have to fight many wars for us to be able to trust you."**

**Mel: "That doesn't change the fact that you almost killed Parker!"**

**Phoebe: "He tricked us! He did one movement and got Piper and then the next thing we know is that he's a good guy and Parker's a…"**

**Mel: "That still doesn't give you the right to lock up Parker! As if she was a damn demon I brought her to you for a reason so you could see I and everyone else was wanting her to do what we sent her here just something like this didn't happen it happen anyways!"**

**Chris: "You should have known better than anyone you shouldn't have let him get near you! You saw how I acted around you how I didn't let you figure out anything yet you attacked Parker as if she turned your stupid son in evil!" **

**Parker: "Hey!" She let go of Wyatt [who had been hugging him a little too long for Piper or anyone's liking,] and looked at Chris and Mel. "Say your sorry! You have every right to be mad but that doesn't mean you can talk to them like they're demons! There your family… speak to them as they raised you to talk to them I know Piper taught you better than that Chris… you too Mel… if your mom-mom was here she'd slap the back of your heads for that… do you want me to do it?!"**

**Chris looks back at Phoebe who is in shock that Parker yet again defenses them even after they were going to vanquish her. Who was this girl? And why did she not hate them yet?**

**Paige: "No… don't we shouldn't have done that to you… you've been here for months he just takes one walk out of that place and he become a golden boy that wasn't right!"**

**Parker: "You didn't know what to do… he's an Arkcupid he was playing with your emotions… hearts… fears it's the only thing he's good at…"**

**Phoebe: "How can you do that? One second ago your world might as well been bye-bye and you're acting as if we didn't do anything wrong we almost killed you!"**

**Chris: "She's Parker…"**

**Wyatt: "The most forgiving person in the world!"**

**Parker: To herself. "A little to forgiving at least that' what i've been told..."**

**Mel: "The one we knew wouldn't rest until the world was put into its right place!"**

**Them all: "Our light!"**

**Parker: "And your doom. Who the hell did you leave to fight against him?"**

**Chris: "Nix Hank and ****Emma****."**

**Mel: "And you know Aunt P and Uncle H."**

**Paige: "Who's aunt P?"**

**Henry: "Uncle H is that me?"**

**Piper: "Yeah which one of us is around?"**

**The Three Siblings: "****Future Consequences!"**

**Parker chuckled making them all look at her.**

**Mel: "What?"**

**Parker: "I haven't used that one!"**

**Chris: "So you've been telling them?"**

**Wyatt: "About things?"**

**Parker: "Billie knows about D not about M. But not who the daddy is!"**

**Mel: "Really you think that's wise? What if you turn David into a half you don't like?"**

**Chris: Rolling his eyes. "Oh like that'll stop them!"**

**Parker: "He's right it won't! We like each other no matter what it's in the stars remember!"**

**Wyatt: "Well its sucks but we have to go! You know how Hank will get!"**

**Parker: "Doesn't mean I like seeing you leave!"**

**Mel: "You'll fix it!"**

**Parker: "So you keep telling me!"**

**Chris: "You have to believe you can do it. And then you will do it."**

**Parker: "Using my words against me are we?"**

**Little Chris and little Wyatt run into the room. Wyatt looks at Chris and runs to him.**

**Little Wyatt: "Big Chwis!"**

**Wyatt looks at Chris and starts laughing!"**

**Wyatt: "Looks like little me likes big you!"**

**Chris: "What are you laughing at he thinks I'm a hero! I'm your hero Wy!"**

**Mel and Parker burst out laughing.**

**Wyatt: "Why are you laughing?"**

**Mel: "Little you likes big him and big you has a problem with big him because your football teams."**

**Wyatt look down at his watch that was the same watch as Parker's.**

**Wyatt: "Right! We have go the games on!"**

**Leo: "It's on here too!"**

**Chris: "Not with Hank as a player and not live!"**

**Henry: "Hank?"**

**Parker: "Your son,"**

**They all look back at Parker.**

**Paige: "I thought you weren't going to…"**

**Parker: "I changed my mind."**

**Chris put little Wyatt down.**

**Chris: "Okay Wy I want you to trust that Parker over here doesn't get into to much trouble!"**

**Wyatt: Looking at Parker. "Hey you owe little me a game!"**

**Parker: "I know I kind of got side tracked with something less important. Who would have thought you know…"**

**Little Wyatt: "Bad guy?"**

**Parker: "Gone. Like I told you he would be… Big Chris took care of him as did Mel and well this guy…" Wyatt looked at her raising an eye brow something she would do. "I don't want to scar you Wy that'd be bad."**

**Little Wyatt hugged her leg she messed up his hair.**

**Parker: "Hey Chris guess who's running for new hero?!"**

**Chris: "In your dreams Parker V-H!"**

**Parker only nods and smiles something shines in her eyes that the past people never seen and something that the future ones only see on rare occasions. _Hope and happiness_.**

**Mel: "Okay now we really got to go!"**

**Piper: "Sorry about everything!"**

**Chris and Wyatt: "Oh we forgive! As long as Parker." Parker nods. "We forgive!"**

**Mel chuckles and hugs Parker.**

**Mel: Low enough for her to hear. "Don't dream bad things!"**

**Parker: Just for her ears. "I only did that once will you not ever let me live it down?"**

**Chris: "NEVER!" Because he had heard it too,**

**Parker shook her head.**

**Wyatt: "You're my new hero!"**

**Parker looks at Chris and he shakes his head.**

**Chris: "I don't think so!"**

**Parker: "It's all good! I like second place. I'm not like a lot of people I like my spot in life…"**

**They nod and all orb away back into another time. Parker stands a little far away from the adults.**

**Little Wyatt: "Uh me and Chwis. We wait in my room!"**

**Parker: "Okay!"**

**Both him and Chris orb out. Parker looks back at the adults.**

**Phoebe: "So let me being with…"**

**Parker: "Don't need to be… I'm like the wind nothing hurts that much…"**

**Coop: "Sorry!"**

**Parker looks back at him.**

**Parker: "ME too."**

**Henry: "Why do you have to be sorry? You didn't hit or hurt anyone of us."**

**Parker: "Didn't I? Ryan is evil and I yelled he kills you… I think I hurt you a lot more than you hurt me… and before you all fall on your knees for me to forgive you. Don't you're not alive in my world so whatever you do here. I don't mind because I think of it as another memory I have that Ryan hasn't messed up. Sorry but I will do everything in my power to makes sure he won't turn evil! I like him good…"**

**Phoebe: "And we'll do everything in our power to help you!"**

**Parker: "Already are…" She walks past them and goes to Wyatt's little room. "Let's just hope I can do more… and that's before you find out…"**

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****I have no comment through I think you might… well tell me anything you want I can take it.  
****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	12. 9x04: Drained

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

**Well look at this I'm giving you more… who would have thought! Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**9x05****: ****Homecoming**

**Wyatt walked down the stairs. And ran into the living room and found the sisters and three other people. **

**Piper: "Hey little man."**

**He ran to his mom and gave her a kiss.**

**Wyatt: "Hi momie." He looked to the three people and smiled. "Hi Grandma, hi Grams hi Aunt Prue."**

**Prue/Grams/Patty: "Hey Wyatt."**

**He grabbed some of his toys and looked for more.**

**Grams: Smiling as Wyatt past by her with a hand full of toys. "So where's this future person?"**

**Phoebe: "We don't know. Hey Wyatt do you know; where Parker is?"**

**Wyatt: He looks back and nods his head. "Downstairs. Doing homework. Yelling that she's not going change nothin…" He grabs more toys and runs up the stairs. "Bye."**

**They look at each other.**

**Piper: "Downstairs?"**

**Phoebe: "Homework?"**

**Prue/Paige: "The basement." They looked at each other. "I like how you think!"**

**Grams: "Let's go I want to meet this person."**

**Patty: "Only if you behave mother. We all remember how you treated Chris when you met him!"**

**Grams: "The boy had a mouth! That's not my fault!"**

**They walk down into the basement and find Parker with her nose in a book. Millions of books on this desk.**

**Parker: "Should have stayed… where the demons where dumb. NO! I had to come. Couldn't say stick this mission up your stupid half Elder/Whitelighter asses… stupid cousins… all they ever think about is their…"**

**Piper: "Cough."**

**Parker: "Whatever the guys did I am apologizing in advance! But it's nothing that they didn't already know. I mean who doesn't know how to make trucks fly? That's how you're supposed to learn how to use your powers… by playing…"**

**Paige: "That's not why where here."**

**Parker: "Really?"**

**Piper: "No but what do you mean flying trucks?"**

**Parker: "Don't worry about it!" She's still not looking at them. "What can I do for you?"**

**A Male voice: "PARKER! PARKER!"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.__  
-x-x-x-  
Ext. San Francisco  
Starring:  
Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop**** Valentín**  
Ivan Sergi as **Henry Mitchell**  
Summer Glau_ _as **Parker Valentine**  
With the return of:  
Shannen Doherty as **Prue Halliwell**  
T.W. King as** Andy **_**_Trudeau_**_  
Guest Starring:  
James Read as** Victor Bennett**  
Finola Hughes as** Patty Halliwell**  
Jennifer Rhodes as** Penny "Grams" Halliwell  
**Voice Of: Zach Gilford as **Max Bishop**  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Love Ridden' by Fiona Apple_

* * *

**Yeah I did it. I just always thought that it was pretty stupid for two people to just stop doing their jobs. It never hurts to suck it up. Hell don't get me wrong my favorite Halliwell sister has to be Paige because well I find I have more in common with her… but I just hated that Prue never came back I really thought she should have just sucked it up and do the job she was getting paid for.**


	13. 9x05: Homecoming

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

**Well look at this I'm giving you more… who would have thought! Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**9x05****: ****Homecoming**

**Wyatt walked down the stairs. And ran into the living room and found the sisters and three other people. **

**Piper: "Hey little man."**

**He ran to his mom and gave her a kiss.**

**Wyatt: "Hi momie." He looked to the three people and smiled. "Hi Grandma, hi Grams hi Aunt Prue."**

**Prue/Grams/Patty: "Hey Wyatt."**

**He grabbed some of his toys and looked for more.**

**Grams: Smiling as Wyatt past by her with a hand full of toys. "So where's this future person?"**

**Phoebe: "We don't know. Hey Wyatt do you know; where Parker is?"**

**Wyatt: He looks back and nods his head. "Downstairs. Doing homework. Yelling that she's not going change nothin…" He grabs more toys and runs up the stairs. "Bye."**

**They look at each other.**

**Piper: "Downstairs?"**

**Phoebe: "Homework?"**

**Prue/Paige: "The basement." They looked at each other. "I like how you think!"**

**Grams: "Let's go I want to meet this person."**

**Patty: "Only if you behave mother. We all remember how you treated Chris when you met him!"**

**Grams: "The boy had a mouth! That's not my fault!"**

**They walk down into the basement and find Parker with her nose in a book. Millions of books on this desk.**

**Parker: "Should have stayed… where the demons where dumb. NO! I had to come. Couldn't say stick this mission up your stupid half Elder/Whitelighter asses… stupid cousins… all they ever think about is their…"**

**Piper: "Cough."**

**Parker: "Whatever the guys did I am apologizing in advance! But it's nothing that they didn't already know. I mean who doesn't know how to make trucks fly? That's how you're supposed to learn how to use your powers… by playing…"**

**Paige: "That's not why where here."**

**Parker: "Really?"**

**Piper: "No but what do you mean flying trucks?"**

**Parker: "Don't worry about it!" She's still not looking at them. "What can I do for you?"**

**A Male voice: "PARKER! PARKER!"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.__  
-x-x-x-  
Ext. San Francisco  
Starring:  
Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop**** Valentín**  
Ivan Sergi as **Henry Mitchell**  
Summer Glau_ _as **Parker Valentine**  
With the return of:  
Shannen Doherty as **Prue Halliwell**  
T.W. King as** Andy **_**_Trudeau_**_  
Guest Starring:  
James Read as** Victor Bennett**  
Finola Hughes as** Patty Halliwell**  
Jennifer Rhodes as** Penny "Grams" Halliwell  
**Voice Of: Zach Gilford as **Max Bishop**  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Love Ridden' by Fiona Apple_

* * *

**Yeah I did it. I just always thought that it was pretty stupid for two people to just stop doing their jobs. It never hurts to suck it up. Hell don't get me wrong my favorite Halliwell sister has to be Paige because well I find I have more in common with her… but I just hated that Prue never came back I really thought she should have just sucked it up and do the job she was getting paid for.**


	14. Chapter 2 of Homecoming

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**---------------------------------**

**I think I'm feeling kind today…**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 2 of Homecoming**

**The table shook because of Parker. She grabbed her ears a little.**

**Parker: "Ow. That was weird…"**

**Phoebe: "Parker you still there?"**

**Parker: "Yeah…" She looks around the room looking to see if the owner of that voice was around but only found the empty basement. She shook her head knowing it must have just been stress but still the voice worried her hearing voices wasn't something any sane person went through no matter if they were a witch or not and it creep the hell out of her. "I'm here."**

**Victor: "Oh there you are. I thought something happened when I only found these two guys." He was holding Chris in his left hand and Wyatt in his right. Both smiling big. He then looked at the ghost. "Prue! Patty. Penny. What's going on?"**

**Parker: "Mr. ****Bennett. They're names are Piper Phoebe and Paige."**

**Victor: "Put the book down."**

**Parker: She puts the book down and sees Grams Prue and Patty standing there. "Wow… dead people… odd."**

**Victor: "Yes odd. Uh Parks can I talk to you?"**

**Parker: "Okay Mr.**** Bennett."**

**Victor: "I thought I told you call me Victor."**

**Parker: "I'm not calling you that. Its disrespectful my family taught me better… anyways. I'll be right back!"**

**Paige: "Okay."**

**She puts the book down and he hands Paige Chris and Phoebe Wyatt. They both leave the room and go out the back door. He soon looks at her. She smiles.**

**Victor: "I gave up smoking!"**

**Parker: "I know I told you to do that before when Chris was here!"**

**Victor: "I guess what I'm trying to get at is… well… in the future… am I alone? Before I die?"**

**Parker: She bites her bottom lip in a true Halliwell demeanor. "Uh you want to know if you get remarried." He nods. "No. But you where more part of the family… you visit a lot more." He nods his head. "You where there more… I mean we used to have sleepovers at your house."**

**Victor: "House? I don't have one."**

**Parker: "You get one."**

**Victor: "We talken 3 bed rooms?"**

**Parker: "More like six."**

**Victor: "Why so many?"**

**Parker: "You out Grandpa Sam. Paige's kids they well they saw you as another grandpa. And you saw them as more grandkids."**

**Victor: "Did I do anything special to out Grandpa Sam?"**

**He smiled liking that idea.**

**Parker: "Well like I said we had sleepovers. And you let us keep out pets there. And you told us ghost stories." He smiled liking the sound of that too. "You helped us feel more normal. You know took us away from all the magic. Sometimes we had no magic nights and you taught how to be humble with our powers. You taught us a lot of things." Something shined in her eyes a happiness that he hadn't seen from either Parkers that had come to the past beforehand. "And you gave kickass BIRTHDAY gifts!"**

**Victor: Laughs "I like that."**

**Parker: "Good so maybe you could take the boys with you and go have the first no magic night?"**

**Victor: "Something is going to happen today huh?"**

**Parker: "Now I don't know what you mean!"**

**Victor: "Okay I'll do just that!" She goes to leave but he grabs her shoulder she looks back at him. "Happy birthday, Parks."**

**Parker: "Thank you for remembering."**

**Victor: "Like I'd forget! Chris made sure your 20 was one of the best!"**

**Parker: "Yeah I miss him."**

**Victor: "I'm sure he misses you too."**

**Parker: "He better I'm kickass!"**

**They both go into the manor and walk into the living-room grinning.**

**Piper: "Looks like dad was the trick to get Parker out of the basement!"**

**Victor: "So I'm happy to see you around Prue but if you don't mind I'm thinking about taking the boys out. And you know keeping them at my place for tonight I hardly get to see them when you're not in trouble!"**

**Prue: "It's cool with me ask the mother!"**

**Piper: "I'm sure they'll love that!" She looks back at Parker. "Wait weren't you going to read to them or teach them some new magical game?"**

**Parker: "We have the rest of my life here for that!" She looks back at Victor. "Have fun!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker was looking through a book again in the attic. Everyone walks to her.**

**Piper: "There you are!"**

**Parker: "Where you looking for me? Again?"**

**Phoebe: "Yeah but we found you now!"**

**Parker: "What can I do?"**

**Paige: "Well we'd like you to meet some of our family members."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**I know them. They're my family too.**_**"**

**Parker nods.**

**Piper: "Well this is Penny Halliwell our grandmother."**

**Parker: "Nice to meet you."**

**Grams: "Likewise."**

**They shake hands.**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Playing dumb is fun!**_**"**

**Phoebe: "This is our mother Patty Halliwell."**

**Parker: "Nice to meet you."**

**Patty: "Likewise."**

**Paige: "And this is our older sister. Prue."**

**Parker: "Nice to meet you."**

**Prue: "The same."**

**Parker grabs the book and goes back to reading it.**

**Piper: "So that it?!" Parker looks back at her. "So smartass comment?"**

**Phoebe: "No questions? I mean even Chris had questions!"**

**Paige: "Or did you already know them?"**

**Parker: Trying not to laugh or grin and hating that she was letting down a wall she couldn't afford to put down. "I have no idea what you mean!"**

**Piper: "Did you know they where coming?"**

**Parker: Lying through her teeth. "I can't tell the future!"**

**Grams: "You're from it!"**

**Parker: Rolls her eyes. "Okay-okay yes I knew they where coming! Yes I know what kind of day today will be like and yes I told ****Mr.**** Bennett to take the boys."**

**Piper: "We're going to have to do it later weren't we?"**

**Parker: "I don't know! We change things now haven't we?! I mean Fear-demon isn't second hand no more. And the gang demons aren't killing some people in the future so I don't know if the demon hell if a demon comes today or not. Sorry. I'm not so reliable when we start changing my future!"**

**Paige: "So unlike Chris you can't keep it all together?"**

**Parker: She took in some air. "I can tell what is what but. I'm not able to tell you anything other than what you already beat out of me!"**

**Phoebe: "You're still mad about that?"**

**Parker: "NO!"**

**Patty: "What's your full name?"**

**Parker: "Parker Jill Valentine."**

**Grams: "We haven't heard of any witch-lines with that name!"**

**Parker: "In the future there are a lot of us… but me and two others are the only ones left out of our family." **

**Parker's thoughts: "_At least for my mom and dad kids... i still have my cousins have to thank god for that everyday_!"**

**Phoebe: "I thought it was you and your brother…"**

**Parker: "It is… there's just one more person other than just us…" She looks back into the book and grabs a pen and then some paper. "OOO! And I always told Chrissie studying was pointless." She chuckles reminding Grams and Patty of Phoebe's chuckles when she was a kid. "Must say sorry when I get back!"**

**Patty: "A Valentine are, you a cupid by any chance?"**

**Parker: "Uh I can't tell you anything about my other half."**

**Prue: "But how do you know Ryan?" Parker looks at her and raises her left eyebrow in another familiar movement but this times Coops. "They told us that you and Ryan where like best friends before he…"**

**Parker: Sincere voice and natural face blank look in her eyes. "Went dark side?"**

**Patty: "Yeah…"**

**Parker: "We met at magic school. And then well I up gaining a new best friend. After he went dark side."**

**Phoebe: "MEL."**

**Parker: "Yeah."**

**Prue: "Mel as in Piper's next kid?"**

**Parker: "We're the same age."**

**Piper: "You never told us that."**

**Parker: "I have my reasons."**

**Paige: "Like that's going to help us figure you out."**

**Parker: "I always wondered. If I beg you to tell Ryan to never meet or befriend a Parker would you do it?"**

**Phoebe: "Why do you ask?"**

**Parker: "Just a thought." She shook her head. She hated lying. But they couldn't find out she had to build up a lie and even that lie was getting more and more pleasing to be real she kind of wished that it was real. "Better not tell Coop. He'll do it!"**

**Grams: "Don't like Coop much do you?"**

**Parker: "At this point and time I have no problem with him or anyone in this family."**

**Patty: "But you will later?"**

**Parker: "Yup!"**

**They all hear something break and look at Parker she grins.**

**Parker: "Show time!" She gives Prue a quick look. "And I was getting worried…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**They walked down the stairs. And found two hooded demons. Parker stops half way. They look at her.**

**Phoebe: "Parker?"**

**Parker: "Don't go down there." They all saw her anger in her eyes. She jumped the rest of the stairs and stood up to one of the hooded demons. "Can I ask what the HELL you think you're doing?"**

**Demonic Voice: "Tis not so bad little Parker!"**

**Parker: "Not so bad! You're messing with everything!"**

**Demonic Voice: "So are you."**

**Parker winks her eye and the demon hits a table. His hood falls off and they all see that it's Ryan but he looks more, older and has more evil in his eyes.**

**Ryan: "Now look what you did. MORON!" He moves his head and pushes her into the wall. She gets up and shakes it off. He rolls his eyes just like Parker in a way. "Why must you be so stubborn?"**

**Parker: "It's in, my blood, remember? Or did you forget who I am Ryan?"**

**Ryan: "Not for long!"**

**Phoebe: "RYAN, don't!" She comes running down the stairs. Everyone follows behind her. "Don't hurt Parker." **

**Parker: Parker rolls her eyes. "He's making me not regret me hurting him!"**

**Ryan: "Hey I just came to say Happy 22. I never thought you'd get here Parky."**

**Parker: She throws a bolt at him. "That name is only for those that are family are you family no not anymore!"**

**Ryan shakes off the bolt and throws one at her it's red. Parker moves and it hits the wall.**

**Piper: "HEY!"**

**Ryan: "At least it's not your blood!"**

**Prue: "Look you may be evil but you will at least be kind to woman!"**

**Ryan: "WOMAN? Parky's not a woman she's not even human! Right CJ?"**

**Parker: Through grinding teeth. "I thought I told you never to call me that!"**

**She throws two more bolts and hits his hand making it explode. But he doesn't yell out in pain. And Phoebe doesn't feel his pain either. But Parker on the other hand does the yelling.**

**Ryan: Laughs. "Empathy can be a dick right CJ!"**

**Parker: "This has nothing to do with PRUE's life! So butt the fuck out!"**

**Ryan: "But without her no power of four and no power of four then my Seer can take everyone from this family to the real good side. Just picture it CJ no more having to deal with Cupids or Elders."**

**Parker: yelling. "I'm not into evil!"**

**She goes to hit him but the other demon throws something at both her and Prue. Parker hits the floor in pain. Ryan looks at the demon and yells. He throws a fire ball at him and the demon yells out in pain before he is vanquished. Prue's not on the floor but she's in full sight. No longer looking like a ghost. Parker on the other hand is looking like a ghost.**

**Ryan: "Sorry Parker never thought this would happen! But man, are lower-level demons so stupid." Parker puts on her cupid ring and goes back into non-see-through-viewing she even glows from it. "He sucks right! But hell made Prue human. I have to give him that right." He starts laughing and forms a energy ball he looks back at Parker. "Got any last things to say to your ROTNEM ELTTIL RETSIS?"**

**Parker: Getting up slowly. "Don't you even dare!" He throws it. But Prue puts her hand out and the energy ball goes back to Ryan but it doesn't even hurt him. "Look at that she's got her powers back and everything!"**

**Ryan: "In due time right CJ… she'll be the last one left. All thanks you to. ELTTIL RETSIS…"**

**The sisters look back at Parker a little shocked. Was she to blame for their deaths?**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker: "I think it's, best you leave!"**

**Ryan: "But I haven't had my fun with you CJ!"**

**Parker: "And turning them evil ain't going to happen. I took some steps there! REDLO REHTORB."**

**Ryan: "Well you can't send me back!"**

**Just then an orb appeared two Elders stood there.**

**Rick: "We want a word with you Ryan."**

**Ryan: "Ricky is that really you? You look so good? Shame you're not. Oh am I right CJ you should know the best!"**

**Rick: Looking at Parker. "What he's talking about?"**

**Parker: Rubbing the back of her head but still standing looking at Ryan waiting for his next attack. "Don't have a damn clue!"**

**Ryan: "Oh but you do Parks at least when Wyatt was evil. You remember your husband's name don't you?**

**Parker: Lying. "You know I don't!"**

**Ryan: "Right play it that way ELTTIL RETSIS."**

**Rick: "Whatever its time we talk!"**

**Ryan: "Don't think so!" He waved his hand in front of Rick and the other Elder and both of the scream out in pain as fire engulfs them. Parker doesn't even more. "And I thought you where the good CJ!"**

**Parker: "Some dissever to die! Right Ryan that's your motto! You, going to kill me next?"**

**Ryan: "Now I can't do that. You've already lost your mother your aunts your husband his father your best friend outside of this family. Why would I take out the one person that makes living fun?!"**

**Parker: "Doesn't stop you from trying everyday!"**

**Ryan: "Who's got to die next Parks? So you can join me? Huh that's all I want… for you to join me. I mean momie won't mind she's dead…"**

**Parker: "Yeah almost forgot. Who killed her again Ryan… wait wasn't it you?" **

**Ryan: "I may have killed her but I let you live. Come join my side. Here is where you and Wyatt belong. The dark side it misses him and it wants you to join me. Just like you should. Come on. You know how the sisters hated when we fought."**

**Parker: "Me joining evil. For some reason I don't think they'd be happy about that." She gives them all a quick look. "But I could be wrong… you know… but I think again if I were dead because my son killed me… I don't think I'd want everyone in my life to join him… I'd want them to save him… but that's just me… I don't know that's the way I was raised… you remember that right… how we were raised? Almost the same you know… I mean my mother she was wise… and your mother… she was as well… only thing is… you got to wonder…"**

**Ryan: "What?"**

**Parker: "How long till someone else gets you… god only hope I'm there to stop them… because if I'm not… can't say I won't be sad… but I might even be a little happy you know? You're better dead if you're not good that's just the way I was raised and like I said we were raised the same…"**

**Ryan: "If I must kill…"**

**Parker: "If I haven't already joined you that shows you I won't EVER and god knows you've killed almost everyone I love the only ones you left alive are part of your family… while you killed all of mine!"**

**Ryan: "That's what the Elders and the cupids sang. That's what your father sang and now he's singing another tune. Oh he loves me more!"**

**Parker: "I never doubted that he always wanted a boy! I guess he couldn't handle the fact that all three of his kids were girls deep down. That's all my brother was right?"**

**Ryan: "You're brother… he got what he needed to get! It's not my fault the man never had the power to do anything about his soul problem…"**

**Parker: "I liked my brother. He was more of a man than you'd ever be Ryan!" She throws another bolt at him. He moves out of the way. He shots red bolts of thunder sending Parker to the floor and hitting the chimney. Parker shakes her head and gets up to her feet. And throws him a telepathic wave at him. Sending him into a wall breaking it. He shoots up and sends her flying into a wall and breaking through it as well. She jumps through the hole her shirt ripped. "That's all you got? Because if it is? Then I could have taken you on when I was five!"**

**Ryan: "AAAAA!"**

**Parker: "Poor little baby getting mad! You want your bottle?"**

**Ryan: "Don't taunt me!"**

**Parker: Smirking. "Oh trust me you haven't been taunted until I taunt you!"**

**Ryan: "Oh you're just like them all. TALK-TALK-TALK what no more into shedding blood?" His smirks grow a little bigger. "What does little Parks want her mommy? I think she's busy sucking daddy's…"**

**Parker: "NEVER INSULT MY MOTHER!" She sends him into another wall with a wink then throws a lot of bolts at him all of them hitting him in the chest. She walks closer to him. "You want war! You want bloodshed all you ever had to do was ask me!" **

**She hits him with another bolt. He rolls out of the way. And sends a bolt of red thunder her way but she winks her eyes and they go back at him.**

**Piper: "Damn she's good!"**

**Grams: "You don't know how good."**

**Patty: "Her powers are amazing, Phoebe."**

**Phoebe: "Why are you tellin me?"**

**Parker: "Let's end this now!"**

**Ryan: "My pleasure Parks!" He grinned and send five red bolts at her. She ducked on contact her head hitting the wall. Moved to her right missing two. But getting hit with three in her right side. It burned her knee and shoulder. She was on the floor. Holding her knee. Phoebe went to help her but Ryan green-hearted right next to her. "Oh CJ. Is that knee hurting you? I mean I knew you still had problems I mean being in a car accident will do that to you. But god I'd thought the cousins would be able to heal that one. No? Odd since when do they like to make you suffer? No answer. Well Parks. Do you want me to make it stop?"**

**Parker: Looking at him. With eyes of a younger woman. With eyes of a woman that misses someone she used to have. The very look hurt everyone's heart. It even made Ryan feel something… but only for a second and then it was gone. But that's all Parker needed… a second of feeling a second of love… he could be saved… someday… she'd be the one to do it… someday. "I want you to be good again! Can you do that for me be the person I grew up with? Be the person that held my hand when I walked into my first magic class? The person that kicked others asses when they were mean to me? The person that I loved?"**

**Ryan: "Only if you can die for me!"**

**Parker: "Okay." She touched his hand shocks going through the both of them. Red running through him green going through her. "Just tell me when…" He pushed himself closer to her making more green going faster into her blood stream. She yells out in pain. But keeps his hold. "Just tell me when…"**

**Ryan: "DIE!"**

**Parker: weakly. "Now good for you?"**

**Just then Coop Henry Leo and Andy enter the room. Coop raises his hand at them and soon they're pulled apart. Parker's head drops into her chest. Ryan hits a wall almost knocked out. Parker lifts her head blood on her noise. Ryan looks at her blood on his noise. And gets up she does the same. Through she almost falls backs down.**

**Coop: "Parker stay down!"**

**Ryan: "Yeah Parker stay down! Wimp!"**

**Parker: Standing up on her bad knee. Trying not to put weight on it. "Just tell me when. Ryan now good for you?"**

**Ryan: "YEAH! Now's good! Die now Parker!"**

**He went to hit her but she moved out of the way and he hit the wall head first knocking him out.**

**Parker: "But it's not good enough for me yet. You're not you and I'm not me so it's not good… will it ever be?"**

**Ryan: "Now… die…"**

**Coop: "How are we going to get him back to his time zone?"**

**Parker: "We're not... I am." She walks over to Ryan and takes off her cupid-ring. She takes off his and puts hers on his finger. "**_**I call upon the time-man. Heed my call your time is needed, Ryan has been a pain I need some magic. Time-man I scream your name come to me. I give you whatever you need I call for you to grant my call I need some of your magic please! I call for thee now come to me**_**." This wind ripped through the manors front and back doors. Making Parker hit a wall. "I hate that." Some of her magic leaves her.**

**Wind's form: "You wish to banish Ryan V Halliwell also known as Ry by his little sister… back to his time-zone?"**

**Parker: "Yeah."**

**Wind's form: "What's in it for me?"**

**Parker: "Take whatever you want. Just leave me with one power that's all I want! Take them all if you like but that one power!"**

**Wind's form: "I want your ring on your finger."**

**Parker: "Done!"**

**Coop: "Parker you can't give him your ring."**

**Wind's form: "Shut up! I want your ****super strength****! **

**Parker: "Done."**

**Wind's form: "I want your help for one day. I will come and tell you I need it! And you will grant me whatever I may need! No matter what it makes you…"**

**Parker: "Only if it doesn't lead to hurting anyone I love. Or anyone at all."**

**Wind's form: "Done."**

**Parker: "Anything else?"**

**Wind's form: "You know I'm calling in my favor now." **

**Parker: "What?"**

**Wind's form: "Your blade!"**

**Parker: "My blade…" She looked at her pocket. She took it out and looked at him not wanting to give it to him. "You know what it is don't, you?"**

**Wind's form: "You're mother's blade I will make a lot of money on a blade like that. She was a great witch. Not good judge in character!"**

**Parker: She looked down at the blade in her hands. She then looked back at Ryan who was waking up. She slowly gave it to him. "Done. Anything else?"**

**Wind's Form: "No. I have what I wanted. Good luck Parker. You'll have an upper hand now that Ryan can no longer come."**

**Parker: "All it took was my ring, mother's athame, my super strength and a little blood!"**

**Wind's form: "Watch out Parker if someone hears what will they say when they learn you've just sold your most favorite's item?"**

**Parker: "Nothing. Now get him out of here. And trust me if he comes back here. Our deal will be broken." She got closer to the figure. "I will be coming after you and you know you don't want me out for blood and if he comes back and hurts someone anyone at all I even mean a rat or dog anyone and I will come after you wanting blood not to mention your powers!"**

**Wind's form: "Aw. You know what ever being wants to hear. Dear GOL why must you be filled with hate? Oh I forgot." He looked down at Ryan then moved its hand and this red light hit Parker a green one hit Ryan. "There we are all is back into all. God Goddess must you want to die so much? You know better than to let Mr. Hate rule over your soul!"**

**Parker: "I guess I didn't…"**

**Ry: "Parks…" He looks up at her and in that one second his eyes are no longer evil they're filled with love and bewilderment. "What's happening?"**

**Parker: "What's…"**

**Wind's form: "I'm not a cruel person. You have three minutes." He looked away but then looked back at her. "Oh this one by the way… is what you are fighting for… he is the Ryan you want back… the one you would have had if not for the evil that overtaken him the one you'll get if you save him…"**

**Ry: Got up from the floor. "Parker what's going on? Why are you bleeding? WHO THE HELL TOUCHED YOU? Just tell me who. I'll break them in half! Was it that bitch Sara Henderson? Because if it was I will kill her brother!"**

**Parker: "Nothing Ry everything's going to be okay. I promise."**

**Ry: Love in his voice. He touched her check in a loving way. "I'm here Parks I'll protect you from anything. Tell me what's wrong? Please."**

**Coop: "He's good?"**

**Grams: "Only for a second…"**

**Phoebe: "It won't last will it?"**

**Patty: "I'm sorry I don't think it will Parker knows this… let's hope she doesn't do anything that would…"**

**Parker: Tears in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Ry…"**

**Ry: "Did I fail you? Was I not around enough for you to tell me the truth?"**

**Parker: "I'm not lying…"**

**Ry: "Don't lie to me Parker… I look into your eyes and I know you've been through hell all I want to do is take it away please explain to me why you look so sad? Why do you look so inhuman? Why do I feel the pain the anger? It was me wasn't it? I did something to make you feel pain? God was it bad? Is it that bad? What did I do to harm you in such a way for you to feel such pain?"**

**Parker: "God no. You could never fail me you could never…" Her voiced cracked. He looked at her knowing she was lying to him. "You could never harm me Ry I know that… I always did I always will." She touched his hand. "No matter what happens I know okay?" He nodded. "But you have to go back to the future with him. Okay I'll be there in a little while I swear you'll open your eyes and I'll be there smiling back at you… like I always do okay? Nothing will change between us Ry. You'll still be who you are and I'll still be me… a better me…"**

**Ry: "I don't want to leave you Parker. God what would… the cousins think if I just let you here bleeding? I have to get you to Hank he's the only one of us that can heal… stupid Wyatt doesn't remember how to do anymore… and dumb Chris never got that power… little Mel she's not so good with it… I swore Uncle Leo won't like that much you know seeing as he's one of the old charm fours lighter then again he hasn't done lightering in years… now it's Hank… Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige were hella happy about that… hell even Emma was and you know how those two get…" She nodded he was talking about things she didn't even know about but they were things he was living… things he was loving, "So he'll heal you and everything will be fine. I can't let anything happened to you because if I did m…"**

**Parker: She hugged him shocked everyone. "Shhh. Just shut up my times almost up. Just shut up and hug me. Just remind again why I'm here. Remind me you're good. Remind me I miss you."**

**Ry/Ryan: "I'll never let go Parker. I love you. Little…" His grip, tighten and Parker pulled away. Evil in Ryan's eyes. "You stupid CJ!"**

**Parker: Her tears gone. No emotion in her eyes. "Time's up Park. Ry's gone. Ryan here."**

**Ryan: Looking down to himself as if he was hurt. "What did you do to me?"**

**Phoebe: Sadden that Ryan was now the same evil person that Parker had told he was. Sadden that Parker was now looking as if Ry had never been in the room. "You felt love."**

**Ryan: He looked at her then back to Parker. "Not for you! Never for something more disgusting! You make me sick CJ!"**

**Parker: No anger. "That's okay. You make me sick too! Hell I'm sick of me too! But hell Ryan I'm still here! Got to… sucks right. Only damn one that isn't dead! Only one that doesn't want you dead! The only one that should want you dead! The one in the whole fucking world that has earned the reason to want to kill you. But I won't… I can't… that's not who I am… through god knows you'll end up making me want to… me the only one that didn't get blessed to die and be in peace. No. I have to put up with you… with everything you do… and still I don't want to kill you… that's… why everyone thinks I've lost my mind yet I don't want to kill you! God I wonder how long that will last!"**

**Ryan: "I'd kill you but I don't want to be the last one left! Then I know…"**

**Parker: "The cousins would come after you for killing me not to mention what Sil would do… god kind of think of it, it brings sweet tears to my heart! War would come and it'd stop raining!" She smirked. "You know what to say to make me feel so loved!!"**

**Ryan: "I'll be back I always am!"**

**Parker: "I'm not scared of you anymore Ryan. You're nothing to me anymore. I've given up my anger. I don't hate you anymore. But I will save you. I know that. I may have to die at the end of it. I may not be born after it god help Sil if she finds out she might just kill you for that... but as long, as the cousins are happy. And David has a better wife… Max is alive and won't be killed by some demons! I can live with myself. In hell or wherever the hell I am…" **

**Ryan: "Who are you…" He looked around and saw the wind's form. "Wind." He looked back at Parker. Anger gone fear in his eyes. "You can't."**

**Parker: "Don't worry. I may be an asshole. But you're only going back home. I'm sure the other's will be happy that you won't be coming back." She nodded. "And sadly I'm going to miss you. I mean these past few visit you've been given me. I had fun. I mean when have I ever been able to destroy the manor and not get yelled at? I'm lucky Piper hasn't grounded me yet! Only with you Ryan only with you can I be let to destroy the world and still be good and yet so cold!"**

**Ryan: "No you can't!"**

**Parker: "Just tell me when, Ryan. For when you do… I will fall on bended knee just for you… and I will die with love and no anger in my heart… for that is who I am…"**

**Wind's form: "Now?"**

**Parker: "He's all yours."**

**The wind's form turned back into just wind. It went around both Parker and Ryan and soon a portal opened. Parker took a breath when Ryan was pulled through it. Parker looked around and grinned.**

**Parker: "That-that was fun! I feel better… you feel better?"**

**Paige: "We can't complain…"**

**Parker took in more air. Slowly then closed her eyes.**

**Coop: "You're the one that gave him your ring!"**

**Parker: "You're the one that gave birth to crazy Ryan!"**

**Phoebe: "Ry loves you."**

**Parker: "Like a brother loves a sister."**

**Prue: "But Ryan tried to kill you."**

**Parker: "No he doesn't we where just playing a game… you know… harm Parker so she's handicap for a month or year I'll be great… when I remember how to move… or walk or think… I'll be okay in a year or month… someday…"**

**Grams: "I don't know if you've looked at yourself after a fight with Ryan but you look like hell. I mean doesn't you knee even hurt?"**

**Parker: Chuckled painfully. "Hell yeah! And besides. If Ryan wanted me dead. I would have died. When he killed my mother." Cough. "He's a sweet man once you get past the Arkcupid." Cough. "Sorry about the house. I'll clean it up as soon as those two little walls over there stop dancing around like two drunk fairies…" Cough. "Hopefully its soon… because now their looking at me…"**

**Piper: "Sit down before you past out."**

**Parker: "That's sweet really but…" She looked away from them and looked into the hall. "That was weird."**

**Leo: "You should sit."**

**Henry: "Here let me heal you."**

**Parker: Sitting down. "You won't be able to."**

**Henry: "Why not?"**

**Coop: "Ryan's your counterpart? You're his balance!"**

**Parker: "Took you long enough." She touched her knee. "God that's not going to go over well with anyone. Might have to use a cane… no I don't think so…. But it'd be cool… I'd be Parker witch with a cane… god that sounds like a cool little movie…"**

**Piper: Looking away from a mumbling Parker to Coop. "Balance? What do you mean BALANCE?"**

**Coop: "Everyone has a balance. For the charmed ones it's the source. For Wyatt it's…"**

**Parker: "Ryan and me… and twice cursed otherwise known as Me... wait i can't tell you who that is... she'll kill me... i think..."**

**Coop: "So when Wyatt was evil you where?"**

**Parker: "Good… I've always been good. Ryan well sorry but he's been evil's best friend for almost most of my life…"**

**Leo: "Must have been hard?"**

**Parker: "No I like good… sure I bend the rules a lot. But I liked good and Chris always knew how to keep me grounded. I mean sure there where times I thought I'd join evil I mean my brother was evil again. Ryan was evil Wyatt was evil. Half of the cousins where dead that includes almost all of my family the only remaining link from my mother was evil very evil almost killed my grandpa it wasn't fun. All good magic had left was, me and Chris. And sure we both thought we'd lose our minds. When we found out that the only way to safe anyone was if we both…" She looked up at them again. "I need to shut up."**

**Paige: "You don't have to. That's not the future anymore."**

**Parker: "At least we have Wyatt. And at least Mel didn't die. Hell Hank's the best healer around. Emma and Nix love each other. Sil lives and is happy. Most of the family is dead… and that just leaves an uncle and an aunt. Yeah all but Ryan if only you know if he got in line I'd think we'd had a better life… sure demons would attack like always but… I think we'd like it you know if the only demons we had to fight weren't from our family… weren't good friends that are now well evil… I talk to much when I in pain…"**

**Andy: Handed something to Henry who bent down and opened it. He ripped Parker's jeans and took out a needle. Parker pulled away. "What's up with you?"**

**Parker: "Needles… they… I can't deal with them…"**

**Henry: "You're not scared of demons. You'll take on army have done it before. But a little needle and you run? You're worse than Phoebe."**

**Parker: "Sorry I just hate. Needles. Used to spend a lot of time with them when I was younger… got sick because of some birth defect it got better after I turn ten but… it just doesn't get you know better with time… the feeling is still there as is the pain…"**

**Phoebe: "I know how you feel. But once you forget that their there."**

**Parker: "Just pick a happy place. Any place at all. Forget that you're about to get stabbed and wow the feeling it was never there." Henry smiled and injected it into her leg. "God. I was lied to!"**

**Henry: "Almost done."**

**Parker: Her eyes closed tight as thge pain watched through her. "Easy for you to say. You're doing the stabbing I'm the one getting stabbed."**

**Patty: "Worse than Phoebe."**

**Piper: "And I'm shocked too. We never thought anyone was."**

**Phoebe: "Hey."**

**Prue/Paige: "Truthful!"**

**Andy: "You two sound like twins! Like normal."**

**Sisters: "What are you talking about?"**

**Parker: "My bad. I forgot you didn't know." She looked at Henry as he stitched up her leg. "Can we hurry this up I have a spell to do… a house to heal and I'd like to make a little appearance on this nice warm bed. I heard of this new cool thing that all the humans around the world are doing… I think it's call sleep… but I can't be sure… I've hardly ever gotten the hang of it… tricky little bastard is hard to come by… you know…"**

**Grams: "Yea."**

**Henry: "Almost there."**

**Parker: He made her feel a lot of pain. "God I'm glad you get better at this. I don't think I could handle you doing this if you didn't know how to… because you just almost killed me right now… and I'm high as the sky right now… or at least numb as high as the sky is…"**

**Henry: "I've done this to you before?"**

**Parker: She lifted up her sleeve they all saw her tattoo. A snake trying to eat the Triquetra. She moved her palm facing down and they saw a scar from the top of her hand half way to her elbow. "I fell of my bike. And I flew almost 60 feet on this muddy path. A lot of rocks. My mom called for my father. But as he took us for the Elders to heal it they said and I quote! 'Parker was fucking around with David and Max. The pain she had just gotten has been earn. We cannot heal stupidity!' End quote. But I was riding my bike you know… I don't think it was stupid of me to do so… through I guess if I was riding it with no helmet and a flat tire then yea it was kind of dumb but… how was I supposed to know… you know it wasn't my bike… it was Max's… I think that was during the time the Elders wanted to harm him… so he'd die and they'd make him an Elder like his old man…"**

**Leo: "They said that!"**

**Parker: "Yeah. So she took me to Andy and Leo… they failed… then Hank and he's trying to heal it. Hell Wy and Chris tried nothing but that's normal they can't heal but god do they tried! I've never seen them so mad. They told me they'd disown me for being stupid Mel told them to try as did everyone other girl cousin. Well seeing as not even the half Elder that's Chris couldn't even heal me and he's been trying god he gets so worked up cause he can't heal you don't know how annoying it becomes…" She looks at Piper and Leo. "You might want to have a talk with him and Wy and Mel someday about them not being able to heal… tell them that Hank and Emma doing it was a miracle. Hell Emma doesn't even have it under control and Hank is the only one out of the cousins that can heal. Also that Wyatt doesn't need anymore powers. And Chris is just fine with his like ten. Mel she's not so bad about it…. Anyways… you where thought of. So you stitched me back up. And all was back to normal."**

**Prue: "Must have been hell of a day."**

**Parker: "OH yeah! I almost died of blood lost."**

**Piper: "So that means you are human!"**

**Parker: "HAHAHA! Very funny." Henry finished and Parker got up from the floor. "Thank you."**

**Henry: "You're welcome."**

**Parker: She clasped her hands together. "Okay! One thing at a time." She waved her hands and the whole house looked like nothing ever happened. She smiled. Grams and Patty looked shocked. "Good-good that's one down!" She looked to the sisters. "One more to go and I'm out!"**

**Piper: "What do we have to do?"**

**Parker: "Just hold hands!"**

**Prue took Paige's and Phoebe Piper to Paige's and Parker's and Phoebe also Parkers other hand.**

**Parker's Voice: "**_**Memories lost. Memories found. Memories misplaced. Memories established. Memories vanished. Memories obtained. Memories gone astray. Memories recover. Memories rediscover. Send them back our way**_**."**

**The sisters are hit with a white flash and everything they've ever lived hits them. Only Prue's there.**

_**First Flash**_

_**Paige: "Hi I'm Paige."**_

_**Prue: "Nice to meet you Paige. I'm Prue. You come here a lot?"**_

_**Paige: "Once and a while. You're sister owns this place right. It's kick ass!"**_

_**Piper: Smiling. "Thanks!"**_

_**End**_

_**Second Flash**_

_**Prue: "I'm sorry about Kyle Paige."**_

_**Paige: "Just hold me."**_

_**Prue: "Sure thing kid."**_

_**End**_

_**Third Flash**_

_**Prue: Watching over future Chris and Wyatt playing. "He's a good man Piper. You'll do good..."**_

_**Piper: "As long as you're around."**_

_**Prue: "Who said I was leaving?"**_

_**End**_

_**Four Flash**_

_**Prue: "I'm so sorry honey."**_

_**Piper: "Why because Leo left? He's in a better place."**_

_**Piper leaves the room. Prue looks at Phoebe and Paige.**_

_**Paige: "I thought she loved him?"**_

_**Phoebe: "She's grieving in her own way."**_

_**Prue: "Some things a little off!"**_

_**Paige: "A little? Where've you been?"**_

_**End**_

_**Flash**_

_**Phoebe: "Go ahead Prue say it!"**_

_**Prue: "Now why would I?"**_

_**Paige: "Oh because you warned her about telling him that she was a witch!"**_

_**Piper: "Not like you told anyone right away."**_

_**Phoebe: "Glen knows!"**_

_**Paige: "Must we always use him as an example?"**_

_**Prue: "Well Phoebe look at the bright side at least you didn't turn him into a Mr. Fantastic!"**_

_**Paige: "One mishap and the world goes; cubloy!"**_

_**End**_

_**Flash**_

_**Man: "Do you take Andrew Trubeau to be your lungful husband?"**_

_**Prue: "I do."**_

_**Man: "You may now kiss the bride."**_

_**Andy: "Good I couldn't wait any longer!"**_

_**Prue and Andy kiss.**_

_**End**_

**The sisters look at Prue and now she has a ring on her ring-finger. Parker takes a step back and takes in some air.**

**Leo: "You okay?"**

**Parker: "Hell yeah." She pulled out a potion. "I'll see you people later. I'm going to bed!"**

**Grams: "It was nice meeting you. We have to talk about your powers sometime."**

**Parker: "I'm not going anywhere until Ryan's an angel! Well not an angel I liked him when we got into trouble. So when he's good and knows how to make games out of hearting in and out of the underworld! Oh that game never got old. I got to go!"**

**Sisters: "Bye Parker."**

**Parker: "See ya."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker jumped on her bed at the HQ. She looked at a picture of her and Ryan. Both smiling.**

**Parker: "I still miss you. And I still don't blame you. I still don't hate you. Ry. Ryan on the other hand I hate. I wish him to turn back. I want my brother back…"**

**Voice: "We knew it!"**

**Parker: Sat up and found both Grams and Patty standing there. "It's not nice to not knock!"**

**Grams: "So you're Ryan's little sister."**

**Parker: "I don't know…"**

**Patty: "Don't lie. Just tell us. We won't tell."**

**Parker: "Yeah."**

**Grams: "Wonderful news. Who taught you all those great powers?"**

**Parker: "There all mine. My mom showed me how to control the ****premonition**** and aunt Prue showed me how to control my telepathy and telekinesis. She gets telepathy soon. I don't want to be around for that."**

**Patty: "Why not?"**

**Parker: "Because then she'll be able to read my mind. And then she'll know who I am."**

**Grams: "You'll figure something out!"**

**Parker: "I know Grams she's a smart witch you raised her right."**

**Grams: "I'm glad someone else see it too!"**

**Patty: "Mother!"**

**Grams: "Oh whatever. Now tell us what is, your mother; like in the future?"**

**Parker: "She got killed…"**

**Patty: "We're sorry."**

**Parker: "Me too."**

**Grams: "Who was the demon?"**

**Parker: "Me and Ryan didn't put up a show that was the truth. Ryan killed my mother. As he killed my Aunts Piper Paige and Uncle Leo."**

**Patty: "Must have been a hard childhood."**

**Parker: "The childhood that I did have… it was nice… she is still kind of like this Phoebe. Only my mom smiled more. And called me Parks sometimes. She and the other cousins where the only ones that could do so. Ry got away with calling me CJ cupid Jr and he did it because I am the only one that denies her other half while the others show it off."**

**Grams: "Are you close with Wyatt?"**

**Parker: "I'm the only one that can get away with calling him Wy every time. The others can only do it on rare occasions. I do it all the time!"**

**Patty: "Well we must be going. But it's nice to meet another girl in the family!"**

**Parker: "Don't worry there two more."**

**Grams: "GOOD!"**

**Parker: "Don't be hard on the guys so much. They love you and sometimes all they want is to hear you love them too."**

**Grams: "I'll tell them over and over just for you!"**

**Parker: "Good."**

**Both: "Bye."**

**Parker: "Bless it be!" They both vanished and Parker looked down at her picture. "At least someone knows…"**

**THE END**

**-------------------**

**See I'm in a kind mood! and just so you know ROTNEM ELTTIL RETSIS is Mentor little sister backwards, ELTTIL RETSIS again little sister, and REDLO REHTORB lastly older brother. ****What can i say i was a fan of Alias when it was on! Oh and i have some small homework for you all... how old was Phoebe at the end of Charmed? I was looking around and i couldn't find out her age it'd help me lots if you could tell me... so please review!!!**

**-------------------**


	15. My mistake please read

My mistake

Hey I'm sorry but I went back and looked through my story and found that some things didn't show up so I just when back and fixed them:

The name of the sites you can go to see how my people look like.

And Chapter 2 of Ryan's invasion.

Sorry about that next time I'll make sure this doesn't happen again!


	16. 9x06: Future’s memories

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing sorry about the errors, and I went and fixed them. Thanks for answering my question! Oh before I forget sorry about the wait. School… getting in the way again! On with the show!

**9x06: Future's memories**

**Phoebe walks into the manor Paige is right behind her. Parker is helping them with their bags. She can't see where she's going. Wyatt is helping her not bump into things.**

**Wyatt: "Left…"**

**Parker: "You're left or my left?"**

**Wyatt: "Left!"**

**Parker goes left and misses hitting a table.**

**Parker: "Thanks Wy. At least someone's helping."**

**Paige and Phoebe look at each other.**

**Paige: "We can't hold heavy things!"**

**Parker: "You're six mouths you won't break in half if you hold this tiny little bag!"**

**Showing them a small blue bag that she held in her slipping fingers. Phoebe goes to help when she is stopped but a demon. He throws her into Parker who drops all the things on the floor and on Wyatt. He puts his shield up and protects himself.**

**Demon: "Charmed ones shall die!" **

**Just then Prue Leo and Piper walk into the room from the kitchen and see the demon getting ready to hit Phoebe.**

**Piper: "I don't think so!" She blows him up. Phoebe is sitting on Parker's legs. Piper goes to help Phoebe up. "Come on."**

**Phoebe: "Thank you Piper for blowing him up. And Parker for being my landing gear."**

**Parker: "What are future kids for?" Prue helped her off the floor she soon saw she had a cut on her hand. Wyatt ran to her. "Wy it's not that big!" Wyatt didn't care he just healed it. "Thank you…"**

**Wyatt: "You're welcome… come on let's go play…" Grabbing her newly healed hand and pulling her away. "Parker…"**

**Parker: "Don't you have a nap to take? Isn't it nap time? Don't kids your age take naps?"**

**Wyatt looked at Piper and Leo.**

**Leo: "She's right little guy. Parker isn't going anywhere…"**

**Wyatt: "But I want to play with Parker now…"**

**Parker: "Hey in a three years you won't be able to get rid of me! And then I'll be made sure that you'll want me to be gone!"**

**Wyatt: "No I won't!"**

**Wyatt and Leo leave. The sisters look back at Parker.**

**Parker: "What?"**

**Piper: "How old are you?"**

**Parker: "Not as old as you think!"**

**Paige: "Damn you god to be young!"**

**Prue: "Well uh demon?"**

**Piper: "Oh right!"**

_**Memory**_

_**A young 4 Parker is sitting on a bench watching the birds fly around. A dark blond haired boy that looks to be the same age sits next to her.**_

_**Boy: "Hi is this seat taken."**_

_**Parker: "Hi no you can sit."**_

_**They're quiet and just watching the birds fly around.**_

_**Boy: "I'd like to fly."**_

_**Parker: "Me too."**_

_**Boy: "I'm Max what's your name?"**_

_**Parker: "Parker and I know who you are Max you're David's fake brother..."**_

_**Max: "What gave it away?"**_

_**Parker: "You're his fake brother gave it away."**_

_**Max: "I know tell me what your powers are again?"**_

_**Parker: "Why you know them!"**_

_**Max: "Because I like to act as if we don't know each other its fun to play first time meeting you! Please Parker…"**_

_**Parker: "Okay." Rolling her eyes. "I can see the future. And move things. How about you?"**_

_**Max: "I can make fire. I'm a fire-starter. And I can teleport on my own too!"**_

_**Parker: "Cool!"**_

_**Max: "Thanks…" He looks up again. "I think me and you we're going to be good friends…"**_

_**Parker: "As long as you know I like getting into trouble!"**_

_**Max: "ME too!"**_

_**Memory end.**_

_-x-x-x-__  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
Shannen Doherty as **Prue Halliwell**__  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop**** Valentín**  
Ivan Sergi as **Henry Mitchell**  
T.W. King as** Andy **_**_Trudeau_**_  
__Summer Glau_ _as **Parker Valentine**  
Guest Staring:  
__Zach Gilford__ as **Max Bishop  
**__Peter Dinklage as **Elf  
**__Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Such Great Heights **by Postal Service**_

**They walk to the book and look for the demon.**

***Book***

**Permokias- A demon tribe that is bent on destroying everything that is good. They share the same powers as the source once did and normally only send one demon to test the waters if the demon has not returned on the second date then they all go out and play. Only one being can destroy them they must be half witch and half something else. All but Whitelighters, or Elder half demons won't work either they'll just take in their powers.**

**Piper looked up from that and closed the book.**

**Piper: "How are we going to get something that is half witch and something else but not demon or Elder or whitelighter?"**

**Parker looks at her shoes.**

**Prue: "Yeah what other combo is there other than half Elder half demon and half whitelighter?" She scratched her head. "This is something from being a charmed one I don't miss!"**

**Parker looked out of the window and then to the wall.**

**Phoebe: "Don't worry I'm sure there are other magic beings that like to break the rules and make new combos! Hell there might be some fairs that got it on with an elf or something!"**

**Parker takes in some quiet air. She's almost trying to leave the room.**

**Paige: Looking at Parker as she was backing away from them and almost out the door. "Parker you're a little quiet than normal." They all looked at Parker she gave them her best 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look. Parker looks up not saying anything.**

**Piper: "Parker do we have to put the truth potion thing again?"**

**Parker: "You're lucky I forgave you about that!"**

**Phoebe: "You're lucky Coop didn't kill you about that!"**

**Parker: "I seemed to have warned him!"**

**Paige: "Okay chill the both of you… I swear sometimes you two act as if you're the same damn person! You have so many of the same damn mood swings…"**

**Parker looks lost for words.**

**Piper: "Anyways!" Parker and Phoebe look back at her. "What do you know about who where fighting?"**

**Parker: "Well their still around in my time…"**

**Prue: "So we didn't find a new breed?"**

**Parker: "No you seemed to want to wait for Ryan to be born, because well he's the first witch/cupid."**

**They look at each other as if that never came to mind before she said it.**

**Paige: "So we didn't have any way of killing them. No other breed."**

**Phoebe: "But…" She looks at Parker. "We do now!"**

**Parker: "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is you just found out?"**

**Piper: Under her breathe. "Because you won't," Even so Parker heard it and she rolled her eyes at her.**

**Prue: She smiled knowing what Phoebe and Piper were getting to. "What is your other half?"**

**Parker: "I can't tell you… but I'm not half whitelighter or demon or Elder… or a fairy, or elf. Through have do know a fairy not in this time zone but still they…" She chuckles a little uncomfortable. "Never mind,"**

**Paige: Ignoring Parker's ramble. "So you might be able to help."**

**Parker: "Maybe… but I don't know if I should… it's just that I don't want to mess more with the timeline than I should."**

**Phoebe: "Are they good in your time?"**

**Parker: "No. They killed a lot of kids at magic school in my time. They even killed a friend of mine too but… the thing is…"**

**Prue: "Then you have to stop that from happening!"**

**Parker: "I guess…"**

**Paige: "Okay this thingy said that they'd all come back so you're going to need to practice your powers!" She rubbed her hands together. "What are they?"**

**Parker: "Glamouring, uh I had super strength gave that one away… heal objects not people, I'm an Empath, I can throw bolts of blue electricity but I can change the color like when I glamour into a demon their black when I glamour into an Elder their white, ****telekinesis, telepathy****, ****and**** brain-wipe but it's a form of telepathy and another power I'd rather not talk about…****" [But just for you out of the story. Premonitions. Its like the thing Phoebe did to kill that guy in Morality Bites but for Parker it only works on demons. The Elders have learned a lesson from the time Phoebe could do it. Better safe than sorry.]**

**Piper: "That's a lot of powers. What's your other half?"**

**Parker: "I can't tell you but I have or rather had 3 powers from that side too but they don't want to work at this time at least the other two don't." [Hearting, hurting someone evil by grabbing their hearts like in the episode where Phoebe meets the first Cupid in season two. Good season. And lastly well I haven't come up with it.]**

**Phoebe: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because my type of combination has yet to be made! So I can't use my powers from my other half because of that. But I can help fight the demons! I'm like super witch!"**

**Piper: "And can we just ask…"**

**Parker: Fearing the question. "Ask what?"**

**Paige: "Was your friend that died someone we know?"**

**Parker: "No."**

**Prue: "Someone we will know?"**

**Parker: "Yes."**

**Sisters: "Family?"**

**Parker: "No."**

**Sisters: "Friends?"**

**Parker: "One of mine."**

**Prue: "Guy or girl?"**

**Parker: "Guy."**

**Phoebe: "Was he something more?"**

**Parker: "I'm married. And it sure wasn't to him… at least… not in the future I remember."**

**Prue: "Was he a lover?"**

**Parker: Hesitating a little. "No. Just a guy-friend… kind of like the guys in your family… we're just friends… nothing… more… nothing… less!"**

_**Memory**_

_**Younger Parker and Max are sitting at the same bench as last time. Only more time has past by they look to be seven.**_

_**Max: "So how was your test?"**_

_**Parker: "I passed it!"**_

_**Max: "I'm glad!"**_

_**Parker: "How's your mom doing?"**_

_**Max: "She's okay… now she got sicker…"**_

_**Parker: "I hope she beats it this time…"**_

_**Max: "Its only cancer you know… she beat it all the other times…"**_

_**Parker: "She'll beat it again Max."**_

_**Max: "Right."**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker moves things around in the basement. She takes out the fighting robot that belongs to Phoebe. She sends some new digs into its face and body.**

**Prue: "You're pretty good at that!"**

**Parker turns around and found her alone standing on the stairs watching her.**

**Parker: "Yeah."**

**Prue: "Who taught you?"**

**Parker: "Phoebe."**

**Prue: "Does she know that?"**

**Parker: "No. And I'd be a little happy if you didn't tell her!" She hits the robot again and again. She looks back to see Prue still there. "What can I do for you Prue?"**

**Prue: "Nothing well… okay it's about the Seer… and something else…"**

**Parker: "What about him? And your 'something else'?"**

**Prue: "Well the others filled me in on everything. No shit right I was here when you told me about him…"**

**Parker: "I know I remember the time with you here."**

**Prue: "Okay good. Well something always bugged me."**

**Parker: "Why don't I just go after him now?"**

**Prue: "Yeah."**

**Parker: "I'm not strong enough yet."**

**Prue: "You seem to be kicking that robots ass!"**

**Parker: Looking back at the robot. "But he doesn't move."**

**Prue: "True…" She watches as Parker again hits the robot. "You're kicking his ass now…"**

**Parker: "And he can't see the future… my every move… I have to be careful. The Seer needs to be blind first for me to win. I don't know how to do that. And he doesn't know how to do it or stop it either. But I know he knows I'm getting there."**

**Prue: "Just a waiting game now huh?"**

**Parker: Looking back at her almost reminding Prue of Phoebe when she and Piper had seen her fighting the same robot only 8 years ago. She looked so young and yet she looked even stronger than Prue had ever seen her sister look, it made Prue smile at Parker. And that made Parker's eyes go into a 'blank' mode. Making Prue frown, once any of them showed Parker any emotion she'd cover her eyes and go unemotional something that was bothering Prue a lot. "That's all life ever is…"**

_**Memory**_

_**Max is sitting on the bench. He's wearing a suit. Tears in his eyes. Parker walks over to him and sits next to him. She's wearing a black dress.**_

_**Parker: "I'm sorry Max…"**_

_**Max: "Me too…"**_

_**Parker looks at him as more tears run down his face. But the tears mix with the rain. He looks up to the cloudy sky. Then back into her eyes.**_

_**Max: "I miss her Parker I miss my mom…"**_

_**Parker: "I know…"**_

_**Max: "I miss her smile I miss everything about her… god I loved her… and now she's dead… Dad's trying to be strong for me and David but I know he misses her a lot more… god I miss my mom…" He shot fire out of his hands burning some grass on fire. The rain couldn't put it out. Parker put her hand on his hand he held onto it. "Stupid cancer…"**_

_**Memory end.**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker walked into a store. She looked around and found an elf working on something.**

**Elf: "Hello."**

**Parker: "Hello."**

**Elf: He hammered on the object. "What can I do for you today miss?"**

**Parker: "My name's Parker Valentine."**

**Elf: He got off the chair. "OH!" He looks at her now. "What can I do for you Miss. Valentine?"**

**Parker: "Well I heard you made rings. Power rings."**

**Elf: "You in the market for a power-ring?"**

**Parker: "No,"**

**Elf: "Then what can I do for you?"**

**Parker: "I need a cupid ring."**

**Elf: "Personalized?"**

**Parker: "Yes. One that can help hold, and keep in check the amount of power one has."**

**Elf: "Okay."**

**Parker: "Also it can't be one of those rings that can be just turned evil when hate puts it on."**

**Elf: "You know what you want do you?"**

**Parker: "Yes."**

**Elf: "Okay. Anything else?"**

**Parker: "I need it by tonight."**

**Elf: "That's not possible!"**

**Parker: "Money talks right?"**

**Elf: "Well…"**

**Parker: Takes out a lot of money and puts it on the table. "I've got more. I really need this ring. Please."**

**Elf: "Keep your money. I'm sure you'll earn it later. Halliwell…"**

**Parker: "I don't know what…"**

**Elf: "I won't tell."**

**Parker: Annoyed. "What gave it away?"**

**Elf: "You came before… some years back… asked for the same thing… I remember you… you where a lot younger… more of a mess… you look more put together now. You look more of a Halliwell than you used to!"**

**Parker: "I know."**

**Elf: "How's your cousin? Chris was it?"**

**Parker: "He's better than he was before."**

**Elf: "Good I'm glad."**

**Parker: "I'll tell him…"**

**Elf: "It'll be done before seven that good for you?"**

**Parker: "Always was."**

**He goes back to work. And Parker walks out of the store.**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Why can almost half of the world remember me and yet still not my own family?**_**"**

_**Memory**_

_**Parker is again wearing another black dress. Tears in her eyes. Max again in another suit joins her, only this time they looked to be 10. **_

_**Parker: "Haven't we been here before?"**_

_**Max: "And I wish we weren't."**_

_**Parker: Angrier than anything. "He killed her Max. He killed my mom…"**_

_**Max: Calm understanding. "I know."**_

_**There was a pause and Parker looked into his eyes.**_

_**Parker: Lower that he had to lean in to her it. "He was going to kill me…"**_

_**Max: Trying to stay calm but anger coming out in his voice. "I know."**_

_**Parker: She looked away now. "My dad won't even look at me. He said I look too much like my mom and that it's my fault… he's joining Ryan now… I know it…"**_

_**Max: "No he loves you he's just in pain…"**_

_**Parker: "That's what David said but he's wrong…"**_

_**She looks back into the sun's rays.**_

_**Max: "At least god made sure your mom and aunts got buried in the sun, their where the shine in this world and now there gone… like my mom…"**_

_**Parker: "Say goodbye to the sun Max… he's not going to let it shine anymore… charmed ones are dead… end of the world Max it's all over…" **_

_**Max: "Don't say that. He'll leave it alone."**_

_**Parker: "He knows everyone likes the sun. We need it. He's going to take it away…" Just then the sun is pulled out of the sky because of clouds. Max looks at Parker with sad eyes. "Told you."**_

_**She starts to cry more and he holds her closer to him.**_

_**Max: "It'll come back Parker don't worry he has to let it come back again."**_

_**Parker: She watches as the rain pounds into the ground. "I wouldn't hold your breathe…"**_

_**End**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Prue was pacing. Piper was sitting down. Both Paige and Phoebe were eating ice cream.**

**Paige: "God this ice cream is soooo good!"**

**Phoebe: Eating a spoonful. "I know what you mean!"**

**Prue: "How can you two eat? Parker's not back yet."**

**Piper: "You worry too much."**

**Parker walked into the manor. A ring on her finger no one sees it.**

**Prue: "There you are!"**

**Parker: "What?"**

**Piper: "She was worried."**

**Parker: "About?"**

**Prue: "What if the demons attacked?"**

**Parker: "They don't attack until seven thirty. I have ten minutes left."**

**Paige: "Prue relax even Parker's calm and she's the one that's putting her ass on the line not you!"**

**Piper: "I thought we where going to help?"**

**Parker looks down at her watch as they start fighting about helping or not.**

_**Memory**_

_**Younger Parker and Max are sitting at the same bench only the bench is half broken and there's trash everywhere. The tree that used to be standing is now cut down and cars are burning it's raining harder. More time has past by they look to be 17 now.**_

_**Max: "Is your Aunt Prue coming to get you today or your Uncle Henry?"**_

_**Parker: "My Aunt Prue."**_

_**Max: "Cool! I like her…"**_

_**Parker: "Yeah. How about you?"**_

_**Max: "My dad. Like normal."**_

_**Parker: "What does he do now?"**_

_**Max: "I don't know something to do with money."**_

_**People walk around them. They look beaten up and hungry. One walks up to them.**_

_**Pissed Man: "You know any witches?"**_

_**Parker: "No now get the hell away from us!"**_

_**Pissed Man: "You ever see a witch you make sure to call us! We're going around and killing them! Fuck HALLIWELLS!" Parker looks disgusted with him. "You ever meet one?"**_

_**Max: "No."**_

_**He looked bored with the man. Parker looked annoyed.**_

_**Woman: "They lay one eye on you two younglings and they'll kill you with their witchcraft. You make sure to run. They're stupid as hell!"**_

_**Parker: "We'll be sure to do that. Now can you move we're watching the rain!"**_

_**They left.**_

_**Woman: "Younglings now and days. You try and warn them about witches killing them and they yell at you. No manners. I blame the mother must have been a little filthy whore!"**_

_**Max holds Parker's arm as she goes to hit the woman. He meets her eyes.**_

_**Max: "God help us all Parker. Every living being is now bunch of morons." He shakes his head. "I'm glad my mom never lived to see this…"**_

_**Parker: Sadden. "Yeah… me too…"**_

_**End**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker walks into the kitchen and grabs some water. She opens the bottle and then she hears and feels a shimmering. She takes a slow sip of the water. Something taps her shoulder. But she keeps drinking.**

_**Memory**_

_**Parker is in a neck brace. Max's arm is in a cast.**_

_**Max: "I'm sorry about David."**_

_**Parker: "He was your adopted brother…"**_

_**Max: "But you where more in love with him…"**_

_**Parker: "Let's not talk. This time let's just sit and look at the rain."**_

_**Max: "Okay."**_

_**Parker puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. He puts his good arm around her.**_

_**Max: "I love you… you know that right?"**_

_**Parker: "Yea, Max I know…"**_

_**She opens her eyes and looked up to the sky as more rain falls as do her tears.**_

**End.**

**Parker turns around and throws two bolts at the demons. Two of them get vanquished.**

**Parker: "Ladies and gents we've got a good show for you tonight! In the black jeans and red long sleeve shirt we have Parker the most wanted witch of the future… and on the other side of the house we have… ****Permokias, a demon tribe that soon will be no more!"**

**She throws four bolts and moves six more demons to the bolts. She rolls next to the sofa and finds Piper and Paige arguing about helping Parker. She moves away from them next to Prue and Phoebe. She winks at Prue and gets up from the hiding place.**

**Parker: "I come in peace!" More demons come and she throws more bolts at them. "Nah I was just joking!"**

**Prue: "If I didn't know better I'd say you're having fun!"**

**Parker: "Who says I'm not!"**

**Just then ten more demons came. Parker doesn't even look at them she just throws more bolts and then jumps into the air throwing athames around the room. She slides, into the wall and sees two demons standing there she trips them and stabs one with her athame and the other just punches him over and over. Then shocks him. As the fire starts to take him she moves more closer to the fire and soon their vanquished too. She gets up. And looks at her watch. She looks back at the sisters and puts up five to make them know five left. Two come and she kicks one's head and he hits the wall and breaks a table it vanquishes him by doing into his head leaving a huge ugly hole and mess. To the other one she stabbed in the neck. The last three came. She blocked off punches from two of them. One of the three just stood there watching as she fought them both. The taller one throw a right hook and she moved left to get hit by the other on in her shoulder but she shook it off and hit him in his knee. She shocked them both and soon walked up to the last one. He smiled at her. And put out her hand.**

**Demon: "As you witches say. Truce?"**

**Parker: "…" She looks only to his eyes.**

**Demon: "What are you the mute?"**

**Parker: "…"**

**Demon: He walks around her staring her up and down. "You know you look familiar are you one of the sisters?" Parker doesn't say anything. "No. He wouldn't send us after only one. Are you one of their children?" Parker does something with her hand he looks down at it but seem to be looking at something else. "No they wouldn't have left you alone. But then again they might have let you do what you had to do? Who are you I mean it's far from the Seer to just want anyone. Why does he want you? What can he get from your head on a stick?"**

**Parker: "…"**

**Demon: "No answer? I didn't think you'd give me one. But I find it odd. How you care for Ryan yet you hate him! Odd."**

**Parker: "…"**

**Demon: "Married?"**

**Parker: "…"**

**Demon: "No. He didn't seem so in love with you. Through the love was there. Almost like a sister but are you the same age? No you look younger? Maybe a younger sister but then you could have just glamoured into this face so maybe you're an old hag. His mother maybe?"**

**Parker: "…"**

**Demon: "But it wouldn't make any sense he didn't kill his grandmother. And you can't be that Billie girl her parents where killed by her sister crazy one that one… or maybe you're a niece or something is Wyatt your father I mean there's something in you that screams Twice blesses' bitch! Or are you married to him? What's your stake in this?"**

**Parker: "…"**

**He opens his mouth but then Parker makes her move. He blocks her swing and kicks.**

**Demon: "You're powerful maybe the Seer might want to try and change you and not the boy. He seems weak he's a HALLIWELL they're all stupid… and weak… what can you expect their mothers are only but whores…"**

**Parker flashes back to the woman in the future.**

"_**They lay one eye on you two younglings and they'll kill you with their witchcraft. You make sure to run. They're stupid as hell!"**_

"_**Younglings now and days. You try and warn them about witches killing them and they yell at you. No manners. I blame the mother. Must have been a little filthy whore!"**_

**Parker: "You shouldn't have said that." She stops throwing punches and soon starts moving at his punches she hits his neck and he tried to breath. "Some of me even feels bad." She puts her hands on his head.**

_**Flash**_

_**Seer: "She's just being a pain."**_

_**Demon: "That's it!"**_

_**Seer: "That's all I need for you to kill her! Unless you want to die too?"**_

_**Demon: He bents down to the Seer. "It shall be done."**_

_**Seer: "Do not fail you won't like it. And I won't bring you back any of you!"**_

_**Demon: "We don't fail!"**_

_**He shimmers out. The Seer looks around and into the water.**_

_**Seer: "That's what they all say and yet they all do the same damn thing…"**_

_**End**_

**She let's go and he yells in pain fire surrounds his body.**

**Parker: "But it's not that much of me."**

**The sisters get up from hiding Prue not happy about the fact they didn't help at all but otherwise glad everything worked out fine.**

**Phoebe: "Good job!"**

**Parker: "Thanks."**

**She goes to leave.**

**Prue: "Parker…" Parker looks back at Prue. "When I was talking to you early I forgot to ask you about the other something."**

**Parker: A little fearful. "Okay…"**

**Prue: Looking at Paige and smiling at her and getting a smile back. "It's not that I'm not glad you brought me back… but why? Why now? Why at all?"**

**Parker: "Well… there's someone in the future… were I'm from… and he's the best person ever… that's not just because he and me would go hunt demons in the underworld for kicks… or because he's the sweetest man in the world… I saved you… for him… but not only did I save you… I brought back Andy… and as much as the Elders might think or feel that I did that to piss them off… I didn't… through…" Looking up to the roof knowing the Elders were watching and listening to them right now. "That's an added bonus… but besides that… I brought you back… because someone had to… before I messed with time… Paige almost died… and by her almost dying it showed the Elders that they were wrong… the power of three is not all that powerful… that there's a power of four… and that said power of four… well… that's one of the strongest forms of good magic… and besides… the Seer was going to try and kill each and everyone of you… and through he found out that he could not destroy the power of four… he went after your kids… I brought you back Prue because… you're in the way of him killing the Charmed one who he could in fact kill… but now the power of four is here he can't harm you… so you're like the guard that stands in the way of every single Halliwell's demise… you all are…"**

**Piper: "Well I didn't think it was something so…"**

**Phoebe: "Complex…"**

**Paige: "What do you mean I died?"**

**Her childish mood made Parker chuckle. **

**Parker: "I said almost… and you don't do that this time around… I fixed that… you won't… because there's a power of four… the strongest… at this time… good magic…"**

**Prue: "Thank you… for bringing me back… now I can watch over my family right by their sides instead of the sidelines."**

**Parker: "Don't thank me… someone had to do it."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker walks to the same bench that she and Max always met at. She sits down on it and looks at the view.**

_**Memory**_

_**Parker walks into the same place only the bench is long gone. Trash is everywhere. Pain flashes in her eyes. She takes a seat next to the rubble around her. She looks around and sees people fighting with others a person running away from two cops. Some others fighting the cops ignoring that but attack the lone man. She looks back to the sky the sadness around it.**_

_**Parker: "Alone now…"**_

_**She looks around again almost looking for someone. She moves the mud with her powers. No one paying attention to her. She takes out a bag full of ashes. She puts the bag into the ground and then covers it up again.**_

_**Parker: "May you rest in peace. A good friend a best friend. The only one outside of my family that understood. God you hold all the good players in your hand. Make it worth wild. Wars coming and no more will I stand by. He's got something else coming. This is for David… and Max for my mom for my aunts for all those Ryan ever hurt. God help them all! God help whoever turned him… there dealing this Halliwell and everyone I'm kind anymore… it's war…"**_

_**She places a white thorn less rose. And walks away her back to the view to us.**_

_**End**_

**She looks around her. Flowers growing everything she loves in life. People smiling. Cops' talking to others nicely rare but it's there. She looks back to the ground she places her hand over the dirt and closes her eyes.**

**Parker: "Good-bye Max…"**

**Her face is the last thing we see before… we black out.**

* * *

So many lovers. First we had David and now we have Max yet both are kind of dead… oh the problems the heart will face… anyways… hope you liked this one better… and I hope it cleared some things up if it didn't well just tell me and I'll see what I can do for the next one!


	17. 9x07: Four witches and an Elf

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing sorry about the errors. Anyways here's the next show!

* * *

**9x07****: Four witches and an Elf**

**Parker was looking through some books at HQ. All around her was a huge mess as if a thunder-Storm ripped through the room. Just then Paige Phoebe Piper and Prue orbed into the HQ. Parker was throwing things around so she didn't notice anything.**

**Piper: Eyes wide. "What is she doing?"**

**Phoebe: Looking around. "And what the hell happened here?"**

**Paige: "I'd say demons but for some reason i think it was Parker..."**

**Parker stopped moving and got up slowly; turned around hands ready to throw a bolt but stopped when she saw it was them. She shook her head and went back to the papers.**

**Prue: "So you're not mad?"**

**Parker: "No."**

**Piper: "Really?"**

**Parker: "I don't have time for this!" Throwing books everywhere. "Come on where are you!"**

**Phoebe: "What are you looking for?"**

**Parker: "Some little dark blue book."**

**Paige looked around and saw a book high up on this shelf, it was the only book there and it also looked to be in a horrible shape.**

**Paige: "Is that it?"**

**Parker: Looked to were she was pointing at and smiled. "Thank you!" She moved her hand and the room cleaned up. She walked over to the shelf and walked around to look for a latter. "Why the hell didn't they put a latter here? Was that too hard to think of? I mean you have big shelves but no latter? I'm not a monkey!" She grabs a chair and puts it under the shelf she makes one big jump and grabs the book. When she jumped down she stepped on the chair bad and broke it. She got out of the seat's hole and waved her hand but the chair didn't heal. She shook her head and walked away not caring. "Great now I owe Chris a new chair!"**

**Piper: "Why didn't it heal?"**

**Parker: "Over using my powers. My mom didn't like how I could just wave my hand and any mess would be clean so she put a temporary burn out. Always wondered how it's still going on when she's dead. So maybe it was dad that did it and not her. Or they both have to die for it to go away meaning they both did it. Who knows and cares?"**

**Parker sat down and flipped through the book.**

**Prue: "So whys the book so important?"**

**Parker: "I don't know... but I had the idea planted into my brain that I needed to read it so I'm reading it!"**

**Piper: "I'm sorry someone planted it into your brain?"**

**Parker: "I got a ****Premonition****! Of me reading it!"**

**Phoebe: "Why didn't you tell us you had ****Premonitions?"**

**Parker: Getting up walking around going to her potion table. "Cause it's not a big deal."**

**Paige: "Because."**

**Parker: "I'm sorry?"**

**Paige: "Why is it not a big deal?"**

**Parker: "Because it's not!"**

**Piper: "That doesn't answer the question."**

**Parker: "You have, to be kidding me. Look aren't, you happy I'm being a bigger person and not yelling at you for the fact you orbed into my HQ. When I never told you where it was meaning you have something of mine so you can scry for me but in case I ever do need your help... keep it... through i doubt if i do need your help you'll actually come..."**

**Prue: Ignoring the last part. "We've noticed."**

**Parker: Looking at her as if she needs their approval through they see it as 'challenging them' making Parker roll her eyes at their 'not in the mood' faces. "Not good enough yet?"**

**Phoebe: "It's not about that Parker..."**

**Parker: She's moving around looking for a potion. "Whatever."**

**Piper: Narrowing her eyes at Parke. "You know sometimes you act as if your only a teenager."**

**Parker: "Never was one. So maybe I'm acting out now." She lifts vile after vile and shakes her head. "Come on I just made you like an hour ago… what would my aunt think if she knew I lost you… she'd kill… she didn't teach me to be so stupid…"**

**Paige: "What are you looking for now?"**

**Parker: "Some potion."**

**Prue: "For?"**

**Parker: "So it can take me home and I can go yell at the cousins for choosing the wrong person to come! What do you think it's for? To go get another demon to beat some answer out of it."**

**Phoebe: "Sometimes you can be a smartass."**

**Parker: Drily. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha. Hilarious." She finds the potion and puts it into her pocket. Then looks back at them. "So how can I help you?"**

**Piper: "Well… can we do this in the manor?"**

**Parker: Grabs four white viles and two blue ones and a yellow one. "Okay meet, you there." She throws it onto the floor. Closes her eyes and finds herself in the attic. Coop Leo Andy and Henry smile at her. She forcefully smiles back. Then looks back at the orb enter the room. "So what can I do for you?"**

**_Voice: "You could get off your lazy ass and save RYAN!" Parker moves her neck around acting as if she didn't hear the voice. "You know I'm here! When do I get my rest? When will you get off your ass?"_**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Jessica Stroup as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Guest starring:  
Peter Dinklage as __**Flynn Maker 'elf'**__  
__Dan Ewing as __**Elder Rob Murphy**__  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Lazy Eye by Sliversun Pickups_

**

* * *

  
****Piper: "Well we'd like to talk about something with you."**

**_Voice: "Maybe they know. Parker that your, you? Or maybe they want to tell you to get off your lazy ass and save RYAN!"_**

**Parker: Through grinding teeth. "About?"**

**Prue: A little worried. "Is something wrong?"**

**Parker: "No not a thing."**

**_Voice: Yelling. "EVERYTHING!"_**

**She felt the wind move around her. Her emotions rushed through her and then they stopped. Phoebe looked at her confused she felt each and every one of them. And it kind of scared her that now Parker was unemotional. Nothing was coming off her. Not anger or annoyance. Something told her that that wasn't something that they were going like later.**

**Henry: "Well see the Elder their sending the sisters on a journey."**

**Parker: Raised her left eyebrow and crossing her arms. Reminding them all of someone that they couldn't put. "And?"**

**Leo: "To help some magical beings that are fighting some demons and those said magical beings kind of don't want their help."**

**Parker: "Elves."**

**Piper: "You know them?"**

**Parker: "I know _of_ them?"**

**Coop: "Really see the Elders say you've been hanging around some of them…"**

**Parker: She looked at him. "One of them. Not some and it was only for a second."**

**Henry: "Not the way we heard about it."**

**Parker: She rolled her eyes and took in some air. This reminding the older sisters of a younger Phoebe. Prue eyed her as she ran a hand through her hair ending at the back of her head looking very bored with this. "Well who you going to listen to the one that remembers the time or the ones that were watching and have their own opinions of that said 'one's actions..."**

**Prue: "We're not here to fight. We just need your help!"**

**Parker: She blinked as if she had spoken some other language that she didn't understand. "…"**

**Andy: "Is that an 'I'll help you out' or a 'Not going to happen'?"**

**Parker: Biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if I can…"**

**Phoebe: "Why not?"**

**Parker: "When Chris was here he never went on little trips with you. He just gave you orders… I wish I could be doing that…"**

**Piper: "He was also trying to hide the fact that he was my son!"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**I'm trying to hide the fact I'm her daughter! God I should have just chosen to be normal powerless Parker… no I chose to be the hero… stupid… stupid… stupid me!**_**"**

**Parker: "Yeah-yeah-yeah I know." She looked up to the sky. "Hey I need an Elder fast!"**

**Just then in orbed a short haired young looking Elder.**

**Elder: "You called?"**

**Parker: "Great! They send me the newbie! I want a real ELDER!"**

**ELDER: "That hurts!"**

**Parker: "Like I care… look… just so we can understand each other. Do I have it written anywhere on me that Elder's lackey… Rob?"**

**Elder: "No. And it's Elder Murphy."**

**Parker: "I like Rob. Keep Rob it'll save you from getting killed by some humans later in life."**

**Elder Murphy: Shocked. "I'm sorry?"**

**Parker: As if he didn't just speak. "Also I don't think I like the fact you guys watch me! I like to not be seen as a fucking LR."**

**Elder Murphy: "I'm sorry?"**

**Andy: "Lab Rat."**

**Elder Murphy: Looking back to Parker. "Look we watch you because we must. You have not earned our trust."**

**Parker: "Like I give a shit!" She throws him an evil smirk. "Trust me Rob you haven't earned mine… god known you should. You're lifes are in my hands not the other way around!"**

**Elder Murphy: "We know who you are Miss. _Valentine_! Or would you like me to call you by your new last name or old one? Through you did become that widow so maybe their both old? What do you go by now P…Parker?"**

**Parker: Knowing what he was going to say. Getting close to him hands holding him away from her but her touch on his robes burned his skin. He flinched in pain no one moved. "Be careful I'm not into staying on one side or the other. I will for a second join evil just so I can rip your head off! Understood?"**

**Elder Murphy: A little shocked and scared. "I-I-I got it... but see now that we know who you are. You have to do something things for us."**

**Parker: Annoyed that he's still here. Hating that she was to blame for calling him. She lets him go and walks a little away from him but close enough to grab him if he pisses her off. "Like?"**

**Elder Murphy: He rubbed his neck a little scared to answer. "Save the Magical Being-World."**

**Parker: "Why was I afraid you'd say that?"**

**Elder Murphy: "Good luck Miss. Valentine you're going to need it."**

**Parker: Truthfully. "I know! Shame my luck its all gone!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker's reading her book. While Piper's flipping through the _book_.**

**Parker: "Out of wonder is it just going to be us?"**

**Prue: "Yup."**

**Parker: Unhappy. "Great."**

**Phoebe: "Why who'd you want to invite?"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Grams. So I can yell at her… because if she told someone… god I might not be born anymore… through some of me doesn't think that a problem anymore...**_**"**

**Parker: "No one."**

**She looks down at the book. Flipping through it. It seems to be a smaller version of the book of shadows.**

**Parker's Book:**

**Magical being world is far and wide. On getting there. You must talk to the Elf leader Pixie Leader Gnome Leader Imp Leader. And once they give you acquiescence to stay on their land be sure not to stay for a 24 hours if so you will forever become a being in that world. Never to return to earth.**

**End**

**Parker looked around she got up and took out her three potions.**

**Parker: "We need to use potions to get there." They look at her. "Don't ask how I know just know I know."**

**Piper: "Okay I'll go get some."**

**Parker: "Great."**

**Prue: "You seem blue!"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**And I wonder why? I mean with no one taking me seriously anymore! With every time Ryan got his ass over here and was still evil! And the fact I still don't know how to kill the damn Seer… yeah I should be happy! Happy as hell that you all hate me because I suck at this easy as hell job should have killed the Seer on my first try and now I'm stuck here…**_**"**

**Parker: Lying. "I'm great."**

**Paige: "You know I'm noticed that you say that. But you're lying when you say it."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Well I can't very well tell you that I feel like shit now can I, Aunt Paige? Seeing as its still Paige and not Aunt Paige hell don't temp me right now I might just tell you and Aunt Prue who I really am… but I can't… or maybe I can…**_**"**

**Phoebe: Walking into the room. "Okay so now what?"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Now I can't…**_**"**

**Parker looked back at her. She was dressed in a white shirt and fat jeans. Maybe it was the fact that she was 7 months pregnant with Ryan but she looked pretty strong ready to fight a battle and win. Through in Parker's mind she always did. She was one of Parker's hero's. Shame that's all she would ever be…**

**Parker: "You're coming too?"**

**Phoebe: "Why wouldn't I be?"**

**Parker: "Well you're knocked up! I thought you'd and Paige would stay."**

**Paige: "But then that would only leave you with half of the power of four!"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**I'm a charmed Jr. I take over your power of four with the power of nine! Trust me you two missing it's not going to be so bad… on second thought it's the hell I'm trying to stop… but right now I need to find a way for you to stay… I can't very well just let you go and get hurt… and almost lose Hank things go bad after that! What the hell will you think of me if I just let that happen! Or maybe I can tell you and you'd listen to me!**_**"**

**Parker: "Look that's true and all. But you can't come."**

**Piper: Walking into the room. "Why can't they come?" She puts down the potions and looks at Parker trying to think of an answer. "Parker!"**

**Parker: Doubtfully. "Because their knocked up!"**

**Phoebe: Provocatively. "Piper fought demons knocked up with Chris."**

**Parker: Thought-provoking. "That's because Chris had a death wish. I don't!"**

**Paige: "Yeah but you're not the one in here."**

**Parker: "Your son he saves my life many-many times. And as much as I'd like you to come have fun keep the time-line on its check. I can't because well see it's a funny thing its called 'I like having a Hank in my time zone' and for that to happen you have to stay! And by me telling you to stay you should listen! I'm from the future remember... I know '_everything'_!"**

**Prue: Understanding more than the others. "Something happens to Paige over there doesn't it?"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Tell me you didn't get your new power right fucking now!**_**"**

**Parker: "Can't answer that but you can't come."**

**Paige: "Fine! But when this is done you're going to give me my reason for staying."**

**Parker: "Okay it won't be in the future anymore so I'll tell you." She looks at Phoebe. "That goes for you too Phoebe you can't come something might happen to you!"**

**Phoebe: "WHAT!"**

**Piper: Calm. "Look just stay this one out with Paige. Don't drive each other nuts!"**

**Phoebe: "This is so unfair!"**

**Parker: "You're telling me I was going to go hunting demons! Now I'm stuck fighting in a war I don't care about thought was cool but didn't care about it! For magical beings that stab me; in the back many-many times!"**

**Paige: Confused. "I'm sorry?"**

**Parker: "You didn't hear that!"**

**Piper: "Oh yes we did!"**

**Parker: "No-no-no you didn't!" She looks around. "Let's go!"**

**They get ready to throw the potions on the floor.**

**Phoebe and Paige: "Have fun!" Through they don't seem to mean it.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker opens her eyes and finds. The Magical being Leaders around them.**

**Prue: "Hello. I'm Prue…"**

**Elf leader: "Halliwell and you two must be…"**

**Pixie Leader: "Piper Halliwell…"**

**Gnome Leader: "And Parker…"**

**Imp Leader: "Valentine… something…"**

**Parker: Shaking her head knowing they know too. Damn it everyone but the Halliwells [at least the living ones] know? Was it posted on the Internet? "What's up with finishing each other's sentence?"**

**Elf leader: "We work…"**

**Pixie Leader: "As one… together we…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Make the Leaders…"**

**Imp Leader: "We rule this world…"**

**Piper: "Nice to meet you. The Elders told us you might need help."**

**Elf leader: "Yes… our…"**

**Pixie Leader: "Land is in…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Great torment …"**

**Imp Leader: "Demons have come harmed our people…"**

**Prue: "Do you know what demons it was?"**

**Elf leader: "Yes… it was…"**

**Pixie Leader: "The Tri demons…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Monsters of the land…"**

**Imp Leader: "Sent to kill us…"**

**Piper: "What happens if they win?"**

**Elf leader: "We all will lose…"**

**Pixie Leader: "But you will lose as well…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Our land is connected to yours… so if we fall…"**

**Imp Leader: "You fall too…"**

**Prue: "Do you know how we must stop them?"**

**Elf leader: "You must take out the main leader…"**

**Pixie Leader: "He will be the last one into our front…"**

**Gnome Leader: "With him gone you can save our worlds…"**

**Imp Leader: "Only with him gone will both our worlds hold peace…"**

**Piper: "How can we do that?"**

**Elf leader: "We do not…"**

**Pixie Leader: "Know… no one has ever…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Been able to kill him… through many have gotten close…"**

**Imp Leader: "They all failed… but you are the charmed ones we cannot fail…"**

**Prue: "Great…" She looked at Parker. "Now I wish Phoebe and Paige were here."**

**Parker: Armes crossed and under her breath. "You won't be saying that later!"**

**Elf leader: "But maybe we might…"**

**Pixie Leader: "Know someone…"**

**Gnome Leader: "That might be able…"**

**Imp Leader: "To help you in your fight?"**

**Parker: Now looking at them her voice high. "Our fight?"**

**Elf leader: "Yes you have been chosen…"**

**Pixie Leader: "As four souls you must fight as one…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Together you must save both of our worlds… this is your fight…"**

**Imp Leader: "We only hold the rights to the battle field…"**

**Parker: She drops her hand down to her sides. "This is getting ridiculous!" She looks around. "Can I talk to someone that-that talks, in full sentences?"**

**Piper and Prue: "PARKER!"**

**Parker: "Not sorry!" Just then an Elf appears. Parker shakes her head. "This is what you meant?"**

**Elf: "Hello again Miss. Valentine! I see the ring it helped you?"**

**Parker: "I'm alive because of you so yeah."**

**Prue: "You two know each other?"**

**Parker: "You can say that."**

**Elf: "I'm Flynn. I made Miss. Valentine and new Cupid Ring for her friend."**

**Piper: "Why didn't you tell us you had new ring?"**

**Parker: "Cause you weren't meant to know…"**

**Elf leader: "Flynn…"**

**Pixie Leader: "Help them…"**

**Gnome Leader: "Show them…"**

**Imp Leader: "Protect them… join then in this fight… for you are the forth soul…"**

**Flynn: "Yes lords."**

**The leaders disappeared. Flynn looked at Parker.**

**Flynn: "Scary aren't they?"**

**Parker: "Not yet…"**

**Flynn: "Oh don't tell me their still evil!"**

**Parker: "Things hardly change Mr. Maker!"**

**Flynn: "Call me Flynn it's more, less bossy."**

**Parker: "Then please stop calling me Miss. Valentine I hate that name…"**

**Flynn: "Then why chose it as your own?"**

**Piper: "How can you choose... a last name?"**

**Flynn: "How indeed!" He stopped walking and looked at the three of them. "I thought there was, five of you?"**

**Prue: "The other two stayed."**

**Flynn: "Pity. Can I ask why?"**

**Piper: "Parker wouldn't let them come…"**

**Flynn: "No trust for us Parker?"**

**Parker: "I trust you the others not so much."**

**Flynn: "I know the feeling. The demons they found a way in. Only the way they came it was protected by all it was the hardest entry to our world. And now it's the weakest one guarded. I command it now but it's still not the place it once was… I wonder… will it ever be?"**

**He looks at Parker.**

**Parker: "One problem at a time."**

**Flynn: "So much like your cousin in that place. I mean that as only one can take it."**

**Parker: "I like him so I thank you."**

**Flynn: "So Chris did not fail?"**

**Parker: "Not with him…"**

**Flynn: "Ay. The warlord."**

**Parker: "That's a nice little way of putting it. I'd say the 'hand' is now the 'head'. But that's just me."**

**Flynn: "Another Mark Antony?"**

**Parker: "To bad he's worse than Casar!"**

**Piper and Prue look at each other trying to catch onto their conversation but are lost.**

**Flynn: "Really you'd think he'd be kinder?"**

**Parker: "You'd think he'd stay on our side. Wrong aren't we?"**

**Flynn: "Yes." He looks away from Parker to the sisters. "This world must be saved if we want your world to be saved. Through the Leaders they still have hope for this world to be like your world. I don't see it. This world is what it is. But it's one of a kind. We shouldn't try and change it so it's like your world. Your world it holds pain. This one it does not."**

**Piper: "Our world also holds love and hope."**

**Flynn: "Hope can be lost… as can love… right Parker?"**

**Parker: "Loves still there… hidden deep-deep-deep-deep-deep down. But it's there… I know it is somewhere… i have to have that kind of hope or i wouldn't be able to live on..."**

**Flynn: "I'd fight with you if you showed me why I should."**

**Parker: "Some other time. Right now we must be ready." She lowers her voice so that it almost sounds pained. "Demons are coming."**

**Parker walks closer to the other warriors.**

**Flynn: "I love it when she says that. Almost if she just feels their evilness… I wonder why… don't you?"**

**Piper: Looking at Prue. "Sometimes…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Flynn: "We fight because we care! We fight for our world. We fight for that very known thought. We are who we are and that is workers of the lands. Markers of the tools that the land has let us use…"**

**Parker: "Enemies of those who hate our kind our words our thoughts our idea of having said hope. We fight because we can, not because we are forced to."**

**Prue: "You know it by heart?"**

**Parker: "This was one of my favorite battles. As I kid my mom read it to me over and over. Trust me what we're going to do is something the whole demonic world thought was not going to be… in the end it was worth it all…"**

**Demons come and Parker shoots bolts at them. The Battle starts. Piper looks at Prue.**

**Piper: "She's telling us more than she ever has before."**

**Prue: "Just thank god."**

**Prue sends a demon into a wall Piper blows him up.**

**Piper: "She stopped something from happening to Paige."**

**Piper blows up some more demons. Prue sends others into more walls. Their worriers kill them.**

**Prue: "I know."**

**Piper blows up two that are trying to harm Flynn. He nods to her. She smiles. Prue shoves a demon away from Piper. Parker is around them throwing bolt after bolt stabbing other demons that are closer to her in the neck.**

**Piper: "We know she wouldn't have lost the baby but what would have happened?"**

**Parker kicks a demon in the groan.**

**Prue: "We'll ask her later."**

**Parker throws a bolt only to have the demon make a shield and throw it back at her. It burns her lower torus. Prue moves the demons off her as Piper blows them up.**

**Parker: "God this burns…"**

**Flynn runs to her and throws a potion at the oncoming demons. Making them turn into pink miss.**

**Flynn: "Come on Miss. Valentine must get you away from here."**

**He's helping her walk with him holding her left arm above his shoulder.**

**Parker: "You know I made Paige and my mom sit this out."**

**Flynn: "Yeah I know."**

**Parker: "I just got hurt like her."**

**Flynn: "Was she meant to lose her child?"**

**Parker: "No but he would have been harmed."**

**Flynn: "How bad?"**

**Parker: "Walks with a limp born that way. Plays great in a foot-ball games but sucks at standing he feels to much pain. I couldn't let him still feel that. I love him. See loves still there even if it's only for some… it's still around…"**

**Flynn: "Through now you got hit with your own power!"**

**Parker: "Pretty stupid huh?"**

**Flynn puts her down behind a rock where Piper and Prue are fighting off demons. Parker's getting tired.**

**Flynn: Worry. "You are meant to live. Hold on for your Aunts they will take you home so someone can heal you…"**

**Parker: Not listening to his worry tone. "Hold my hand."**

**Flynn: Scared. "Why?"**

**Parker: Forcefully. "Do it!"**

**Flynn takes her hand and Parker and him are send into a ****Premonition.**

**Flash**

_**Flynn's fighting in the battle he kills the last demon the leader one. Years later he's getting married. Then having kids then watching as they die. [Demons are the Seer's not Ryan's.] He fights them but he himself is killed.**_

**End**

**Parker: "That's why you should keep fighting."**

**Flynn: "But I lose them…"**

**Parker: "It's not the way things end that matters but the way you got there the people that you'll meet the people that will 'love you' and the people that 'you'll love'."**

**Flynn: "I understand… I'm sorry Parker."**

**Parker: "No wait I can still fight!"**

**Flynn: "You're not meant to and besides you're stay has become to long. You need to heal!" He waves his hand over her and her head hits her chest, her eyes, close. He looks over at his men fighting then to the sisters. He waves his hands over them and they disappear then to Parker she's gone too. "Now let's beat this war…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Phoebe and Paige heard a noise in the attic and ran into the room and found Parker on the floor a burn wound on her lower torus and their sisters.**

**Phoebe: "What the hell happened?"**

**She could feel Parker's pain it was killing her.**

**Piper: "We don't know we where fighting and now where here!"**

**Paige: "What happened to Parker…"**

**Prue: "What are you…" She looks at Parker eyes wide. "Oh shit!"**

**Piper: "HENRY!"**

**He orbs into the room.**

**Henry: "What?"**

**Paige: "Parker needs some healing!"**

**Henry: "Oh." He walks over to her and puts his hand above her wound but it don't heal. "Uh it won't heal!"**

**Piper: "Why the hell not?"**

**Henry: "I don't know?"**

**Phoebe sits down they look at her.**

**Prue: "Phoebe?"**

**Phoebe: "I'm okay. I'm just feeling her pain. She's in a lot of pain."**

**Parker: Moves around a little. "Moans…" [Doesn't say moan she does it. Just in case you forget.]**

**Paige: "Okay. HEY WE NEED AN ELDER!"**

**Piper: "Why are you calling an Elder Henry couldn't heal her!"**

**Paige: "Well we need to talk to one!"**

**Just then Elder Murphy orbed into the room.**

**Prue: "You're the Elder from before right?"**

**Elder Murphy: "Yes."**

**Henry: "Why can't I heal Parker?"**

**Elder Murphy: "A demon did not to that. She did."**

**Piper: "How?"**

**Elder Murphy: "She threw a bolt and like a moron did not see the shield the demon threw up and now her bolt hit her. It burned her skin and insides. Parker is not your everyday human."**

**Phoebe: "Yeah we know we found out she's half something don't quite know what that something is yet but we'll find it out someday…!"**

**Elder Murphy: "Yes but an odd kind of half. She has no left kidney."**

**Prue: "What?"**

**Elder Murphy: "She was born with only one. And her heart it beats, slow when you get hurt she scars not heals. Right now she is hurt. But our magic cannot heal her. She must heal on her own."**

**Phoebe: "That's great and all. But she's here to save Ryan and your magical butts too! So heal her!"**

**Elder Murphy: "I cannot."**

**Henry: "You can you just chose not to!"**

**Elder Murphy: "I cannot heal a wound that's never been here before."**

**Paige: "What are we just supposed to watch her as she's in pain?"**

**Elder Murphy: "I'm glad you understand. Oh and I wouldn't move her, a lot it tends to send the blood more over to the wound and I know that when a burn pulsates it burns a lot more. Good luck!"**

**He orbs out.**

**Prue: "They get off on us witches in pain don't they?"**

**Henry: "Yeah."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker's lying on the sofa in the attic. Everyone is reading books. Wyatt and Chris are playing with some trucks not making a lot of noise. Leo puts his down and grabs another one. Andy rubs his eyes but keeps reading. Just then a shine comes in front of them.**

**Henry: "Who are you?"**

**Piper: "He's Flynn, made a cupid ring for Parker."**

**Coop: "So you're a power-ring maker?"**

**Flynn: "With my last name it's the only thing I can do. How is she?"**

**Phoebe: "Still out like a light still in pain."**

**Flynn: "Oh you'd think she'd wake up now. I should wake her up huh?"**

**Andy: "You made her go to sleep?"**

**Flynn: "With sleep wounds heal. Through she's not healing so she's not like all other beings I guess another weird mix gone wrong for her… sorry…"**

**He looked at Phoebe and Coop. He waved his hand in front of Parker and she opened her eyes and shot right up.**

**Parker: Painfully. "Ow… shit!"**

**Wyatt: "Parks you're awake!"**

**Parker: Looking at him holding her side in pain but trying not to show it on her face. By the looks of his face she's doing a good job. "Hey Wy. How about you go off and play in your room while I talk to your family."**

**Wyatt: He looks at her hand and she takes it off her side and grins at him, making him smile back. "Okay come on Chris." **

**Chris: "Bye Parks."**

**Parker: "Bye Chrissie." They left and she looked at Flynn. "What the hell was with the making me take a nap then waking me up? You do know that shit hurts right?"**

**Flynn: "I saved your life."**

**Parker: Drily. "Saved my life? I'm still in pain." Rolling her eyes and holding onto her side while taking in some air. "Look trust me sleep doesn't heal all wounds not mine anyways."**

**Flynn: "You heard that?"**

**Parker: "No it's something you told Chris once. I heard it then."**

**Flynn: "Well I'd like to thank you. Here a book about the battle with some events added."**

**Parker: Looked at the book and smiled. "Yeah I have it."**

**Flynn: "Not this version."**

**Parker: "I'm sure it will change."**

**Flynn: "Fine. Here read it to your son or to someone else." He throws it to Coop then looks back at Parker moving around. "Now tell me were might I find that wife I saw in your thingy?"**

**Parker: "I don't know."**

**Flynn: "You're not joking, why not?"**

**Parker: "I showed you why you should fight not where you'd fine your woman."**

**Flynn: Whispers at her. "Why not? You're a cupid. It's your job to make love!"**

**Parker: Whispers back. "Half cupid and it doesn't work like that. I do my job when my ring shines because trust me without my ring I'm out of lot of things. And my ring without me is just a stupid ring."**

**Flynn: Normal volume. "Fine a hint?"**

**Parker: Normal volume. "Go out more. Hell she might be mortal."**

**Flynn: "Mortal?"**

**Parker: "Okay she won't be mortal but you might not think of her as a wife at first… and if she's a witch or a demon don't give her a disgusting look!"**

**Flynn: Giving her a grossed out face. "Demon?"**

**Parker: "Not all demons are full demons some are half and some of those half are the best people in the world."**

**Flynn: "In the future do I know you?"**

**Parker: "In the future you know of me. As everyone does, they know of me not me."**

**Flynn: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because I'm locked away in a hideout. Safe and sound away from the demons I want to kill."**

**Flynn: "Must suck."**

**Parker: "Horribly."**

**Flynn: "I might look you up now."**

**Parker: "Just remember sometimes I don't go by my last name. Sometime I can't."**

**Flynn: Looks back at the others and then to her. "You'll have to tell soon."**

**Parker: "Why?"**

**Flynn: "Because soon you will because to teleport and your other powers they're stronger than a lot of you know what's."**

**Parker: "I was meant to be one or rather my other half is meant to be one we share powers…"**

**Flynn: "Only just that?"**

**Parker: "Okay you got me. She's meant to be the G.O.L." [Goddess of love.]**

**Flynn: "And you said you couldn't help me find my wife."**

**He shines out. Parker shakes her head.**

**Parker: Chuckles. "Men."**

**Phoebe: "Are you okay?"**

**Parker: "Great."**

**Paige: "Truthfully?"**

**Parker: "I'm in hell it hurts like a lot! My insides whoa don't even get me started on the amount of pain I share with them."**

**Henry: "She spoke the truth without a potion!"**

**Parker: "Not everyone needs to be force to talk."**

**Paige: "So what was supposed to happen to little Henry?"**

**Parker: "You got hit with a fire ball or something to do with an energy force. And little Henry would have been burned and he would forever walk with a limp and now he won't."**

**Leo: "A limp?"**

**Parker: "Did I mention it hurts."**

**Andy: "So you're changing things. From what I can tell you're looking out for our kids more than just Ryan…"**

**Parker: "Let's just hope I don't die here. I heard that sucks."**

**Piper: "From Chris?"**

**Parker: "Yeah from him too…"**

**THE END**

* * *

**You know what you want to do... you want to review! Well go ahead and do it!**


	18. More Cast

**Some more cast!**

**Step right up folks it's time for more of the cast! I just realized I added more people so here we are:**

**Prue Halliwell- Since her return to the land of the living she has become like she once was. Seeing as Parker has saved her and Paige's relationship by making Prue's death erased from everyone's minds and adding her into the family as she never left. This both saved the power of four from having a fall out that almost caused Paige her life. Powers: Telekinesis, Astro Projection and telepath.**

**Andy- He the other mortal in the family and is glad that Leo is also a mortal now he has someone he can share his frustration. He works with the police just like he always did. By Prue coming back from the dead he came back with her. It was the least thing anyone could do for both Prue and him. Powers: None.**

**Wyatt Halliwell- The oldest of all the cousins giving him the title of older brother for everyone Chris and Hank might be the only ones that he lets slid and try to fight his bossy nature but for the others he is the boss. The powerfulest one of them all being [Twice Blessed,] sometimes he is know to hate being who he is other times he is known to love being who he is. Being Twice blessed as he has once said is hell and heaven only it never is both at the same time and is the one he hates the most-most of the time. Powers: Shield, wields Excalibur, sensing, orbing,**** Telekinesis, telepathy,**** glamour****, thought Projection, and many-many-many others.**

**Christopher 'Chris' Halliwell- He being the middle child of Piper-Leo has been said to be the one most like his mother. He learned how to cook from her and even has her stubborn nature. He likes to challenge Wyatt and Hank to little fights, through he is known to almost always lose to Wyatt he can and has taken on Hank and won, [half of the time,] he is overprotected almost as much as Wyatt [if not more,] of all his family. Even through he remembers the other time zones he doesn't take out all the evil that the other Leo and Wyatt did to him. Knowing what he knows makes him love his brother and father more. Powers: Orbing, ****Telekinesis, telepathy,**** blow up things,**** invisibility [Elder,], Thunder-blast [Thunder comes shooting out from his hands Elder], empathy,**** glamour**** and others.**

**Ryan Halliwell- He is known to be ruling the world [it has been said by both Chris and Parker that he rules it even worse than when Wyatt had been.] He and Parker share a bond that no one seems to understand. [At least from the Past peoples point of view.] Parker has told the past family that she and him were best-friends but that was before he went dark-side. Since this is how they met and they have stayed friend through a lot of horrible things she has come, [forcefully by the cousins,] to save him. He murder his mother and two aunts and Uncle to prove to the Seer that he was evil. All of this while his youngest sister was forced to watch frozen by both fear and pain. [From being thrown around the room by him.] Powers: Electrical red bolts, Hearting, Manipulating someone's love, since he is the Arkcupid he is everything that his sisters are not Evil being one of the things he is, and some other powers.**

**Max Bishop- there's a reason why I haven't added him yet. But i will I think! Anyways click next cause I have a surprised! Well not a surprise but more story oh also I added some more websites and remember their not links sorry about that!**


	19. 9x08: Seers are both good and evil

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing

**9x08: Seers are both good and evil**

**Parker threw another bolt at the demon. He yelled in pain. She stopped the bolt.**

**Demon: "Just kill me already."**

**Parker: Sounded more demonic herself. "You haven't earned the right to die."**

**Demon: "I'll never tell you anything half breed!"**

**Parker: Waves her hand and his insides move around he yells in pain. "That wasn't nice." She throws another bolt at his hand and it explodes he cries now. "So I'll ask you again. Demon of stupidity, how's the Seer doing? Where's his hiding place?"**

**Voice: Bored-ly. "It's called a lair get it right!"**

**Demon: "Get out of here you stupid Selder!"**

**Parker: Shocked. "You're a Selder?"**

**Selder: "First of my kind. Tell me Parker you don't want to kill that demon do you?"**

**Parker: "No. I want him to feel pain… to feel my pain. And I can't do that if I touch him he'll explode! And I won't learn what I want… I never do…"**

**Selder: "You will sometime… when it's meant to be…"**

**Parker: Raises her hand.**

**Demon: "NOOO!"**

**Parker: Throws one more bolts at him and he explodes she walks over to the Selder. "What do you want?"**

**Selder: "In two minutes your Aunt Piper will call. She'll tell you that your Aunt Prue needs your help. She was attack by a demon. When you get there they'll yell at you for not stopping the said attack. Sure Prue is fine and she took out the demon. But oddly she has pain in her head. Her new power is starting to work… you must go to her first teleport into her room. Tell her who you are… before she finds out in front of everyone…" **

**Parker: "Why would I listen to you? Believe you… even?"**

**Selder: "Maybe the others where right? But I don't think they were…"**

**Parker: "What does that…" She cuts off because her phone rings. 'Piper's voice can be heard. "Hello."**

**Piper's voice: Almost yelling not that Parker seems to mind. "Get over here now! Prue's been attack!"**

**She clicks Parker looks back to the Selder but he's not there anymore.**

**Parker: She closes her phone and takes in some air. "Great…"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:  
__Brian Krause__ as __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Guest starring:  
Kaley Cuoco__ as __**Billie Jenkins**__  
James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson  
**__Len Wiseman as __**Jack Bishop**_**  
**_Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song:_ _Lost in Hollywood System of the down_

**Parker appeared in front of Prue through she wasn't alone. Everyone was with her. They threw glares at Parker. She looked annoyed.**

**Parker: "WHAT?"**

**Phoebe: "Like you didn't know?"**

**Parker: Through grinding teeth. "I didn't!"**

**Piper: "We find that odd…"**

**Parker: To pissed off to care about anything she said anymore. "Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah. I know I'm from the future I should know everything! Well you know what I don't! I don't know what's going to happen in five seconds! And I don't know what you'll have for dinner you know why? Because no one thinks to tell that to me! No one likes to talk about simple demon attacks so I'm sorry I was out trying to find the Seer's hideout. I'll stop looking and watch you four like a hawk I won't ever do my job! I'll protect the charmed fucking ones the strongest witches of the whole world!"**

**She looked at them as if she was going to forever become a statue.**

**Henry: "Parker I need to talk to you." He goes to leave Parker doesn't. "Are you coming?"**

**Parker: "No I'm watching them like a Hawk so they'll get off my back when a, stupid demon attacks and they the charmed ones could have handled him because god knows one stupid demon is something to get pissy at Parker for because god knows Parker doesn't have something more to worry about let's make her our demon killing attack dog. She's already trying to save our lives might as well make her kill the demons that we're supposed to kill on our own!"**

**Leo: Getting a little worried because he could see Parker was soon going to explode with all the emotions that he locked up inside. Also knowing that the sisters were well known for saying and doing things they wouldn't when someone was hitting them with words. "They're sorry okay Parker sometimes they forget who they are. So why don't we all calm down and have some tea or something!"**

**Parker: Knowing what he's doing but still her temper getting the best of her. It was bound to she was not know as the calmest cousins in fact she gave Emma a run for her money on the 'worse temper holder'. "Sorry not, excepted because in five seconds it'll happen again because god knows demons are going to come again because I got news for you demons they never leave your family alone. They never leave anyone alone trust me… then again you… never will…" The irony in her voice cut them like a sword even so they had their hard-faces on. "But who cares… a demon attacks Prue god knows I'm from the future I should stop that!! But how to stop a demon when she already killed him? Smartass question I want my Smartass answer!"**

**Phoebe: "What are you five?" **

**Parker: "Sometimes I am sometimes I'm not but that's on a good day so help me god you're going to make this a bad day!!"**

**Henry: Getting annoyed. "Did a Selder talk to you?"**

**Parker: "Yes."**

**Coop: Confused. "Selder those things are real?"**

**Paige: "I'm sorry I'm kind of still new to magical beings. What's an, Selder?"**

**Piper Phoebe and Prue: "You're not the only one that's lost Paige."**

**Leo: "Half Seer half Elder. Their powerful beings…"**

**Parker: Cutting him off. "Said to be both good and both evil. Kids are going to be very much evil beings because they're both kinds. Through the Elders got it wrong. Their kids, angels! Hell sometimes they have evil powers like throwing fire and sometimes the grass gets burned but… they're kind beings…"**

**Andy: Almost like the cop he was. "You know a lot about them…"**

**Parker looked at him with knowing eyes.**

**Coop: "Why is that?"**

**Parker looked at him now. It was taking everything in her not to yell at him. She took in some air.**

**Parker: Biting her lower lip to not go off on them all. "One because I'm a witch it's my job to know about magical creatures it's in the guide. And my best friend was one. Last of his kind you know why because the Elders and evil they killed them! And him… let's go on…"**

**Phoebe: "When you say evil do you mean…"**

**Parker: "Ryan? No. That was the one person he didn't get a chance to kill. He got killed by the ****Permokias**** demons that we… that I vanquished and you know what he got killed by some other demons worser demons don't know their names remember how they look just not their names didn't have time to catch it… You save one being from dying a not so bad way only now they die worse! Should have just let him die the way he was meant to… would have been able to save him then maybe… but I listened to you and he died worse not better…"**

**Parker looked a little blue. And they where to pissed to care about what she just said even through deep down they knew they should have said something nice only it didn't come out.**

**Prue: "Can we get back to the demon that almost killed me?"**

**Parker: Back to her normal cold self. With no emotion in her eyes or voice almost evil yet still good. "He wasn't going to kill you…"**

**Piper: "So you did know he was going to attack?"**

**Parker: Annoyed again. "Now I didn't say that."**

**Paige: "The way you said it…"**

**Parker: "LOOK little charmed pain in the ass witches! I'm not a magical being that can hope on one foot and spin around and around on the other and do a jumping-jack at the same time. God only knows I only have two feet. Meaning I can't very well know that a demon is going to attack right now! Which there not! And before you ask how I know. The Selder told me. And I believe him."**

**Leo: "It's a, him?"**

**Piper: "Why?"**

**Henry: "Are you sure it was a, him?"**

**Parker: Irritated. "What am I sex blind? Yes it was a man. I didn't check the insides of his jeans but the next time he pops I'll take a look just for you!"**

**Piper: "God did your mother teach you manners at all?"**

**Parker: "Was that supposed to happen before or after Ryan killed her?"**

**Coop: "HEY!"**

**Parker: "I don't care who the hell you are charmed cupid whitelighter old Elder old ghost. Don't ever bring my mother into this! I may yell at you and you may yell back but my mother she's not a part of this. No matter how much she is…"**

**Leo: Like a calming whitelighter he once was. "Look Piper didn't mean that."**

**Parker: Overwrought. "Yeah right,"**

**Phoebe: "At least she didn't say anything bad about your mom…"**

**Parker: "Trust me. What she said it was as bad as it gets…"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**God what I am doing just let it go. Like you let everything go Park just back off! Okay forget it. Piper didn't mean it. You know that's just how she is… through god I can't seem to stop myself… all I want to do it yell at them… there to young to stupid to understand… there too much like me…**_**"**

**Prue: "What did you say?"**

**Parker: "What she said it was as bad as it gets…"**

**Prue: "After that!"**

**Parker: Worried. "I didn't say anything after that."**

**Prue: "You where trying to calm yourself down and then you came to the realization that you can't stop yourself… because we're like you a lot…"**

**Parker: Very worried. "Don't know what you're talking about Prue."**

**Just then there was an orb. Standing there was the Selder.**

**Selder: "Don't be alarmed I'm the Selder. Parker will vouch for me."**

**Parker: Annoyed with him already. "He's not lying."**

**Henry: "What do you want?"**

**Selder: "I'm supposed to be here. To help Prue with her new power which; is Telepath. This is the time I come into your lives. Right Parks do you mind if I call you Parks or should I just call you Parker?"**

**Parker: "He's here to help and you better not call me that or you'll be in pain."**

**Prue: "I get telepathy?"**

**Selder: "Yes. Through I wonder why Parker wouldn't just tell you. Hiding things are we Parker?" **

**Parker: "Can I talk to you for a second over there?"**

**Selder: "Sure." They walk away from everyone. "What's on your mind?"**

**Parker: "Oh I don't know because you know I'm hiding things that's why they don't know me that's why I'm yelling at them half of the damn time I'm here!"**

**Selder: "Why must you do this? It's easy as cake. Just forget about them. And deal with Ryan forget that you even know them. It's easy and you must. I'm meant to be here now. You're actions might change things. Leave I will fix what your goodie witch-ness has just broken!"**

**Parker: "You know what telepaths hate more than other telepaths?"**

**Selder: "No tell me?"**

**Parker: "People like you. You chose no side. For you are both. Yet you help out good more. So then we all wonder both sides. When will you join good? Or when will you betray us?"**

**Selder: "You are a wise witch your mom taught you well as did your aunts. But that's not going to stop the fact you don't trust me is it."**

**Parker: "I was raised not to trust you."**

**Selder: "Yet you trust my son?" **

**Parker: "You son… he isn't evil… he was everything evil hates…"**

**Selder: "I know Parker I knew you know him or knew him. Shame the way he died. You're failing a lot of people Parker… something your mom wouldn't like…"**

**Parker: Grabbing him by his collar. "When I die I'll take the blame for whatever I've done until then keep your mouth shut on any Future event. If you see one of them going to the death path you tell me and only me! Are we understood?"**

**Selder: "Parker their 'death' it will still happen the way it's happened in your time. Nothing has changed!"**

**Parker: Sadden. "I was afraid you'd say…"**

**Selder: "Cheer up! You know what you changed?"**

**Parker: Almost hopeful. "Me being born? Be being called Parker?"**

**Selder: "That'll still happen. Might shorten your name it's very long."**

**Parker: "So people tell me."**

**Selder: "No see you changed your death. Amazing, you where meant to die in your own time-zone by Ryan's hand…"**

**Parker: "****Typical…****"**

**Selder: "Yes but this time you die here. In this… very… room. Weird."**

**Parker: "Nope. I've heard it all before…"**

**Prue: "I'm sorry did you just tell her she's going to die… here?"**

**They look back and find Prue standing there alone.**

**Selder: "Meant to."**

**Parker: "So I won't blame my brother for everything he's done to me huh? I mean if I go back I might kill him. And when I die here and he's good I won't remember a thing. Like Chris…"**

**Prue: "But Chris…"**

**Parker: "He remembers… but thank god he doesn't about his death… so we talken by anyone in particular?"**

**Selder: "You already know the 'who'."**

**Parker: "Not the 'how'."**

**Selder: "Arrow through the heart."**

**Parker: "God I have to be the first? Man I hate arrows painful… wounds never heal and through the heart? I already have heart problems as it is. You think I might maybe be able to get shot in the shoulder? Granted hurts like hell but you live!"**

**Selder: "Not what I see."**

**Parker: "Ay you take what you can."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Prue was standing there looking back at Parker who was reading the same little blue book from last time. Selder is talking to her.**

**Selder: "Any questions?"**

**Prue: "Will I ever get to read minds of other telepaths or strong witches?"**

**Selder: "Who's mind?"**

**Prue: "Her mind."**

**He looked at Parker as she scratched the back of her head, then looked back at Prue and nodded.**

**Selder: "She knows things you wish to learn. Yet there are reasons she has not told you."**

**Phoebe: "Which are?"**

**Selder: Looking at Phoebe. "Between her and your son… her brother…"**

**Piper: Not catching on. "Yeah but why don't we ever get to see her brother the way she acts is as if…"**

**Paige: "She was an only child."**

**Selder: Again throwing them a **_**bone**_**. "Oh but she's not. **_**Her**__**family**__**is**_** huge like **_**yours**_**. But Parker will always be a little to herself. It comes with dying twice and both times remembering it."**

**They all looked at her.**

**Phoebe: "She died twice?"**

**Selder: "Once when she came to help Chris… and when she lost her mother. Be careful when you talk of her mother. She was Parker's main hero. And when she lost her and her aunts… she died. That's why if you look close enough you can see it this sadness that never leaves her lips she can't smile for long it almost hurts her to and even when she does smile you can still she that it brings her pain and that it's not something she can do on her own almost as if it's something activated by a remote. There's also this sadness that stays in her eyes… that might just haunt your eyes forever… if only you saw what she will see it's not something I'm proud of… I want to stop it but she hardly will like my help… shame she's a lot like the rest of her family… stubborn… wise for the point that has to deal with demons taking a love one… death knows Parker well enough. She trust no one. Or rather she used to trust everyone. And now she's not into trust. You must earn it. And I don't think I will ever. I don't think anyone can ever. Not when she can't trust anyone but those she already loves. Those that are already dead…"**

**Piper: "Ryan did all that?"**

**Selder: "Huh?"**

**Phoebe: "Turn her less human. She acts human for a second and then it's gone she turns into almost a demon. But she's still human we've seen her with Wyatt and Chris she treats them with love yet us she doesn't even look at for long enough hell sometimes she looks at the floor when she talks to us… was that because of Ryan?"**

**Selder: Again telling them something they don't seem to understand. "Her brother caused half of it. But losing others as well. Her husband. Then her best friend… twice. Death it does the soul bad. And like I said death knows Parker well… to well…"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**No matter how much I try and look for the Seer I know deep down I won't find him. Selder told me I'll die here. And I will. He sees what will happen knowing me I threw myself in front of Ryan to stop the arrow from killing him. Ironic if you ask me.**_**" She turned a page. "**_**I look at the Selder and I know who he is. I have to I know his son. Max. God the name brings tears to my eyes. I see him standing there fighting against them all… losing. I dream of it over and over again… I want to cry out for him to watch out. Only unlike Aunt Billie he cannot hear me. Was I meant to lose him and David? Were they not meant for me? Am I meant to die alone? **_

_**With my family; knowing nothing of me? With them hating me for not stopping demon attacks on them? They'll live through thick and thin but when I need them to keep on fighting for their lives what do they do? They let go of my hand and I watch on as Ryan kills them. And no longer becomes my sweet older brother Ry me the only one who ever could call him that… but now a monster instead.**_**"**

**She flipped the page again and scratched her head. Prue starts to look over at Parker. The Selder notices this but says nothing.**

**Piper: "So how's your head right now?"**

**Prue: Still looking at Parker as if she was reading the newspaper with something written about herself or someone she knows. Through she's only getting just a little of the paper and is unable to finish the story. "It doesn't hurt like the Empath thingy. It feels right and the fact I can control it from the get-go it kind of scares me… I shouldn't be able to do this like I've have it for years."**

**Selder: "It's a part of your power as the four."**

**Phoebe: "Oh you know about that huh?"**

**Selder: "I know everything. I know all the future even before it happens. I see what will happen and nothing can change that."**

**Prue: Turning to him now. "Not even trying to save her?" The sisters look at her now. "He told Parker she was going to die trying to save Ryan. I just… it reminds me of everything Chris had to go through and I just don't want her to die sure learn a lesson or something but not death."**

**Selder: "The way she is headed she will die. But the future can sometimes… be saved… changed… if the right things block it from occurring."**

**Phoebe: "We might be able to save Parker form dying?"**

**Selder: Looking at Parker as Prue does the same. "It's not always about you saving anyone in time. It's about the person that will die wanting to be saved. There will come a time when Parker's life will be in your hands." He looked at the four and smiled. "It's only if she lets you save her that you will."**

**Paige: "Why couldn't she be less stubborn?"**

**Selder: "What fun would it be if she was? She wouldn't be her mother's daughter… her aunt's niece. She wouldn't be a…" He let that one hand in the air but Prue could have sworn she hear '**_**Halliwell'**_**.**

**Parker's thoughts:****"**_**Am I meant to relieve that day over and over and just lay there with my broken, rib cage as he slaughters my mother my two aunts? As I lose my mind slowly? Or will I ever save them? Can I live without seeing them die? Without having to move into my Aunt Prue's home or will I forever have to watch him kill them and turn me into a emotionless monsters? Human? No I feel more demonic everyday… death he knows me to well and I owe that to my big brother Ryan thanks Ry thanks a lot… thanks for letting Seer turn you thanks man you really knew how to turn evil… god I can't even hate him? I wish I wasn't his sister… I wish I wasn't born…**_**"**

**Prue: Now hearing it all and clear as rain. "WHAT!"**

**That makes them all look at her even Parker.**

**Parker: "Shit."**

**Prue: Shocked/confused. "Why did you just…?"**

**Parker: Scared. "Uh look you have to understand!"**

**Prue: Angry. "Okay explain it to me then PARKER!"**

**Parker: Looks back at the Selder. "You couldn't have warned me Jack?"**

**Jack: "Ay you do know my son?"**

**Parker: Distressed. "Yes I know him. Damnit!" She gets up from the stairs and walks a little closer to Prue. "Look Prue can we talk outside of this house? Away from…"**

**Her eyes shot to the other sisters. But Prue only looked at Phoebe with knowing eyes she looked at Parker who didn't want to look at Phoebe.**

**Prue: "Okay but it better be one hell of a talk!"**

**Parker: Truthful. "It will be."**

**She takes Prue's hand and throws the potion to the floor.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**---------**

**Wow someone's finding out! You know the drill!**


	20. Chapter 2: Seers are both good and evil

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing and can i just say you guys make my day!

**Chapter 2: Seers are both good and evil**

**Parker looked at the sky the rain hitting the water. She sat down next to Prue as Prue watched the water.**

**Prue: turning to look at Parker. "He's your brother… Ryan? That's why he never kills you that's why he was so kind so over protective of you when he was 'good'?"**

**Parker: "I wanted to tell her. I did." Looking at Prue now, showing Prue more emotion than ever. "Every time she talked about him… every time I insulted him." She looked out into the water. "But I couldn't. She's too young to know. She's too… different."**

**Prue: "How so?"**

**Parker: "My mom and dad. They loved each other. But sometimes me, and Ryan would make bets to see who they'd love more. And every time I'd bet she'd love us more than he would. And every time I'd win. But now I'm not so sure. I lie and I yell at her as if she didn't raise me right when she did… don't get me started on what Silver… anyways Ryan kills her as if she was a demon... I wouldn't love my kids if they do that. Running around 'playing' playing witches and demons… as if… it never hurts anyone… that's all Ryan and I ever do… we run around doing things that pisses off the other…"**

**Prue: Fearful of the answer but needing to know. "Who else did he kill?"**

**Parker: "Piper Paige and Leo. You're alive in our world."**

**Prue: Shocked yet trying to hide it but Parker sees through it and keeps her eyes away from Prue's face. "Alone?"**

**Parker: "You have us." Knowing it doesn't seem to calm Prue down. She did just tell her that her sisters were dead and that Ryan someone that's not even born yet would kill them not something a lot of people could handle.**

**Prue: "Whose, this 'us'?"**

**Parker: "Chris Wyatt Mel Emma Silver, Nix Hank, and Henry Sr."**

**Prue: "Andy dies too?"**

**Parker: "Yea."**

**Prue: Apprehensive yet again there is the need to know. "How,"**

**Parker: "I don't know,"**

**Prue: "He dies before your born?"**

**Parker: "No. He dies when I was unable to talk or think."**

**Prue: "You were in a coma?"**

**Parker: "When I watched Ryan kill them… my mind went into protected mode and I stayed in bed for one whole year. No one could reach me I was to gone. I was just skin and bones but when Uncle Andy died. I awoke. I'll always remember it. I could hear crying. And I didn't mind it I always heard it, whether it came from me or you or one of the cousins. There was crying in that house who could blame us we missed our loved ones… and well I got up to see who it was because this crying it sounded as if… the person was wounded as if someone had killed more than just anyone… as if someone had almost ripped their hearts out… and I found out that it was Pacey… he was crying and I couldn't believe my eyes… I run to him and I hugged… he told me everything and with knowing what had… happen it finally woke me up. Ryan was evil and Uncle Andy was gone he wouldn't be walking into my room and telling me about his day… he wouldn't be doing anything now but watching us… so I told him it was going to be okay… I know he knew I was lying it never was… okay… but it might be… someday… if I get it right but I don't know if I will…"**

**Prue: "Where did we live?"**

**Parker: "At first we lived at the manor. But soon that got to hard. So we all split. Wyatt and Chris lived with grandpa. Nix Hank and Emma lived with Henry at a little place near the middle of the city. And I lived with you Andy and Pacey."**

**Prue: "Pacey?"**

**Parker: "****Andrew Pacey Trudeau-Halliwell****. Andrew from his father Pacey, for the P thing in our family."**

**Prue: "I have a son?"**

**Parker: Sadly. "Had?"**

**Prue: "He died?"**

**Parker: "Yeah."**

**Prue: Crying a little. "That-that sucks."**

**Parker: "You don't know how much."**

**Prue: "Where'd we live?"**

**Parker: "You see that cabin over there?" She points to small but pretty cabin right next to the beach. It has a window overlooking the whole beach a swing in the front of it, and a nice rocking chair on the porch. "That's where we live."**

**Prue: "It's nice." Through she wondered was it still that way in the future? Was it even standing?**

**Parker: "Yeah." Prue thought almost that she might have been answering her questions and smiled a little which Parker didn't return, through Prue didn't seem to mind a lot. "Well after Ryan got Grandpa. Wyatt Chris and Mel who returned from her little problems… needed a place to stay so they moved in and Henry Sr. and the others came with them after Andy died. Everyone was happy I was awake sadden that we lost Andy. Things were okayish. Then as a little older teens we and I mean Chris and I, remembered about the other timeline. We didn't take it out on Wyatt because we love him. He was my big brother after Ryan left and he fit right into the spot."**

**Prue: Laughing a little at how sweet Parker viewed Wyatt. "Role change."**

**Parker: "Yeah… as me and Chris remembered more. We remembered about a HQ. That future Chris had built so…" She pointed to the rocks near the beach. "That's the HQ that I stay at. And sometimes I leave things in there and I know they get it in the future, potions that explode, potions that heal. Things I know that we'll need later."**

**Prue: "Is that still your HQ?"**

**Parker: "One of them."**

**Prue: Looks down at her watch. "I like to talk more but…"**

**Parker: Understandingly. "It's getting late."**

**Prue: "Yeah."**

**Parker: "I hope you know that if I had known about the demon I would have harmed him. I wouldn't have let him harm you. You are my mentor in the future… because you know you became super mom… for everyone…"**

**Prue: "I know and thank you…"**

**Parker: "I'm glad you know Prue."**

**Prue: "Parker when no one else is around. Call me Aunt Prue."**

**Parker: "Fine. Aunt Prue."**

**Prue: Getting up. "Also I'm going to tell Andy."**

**Parker: Almost smiling yet still Prue saw what Jack had been talking about it looked as if Parker was in pain because of the smile on her face. "I know you two never lie to each other I won't make you. Also know that Flynn, Jack, two twins that own a magic shop. Oh Grams Grandma and Grandpa know and the Elders and possibly the whole world."**

**Prue: "He lies for you? My dad I mean?"**

**Parker: "I love him."**

**Prue: "Not a bad man huh?"**

**Parker: "Once you get past the fact he lies to protect his family yeah he's great! You should see him… he'd like that… and like I said he's a good man…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**--------------**

**Can I just say, Awwwww. I liked writing that part. I needed someone in the past to know… well at least someone in the past-living-family-and-was-closer-to-the-family-than-Victor. Anyways please review! And don't worry everyone has to find out sometime... they did with Chris... through i don't know how long that'll happen. anyways please review come on you know you want to make my day again!!!**

**--------------**


	21. Chapter 3: Seers are both good and evil

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing

**Chapter 3: Seers are both good and evil**

**Prue got into her bed next to Andy. He was reading something looking very much into it; Prue grabbed the book and threw it on the floor. Andy looked at her a little annoyed but then smiled as he she kissed him.**

**Andy: "What's that for?"**

**Prue: "I talked to Parker. I know something's."**

**Andy: "OH?"**

**Prue: "We have a son. Named after you and middle names Pacey."**

**Andy: "Really?"**

**Prue: "Yup. He's a great kid. And then I know the bad things."**

**Andy: "Well they're happy things and bad ones."**

**Prue: "You die. My sisters are dead. Leo's gone too. Henry quits being a lighter but stays with the power because its who he is not as if the Elders made him into one."**

**Andy: Not shocked that he dead. "And?"**

**Prue: "Pacey dies."**

**Andy: "One hell of way to tell me you want a baby."**

**Prue: Smiles at his joking manner he holds onto her. "Parker's your niece."**

**Andy: "Phoebe's."**

**Prue: "How'd you know?"**

**Andy: "The kid looks like her Prue. A teenage version of her. She's got her mood swings too. Hell she cares too much for Ryan not to be his little sister. And she's half cupid that's her ring because she can control it better than Piper could when she had to go back in time. And last time I checked Leo wasn't a cupid and you just told me Henry stays with his lighter powers after Paige dies." He took in some air. "Mouthful."**

**Prue: "Yeah."**

**Andy: "Is she going to tell them?"**

**Prue: "I don't think so."**

**Andy: "Sucks."**

**Prue: "I know."**

**Andy: "Anyone else know?"**

**Prue: "Just you and me and every other person other than this living family oh and my dad…"**

**Andy: "Don't know how Phoebe doesn't see it?"**

**Prue: "I know… Parker thinks we hate her."**

**Andy: "Yeah I saw her eyes. She yells at us because we die not because we annoy her."**

**Prue: "She lived with us after the event."**

**Andy: "So she's like our daughter?"**

**Prue: "Niece."**

**Andy: "Hell if she wants I'll take her as a daughter! Coop can have Ryan and I can have Parker and Pacey."**

**Prue: "Don't tell that to Parker she might take you up on that."**

**Andy: "Oh I'm favorite Uncle?"**

**Prue: "I think so."**

**Andy: "You favorite aunt?"**

**Prue: "Replacement mom. I think her favorite was Piper."**

**Andy: "Why would you say that?"**

**Prue: "Parker knows how to mess with potions I'm betting Piper taught her a lot. They bonded during that but it's only a guess that… and I read her mind."**

**Andy: "Oh."**

**Prue: "Let's make a Pacey."**

**Andy: Reaches for the lights and they laugh. "Don't have to tell me twice!"**

**THE END**


	22. 9xO9: Special Present

Special thanks to patricia02052 thanks for answering my question a long time ago as you will see there was a reason for asking well I hope you like the beginning.

**9xO9: Special Present**

**Parker was walking through an alley when there was an orb in front of her. She was forced to stop mid-step making her roll her eyes at Jack's form.**

**Jack: "Oh there you are Parker. I was just looking for you!"**

**Parker: Started walking away. "I wonder why…" Jack grabbed her wrist making her look back at him and he instantly dropped his hand and she turned to look at him fully, her hands in her pockets. "What can I do for you Jack?"**

**Jack: Took in some air and for the first time since she met him he looked anxious. "Uh…"**

**Parker: "Jack." She put a warm hand on his shoulder and he blinked a little clearly shocked by her gesture. "Just tell me what's wrong I am an Empath/witch. Hell I didn't even need to use my powers to see you're a mess!"**

**Jack: With a harden face and malicious voice. "I'm not messed up!" He takes in some air and lowers his voice but he knows Parker didn't even mind. His yelling was nothing compared with what she had to deal with in the future. She had been forced to watch her brother… her hero… kill her mother and aunts. His yelling was nothing compared to that nothing ever would be. "Look Parker do you know what today is?"**

**Parker: Without thinking. "November 2****nd**** did you hit your head and forget the date?"**

**Jack: Rolling his eyes. "Anything special happened oh I don't know… 32 odd years back?"**

**Parker: Starts walking to a red door near the back of the alley. "Not that I know about."**

**Jack: Grabbing her shoulder she looks back to him. "Think."**

**Parker: Signs. "Phoebe's birthday,"**

**Jack: "Thank you… wait you knew?"**

**Parker: "I'm her daughter I spend 10 years with her, I hand-made her athame's holders with the help of some of my siblings but that's beside the point." There's a small pause. "Yea I know."**

**They continue walking to the red door.**

**Jack: "So what did you get her this year?"**

**Parker: "Nothing. She doesn't know… remember?"**

**Jack: "So! That doesn't mean you don't get her anything, hell it means you get her something and laugh about it later!"**

**Parker: "That's going to be hard seeing as I'm not going to the party."**

**Jack: "Wait you're not going?"**

**Parker: "Are you?"**

**Jack: "No but I have Selder things to do."**

**Parker: "Well I have future things to deal with."**

**Jack: "Chris went to his mother's birthday!"**

**Parker: "And look all the trouble he caused!"**

**Jack: "Parker… I shouldn't have brought Chris up… look you're not him… you won't mess anything up."**

**Parker: "I already have." She walks into the shop and he follows. "Hello? Anyone here?"**

**Jack: Looking around the room. It's been trashed, books thrown around the room cabinets' half opened bottles broken he looks at Parker. "Robbery?"**

**Parker: "Has to be." She walks over to the counter and sees a woman with an athame in her heart eyes crosses out burn marks everywhere. She looks back at Jack. "Do you have cell?" Jack reaches into his pocket and tosses it to her. She dials a number. "Hey Andy yea oh sorry…" Lowers her voice. "Uncle Andy…" Raises it back up but Jack smiles because he heard her just fine. "There's a woman she's been murder… uh I think by a demon… why… because she has an athame in her heart… and her eyes are crossed out… yea… like a X… burns marks too." She looks around the room and grabs a book that's on the floor flipping the pages. "So you'll take care of it… okay thanks… the demon... yea I'll deal with it… am I what?"**

**Andy's voice: "Going to the manor to see the book?"**

**Parker: Hesitant. "Sure…"**

**Andy's voice: "I'll meet you there I have something that might help you."**

**Parker: "I'm on my way."**

**She hangs up and throws the phone back to him.**

**Jack: Smiling. "You headed to the manor?"**

**Parker: Annoyed. "On work,"**

**Jack: "Oh yea… right work."**

**He orbs out and Parker looks around again.**

**Parker: "I hate my life." She smashes a bottle on the ground and disappears in white smoke.**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as__** Prue Halliwell**__  
With:  
Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**__  
Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
Summer Glau as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Guest Stars:  
__James Read as__** Victor Bennett**__  
Finola Hughes as__** Patty Halliwell**__  
Jennifer Rhodes as__** Penny "Grams" Halliwell**__  
__Len Wiseman __as __**Jack **__**Bishop**__  
__Jensen Ackles as __**Reilly Turner**__  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: Yellow by Coldplay_

---------

You want more? Hum I think you should review.

-----------------


	23. Chapter 2 Of Special Present

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Chapter 2 Of ****Special Present**

**Parker reformed in the manor next to Wyatt and Chris playing trucks. Wyatt smiled at Parker and she nodded back to him. He and Chris walked over to her.**

**Parker: "You guys look cute."**

**Wyatt: "Thank you."**

**Chris: "Are you staying?"**

**Parker: "Not sure… demons… things that I have to do you know…"**

**Wyatt and Chris: Chanting. "Please stay! Please Stay! Please Stay!"**

**Parker: "I'll see what I can do."**

**Just then Leo and Henry walked into the room.**

**Leo: "Hey Parker."**

**Parker: "Hi Leo hi Henry." **

**Henry: "Parker."**

**Leo picked up both Wyatt and Chris they waved good bye to Parker and she waved back. Henry looked at Parker now studying her face as if he was reflecting on it. That made Parker nervous.**

**Parker: "So… I'll see you around… need to go look up a demon!"**

**Henry: Taken back. "Okay."**

**Parker ran up the stairs and found both Paige and Piper there talking about something. She tried not to disturb them but as soon as she took four steps to the book they were looking at her.**

**Paige: "Can I help you?"**

**Parker: "Need to see your book."**

**Piper: "No fighting demons today Parker."**

**Parker: "Don't worry I'm not like Chris I'm not trying to make you fight demons on your sister's birthday… I'm going to do it!"**

**Piper: "I was talking about you too."**

**Parker: "Oh but I…"**

**Paige: "Parker you're going to burn yourself out."**

**Parker: "Guys I won't burn myself out. I'm good!" Just then Andy walked into the room. He had a yellow thick folder in his hands. "Tell me that is not the file!"**

**Andy: "Sorry."**

**Paige: "You have Andy doing work on demons?"**

**Parker: "No on a murder case."**

**Andy: "And I'm the one that has her working. What?" After the looks they were giving him.**

**Parker: "Don't mind them." She looked through the file not even flinching at all the sickening corpses. One even had worms coming out from its insides. "Okay… I'll look into this."**

**Andy: "Thanks."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Are you kidding? You're helping me out! Now I have a reason not to be here! Can I just say? Yes!**_**"**

**Just then Prue walked into the room.**

**Prue: "What are you guys doing in here?"**

**Parker: "I was leaving!"**

**Prue: "What do you mean you were leaving?" **

**Parker: "I have a murder to look into."**

**Andy: "A lot of them." He knew full well Parker didn't want to be there and if he was the cool uncle he wanted to live up to the name! "I need the help because I think their demonic killings and Parker said she'd help…"**

**Parker: "A while ago!"**

**Prue: "Parker I need to talk to you!"**

**Parker: Looking through the folder. "Sure-sure we'll do that later… I think I just saw a link…" She starts to leave when they call her back. She looks back not looking at Prue's face. "Yea?"**

**Piper: "If you're done and we're still having a party you should come… it'd be nice."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**For who? You're not the one that has to sit through that!**_**"**

**Prue: Kind of shocked. "Parker,"**

**Parker: "If you can't handle what you hear then don't listen!"**

**Prue: "Kind of hard to with you."**

**Parker: "Sorry,"**

**She started walking down the stairs when she heard it.**

**Voice: "**_**Parker...Parker… little sister…**_**"**

**She looked around the room.**

**Parker: "Okay… I'm losing my mind now… great what fun…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**---------**

**Uhoh hearing voices are we Parker? That's bad on so many levels. Well review for me so I can get for another update. **

**-----------**


	24. Chapter 3 of Special Present

Disclaimer: See first chapter

I love you all keep up the reviews and I'll keep posting… until I hit that nice looking road block… through it keeps dancing around and telling me that i'm going to crash into it soon… isn't that bad thing? Anyways I hope this gives you guys n girls your fix of Parker.

**Chapter 3 of ****Special Present**

**Parker was writing on a Dry-eraser broad. [I think that's what it's called it used to be called a black-broad or a chalk-broad.] She persistently had to erase some calculations. She stood back and looked at the connection between the dead people, now seeing that it wasn't a demon but a warlock and then she noticed that she knew this warlock. She circles around some of the pictures and crossed some things out.**

**Parker: "So what do I know?" The marker in her hand the cap off hand holding her chin, "I know that this warlock is a woman, that she's got long ass hell nails, cuts out their eyes while their alive. Loves to hear their screams… god she sounds like a monster…"**

**A voice: "Yea she does… yet I bet if her mom had a birthday she'd go to it."**

**Parker turned around and found Grams there.**

**Parker: "Hi Grams."**

**Grams: Yelling. "Don't Hi Grams me!! Why aren't you with your mother?"**

**Parker: Head inside her head almost like a turttle does when it's suprised. "I have a demon to kill!"**

**Grams: "Demons shouldn't get in the way of spending time with your mother!"**

**Parker: "Well I…"**

**Grams: Looking smug. "Nothing good comes to mind does it?"**

**Parker: Rasing her eyebrows and trying not to chuckle. "Didn't get her a gift."**

**Patty appeared right next to Grams holding a shiny box.**

**Patty: "You're just in luck."**

**Parker: "Oh come on Grams Grandma, can't I just not go? Would that be so bad?"**

**Patty: "Yes when she is your mother the woman brought you into this world, held your hand when things got tough."**

**Parker: "And she also caused half of those rough times… and even then she didn't hold my hand."**

**Grams: Voice soften. "Honey, she was dead and I know you hold some of her responsible for that… god knows everyone in your shoes would do that but the things is Parker. Back then little you would have killed for time with your mom. Why aren't you?"**

**Parker: Looking down. "I…" But when she looked up both Grams and Patty were gone. And in there place was the white shiny box. She turned her back on it and looked back to the broad. She uncapped the marker but soon she was drawn to turn back. She did and the box was still there shinning even more. She looked up to the sky. "Okay-okay… I'll do it. But I don't have to have fun… and I may not even smile!"**

**Voice: "**_**As long as you go!**_**"**

**Parker: Looked around again though she knew the voice would have no owner. "Yeah I've gone crazy!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker was walking in the city trying to walk through the crowed walkway. She needed to get to the manor soon or she missed the party though that thought did sound tempting. And sure she could have used magic to get there in a second but this way she had time to think and she knew she needed to think.**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**So I'm going to a party of a woman who can't trust me… fully… and that said woman happens to be my mom… and she doesn't know… and I'm giving her a gift that I have no idea what it is… hell it could be a bomb and I wouldn't know…**_**"**

**She stops for a second and looks at the box in her hands. She lifts it to her ear. Hearing nothing she shakes her head.**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Or it could say 'hi mom I'm your future daughter what's for dinner' on it.**_**"**

**She looks at it almost trying to peak but she hears a nagging voice in her head telling her not to.**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Why am I doing this again?**_**" She looked up to the sky. "**_**Oh right.**_**"**

**She walks in silence not thinking of anything when she passes a dark alley and gets thrown into it. **

**Meanwhile at the manor:**

**Prue: Handing Phoebe a letter. "Darryl sent this to you."**

**Andy: Sitting next to Prue smiling. "He and Sheila said they wish they could be here."**

**Coop: Winking at Andy making him chuckle. "Maybe next time,"**

**Phoebe: Smiled. "Aw I hope they got our mail. How do you think they likes the east coast?" **

**Andy: "Last I heard Darryl's been begging to come back to the sunny state."**

**Piper: "Well maybe he'll be back."**

**Leo: "More likely he will be."**

**Phoebe: "So who's next?"**

**A song starts playing: Clocks by Coldplay. They talk over the song through some of the words can be heard.**

_**Coldplay: "Light's go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
you've, forced me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead,"**_

**Victor smiled as Phoebe teared through another gift. He looked to Patty and she was looking out the window almost waiting for someone to pop out. He walked over to her.**

**Victor: "The actions in here." She jumped a little startled. "Sorry Patty didn't mean to scare you."**

**Patty: "It's okay."**

**Victor: "So what trouble are you looking for?"**

**Patty: "Parker…"**

**Victor: "I didn't know she was coming to this…"**

**Patty: "We asked her to."**

**Victor: "Why?"**

_**Coldplay: "Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And the  
Trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waiting to be tamed."**_

**Patty: "Because there weren't that many happy times in her life… this past holds good times. She should be able to see what her family is like when a party doesn't get interrupt by demons."**

**Victor: "Yeah but she might not be able to handle that."**

**Patty: "I know. But I had to try."**

**Victor: "I'm not surprised and who knows maybe she'll get here. I mean this is her mother's 32****nd**** birthday she might show."**

**Patty: "Maybe."**

**Victor: "Come on join the party."**

_**Coldplay: "Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know,"**_

**They walked away from the window. Back in the dark alley, [Did you really think I'd just make you sit without knowing?] Parker shook her head as she saw stars around her. Soon her, and the world stopped moving. She looked up to a man he looked to be in his late twenties his expression kind of scared her.**

_**Coldplay: "Come out upon my seas,  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
or am I part of the disease,"**_

**His eyes were light blue but they held an; evilness in them that annoyed her to no end. His black thick beard also annoyed her. His clothes that were all dark annoyed her, his smirk that reminded herself, of how he once used to be annoyed her. She got up from the floor standing her full height not backing down. He stood his ground as well.**

**Man: "_Hello little sis_."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**----------------**

**Who is the voice? You tell me and we'll see who gets it right if you do, then I'll think about what I'll do. Here's a clue so take out your number 2 keyboards… wait they don't make number 2 keyboards… well… then… just listen up: I gave you his name a long time ago… well not… so… long ago… but I think you should already know… seeing as it is somewhere in the beginning of this **_**episode**_**… and remember this is just the chapter… now that was a big clue… but who knows you need to read between so many **_**lines**_** that it might be tricky… oh well you know what to do!!!**

**--------------**


	25. Chapter 4 of Special Present

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

**Chapter 4 of ****Special Present**

**Parker: "What do you want Turner?"**

**Riley: "Riley will do just fine."**

**Parker: Narrowing her eyes and he looked away from her. "What?"**

**Riley: "I want to bring you home."**

**Parker: "Good luck with that!"**

**Riley: "Ryan's sorry about everything Parks, he misses you and wants you back."**

**Parker: "Well tell him that I'm having too much fun, trying to vanquish the Seer. Hell tell, him when I'm done with that I'll catch me the first portal back to home."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Why the hell are you here Turner? Why would he send you?**_**"**

**Riley: He raised his eye brow and looked into her eyes. "He trusts me. Parker and don't look at me like that if you wanted to keep your thoughts to yourself you wouldn't have let me hear it."**

**Parker: She picks up the box for Phoebe and starts walking away from him and more into the dark-alley. "Like I can, you're you and I'm me; it's not possible to keep things to myself."**

**Riley: "I'm glad you haven't tried to kill me yet."**

**Parker: Stops walking knowing he's right behind her she turns to look at him. "Yet, I haven't tried yet... through that sure as hell doesn't mean I won't…"**

**Riley: "Well at least you're letting me speak not even Silver will talk to me… and she's evil."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**If you only knew…**_**"**

**Riley: "Knew what?"**

**Parker: Starts walking again and doesn't answer.**

**Riley: He grabs her wrist and pushes her to a wall he now has a athame out and on her neck, holding it so close that now he's cutting into her neck she says nothing. "Know what?"**

**Parker: "If it matter to you I'd tell you. Turner but you're a demon now. So it doesn't matter to you. All you live for is to serve Ryan not yourself."**

**He doesn't see that now she has taken out a white potion.**

**Riley: "I'd be careful you're not the one in charge."**

**Parker: Turns her head to the side and looks at him again, her eyes looking smug. "Aren't I always?"**

**She slams the potion into the wall and they disappear.**

**Manor:**

**Phoebe: "Well this day wasn't so bad." She looked around the room Wyatt and Chris playing with some of the wrapping paper then to Coop and the other men watching the game then to her sisters, Patty and Grams. "I had fun, despise the fact I got older."**

**Patty: "Why is it the end of the world for anyone to get older?"**

**Paige: "We're woman we want to always stay young."**

**That made them laugh and then their laughter was cut short by a loud crash sound in the attic.**

**Piper: Was the first to her feet. "Coop Henry get, the guys out of here."**

**There were complaints all over the room but they did what they were told and hearted and orbed out. The four sisters and the other two women walked up the stairs. Each looking at the other a little excited and hoping they might have just bagged a good demon to kill but when they got to the attic their eyes grew wide. Parker was fighting with a man [Riley] through the man was winning the fight.**

**Prue: "Parker…"**

**She looked to her mother and her grandmother both looking worried which made Piper narrow her eyes at the three woman while Phoebe and Paige looked on to Parker getting her ass kicked.**

**Phoebe: "Should we help? I think we should help… I mean look at him he's going to kill her…" She was talking about the fact that Riley was trying to cut Parker with an athame and was off only by centimeters. **

**Piper: "Paige call, for the crystals around that **_**guy**_**."**

**Paige: "Crystals ring guy!"**

**The crystals orbed into place around Riley. Parker dropped to the floor and shook her head.**

**Parker: Looking at the sisters. "Took you long enough,"**

**Paige: "Normal people say thank you."**

**Parker: "Fine thank, you. Oh and this is for you." She handed Phoebe a present. She looked shocked but nodded thankfully making Parker almost chuckle but stopped when Riley started throwing himself at the crystal. "Riley cut it out, before you end up vanquishing yourself."**

**Riley: "Get me out of here you now how much I hate being cage I will not stand for it!!"**

**Parker: Shaking her head. "Can't do that… you might try and kill me again."**

**Riley: "I wasn't the one that teleported us away from our alley."**

**Parker: "Well I wasn't the one that put you in a cage."**

**Riley: "Then who…" He stopped short and his eyes went wide as he looked at Phoebe then to her sisters. His eyes landed on Parker and for the first time in a while his eyes were not cold they held pain in them and even a little bit of love. "Why would you bring me here Parker?"**

**Parker: "Not to kill you with grief, I'm sending you back."**

**Grams: "Who is he?"**

**Riley: "I'm her brother."**

**Parker: "Allegedly…"**

**Riley: "Why send me back when he'll do that same damn thing, and I don't feel like going from place to place."**

**Parker: "Well then you know what you can do… you can stop being his right hand man."**

**Riley: "I'm not."**

**Parker: "You're his third."**

**Riley: Proudly. "That's right."**

**Parker: "I don't know why you're proud of that. I'd be a shamed."**

**Riley: "That's somewhere we differ in, yet I'm not the only on that stands by his side."**

**Parker: "Do you want to keep your mouth? Or do you want me to take it away because you're starting to annoy the hell out of me!"**

**Riley: "You sound like mom." His eyes went to Phoebe but then looked to the floor. "Yea, look like her too."**

**Parker: Looked at Phoebe for a second and then back to him none of this was missed on Piper. "You chose your side. I chose mine."**

**Riley: "And I should be ashamed of that?"**

**Parker: "You can be whatever the hell you want. But you stopped being my brother a long time ago, you both did."**

**Riley: "Yet you don't give up on him?"**

**Parker: "I'm not giving up on you either Riley, but face facts I'm a witch, you're a demon, I'm a demon killer and you're a witch killer, we aren't family anymore, you're a demon..."**

**Riley: Finishing for her. "And you're a witch."**

**Parker: "I'm glad we can agree on something for a change."**

**She walks over to the book and starts flipping through it, Riley stands up he turns to her.**

**Riley: "So what's it like?"**

**Parker: "What's what like?"**

**Riley: "Being the only one that mom would be proud of?"**

**Parker: Stops looking through the book, she looks at him now. "Horrible, I have to think everything I do and say out, I have to word my words right and I have to pretend I can stand anything and one, to act as if I'm sane and I haven't lost my mind. I have to be polite and even then I fail." Looks back to the book she doesn't look up to her family to her… mother. "Trust me mom isn't proud of anyone of us… she's more disappointed in me than any of you… something tells me that she knows you're going to do whatever you do but everything I do just shocks her and it scares her more than what you do."**

**Riley: He turns to the charmed ones now. Prue looking confused Phoebe trying to read Parker's emotions Paige looking at both himself and Parker looking for some reason that would tie then together and finding only a little and Piper looking at him and waiting for Parker to crack under some pressure the girl was bound to have. "I'm just her half brother."**

**Parker: Under her breathe. "Thanking god for that."**

**Riley: "So, you're the charmed ones."**

**Piper: "Yea."**

**Patty: "How older are you?"**

**Riley: "Oh years ahead of my time at least that's what they tell me."**

**Grams: "Like how old?"**

**Riley: "29."**

**Prue: "A couple… so you work for Ryan?"**

**Riley: "He is the god."**

**Parker: Snickers.**

**He looks at her now.**

**Riley: "Did you find something funny?"**

**Parker: "I'm just amazed of how stupid you are… and I'm even shocked that… it's a lot…"**

**Riley: "Just because I'm in a cage doesn't mean I can't harm you."**

**Parker: "Do you want me to vanquish you? Because I'm just wasting my time and their time by sticking you in cage and sending you on your way, god knows you might kill someone I actually like… it would make sense if I killed you."**

**Riley: "Then do it."**

**Parker: Says nothing and just looks down to the book again. Riley is the one to chuckle now.**

**Riley: "Can't handle it can you? Maybe you're right mom isn't proud of any of us… but at least we do all what we can for our side, you're letting down your side."**

**Parker: Looks up now. "Maybe but your times up."**

**She walks over to the charmed ones.**

**Phoebe: "That's your brother?"**

**Parker: Looks back at Riley as he looks around the room. "No, my brother died a long time again, that's the monster that took him over; I have to go get some root for the potion…"**

**She walked out of the room and they looked at Riley.**

**Riley: "Where did Parker go?"**

**Phoebe looks at Piper they all start walking out of the room.**

**Piper: "This is going to be a long day…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**------------**

**Uh Riley half demon half brother Riley I think you know who he's the son of hell I gave you his last name. Anyways please review.**

**-------------**


	26. Chapter 5 of Special Present

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Chapter 5 of ****Special Present**

**Prue walked down to the kitchen and found Parker making a potion.**

**Prue: "Write a spell yet?"**

**Parker: "No I'm just going to throw this at him…"**

**She moved through the kitchen making Prue shake her head because Parker knew were everything was and she even looked like Piper as she made the potion.**

**Prue: "You look too much like Piper right now."**

**Parker: "Funny since she's not my mother."**

**Prue: "It has to do with the fact you know this place to well…"**

**Parker: "I did live here almost all my life."**

**Prue: "I forget that…"**

**Parker: Stops moving around and starts to stir the potion. "What's on your mind Prue?"**

**Prue: "Who is the man up there?"**

**Parker: "My brother."**

**Prue: "You didn't tell me you had another brother other than Ryan."**

**Parker: "I'm not telling you a lot of things Prue. It doesn't make me a bad person it just doesn't make me an honest one."**

**Prue: "Why does he look like Cole?"**

**Parker: "Because he's Cole's son." That shocked Prue. "Do you remember the first year you had with Paige and Cole, was turned into demonic man again?"**

**Prue: "Yea?"**

**Parker: "You remember Phoebe got ****pregnant with a demonic baby?"**

**Prue: "Yea?"**

**Parker: "That's who Riley is… he was saved… it's cause he's a member of the nine and you know the nine was about to be needed so the Elders found a way to bring him back… the point is that in the beginning he was good… but when Ryan went evil and killed the world… Riley went to the dark side… I don't think he could take it anymore… see Riley always thought that if someone like Ryan a cupid a soul made of pure love and a being of love could stay good that he had a chance… so Ryan went dark side he went with him… and little by little Riley lost himself in the dark side… if he could have just found himself again… I know he'd have been an amazing witch. Like he was an amazing brother…"**

**Prue: "You love him?" It wasn't a question only stating fact but her fact sounded like a question.**

**Parker: "Yea I do… sometimes he's a good guy and it might shock you but there are times he reminds me of my brother about the one that showed me how to skate off the roof and not break a bone." Prue chuckled at that image in her mind. Parker's voice darkened. "But other times he's evil, he tries and kills you and makes you forget the brother you love…" She paused and looked down to the potion as it simmered. "He's just evil right now so I have to send him back… I don't like it… I wished he'd go back to being a good guy but you don't always get what you want. In fact you hardly ever do and even if you do, it's not like it should be… nothing ever is…"**

**She finished the potion and looked up the attic through she looked scared to death at that point. Prue walked over to Parker and held her hand. Parker looked at Prue's face.**

**Prue: "It's going to be okay… you'll get through this honey I promise."**

**Parker: Shocking both herself and Prue. "Thanks Aunt Prue." Prue smiles and this time Parker returns it. "Come on I have a brother to send home what fun."**

**They walked into the attic and found Grams walking around Riley as he sat on the floor his head in his hands.**

**Grams: With a smug look on her face. "Parker there you are, I was just telling Riley a story."**

**Riley: Standing up now and looking pale and human. "I want to go home!"**

**Parker: "Wow, must have been a hell of a story."**

**Riley: "She told me things I never wanted to know about childbirth."**

**Paige: Looking freaked out. "You and I both kid,"**

**Parker started walking over to Riley when a warlock blinked into the room. Parker froze in her place making Riley turn to look at the warlock his eyes wide with anger.**

**Riley: "Great a bitch."**

**Warlock: Turns to look at him and throws something at him and makes the cage explode and smoke fill the room. "See you around honey…"**

**Coughing going around the room and they can hear her blinking out. The smoke clears and Riley stands a little to close to Parker. Looking her over checking for any injuries she pulls away from him and he rolls his eyes.**

**Riley: "I may be evil but I'm still your brother."**

**Parker: Sarcastically. "Right." She turned back to the sisters Grams and Patty. "Are you guys okay?"**

**Phoebe: Looking at everyone in the room. "We're fine… why didn't she take any of us out when she had the chance?"**

**Parker: "Because she wanted to help Riley escape so then he'd take me to the future and the Seer wouldn't be vanquished."**

**Prue: "I hate when they have a hidden agenda."**

**Paige: Looking at Prue. "Doesn't it get annoying?"**

**Piper: "Oh yeah."**

**Riley: "Can I help?"**

**Parker: "No."**

**Riley: "Oh come on I'm a witch I should be able to help!"**

**Parker: Ignoring him walks to the book and flips through it looking for something on the warlock. "Come on there has to be something… anything… last time I check there was almost a whole fucking chapter…"**

**Riley: "Maybe the Charmed ones haven't faced her yet." He looks at the sisters. "Lucky you."**

**Prue: "We faced her before?"**

**Parker: "Yea…"**

**Piper: "When were you going to tell us?"**

**Parker: "Never."**

**Phoebe: "Why not?"**

**Prue: "Can we not fight."**

**Riley: "Why weren't you going to tell them?"**

**Parker: "I'm not talking to you you're a demon!"**

**Riley: "You know some people say I'm more a Valentine more than you."**

**Parker: Looking up at him now. "Why would you want to be one?"**

**Riley: "Why wouldn't I?"**

**Parker: "Valentines stab their love ones in their back, Sil does it, the other moron does it; [Ryan] hell dad does it; you do it so made you're right you are one, I don't understand why you want to be? I mean I'm trying to get my name changed and you want to be one… want to be called as one… I just can't understand your stupid moronic reasoning,"**

**Riley: Ignoring the last part. "Change your name to what?"**

**Parker: "Anything but that."**

**Riley: "You really are messed up?"**

**Parker: She doesn't answer.**

**Riley: "I can't help you with that unless you answer,"**

**Parker: "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you dare analyze me! You have no fucking right to!"**

**Riley: "Anger its part of the emotion you put up to scare others away but I'm your brother I know you better than anyone can."**

**Parker: "You're not my brother."**

**Riley: "Mom may have not had a chance to give birth to me but I sure as hell did live in her stomach!"**

**Parker: "I don't mean that you're not my brother that way I mean I laid all my brothers to rest. You're all dead…"**

**Riley: "Even Silver?"**

**Parker: Can't look at his eyes. "Yes."**

**Riley: "Wow, way to kick us to the curb."**

**Parker: "You did it first I'm only returning the favor."**

**Riley: "I don't blame you harden that heart of yours it's only going to make that clock run faster."**

**Parker: "It should have stopped years ago…"**

**Riley: Taken aback. His eyes as wide as a fist can be. "What?"**

**Parker: "It should have given out on me a while ago, I shouldn't be alive, Riley; my heart shouldn't still be beating, or is that so hard to understand?"**

**Riley: "No." There is no longer a cockiness and there is a somewhat sadness that shines in his eyes. He walks closer to Parker as she flips through the book. "I'm sorry I went were I went but you have to understand were I'm coming from… or at least where I came from… Parker I died and then I came back… it changed my way of thinking it changed everything about me…"**

**Piper: whispering to her other sisters. "Why do all these Valentines die and come back?"**

**Paige: "How do they do this?"**

**Phoebe: "Parker died twice how can she come back?"**

**Patty: "Might have been the same way Prue did."**

**They looked at Prue as she is still looking at Parker and Riley.**

**Riley: "Look nothing can express how sorry I am… Parker I would have stayed if I had known."**

**Parker: "No you wouldn't have."**

**Riley: "You're wrong." She looks back him now. "And I'm not just talking about what you just said I'm mean of everything… mom is proud of you… I mean you put up a fight you got Ryan to not kill you and you're still alive when… when you should be dead not just because Ryan should have killed you but your weak heart should have gave out on you a while ago… it's almost wrong for you to be alive yet it's so right… this Parker you're living to save us…"**

**Parker: "I didn't want to come back… I didn't want to be a savor… I'm not Chris and I'm sure as hell am not that other Parker… I'm not."**

**Riley: Sweetly. "I know, believe me Parker I know… but you have to understand… you are everything mom loves you are her… and I know how that makes you feel god I hated it whenever demon told me I was like my father… he almost killed my favorite aunt… hell when I was smaller I almost killed her but I loved her… Parker… I love her."**

**Parker: Shaking her head now knowing he's won she's gone to soft to hold it together, he's now as he always was her brother. "I know."**

**Riley: Chuckling reminding the sisters of Cole's chuckles, he scratches the back of his head and takes Parker's hand. "I know it and you know it, and I can't believe you're-you're going to let me help."**

**Now Parker chuckles.**

**Parker: "Who said you get to help?"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**In the underworld, the warlock was kneeling in front of the Seer he was throwing things around the room making other demons around him cringe at the noise effected their hearing.**

**Seer: "YOU FAILED!"**

**Warlock: "No I didn't."**

**Seer: He throws bolts of red thunder out of his hands at four of the demons and they explode the other demons look at the vanquished demons and kneel in front of him immediately. "Boys it looks like I need more follows, go get some." All the demons look around to scared to shimmer out but to scared not to. "I SAID!" As soon as he opened his mouth they all shimmered out the warlock looked around at the empty room the Seer walks to her. "I thought I told you to kill her?" She goes to open her mouth. "Maybe you can't handle that? Maybe you need to be shown as a lesion to the other demons and warlocks? Would you like that? To die a slow painful death?"**

**Warlock: "If it isn't death from you then it'll be from Parker. Besides I heard getting killed by her is less painful I'd rather deal with her…"**

**Seer: "It would please you to die by her hand?" She says nothing. "But then it would please me if you killed her."**

**Warlock: "You're out of your mind old man, no witch, demon, warlock or Darklighter has even gotten close to killing her, in fact she's even killed Barbas hell he was a member of your loco crew how do I know you won't just stab me in the back like you did him?"**

**Seer: "I'm bored." He moves his hand in front of her and she screams in pain she falls to her side and holds her head. "You will die for me… now or later… but you will die…" The pain leaves her because now she stops screaming in pain and he kneels down in front of her. "Understand?"**

**Warlock: She spites in his face and he gets even angrier. "Fuck you."**

**Seer: Smiles. "That's all I wanted to hear." He throws more bolts at her and she soon explodes in pain. "Dagon!"**

**Soon a demon with black hair black eyes and is about 5'9 shimmers into the room.**

**Dagon: "Yes my Seer?"**

**Seer: "Looks like I'm going to be needed a new demonic helper… it also looks like… I'm going to be heading up soon."**

**Dagon: "It's time?"**

**Seer: "No, but there's a witch she's… gotten in my way for too long… and I will no longer stand for it… I will no longer stand for failure."**

**Dagon: "Seer, I will help with anything I can."**

**Seer: "Go send a message… she wants a war… I'll give her war…" Dagon shimmers out and the Seer looks around the room. "Rake!" Another demon shimmers into the room he kneels just like Dagon. "It looks like Dagon won't be coming back; you are now my second, congratulations."**

**Rake: "Thank you sir."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker closed the book and looked back up to Riley as he was reading through other books. She shook her head and walked out of the attic and down to were everyone else was.**

**Coop: He had returned once Riley had turned good or something like it. "Parker what brings you down here?"**

**Parker: "I'm thinking maybe you might never fight her…"**

**Piper: "Something changed?"**

**Parker: "Yea… and it's almost my gut."**

**Leo: "So you're brother… he doesn't really look a lot like you."**

**Parker: "Chris doesn't look like Wyatt and Mel looks like both of them what does that say about your children?"**

**Prue: "That maybe Grey the firemen almost became Chris's father."**

**Piper: Hit her making Prue chuckle. "Can we drop that?"**

**Leo: "So does that little comment mean you're other siblings look like you and him?"**

**Parker: "What makes you think I have other siblings?"**

**Henry: Opened his mouth to explain when there was a crashing sound in the attic and Riley started yelling for Parker. "What the hell was that?"**

**Parker: Didn't answer she took off up the stairs and they followed. When she got there she found Dagon and Riley in a fist fight with Riley's shirt half torn and Dagon with blood on his forehead. Whose blood was it she didn't know but if Dagon had any blood of Riley's she'd kill him. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"**

**Dagon gets out of his fighting position and stands up straight.**

**Dagon: "I am here for the Seer as a message." He looks at her now and she returns his evil glare with one of her own.**

**Parker: "Well please do tell, what the hell does he want now?"**

**Dagon: "He has killed the warlock…"**

**Riley: Now standing closer to Parker and making her heart stop beating to fast because now she can see it isn't his blood on Dagon. "I wonder why… she was meant to almost kill Emma and Nix."**

**Dagon: "I do not care who she was meant to almost kill… I am only here to tell you war is coming to them now…"**

**Parker: "News flash it's been here."**

**Dagon: Smirking a smirk with knowledge. "Not with the Seer as a fighter."**

**Parker: Looks at Riley and smiles at him shocking him and the sisters because this smile was real not something that she put on for anyone else's amusement. "Did you hear that? The Seer's going to come my way… looks like I did it Riley… I pissed off the Seer. I know somewhere someone owes me money for that!" She turns to Dagon. "Was that the emotion you were looking for? Or was it fear?"**

**Dagon: Mad that Parker wasn't taking him seriously. "You will tremble at his feet. And beg him to live."**

**Parker: Darkly as ever. "No he will, and god help him when I get my hands on him, I will kill him, and I will make him feel every single amount of pain that I ever felt whether it be from my own pain or from my powers he will beg, me, and I then will kill him, but it won't be fast and it won't be pretty, you give him that message for me, and then we'll be cool."**

**Dagon: "I think now."**

**Riley: "Can I do it?"**

**Parker: "He's all yours…"**

**Riley smiles and throws a green engery ball at Dagon and through Dagon goes to the floor hoping that it will fly past him it follows him to the floor and rips him from his insides and then he explodes. He turns to look at Parker knowing already what she was going to say.**

**Riley: "I had fun."**

**Parker: "I'm glad... you have to go back home."**

**Riley: "Aren't you afraid Ryan will turn me again?"**

**Parker: "No… besides once Silver sees that you're you again she'll let you in on a lot of secerts."**

**Riley: "How will she be able to tell?"**

**Parker: Grabs Riley's hand and he is washed in this red glow his eyes shine and he smiles back at her as soon as she lets go of his hand. "You're welcome."**

**Riley: "I love you… I know in our family we don't say it… can't say it… but I, I want you to I need you to know, I love you."**

**Parker: "You wouldn't be alive if I didn't feel the same."**

**Riley: "I know."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker: Moved to Riley as he moved to the wall. He was looking around attic trying to memorize every single detail. "It grows on you."**

**Riley: "I was just thinking that… I mean inside that cage, its hell but outside its sweet."**

**Parker: "You going back home or to Ryan?"**

**Riley: "I doubt the cousins would want me home…"**

**Parker: "They can forgive."**

**Riley: "But I can't."**

**Parker: "Well look at that you're still human."**

**Riley: "I'll always be human no matter how much I try not to be."**

**Parker: "Damian misses you… never shuts up about how none of the other guys could catch up with him anymore… and Max would be glad to see that you still lived."**

**Riley: "I'll think about it."**

**Parker: "You better."**

**Riley: He looked at the charmed ones to his grandmother and to Grams then back to Parker. "I ask for a hug but I might go dark side on you again. Sorry about that… CJ."**

**Parker: "It's alright DJ." [Demon Jr.]**

**Riley: Chuckles. "See you around?"**

**Parker: "Most likely."**

**Riley: Again he looks to the charmed ones. "It was meeting you despise the part where I tried to kill Parker… and or take her to the future with me…"**

**Piper: "It was interesting."**

**Phoebe: "Oh yea."**

**Parker: "Well see you around."**

**Riley: "Any words you'd like me to tell anyone back home?"**

**Parker: "Tell them I'm sorry."**

**Riley: "Will they know for what?"**

**Parker: Smirking. "For giving them another pain the ass to deal with."**

**Riley: "Are you kidding? The good side is sounding kind of fun."**

**Parker: "Yea right."**

**Riley: "Alright I'm ready take me home."**

_**Coldplay: "Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go,"**_

**Parker: "Good bye Riley." She throws the potion at him and he soon disappears. She looked around the attic and takes in some air. "See you around…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Everyone was sitting down around the table; Parker was the only one standing. The men were back and questioning everything that happened.**

**Andy: "So you send him back to the future to do god knows what?"**

**Parker: "Yea but I hope he just stays good."**

**Leo: "You love him?"**

**Parker: Takes in some air. "Not fully but it's there..."**

**Paige: "Then why let him live?"**

**Parker: "He's my brother evil or not, blood is thicker than good or evil I can't kill my brother I'm not Ryan. I can't harm family, or anyone for that matter."**

**Leo: "Something that makes me, remember Chris." Parker took in some air. "God you must hate that being compared to Chris a lot?"**

**Parker: "No not really."**

**Coop: "Why not?"**

**Parker: "Chris is a good man, who wouldn't want to be compared to a hero?"**

**Piper: "Everyone…"**

**Parker: Looking at her and understanding what she means but she only nods. "See you guys around."**

**Coop: "Bye."**

**She throws a potion to the ground and was eloped in white smoke. Phoebe looked at the table and found the gift Parker got her, she reached over to it and opened the box, inside she found two new very pretty athames. Piper looked closely at them as if she had seen them before.**

**Phoebe: "Well I did need some new ones."**

**Coop: "Let me look at those." She hands them to him and he flips around the blade and he sees that it has writing inside it. "**_**Let these blade guide you in the way of battle let them help you win many wars. Let them and yourself be one for when you do, you can destroy evil together**_**." He looks at Phoebe. "That's kind of nice."**

**Piper: "Yea."**

**Leo: "Wow look at the time…"**

**They all now looked at how late it was.**

**Henry: Looked at Paige and got up. "Paige… let's go put this baby to bed."**

**Paige: Smiling and getting up too. "Come on."**

**Henry: Took her in his arms. "Now we can go!"**

**Paige: Chuckling. "Aw. Look at you picking me up like you used to!"**

**Henry: "Rain or shine. I'll always pick you up!" **

**Paige: Looks at Phoebe. "Happy birthday honey. I hope you had fun!"**

**Phoebe: "I did you know it was weird dealing with some of Parker's personal problems kind of fun to see that she is indeed human."**

**Henry: "I'm glad now if you don't mind I'm need to go orb away with my lady!"**

**Phoebe: Smiling. "Orb away!"**

**Paige and Henry orbed away smiling.**

**Coop: Taking Phoebe's hand helping her stand up. "Come on. I have a surprise for you!"**

**Phoebe: Looks at Coop. "I love surprises!"**

**Coop: "I know!"**

**Leo: "See you two later!"**

**Coop and Phoebe: "Bye."**

**They heart away and Leo looks at Andy.**

**Andy: "Want to catch the last part of the baseball game?"**

**Leo: "Come on!"**

**They walk away and Piper looks at Prue. Prue's looking away from everything almost spaced-out. Reminding Piper of something Parker would sometimes do. **

**Piper: "Prue." Prue turns to look at her now.**

**Prue: "Yeah Piper?"**

**Piper: "Can I ask you something?"**

**Prue: "Depends on the question."**

**Piper: Nodding. "You know how you're a telepath now?" Prue nodded. "Well I was wondering… for Parker to give Phoebe those athame… what… what was she thinking?"**

**Prue: "I don't understand the question. Are you accusing Parker of something?"**

**Piper: "No! I mean in general, what was she thinking?"**

**Prue: Kind of tense. "Well… I think… she just wanted Phoebe to get you know good athames!"**

**Piper: Rubbing her chin. "I don't know…" She sits up straight. "Prue do you remember when Ryan was here?"**

**Prue: "First time or second?"**

**Piper: "The second."**

**Prue: "Yea."**

**Piper: "Well remember that to get Ryan banished from the past she had to give something's to that windy thingy?" Prue nodded. "Well one of the things happened to be her mother's athames plus the holders and maybe I'm just getting old but… the ones she got Phoebe look a lot like those! And there's also that… she kind of looks like a younger Phoebe… and the whole Riley kind of reminded me of Cole… do you know what I mean?"**

**Prue: Hating that she was about to do this. "No."**

**Piper: "Okay… what about the way she acted around the kids? How she was so close to Wyatt or the way that she didn't just seem like a friend!"**

**Prue: Looking down. "What are you trying to say Piper?"**

**Piper: "Prue she's lying to us about something!"**

**Prue: "We know that already… hello that's her job!"**

**Piper: "But I don't just mean… about the future… I mean things that don't even matter!"**

**Prue: "Piper it's Parker's life… just let her be!"**

**Piper: Narrowing her eyes. "Why are you on her side?"**

**Prue: "Piper I'm not on her side… you know why? Because there isn't a side to go on! What does it matter if she's lying? Or if she is closer to your kids than anyone you think is… look what matters is when she's ready she'll tell us anything we need to know. Until then you have to trust her. You remember what Chris said."**

**Piper: "Yea but we don't trust to easily!"**

**Prue: "Doesn't mean we shouldn't start!"**

**Piper: "I'm going to ask her why she does what she does Prue and it may make you think I just don't want to trust her but deep down I know she's hiding something big! And this time I want answers!"**

**Piper walked away and Prue looked up to the roof.**

**Prue's thoughts: "**_**If you can hear me Parker… we have a problem!**_**"**

**THE END**

**--------**

**Tell me what you thought… and we'll have some fun!**

**-----------**


	27. 9x10: Secrets Unhidden by some

**9x10: Secrets Unhidden by some**

**Parker walked into the manor and found both Billie and Julian there playing with the remote. Parker hits the sofa a little. They look at her.**

**Parker: "What the hell happened to you two? Where have you been?"**

**Billie: "Around…"**

**Julian: "Why you miss us?"**

**Parker: "No I was just wondering." There's a short pause. "When you leaving again?"**

**Julian: "Aw Parker you act as if you don't like us but I know. You love us!"**

**Parker: "Yeah-yeah-yeah. I know."**

**She walks away from them and heads to the attic. On her way there she finds Andy he smiles at her and leaves to his job. Parker shakes her head and walks pass Prue and Piper. They stop her.**

**Piper: Her eyes shine in an evil little way and Parker does a double tack, her eyes go to Prue who doesn't look to happy then looks back at Piper. "Hey Parker," She said it through grinding teeth.**

**Parker: Worried. "Hey Piper, what's up?"**

**Piper: "I was wondering something… and I thought that now would be the right time to talk…"**

**Parker: Cutting her off and making Prue a little uneasy. "Yea I understand that but there's a demon… and I need to look at the book and I…"**

**Piper: Getting her temper up. "Oh no you, don't I've been tolerant with you…"**

**Parker: "When was that? Because with my whole stay at Past world, you've been trying to beat the living crap out of me with questions…" Piper's eyes go into a glare that would make any demon drop dead but it only makes Parker chuckle making Prue back away from Piper knowing what was coming next. "And sure I get it I know things you want to know but that…"**

**Piper: "Listen to me young lady!" Her tone only made Parker grin. "Stop grinning, you are in deep-deep trouble, so help me god I might even blow you up!"**

**Parker: Trying hard not to laugh. "You've done that before and it didn't hurt…"**

**Prue's thoughts: **_**"Parker are, you out of your mind? Don't play temper matching with Piper she'll win and she will blow you up I've seen her blow up Leo god don't remind me how many times she tried to blow up Chris!"**_

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"Relax she won't blow me up, why would she it's not like she knows everything…" **_**There was a pause.**_** "She… doesn't… know… anything… right?"**_

**Prue's thoughts: Her face said it all. "**_**Well**_**…"**

**Piper: Yelling at Parker now. "HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING TO A DAMN THING I FUCKING SAID?**

**Parker: "Wow, mouth," Chuckles, "You ever kiss your mother with that mouth?"**

**Piper: Was about to explode. **

**Leo: "PIPER I need your help!"**

**Piper: She gives Parker a death stare and Parker's lips tighten trying not to laugh. "I'll be back!" She starts to leave but looks back at Parker. "You better not go anywhere until I get back we have a lot to talk about! Do you understand young lady?"**

**Parker: Saluting Piper. "Yes sir… I mean mamé… I mean sir… I mean… I got you!"**

**Piper goes down to where Leo is Parker looks around the house sees that their alone and looks back at Prue.**

**Parker: Accusingly. "Why does Piper want to talk and why is she about to explode… not that I mind… but…"**

**Prue: "Don't look at me like that Parker!!"**

**Parker: "Then you better talk!"**

**Prue: "I think you need to tell Piper and Paige." She saw how much Parker did not like that idea. "Look just for a second, Piper is on over drive trying to think of a way to make you tell her the truth. I think she thinks you and Wyatt are a thing…" Parker makes a disgusted face. "Look you have to tell them."**

**Parker: As if she's thinking about it. "Uh… no…"**

**Prue: "Have you met Piper she will stop to nothing until she knows everything!"**

**Parker: Sarcastically. "Oh that Piper the crazy one that will stop to nothing to protect her family…" She shakes her head. "Look even if she does think I'm a thing with Wyatt." She started making puking noises and Prue shook her head. "Oh come on you have to think that its funny, I'm his… you know what for gods shakes… and she thinks…" Starts laughing again and Prue grabs her head because Parker isn't taking this seriously. "Wow when she learns that I am who I am… that's going to be fun."**

**Prue: "So you'll do it? You'll tell her?"**

**Parker: Straight face. "No way in hell, I like to live I remember how she almost killed Chris when he told her… well… it was mostly a shocker thingy… but the point is… I can't tell her cause then she'll end up telling Phoebe… look I learned from Chris see… you tell an Aunt and then they tell an Aunt and then another and then out of no were your mom knows she's your mom I can't have that!"**

**She goes to leave but Prue grabs her hand.**

**Prue: "Listen to me. It's the best way for things to go your way. And sure they will end up telling Leo and Henry…."**

**Parker: Cutting her off. "I shouldn't have told you, I should have found a way for you not to read my mind, I'm a telepath for god's sakes if there was a way I'd find it… but no… I don't even look!!"**

**Prue: "I know now okay I mean out of all of us you tell me… and that's not something that should have happened…" She pauses and looks at Parker with puppy dog eyes. "So you have to tell them four too… please!"**

**Parker: "Why?"**

**Prue: "So they'll go easy on you."**

**Parker: "Don't you think that'll get I… don't know a little suspicion to Coop and Phoebe?"**

**Prue: "Yeah but you need more of our help."**

**Parker: "And I have to tell them?"**

**Prue: "Yea."**

**Parker: "I hate you."**

**She walks over to the attic.**

**Prue: "She loves me."**

**She walks to where Piper left.**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__**  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
With:  
__Brian Krause__**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine [That's right I changed the actress that plays 'Parker' I just realized it wasn't going to work for me… you'll understand later… oh and don't worry I will go mess with all the other stories so it won't confuses others.]**__  
__Guest starring:  
__Scott Jaeck as __**Sam Wilder  
**__Michaela McManus as __**Ava**__** Pierce  
**__Len Wiseman as __**Jack Bishop**__**  
**__Kaley Cuoco__ as __**Billie Jenkins**__  
James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson  
**__ Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Power's out;' by Nicole Scherzinger featuring Sting._

**Parker flipped through the book lazily. She had two options right now, run and never come back to the manor making Prue angry as hell, or find some way to come to terms on what she felt for her future aunts. Could she tell them the things that haunted her dreams or just lie and tell them that they were the only things in the future that were right? And even if she did come to terms with her feelings what would they do after that, there was no way in hell she was going to tell her parents. It wasn't their fault that their future personals did what they did to her, but she did blame them and that wasn't something she'd stop doing ever.**

**Henry orbed into the room with a young blond curly haired woman with piercing green eyes that reminded Parker of someone that she knew so well but she shook it off and looked back at Henry as he looks to the woman.**

**Henry: He touches her shoulder reassuring her of safety. "Stay here okay I'll be right back don't leave and don't worry nothing can harm you as long as you stay near me." He walks over to Parker. "Hey watch her okay and please be kind and not act like you normally do,"**

**Parker: Nice voice. "Yeah sure,"**

**Henry looks back at her confused at her niceness but runs down the stairs. The woman looks back at Parker.**

**Woman: "A-Are you one of the four sisters?"**

**Parker: "No. Hi I'm Parker Valentine and you are?"**

**Ava: "Ava**** Pierce. I'm a witch that's in way over her head."**

**Parker: Smirking. "Aren't we all?"**

**Ava: Smiling. "Yeah, so how do you know Henry are you one of his charges?"**

**Parker: "God no." That made Ava raise her eyes at her; Parker only tighten her lips into a very uncomfortable smile. "You can say we have someone in common."**

**Just then someone else orbed into the room. Ava jumped and ran to Parker. Parker looked at the orbs and knew who it was.**

**Parker: "It's okay sometimes assholes orb into the room." The orbs clear and Jack is standing there. "Jack next time use, the door!"**

**Jack: "Sorry I hope I didn't scare her."**

**Ava: Peeking behind Parker's shoulder. "Who's that?"**

**Parker shakes her head as her ring shines. She groans, Ava's Max's mothers. Before she can do anything everyone walks into the room. Her eyes scan their faces, and they all seem calm all but Piper she looks like she's thinking about blowing up Parker, and through Piper had threaten to do that to her many-many times in the future, something told her, Piper blowing her up would hurt much more than anytime, in the future.**

**Billie: Walks over to Parker. "Parker what the hell… AVA?"**

**Ava: Walks over to Billie. "Billie!"**

**Henry: As Billie and Ava hug. "You know each other?"**

**Billie: "Yeah. We met when I was a younger witch."**

**Ava: "Billie saved my ass a lot."**

**Billie: "Yeah but you saved mine too! How've you been?"**

**Ava: "Crappy demons want me."**

**Jack walked over to Parker she looked at him as Billie and Ava started to talk and the others looks on smiling at Billie's playful manner which they hadn't seen so much of.**

**Jack: "I know who she is."**

**Parker: Carefree. "I know." She looks at something in the book.**

**Jack: "Use your cupid ring, make her see me!"**

**Parker: She turned the page. "I will not pimp you out! If you are meant to be you will fall for each other on your own."**

**Jack: "She's my life. I look at her and I already see the life we've lived."**

**Parker: Cheerful/Painful thinking of everything she knows about Jack and how it's just a short list. "Haven't done it yet… be glad who knows you might do it later in life… but knowing you you'll just let him do it to you…"**

**Jack: Knowing what she means. "But we will. Everyone is meant to Parker its part of life…"**

**Parker: Hopeful. "Maybe not… maybe we can stop it…"**

**Coop watches and Parker shakes her head and walks way from Jack.**

**Coop: "Jack why are, you here?"**

**Jack's thoughts: "**_**I'm here to find my wife. At this second she's with Billie.**_**"**

**Jack: "I'm meant to be here to help."**

**Parker's Thoughts: "**_**God please tell him to shut up! Aunt Prue help here he's killing me with his stupid feelings!**_**"**

**Prue's thoughts: "**_**Sorry about that Parker but nothing I can do…**_**"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**You suck!**_**"**

**Prue's thoughts: "**_**So you keep telling me…**_**"**

**Julian: "We haven't met!"**

**Jack: "Jack Bishop."**

**Julian: "Julian Anderson."**

**Jack: "Nice to meet you."**

**Jack's thoughts: "**_**So you and me we end up good friends. I don't see it yet.**_**"**

**Julian: "Likewise."**

**Julian's thoughts: "**_**Jackass. Stop looking at my girl-friend.**_**"**

**Parker: "Men behave!" Everyone looks at Parker. But she looks at Phoebe who can feel everyone's feelings. "Phoebe might explode!"**

**Coop: Looking worried as he looks back to his wife. "Are you okay?"**

**Phoebe: "Yeah. A lot of emotions…" She looks at Parker and Parker drops her gaze that seems to shock both Piper and herself, but she says nothing.**

**Parker: "So what demon wants you killed?"**

**Prue: "Don't you have a Seer to go kill?"**

**Parker: "He's not going anywhere! Trust me I tried!"**

**Prue: "So go find a way to take him away."**

**Prue's thoughts: "**_**You have to go set everything up with Victor.**_**"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**I hate you sometimes you know that?**_**"**

**Prue's thoughts: "**_**I don't mind.**_**"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**Okay. I'll go just watch over her okay. She's Max's mom. And Jack sees her as his next wife so figure out how you're going to deal with that. They do end up together but sometimes Jack can be a little forceful with the future it's not pretty…**_**"**

**Prue's thoughts: "**_**I'm sure I can handle that!**_**"**

**Piper: "Wait I want to talk to you remember!!!"**

**Parker: Nodes. "She's right I have to go. See yea we'll talk later!"**

**She throws a potion down and disappears. Everyone looks confused as to how Parker would just leave like that but only Piper is the one that looks pissed.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Piper put the book down and Ava looked through it looking for the demon that attacked her.**

**Paige: "So he threw an athame at you and you took him out with a what?"**

**Ava: "A pole-stick. It was the only thing I could grab. So I used it as a bat and it made the athame hit him in the neck. Very cool."**

**Jack: "Must have been…"**

**Ava: Smiles at him. "We haven't met."**

**Jack: "Jack."**

**Ava: "Ava."**

**Ava's thoughts: "**_**God he's cute.**_**"**

**Jack's thoughts: "**_**I don't want to lose her. But death is part of life. I love her and yet I don't even know her yet. She's so gorgeous. God her eyes take my breath away. Every time she blinks…**_**"**

**Prue smiled and looked back at Ava.**

**Prue: "So what do you know about him?"**

**Victor was watching the game when Parker shined in front of him making him throw all the popcorn in the air. But quickly Parker moved an empty bowl around telepathically catching all of them. She handed it Victor.**

**Parker: "Hi Grandpa."**

**Victor: Turning off the TV. "Parker what are you doing here?"**

**Parker: Sitting down next to him. "What a future-granddaughter can't just stop by to see her only grandfather?"**

**Victor: "What do you need?"**

**Parker: "I'm shocked!"**

**Victor: "Parker."**

**Parker: "Okay I'm coming out to the sisters and I need a place to do it."**

**Victor: "Okay."**

**Parker: "And I want to do it here."**

**Victor: "Are you out of your mind?"**

**Parker: "Uh is that a trick question?"**

**Victor: Stands up and goes to the kitchen Parker follows. "Parker I love you and I'll lie to everyone in the world for you. But if the sisters find out you're 'you' and then find out I knew they'll kill…"**

**Parker: "Not true!"**

**Victor: "What makes you say that?"**

**Parker: "Because both Prue and Andy have known and you don't seem to be you know dead!"**

**Victor: "Didn't stop Prue from calling and yelling!"**

**Parker: "She called?"**

**Victor: "Yeah."**

**Parker: "Damn Aunt." He walked out of the room. "Well look if she could just call and not kill you. Then so can Piper and Paige."**

**Victor: Looked back at her now. "You're not telling Phoebe or Coop?"**

**Parker: "Nope that's why I need to do it here."**

**Victor: "Parker…"**

**Parker: "Thanks…"**

**She threw a potion to the floor and he shook his head.**

**Victor: "That's going to be a fun talk…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Ava and Billie found the demon.**

**Piper: "Wow he's a head hunter." She looks at Henry and Leo. "He sounds dangerous." She then looks at Prue. "Maybe calling Parker would be… just to see what she has in mind and… then I can have my talk with her…"**

**Prue: Smiles. "Nice try."**

**Jack: He looked over at Ava sending her, a smile and she smiled back. "You don't have to. I can see the future and trust me he won't live for long."**

**Ava: "Really what makes you know this?"**

**Jack: "I'm a Selder. I see what will happen not what someone wants to happen."**

**Julian: "Really what do you see now?"**

**Jack: Smiling knowing Julian doesn't trust him yet. Good he'll teach his son wonders on trusting people when they earn it not when they ask. "I see the four of us taking him out." He looked at Prue knowing what she had planned for later. "Or would that throw other plans off balance?"**

**Prue: Smiled. "No I think that might be for the best."**

**Parker opened her eyes and found herself at a beach. She soon found herself next to someone. Sam walked next to her and smiled.**

**Parker: "Hello Sam."**

**Sam: "Hey Parker. I heard you're going to tell them who you are. That's a good idea."**

**Parker: Looking at him. "And who the hell told you?"**

**Sam: "Well you know ever since you came. Paige talks to me more. And well I'm a whitelighter so… I also talk to your Grams and Grandmother and they told me. Through I'm still shocked about the whole me and Vic good friends."**

**Parker: Taking a seat on the beach's wet sand. "Why is it that all the guys in the world can't handle the fact that they end up good friends?"**

**Sam: "Don't know. I also heard he out grandpas me. And just so you know. I'm going to give him a hell of a fight!"**

**He orbed out and Parker smirked.**

**Parker: "I know." She looked at the water. "Funny I don't think I told Vic about the fact you both own that house together. Like brothers… and he didn't out grandpa you and you didn't out grandpa him… you tie at first. Died trying to protect everyone together. Like brothers…"**

**She takes in some air and her eyes stay at the water as its waves beat at the sand.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Prue took Paige and Piper by the hands. Andy held onto Leo and Henry by the shoulders.**

**Piper: "What's up with you?"**

**Prue: "Well I haven't seen dad in a while and now I think maybe we all should go."**

**Paige: "Why he's not my father!"**

**Prue: "So what? He's a part of this family and Paige I hate to tell you this. But your kids they'll end up liking him."**

**Henry: "Really? He learns to like them?"**

**Andy: "Oh yeah. I think Parker said he out Grandpa Samuel."**

**Paige: "Oh I want to see this."**

**Leo: "When did you hear this from Parker?"**

**Prue: "Not that long ago!"**

**Piper: Accusingly. "You know ever since you and her, had that talk you let go all the walls you put up almost like you did when Chris told us who he was."**

**Prue looks at Piper but doesn't answer her claims.**

**Andy: "Might have to do with the fact Prue had a heart to heart with Parker. Now come on we don't want to make Vic waiting now do we?"**

**Leo: "Even you want to go? God something had happened to all the people of the earth."**

**Paige orbed out with Prue and Piper and Henry orbed out with Leo and Andy. They found Parker there in Victor's place pacing Victor had a glass in his hand. He got up when he saw them. Parker was still pacing.**

**Victor: "Hey."**

**He hugged everyone.**

**Piper: "What's with her?"**

**Victor: "Oh she's just scared."**

**Paige: "Of what?"**

**Andy: "Everything. **

**Prue: Gently. "Parker,"**

**Parker: She looks at Prue and starts freaking out. "I can't do this. I don't want to do this!"**

**Andy: "Relax you'll do fine. And besides everyone's here."**

**Parker: She take one quick look at the others they all look confused and that doesn't help her clear her mind. "Not everyone."**

**Victor: "Just relax and tell them."**

**Paige: "What's going on?"**

**Prue: "Why don't we all have a seat?"**

**Everyone but Parker goes to sit. Parker was standing in front of everyone still looking a mess. She reminded them of how Chris looked half of the time. Through now she looked worse. She looked sick to her stomach to scare to take in some air.**

**Piper: "Why aren't Coop and Phoebe here?"**

**Victor: "Because they can't find out what we're talking about."**

**Paige: "Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like what you have to say?"**

**Parker: "Cause it's true!"**

**Andy: "Parker just say it!"**

**Parker: "Yeah see I just came for the free beer!"**

**Prue: "There is no beer!"**

**Parker: "I was lied to!"**

**Leo: "Come on. What's this about?"**

**Parker: Closing her eyes and taking in a breath then opening her eyes and for the first time in a while they saw some kind emotion in them. She looked like a kid a scared kid and the scare stare in her eyes makes Piper feel remorse for her. "I've been lying to you all."**

**Piper: "About about?" Parker goes to talk. "Are you and Wyatt married or something?"**

**Leo: "Piper…"**

**Piper: "Oh come on, like no one was thinking it! The way he held her as if she was…"**

**Victor: "Family."**

**Henry: "But that wouldn't make any…"**

**Prue: "If you let her finish."**

**They all look back to Parker she doesn't seem to be going to start talking.**

**Andy: "Go ahead like a Band-Aid!"**

**Parker: Shakily. "M-my name i-isn't Parker Jill Valentine. It's… Daniel Roberson. That's right people I'm a man!"**

**Victor: "Park enough with the jokes."**

**Parker rolled her eyes and turned around and looked at a picture of Chris Wyatt and Victor.**

**Parker: "Fine. I'll do it… I can do it… I kill demons for a living I can do this… I mean I'm the strongest… bitch in the world this shouldn't be so… bad... my…" She looked back at them through she didn't look into their eyes she looks above their heads and takes in a shake breath of air. "My name is… Paige… Parker Valentine… Halliwell. Phoebe and Coop were my parents. I'm… Ryan's little sisters. And when I say things about… my brother I mean Ry or sometimes Riley… Ry stands for Ryan but Ryan… is not my brother but Ry is." She was moving her hands around talking with them the past people hadn't said anything so she kept going. "That's Ryan's… nick-name from when we where kids. I'd call him Ry. I call Wyatt Wy now because he replaced Ry for me. Wyatt's like my older brother because I can't very well look up to a murder. Trust me I've tried it doesn't work out good there's a lot of pain and blood in doing so… and-and I'm not into pain or blood… I hate it… lying it's also something I hate… but god shakes I do it, everyday and I know… that it's going to kill me one of these's days but… I…"**

**She lets out some air shocked she said all that.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Leo: "Wow,"**

**Henry: "I knew it!"**

**Andy: Looking at him now smiling. "You saw it too!"**

**Henry: He said it as if the whole world should have seen it. "Phoebe all the way."**

**Parker: She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Well she's my mom… so I have to look like her. That or look like my dad… I got lucky…"**

**Piper: "Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?"**

**Parker: "I didn't think I'd be here long."**

**Paige: "There's another reason?"**

**Parker: "I didn't want to get close to you."**

**Piper: "Why?"**

**Parker: She grabbed the back of her head. "The way we left things… they weren't good. And I kind of feel like I shouldn't be allowed to be happy with you when the way things are in the future... aren't good…"**

**Paige: "How'd we leave them?"**

**Parker: She looked at Prue. "How do you answer that?"**

**Prue: "Without telling them anything?"**

**Parker: "Without making you see it all over again. I don't need that right now… trust me I cry then you'd cry and I can't handle that amount of emotion right now. Empath power not wanting to work with me but against me! I mean I had to deal with Julian and Jack's macho bull crap not to mention Ava and Jack's loving, feelings… I'm not into love right now… I mean my lover he's not here. So I don't like it when I have to send people up on love when well look at me I don't look like a cupid right now! Hell CJ cupid Jr that was just another way Ry liked to mess with me… because hello I'm disappointing a parent… while the other ones kind of happy I'm a witch through she'd rather I be one… the point is… I never liked being a cupid… I mean don't get me wrong the power rush it's the best… but… I'm a witch all the way… not cupid…"**

**Prue: Answering only her question and smiling that she was seeing a side of Parker that she once remember of Chris, eager to talk once they knew yet still fearful of some things. "I don't know. Sorry kido."**

**Parker: Signs. "Wonderful. Well no easy way to put it. Ryan killed you. I didn't lie about that. And I was there. And that's it. I mean Andy died some way and I don't know if Ryan's to blame for that one. But I know for a fact that for Leo Piper Paige, Victor and Sam, that it was him. Julian and Billie died another way. At first Billie died of cancer but now she dies some other way and now Julian died in a car-crash. Car-crash. I hate cars."**

**Paige: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Well David. My husband who knows if he still is god knows I'm fucking with time now so anything could happen! Anyways… We where driving. Late coming back from the movies. Max and his girl-friend of the time in the back making out. And me and David talking fucking around with the radio. And then you know a drunk driver crashed into us. And David didn't make it. And Max's girlfriend well she dumped him later on. And it was just the two of us."**

**Henry: "Who's Max really?"**

**Parker: Tranquil. "Jack's and Ava's son but soon he becomes Billie and Julian's adopted son. He was my best friend. Die twice protecting the good side."**

**Leo: "And you?"**

**Parker: Heartless. "I watched. I will watch… do I want to no… am, I forced to yea… do I hate it every day of my life…"**

**Piper: Sadden by this truth that she wished wasn't real. "You do that a lot. Watch. While others are in pain you shouldn't have to…"**

**Parker: "I wanted to kill those demons I still do. The thing is I wasn't in the future when he'll die. He'll die in I don't know a month when Ryan turns 25. And little Ryan's born early. That's what happens for you know us half cupids. Heart beats slow only have one kidney…"**

**Leo: "How old are you all?"**

**Parker: "Well Wy's the oldest 29 there's also Riley he's 29. Then it's Chris he's 28, Ryan and Hank 24 going on to 25. Nix and Emma are 23. Mel Silver and me are 22 and Pacey would have been 22 as well."**

**Henry: "Pacey?"**

**Prue: "My son."**

**Piper: "He dies?"**

**Parker: Sadden. "Don't we all?"**

**Leo: "You know what she means."**

**Parker: Crosses her arms. "Yeah. He dies."**

**Henry: "How old was David?"**

**Parker: "19."**

**Piper: "You two married at what age?"**

**Parker: "19."**

**Paige: "How long where you guys married before?"**

**Parker: "Two of the most fucking best months of my life."**

**Paige and Piper: "Damn."**

**Parker: "Yeah we loved each other. Through sometimes I wonder…"**

**Piper: "Wonder what?"**

**Parker: "If we should have done it at all…"**

**Leo: "Why would you say that?"**

**Parker: "Max tried to stop me told me I wouldn't be happy and I asked him 'got a new power there Maxi' he wasn't happy… mostly because I was talking about the fact he never got his father powers…"**

**Henry: "When Jack and Ava die. Julian and Billie take him in?"**

**Parker: Knowing where he was going with that. "He was three. He remembers his dad. Told me a story once. Said 'my old dad before my dad now, he knew things; kind of like you. Only sometimes he tries to fight them. Sometimes he won and sometimes he lost but he didn't cry about it like you do sometimes he just yelled at himself… but my mom she made him feel better… I can make you feel better.' He loved them a lot…"**

**Piper: "Can we talk about your father?"**

**Parker: Emotionless. "The Coop?"**

**Henry: "You don't like him?"**

**Parker: "I don't like myself either. But I'm stuck with me as I'm stuck with him."**

**Paige: "You really feel that way about him?"**

**Parker: "I don't know. Coop was a dad once… not like the old future Leo was to his kids. More like he was a dad to Ryan he was just there feeling things but he left you know… with Ryan so I don't feel that I mattered that much you know because he'd rather be with the kid that's evil than the one that's not..." They look at her shocked. "I'm not the first one that's feels like this but I'm the only one that's willing to say it… I mean Silver… well she felt this way too but… I don't know what I feel for him… I just know that he doesn't love me anymore and I'm…"**

**Piper: "Don't say that."**

**Parker: "But it's true. And maybe he will someday be a kind of father all the way through you know but for now he's not… and I guess that I'm going to end up dying here that doesn't help him either I just hope that if I do die here that he doesn't know who I am… because that's going to make him not like the other Parker that grows up in a better life… I just hope that she and me are you know somewhat the same person just different attitude. But who knows… I might die here…But one things for sure. I'm getting sick and tired of death and his stupid sickle! Next time I think I'll hit Chris and his idea that coming here changes things seeing as I'm not changing anything just how Coop is with us!"**

**Henry: "If you want when you're born I'll slap him so he gets his father act together and he never leaves!"**

**Parker: "Your words they don't help me much but make me feel better thanks."**

**Andy: "Anytime. So are you ever going to tell us who's your favorite?"**

**Parker: "And risk that one of you might tell Phoebe; out of spite for me not say your name?"**

**Leo: "Oh that's not fair. We'll never know."**

**Parker: "You might. You know if I save Ryan. Then you get to live and then you can make it up to me!"**

**All three: "It's a deal!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Jack and Julian were walking around the Underworld. Billie and Ava were talking to each other.**

**Julian: "So Jack what do you do?"**

**Jack: "I'm a Selder… I'm magical there's nothing I do…"**

**Julian: "That kind of sounds boring."**

**Jack: "It is… that's why when I can get away I go and watch baseball games…"**

**Julian: Liking this talk now. "Really? What's your favorite team?"**

**Billie: "Those two are getting along better."**

**Ava: "Yea. Hey what do you know about Jack?"**

**Billie: Smiled. "Does Ava have a crush on someone now?"**

**Ava: "Maybe I do maybe I don't."**

**Billie: "I don't know much I've been you know at school and you know spending time with Julian but I think he's a good guy. I mean Parker won't let anyone near her that isn't a good guy. So I guess that maybe you should ask him out."**

**Ava: "He's cute right?"**

**Billie: "You for yea."**

**Ava: "Not for you?"**

**Billie: "I'm into Julian… I think I'm onto something you know…"**

**Ava: "Yea… I haven't seen you this happy in a long time…"**

**Billie: "What can I say? He's rubbing off on me…"**

**Julian and Jack started laughing now.**

**Ava: "I wonder what their talking about…"**

**Billie: "One can only dream…"**

**Just then a demon jumps out in front of Billie and Ava. Jack throws a fire ball that the demon and he explodes. Ava looks at him thankful but it ends when more pour into the room. Julian back to back with Jack as they fight to get to Ava and Billie.**

**Julian: "So you can make fire?"**

**Jack: "Yea it's a new power."**

**Julian: "Is it hot?"**

**Jack: "Oh yea. Never hold onto it long enough for it to burn my hand."**

**Julian: "That still sounds cool!"**

**Jack: "Yea… what you can do…" Julian counters energy balls and makes movement with his hands and they crash into all the demons around them. Jack relaxes so does Julian. They look at each other. "That is kind of handy." **

**Billie: "Be careful you might just make a new best friend."**

**Jack: "Aw I like new friends."**

**Julian: "What can I say, I'm a helpful bloc!"**

**Ava: "As much as you guys making good is fun and all… shouldn't we kill the rest of them?" A demon goes to hit her but Jack throws a fire ball at him and he explodes. She looks at him and smiles. "Well I guess you're useful too…"**

**Jack: "Just doing my part." Just then more demons shimmer into the room. He looks at Julian who looks just as pissed at he is. "I hate when they do that…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Jack punches one and Ava throws her athame at this one behind him. He looks shocked because he hadn't seen that one coming.**

**Ava: "Just returning a favor."**

**Jack: "Well I must return it as well…"**

**Julian: He punches a demon and rolls to the ground when one of them throws an energy ball that he can stop. "Quit flirting and finish this."**

**Jack: "And for some reason you and me didn't get along in the beginning and now…"**

**Julian: Counters an energy ball going to hit Jack. "You're saving my butt as I save your butt."**

**Billie: Throwing an athame at one demon. "You two want a room?"**

**Jack: Smiles at her and winks at Julian. "As long as you pay for it." He throws more fire balls and soon there left standing alone. He looks over at Julian and they high five each other. "Well look at that… we did it on our own…"**

**Julian: "Who needs Parker?"**

**Jack: "Not us."**

**Ava: "Does anyone else want to go eat something or is it just me?"**

**Julian smiles at Billie.**

**Jack: "It's not just you."**

**They all orb out smiling.**

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it, but hey you can't please everyone, please review.**


	28. 9x11: A LETTER’S REQUEST

Disclaimer: Haven't we been here before I own nothing, well, I own the plot, Parker, her siblings, her cousins, well everyone but Wyatt and Chris and seeing as they did kind of write out Mel, I kind of owe her too, just don't sue, it's not cool, Suing it's not cool just plain and simple at least that's what you should know!

Anyways here's another story just for you all!!

**

* * *

**

**9x11****: A LETTER'S REQUEST**

**Parker walked through the manor. She was reading a book. The sisters were watching her as she walked into the attic.**

**Phoebe: Suspiciously eyes them as they whisper to each other. She shakes her head and goes back to writing on her computer, but she's forced to look up at them because her empathy is kicked in high gear. She looks at Prue who for some reason is feeling motherly, through that's not much of an odd emotion to get off of Prue. Then next to Prue she was getting some protective emotion from Piper as well and when he looked at Paige she felt the same maternal pull. Now she had to get up and check what was what with her sisters. "What's going on?"**

**Piper: Turning to her and trying to hide her smile as she heard Parker's voice as it went into a sweet tone as she started talking to some, who Piper guessed to be Wyatt. "Nothing."**

**Paige: Smiling a big cheesy grin through Phoebe didn't eye her as much seeing as Paige was a smiling kind of gal. "What she said, Pheebs,"**

**Phoebe: Narrowing her eyes and shaking her head at the same time. "Okay…" There was a pause that scared her sisters a little because Phoebe was the Empath out of them and it only took the wrong feelings to get busted with her. "But you're all looking at Parker as if she's going to disappear or something… and last I check she's still complaining that Ryan's evil… so I doubt she's leaving soon."**

**Prue: Trying to sound as normal as ever knowing that she was doing a good job by just reading Phoebe's thoughts that didn't suspect a thing from her. "Phoebe what do you think of Parker?"**

**Phoebe: For a second looking over her computer screen and typing in something really fast, then stopping and looking back at them. "What about her?"**

**Piper: Throwing Paige and Prue a look that Phoebe didn't seem to mind she did have other things on her mind, well mostly Ryan… "What do you think about her as a…a person… hell anything?"**

**Phoebe: She reclines on her fist and reminds them of a thinking child. She takes in some air and shakes her head. "Well… she's a pain in the ass sometimes… but… not as bad as Chris…" Throwing Piper a smug look that made Piper chuckle and Prue bite her lip from laughing, Paige let her laughter out and got a small gentle tap from Piper she took one look at Piper's smile and knew it was a joke so didn't mind. "I mean at least she lets us live our lives through… sometimes… rare sometimes… I wish… she'd let us help… you know… I kind of feel useless when I'm around her… like I don't know what to think or say… because she seems to smart… a little like Piper as a teenager…" Prue smiles and Piper frowns. "Well she kind of reminds me of you… I don't know why but she just does… maybe it has to do with the fact that she well she knows potions like you… hell she out potions Paige and you taught her!" **

**Paige: Shaking her head as she remembered of what Phoebe was talking about. A little game Paige thought would be fun because she thought she'd end up teaching Parker... 'a future person something that she might not know'… which was hard to do with a future person as because they 'knew' everything. Through in the end Parker taught Piper and Paige some new things only it made Parker have a private joke seeing as they were the ones who taught her everything she knew, meaning they knew what she did before her. "Hey she out smarted Piper too you know!"**

**Phoebe chuckled and nodded her head. **

**Phoebe: Laughing. "Don't worry, I will never, forgot!"**

**Piper: A little smugily. "What are you laughing at I bet she can uot do you too!" That only made them all laugh.**

**Parker walked down the stairs Chris and Wyatt behind her. She looked to be in a hurry and they looked to be wanting, something out of her. This made Piper smile again hell it even brought a smile to Phoebe's face [and she wasn't even in the loop.]**

**Wyatt: "Come on Parker…"**

**Parker: Trying to sound as if she wasn't lying while throwing both Prue and Phoebe looks to hold onto her secret. "Sorry I can't guys… but later when you're older I'll take you to the zoo when ever, you want…"**

**Chris: Almost begging now. "PLEASE!"**

**Parker: Looked down into his sea-green eyes of his while he gave her those sweet puppy dog eyes. "God Chris don't look at me like that… you're killing me…"**

**Just then someone orbed right next to her. It's a guy he has dark blond spiky hair, a beard, small ears, and a bunch of muscles, he also reminds the sisters of Andy with some mixes of Prue. Wyatt throws his shield around himself Chris and Parker. Parker stood there shocked. Phoebe's eyes wide as the amount of shocked pass through her from Parker and all the others.**

**Man: Smiling a smile and only seem to make Phoebe pain coming from Parker. "Hey Parker… long time, no see huh?" He walks a little more into the room and looks around but doesn't seem to see the sisters sitting at the table. "Well, the manor looks," There's a another pause he looks around again and his eyes land on a picture and they quickly go back to Parker who still has a dumbfounded gleam in her eyes. "Nice."

* * *

**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Guest starring:  
__Chris Evans as__** Pacey Halliwell**__ [I know what you're thinking, you're thinking god damn it, how many more can I come up with, uh well, *scratches the back of head* that's a good questions uh, that uh I will answer. *Looks around and looks back leans in and smiles a smug smile* uh later.]  
__Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song:__** '**__Stop and stare' by one republic_

**

* * *

**

**The sisters get up from their seats and stand a little close to them.**

**Guy: He looks a little well a lot annoyed at the fact Parker has even took in some air. "Earth to Parker… you still there coz?"**

**Piper: Eyes wide at what he just called Parker because now she's wondering whose, kid is he? "Parker?"**

**Parker: Snapping out of it and taking in some air that she really-really needs. "Wy-Wyatt put down your shield." Wyatt put his shield down he turns to look at her and she doesn't look down at him, so he looks at the guy who smiles at him but Wyatt doesn't return it he instead holds Chris' hand and looks very protective of Chris. The guy shook his head. "What are you doing here Pacey?"**

**Prue: "Pacey?"**

**Everyone looked at her, Piper and Paige wondering what Parker or Pacey were going to say, and Phoebe because she didn't like the fact Prue seemed to know this Pacey, through all Pacey did was smile at her. Making Prue feel motherly for him again making Phoebe shake her head at her sister's weird mode swings.**

**Pacey: "She looks better alive don't you think?" He looks back at Parker and smiles. "Well I guess you could say everyone looks better alive… Hey Wyatt, hi little Chris you look cute tiny," Chris smiled a little Wyatt didn't still not trusting Pacey. Through Pacey didn't seem hurt or mad he just shrugged as if getting Wyatt's approve didn't really matter. "Wow tough crowd." **

**Parker: "I asked you…" Her voice had gotten a little high she lowers it. "What are you doing here Pacey?"**

**Pacey: "Well see I'm here to help…" Parker shook her head at him. "Okay I'm here to give you something… a message," Like if he was a ghost hunting her. "From beyond the grave…" **

**He chuckles at his own joke even gets a chuckle from Wyatt Parker on the other hand doesn't.**

**Parker: She just shakes her head. "I don't want it."**

**Pacey: "Well that's nice and all but uh… see your mom and our aunts they worked hard for me to get here… you don't know all the kind of magic they had to create... hell you'd be proud of all the rules they broke… I mean I know our Aunt Pi…" He looked back at the sisters. To Phoebe he shook just his head. "Never mind… I see you're stuck with a problem of your own…"**

**Parker: Almost afraid to ask. "What are you talking about now?"**

**Pacey: Showing her a letter. "Well there's a demon in the past…" Off the look Parker gave him. "I know when isn't, there a demon…" He paused. "But they need you to take it out… for some reason they think that it's better that you do it… take him out…"**

**Parker: Crossed her arms over her chest. "And his name is?"**

**Pacey: "It's in the letter… Parker…" He walked closer to her. "They miss you… they want you to know that they…"**

**Parker: Trying her best to act as if what he was saying didn't matter she couldn't handle all her emotions if in fact she'd hadn't ****come to terms with how much she missed them. "Good for them."**

**Pacey: He shook his head knowing what she was doing and being who he was he had to say something. "When you stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to us… to them… I want you to know… I'm looking after them for you…" He pauses. "But I want you to know that it won't be forever… they kind of don't like me bugging them… but you… they…" He shakes his head and takes in some air. "I act to needed at least that's what they say, but you try and die and not be needed, it can't work but that's just…"**

**Parker: Cutting him off. "Thank you."**

**Pacey: Now his act changes he's more cold more inhuman and forceful with his information almost choking her with his words. "They wanted me to tell you that they're sorry. And they'd also told me to say thank you for not cutting Pacey or rather me off… then again you just did. And that they love you… other than that you can have this letter." Parker reached for it ignoring all the looks the sisters were giving her and the looks Wyatt and Chris gave her as well. "Oh wait but you have to do something for me…"**

**Parker: Getting annoyed. "What?"**

**Pacey: He got even closer to her now, his mouth on her ear. "You have to live… you have to promise me that I'll open my eyes soon and I'll find you somewhere when I do… that I'll find you alive and well… and that you never take any of this out on Ry…"**

**Parker: Can't even look at him because of his eyes that just scream 'please live and live the life you have left' at her. "I won't ever do that. He's my brother I love him, even if he did do the wrong things… I'd never hurt him…"**

**Pacey: "I'm glad… but you didn't say it."**

**Parker: Rolling her eyes and making the sisters chuckle at her youthfulness that they don't always remember she even has. "I'll do my best."**

**Pacey: He gave her the letter but looks worried about what it says. "You better or I will come back to this past and I will save you… understand?"**

**Parker: "You're you because of that Pacey… I won't dare try and mistake you for anything better, coz."**

**Pacey: He smiles and she returns it which makes everyone shocked because Parker doesn't do 'smile'. Through Pacey tries and acts as if it wasn't a miracle that just happen. "At least you know the truth." He looked back at the sisters. "It was nice of you not to blow me up. See you around… three years from now…" He looked at Parker. "See you soon."**

**Parker: "If not…" She seems shy and scared but she takes the jump. "I love you."**

**Pacey: Now he's thrown away he takes a second to look at the sisters' face and hold in his laughter at their shock, and confused faces. "I love you too Prankster." Making her roll her eyes at his old nickname for her.**

**He orbed out and Parker put the letter in her pants pocket.**

**Parker: She looks back at them trying to act as if what just happened didn't. "Ghost… scary beings…"**

**Prue: Still in Awe of Pacey."He was so…"**

**Paige: Smiling herself. "Cute."**

**Phoebe: She looked at her sisters and shook off their feels, and looked back at Parker as she seemed lost in thought. "Okay are you sure there wasn't anything going on?"**

**Parker: A little to fast for the sisters liking. Especially Phoebe. "Not with me."**

**Piper: Picking up Wyatt as if it wasn't a way to get closer to Parker. "You want any help with the demon?"**

**Parker: Trying to sneak away into the darkness of the night. "Seeing as it's from my family I'll just deal with it…"**

**Prue: Picking up Chris as well knowing what Parker was thinking about doing but her curiousness killing her. "But you're in the past and so is he so we should help you."**

**Parker: "Well seeing as this didn't happen before…"**

**Just before she could get anything out Henry orbed into the room. Coop hearted into it after him. They both looked around the room and then their eyes landed on Parker. Phoebe has to do a double take because of their emotions. Henry's worried and Coop, well he ain't happy that's for sure.**

**Henry: "Just the person we need to talk to…"**

**Parker: "Can it wait? I mean I'm doing something for someone that I kind of owe…"**

**Coop: "Yea well you might want to help us… or you might not have a future to come from…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**

* * *

**

**Well that was weird drop me a line tell me what you thought and sorry about the wait unlike I thought school out in the way, some fucking test that they making us take I hate it but I'll live!****

* * *

**


	29. Chapter 2: A LETTER’S REQUEST

Disclaimer: Haven't we been here before I own nothing, well, I own the plot, Parker, her siblings, her cousins, well everyone but Wyatt and Chris and seeing as they did kind of write out Mel, I kind of owe her too, just don't sue, it's not cool, Suing it's not cool just plain and simple at least that's what you should know!

Chapter two up just because you kept your fingers crossed and who knows Chapter three might be up real soon afterwards.

**Chapter 2****: A LETTER'S REQUEST**

**Parker stood there looking confused as hell.**

**Henry: Shaking his head at what Coop just said. "What he means is… that some cupids have been getting killed… not by hate… but by something else… and this… looks like their love power was drained from their uh …"**

**Parker: Parker's face fell. She looked almost scared to death. "No, this… can't be happening… not yet…" She started shaking her head. "I thought I had at least two four weeks left… shit…"**

**Phoebe: Now she's getting worried because Parker is freaking out and Parker no matter what may seemed to happen, she never; NEVER freaks out! "What wrong Parker?"**

**Parker: Trying not to stutter. "I-I-I can't tell you…" She looks down trying to avoid their eyes.**

**Coop: "Does it have to do with how the Cupids are dying?"**

**Parker: "Yea… no… kinda…"**

**Parker started biting her lower lip and looking around the room.**

**Henry: "Whatever it is… it's not good is it…" He looked her over seeing as she was acting almost human which wasn't like her, maybe them knowing messed up her ability to hide and lie to them, through as he took another look at her, he knew she was still able to lie, through maybe now it was hurting her to do so. "I mean you look scared to death…"**

**Phoebe: Taking in a shaky, breathe just not to sound scared herself. "Feels that way too."**

**Parker: Trying to lie and knowing she's fucked because she just can't seem to get the hang of it anymore and that alone is pissing herself off! "It's nothing… really…"**

**Piper: Trying her best from going to Parker and wrapping her in a hug and telling her it was going to be okay, even through she knew it might not be. "That's something Chris would say…"**

**Paige: A small smile on her face because she starts remembering Chris and well she kind of missed not being the only sarcastic family member. "And that was always a lie."**

**Parker: Almost snapping at them but they didn't seem to mind because they all saw how worried and scared she looked. "It's not my fault he stole my lines!"**

**Leo and Andy walked into the room now. Leo could see the fear in Parker's eyes and Andy could see the wheels in Coop's head moving trying to think of why Parker was scared. He looked around the room and he didn't need to have powers to see something was wrong, he walked over to them with Leo right next to him.**

**Andy: Turning to Prue who seemed like the only calm one for a change. "Hey what's… going on?"**

**Parker: Not thinking before she opens her mouth. "End of the magical world… that we have no possible way of saving… down fall of everything in the world that we love… because of this stupid rule the Elders love making, how can they be so stupid and try to get away with something that they should just leave alone but hell I can't stop it because PACEY will kill me not to mention what Mel will do!?" She shudder at the thought of her cousin's anger. Mel wasn't someone to piss off, she was her mother's daughter.**

**Everyone: "WHAT?"**

**Parker: Realizing what she just did. "I-I-I said that out aloud…"**

**Prue: Still shocked and confused. "Oh yea…"**

**Parker: "Well… I-I think." Her voice breaks. "I-I should just take Chris and Wyatt out to the Zoo…"**

**Trying to leave but Piper gentle grabs her arm.**

**Piper: Now not caring, who's niece Parker is, what she just said well it isn't something Piper wants to happen. "I don't think so… tell us what the hell you're talking about…" Through she did realize she was being a little harsh so she added. "Please don't leave us in the dark, we should know."**

**Parker: Looking away from Piper because Piper gave her eyes that Mel would always give her and she couldn't ever deny Mel anything. "I can't, not because I don't want to… believe me… I would… but I can't…"**

**Paige: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because by me telling you I might destroy something and I know for a fact that if I did that my family and your family would not like it…"**

**Phoebe: "We finally get to meet your family?"**

**Parker: Already getting tired that her parents don't know and might even be thinking about yelling at them now. "Who says you don't know them already?"**

**Coop: "You do all the time…"**

**Parker: "That is not… true… half of the time…"**

**Leo: Shaking his head wanting Parker to tell Phoebe and Coop. "Right…"**

**Parker: "Okay I admit it… but this… this can't be stopped I mean…"**

**Henry: "You don't know that… I mean you're here for a reason…"**

**Parker: Trying not to yell. "Please don't throw that in my face right now!"**

**Piper: "Read the letter."**

**Parker: Looking back at her confused. "What?"**

**Piper: "You might have gotten a clue to how to stop the whatever… your mother wouldn't have send it to you if she knew it wouldn't help you."**

**Coop: Raising his eye brow. "You got future mail?"**

**Parker: Shaking her head. "No my cousin… Pacey came and gave it to me…"**

**Andy: Looking at Prue. "I thought he was dead…"**

**Prue: "He is…"**

**Phoebe: She felt Prue's emotions spike and she also felt Andy's bolt, Coop looked at them as well he sense their heartbeats and threw Phoebe a confused look. "Okay what's going on?"**

**Paige: Trying to hide the truth with another one of her smiles. "What are you talking about?"**

**Phoebe: Getting fed up already. "Oh I don't know… the fact you all know that Parker has family… hell you know more about her and you didn't think to tell me!"**

**Coop: Knowing he was going to end up sleeping on the couch if he didn't add. "I didn't know anything either…" Phoebe shook her head at him and he smiled at her.**

**Parker: "Look can we forget the fact Pacey got his ass over here and leave this manor like right now before he…" They heard a loud crash. Parker looked to the attic. "Who's here now… god tell me it's Ryan please… I can't deal with other crazy good people!"**

**They soon heard foot-steps and out walked a man with white hair and white-blue eyes and a scary smile. Parker didn't move unlike all the other times she didn't throw herself in front of him and them. That didn't go unnoticed by the others. **

**Henry: "Parker shouldn't you be trying to fight him for us?" **

**Parker: Trying to act as normal as ever but she was getting looks by both Phoebe and Coop and right now she hated the fact her mother and father could read her emotions and heartbeats and know something was wrong. "No…"**

**Coop: "Really but you're always like…"**

**Parker: Yelling now because she's about to lose it. "Shut the hell up right now Coop and I mean it!" Coop doesn't seem so mad but Phoebe throws Coop a glare but she can't understand why. Parker took in some air and face the man well in her mind monster that stood before her, he threw her a grin that angered her and made a bunch of antagonism pulse through her vanes. "I know who you are… I won't let you… do what you…"**

**Man: Cutting her off. "But it is a part of life."**

**Parker: She throw one of her best sneers at him and he didn't even seemed, fazed that angered her even more. "The hell it is!"**

**Just then Jack Julian Billie and Ava orbed into the room. Their eyes fell on Parker.**

**Jack: "Shit… we're too late."**

**Parker: Almost fearful. "Now?"**

**Jack: A little a shamed. "Yea…"**

**Parker: Ready but the others can see she's not ready at least not for what she'd about to do. "You have to be kidding me… and here I started liking life…" Now she stands in front of them sweat on her forehead. Her breathing is way off. "Okay… I can do this… it's not going to hurt… that… much…"**

**Julian: Starting to get worried. "Parker why are you?"**

**Billie: Looking at the man and seeing him lick his lips as he looked at Parker. "Step away from the… demon…"**

**Ava: Almost forceful. "Jack shouldn't you be…"**

**Jack: Nodding his head understanding her. "Parker whatever you do…" There's a short pause and everyone but Parker and Jack look confused. "I'll protect him…"**

**Parker: Looking at him now and throwing him a grin. "Is that before or after you die because last time I check," She goes back to looking at the man. "You're not doing anything to stop that from happening…"**

**Jack: "Fair enough but I…"**

**Man: Cutting him off. "So you are her… Parker…"**

**Parker: "I thought you'd be taller… hell I thought you'd look ugly… and I'm wondering where's the scar I mean you're you. You should have this ugly nauseating scar on your face… or at least that's how you should look… how you looked in my time when I…"**

**Man: Cutting her off. "Not bad huh? I think I might get…"**

**Parker: Cutting him off even before he can get a world out. "Jack… please, get them out of here."**

**Man: "No Jack stay put…" He throws a potion at Jack but Parker blocked it and sent it back to him the potion burned his face. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" He went to his knees but soon got up from the floor. His hands drop to his sides he now has a huge cut on his face blood coming from the cut. He cracked his neck. "Was that supposed to kill me?"**

**Parker: Clearly pissed that it didn't. "I don't know… but I know it hurt… and look at that you got the scar." She smirked she had to if she was about to do what she was going to do. "Score one for me."**

**Jack: Warningly. "Parker…"**

**Parker: Shaking her head. "I know Jack… god only help me… help you…"**

**Man: "God has yet to be born… I think our king is in the womb still but soon… he will rise… and become someone mighty…"**

**Parker: "Don't I know it…"**

**Coop: "You're the Seer?"**

**Everyone stood there shocked… the man only stood there and nodded.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**------------------**

**Well one can only guess what can happen next this is the first time Parker stands next to the man that destroyed her world what might she do now? But always remember the first time is nothing compared to what can happen the last time! Please review.**

**---------------**


	30. Chapter 3: A LETTER’S REQUEST

Disclaimer: Haven't we been here before I own nothing, well, I own the plot, Parker, her siblings, her cousins, well everyone but Wyatt and Chris and seeing as they did kind of write out Mel, I kind of owe her too, just don't sue, it's not cool, Suing it's not cool just plain and simple at least that's what you should know!

Here we go again!

**Chapter 3****: A LETTER'S REQUEST**

**Starts off where we left off, only now the Seer is looking dead straight at Coop and smiling a demonic smile that makes the Cupid feel a surge of anger and that makes most of the family turn to him as they see his face for the first time go completely tomato red.**

**Coop: "You son of a bitch!" He lunges at the Seer and Leo and Andy hold him back from going to kill him. Parker looks at Coop and they met eye to eye and for the first time he sees how much they both hate this man that stands before them, only Parker looks away first she can't look at Coop without almost feeling the same way about him that she does for the Seer.**

**Seer: "A man that knows my name… I could only wonder what this witch from the future has told you… but I hope it's all true…" He now looks at Parker. "Your dreams they're sweet and wonderful… any being should love that place… it is… how do, I put it… Wonderland…"**

**Parker: Through grinding teeth, and balled up fist. "Some call it hell some call it that… one thing is for sure… I'll die before you take Ryan…"**

**Seer: "Yes I think you will… this time… when I take him… I'll make sure he kills you first!"**

**Parker: Easy and no emotion even through they're talking about her death right now. "Funny seeing the thing that made him who he is… is the fact he let me live… see he killed almost everyone I loved in front of me… stole my father from me… but for some god unknown reason… he didn't have the heart to kill me… and you know what… he never will…"**

**Seer: A cold smirk and with eyes that say how much he believes this. "That can be arranged…"**

**Parker: Knowing he's right but still not caring. He's just lucky she hasn't tried to kill him yet. [And I will explain why she hasn't soon. Well by the end of the episode you will know.]"Yea… so I have been told… but its odd how he can't kill me, and I can't kill him… but god knows no one never said I couldn't kill you…"**

**Seer: "I'm half human…"**

**Parker: "I lost the part of me that gives a damn. You want to die and I'm just tried of living let's make a deal. You die and I'll go along with you… hell then you'll leave my family alone."**

**Seer: "I think not."**

**Parker: "Was worth a try… let's… do, this…"**

**Seer: "Yes let's…" A cross bow comes into his hand. Everyone but Parker steps back. "So do you want it in the heart or neck?"**

**Parker: "Heart you know that's the only place it will kill me."**

**Coop: "Parker get the hell away from him now!" Worried of her safely. **

**Seer: Taunting her now. "Someone is giving you an order you better do it!"**

**Parker: "Not going to happen… part of life huh? Let's see about that…" He took aim and then stopped moving. Parker looked back at Piper. She shook her head. She looked back at Jack he shook his head. "Who just saved me? Come on I want an answer right now!"**

**Pacey: Reappearing and shaking his head at her it only seems to make her pissed. "You didn't think I'd let you die now did you coz?"**

**Parker: "That's what I was meant to do PACEY!"**

**Pacey: He looked at her with eyes full of love, and in them always was almost anger that she wasn't thinking about him or anyone in their family. "No. See your mom and our aunts they came up with a plan. If you would have read the damn letter… like I told you to read it… you would have seen that… but you're too stupid and stubborn to do so…"**

**Parker: Annoyed with him. "Great this is my fault!"**

**Pacey: Hands crossed and standing up straight making himself taller than her but still feeling shorter and younger. "Okay look at it this way. Our family… just saved your ass… next time you think or feel that we don't love you or that we blame you because Ryan killed us…" He wanted to be sweet and kind but he knew dealing with an anger blood hungry Parker you had to have a firm hand to calm her down. "Remember we just saved your ass! Meaning we love you and don't blame you!"**

**Parker: Shaking her head and not wanting to hear him talk about love when she herself couldn't even come to terms with his death, when she blamed herself for his death and unlike her mother uncles and aunts' death she could blame herself when some people blamed her for it as well. "No."**

**Pacey: "Why do you want to die so much? Huh?"**

**Parker: "I don't want to die… but Jack told me I would…"**

**Ava: Looking at Jack and hitting him only it hurt her more. "JACK that's a little mean…"**

**Jack: Rubbing his arm through it was mostly for her benefit. "I came here to stop it… didn't I?" Parker looked at him now. "Yes Parker it's happened I've become that man!"**

**Parker: Crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing's wrong with that man! I kind of… like that about Max…"**

**Jack: Saying it as if he didn't know who Max was but he had a good clue. "Max?"**

**Pacey: Rolling his eyes at the past because at this point in time none of them mattered to him more than his cousin, than his Prankster. "Yes Max… kind being… your future son… still alive and fighting to live… can we get back to Parker who is trying to get herself killed?"**

**Parker: "I didn't ask you to freeze him Pacey and I sure as hell am not trying to get myself killed!"**

**Pacey: Forgetting everything he knew about how to handle Parker. "No that was David…" He saw how Parker flinched and he looked a shamed. "Sorry… through he, says hello in the letter… which you should read!"**

**Parker: Rolling her eyes. "Right."**

**Pacey: His watch started beeping. "Damn… I have to go… okay… I need a spell so the Seer won't come and try and kill you…"**

**Parker: Looking away from him and to the kitchen as if he didn't matter to her anymore. "Good luck with that…"**

**Pacey: "Oh come on! I was trying to keep you alive! Hell if you would have died… do you know what that would have done to our aunts… my mother… hell the family?"**

**Parker: "What would they care they're dead."**

**Pacey: Pointing at her with his index finger and jabbing it into her shoulder. "Just because you're family… and younger… doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for being stupid and not seeing how much your death you fuck with everything!!"**

**Parker: "Great my death fucks with time…"**

**Pacey: Yelling now that Parker really doesn't seem to see how much her life means to everyone. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT TIME… FUCK TIME! PARKER WHEN IT COMES TO YOUR LIFE I WOULD KILL MILLIONS OF DEMONS Of ELDERS AND GOD KNOWS WHO ELSE JUST TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE!"**

**Parker: "Whatever."**

**Pacey: "I wouldn't be alone in my actions Parker!"**

**Parker: "Right… Andrew… god knows everyone loves Parker not just because of her powers but because of who her brother is and was!"**

**Pacey: "Oh are we going by first names now?" There was a pause. "Don't tell me you think that Parker that that we only love you because of who that monster is to you! I'd think your mom would yell at you for your stupidity Pai…,"**

**Parker: "Finish that and I will kill you!!"**

**Pacey: "Okay… fair's fair… but Parker if I find out you died… because you were being stupid… I will come back and I will kick your ass and I will make sure that what you feel is worse than any pain you've been through…"**

**Parker: "That's a tall order you think you can beat Ryan... because I don't…"**

**Pacey: "If you die… you'll be known as the disappointment… now if you live…"**

**Parker: "I'll be known as the disappointment… win-win no?"**

**Pacey: Shaking his head knowing she was back into joking matter and he might as well join her. "The only one that thinks that's an honor…"**

**Parker: Grins and slaps his arm. "The only one that thinks it's not…"**

**Pacey: "You jump off on roof and now you're back on the top… I can never understand…"**

**Parker: "I don't think any of my siblings can be… and I'm sure as hell our cousins don't disappoint…"**

**Pacey: "Not how I see it…"**

**Parker: "Black and white… what are you an Elder?"**

**Pacey: "God no… just half Lighter… don't, tell anyone I might make it worse…"**

**Parker: "God knows we need another Elder in the family…"**

**Pacey: "I'll make sure to tell our Uncle you feel this way…"**

**Parker: Her rage is gone and she seems to soften her voice and this makes Pacey smile at her. "I'm glad… that you're watching them… I'm even glad that you saved my butt…" She looks up at his smug face she points her index finger at him and he chuckles as it pokes his chest. "But for the record I didn't need saving… you know why?"**

**Pacey: Pretty pleased with himself because he just reassured down Parker the unpleaseable woman. "No why?"**

**Parker: "I wasn't going to die…" She shows him a black potion and he shakes his head. "What I'm a witch… it's not my fault I paid attention when our Aunt was teaching us how to make potions…"**

**Pacey: Rolling his eyes that knew more things about the future than her. "Right… you weren't to busy making out with boys… in the back of class…" He elbowed her in the stomach a little. **

**Parker: "It was only one… boy… and that only happened once… that I got busted… anyways…"**

**Pacey: "Parker I hate to tell you this… but when you get back to the future be prepared to be shocked… and hopefully happy about this…"**

**Parker: "What the hell does that mean?"**

**Pacey: "A cousin never… tells his cousin that's in the past who she made out in her high school graduation… I mean who am I? Mel?"**

**Parker: "If you don't tell me… I'll make sure your mother finds out about the phone call… that almost made her lose her mind, hell I'm feeling giving want to be known as the cousin that plans all our plans!"**

**Pacey: Eyes wide at her fake threat. "You wouldn't dare…"**

**Parker: "Who do I look like Chris? I keep true to my little threats…"**

**Leo: "And Chris doesn't?"**

**Pacey/Parker: "NO!"**

**They looked at each other and both gives the other a soft chuckle.**

**Parker: "Okay I might know a spell…"**

**Pacey: "That's why you're my favorite… just don't tell the others…"**

**Parker: "Will do… right when I see them I'll even yell it them…"**

**Pacey: Smiling. "Damn I wonder if it's too late to change favorites,"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker and Pacey are holding hands. The others stand in the back. Jack Billie Julian and Ava have left dropping off Chris and Wyatt for another one of their 'no power's' nights with Grandpa Victor.**

**Coop: Looking at Parker and Pacey and smiling. "They kind of look like each other… he brings out another side of Parker that I didn't think she even remembers having!"**

**Phoebe: Smiling softly. "Yea somewhat…"**

**Piper: Lower so Phoebe and Coop can't hear. "He's handsome… Prue…"**

**Andy: Eyes smiling wide. "Looks like his own man huh?"**

**Paige: "But he's got his mother's eyes…"**

**Prue: Nodding her head. "Damn straight…"**

**Leo: "Maybe you can talk to him for a second… you know after their down…"**

**Prue: "A mother can pray."**

**Phoebe: "What's going on over on this side of the room?"**

**They smiled at her.**

**Coop: "Okay you're killing us… what the hell do you know?"**

**Paige: "God… guys can't you trust that we know what we know because we should…"**

**Phoebe/Coop: "No."**

**Henry: "We don't know anything… well… other than… Parker's kind of lost her mind…"**

**Coop: "I know taking on the Seer… when he's holding a cross bow? That's just stupid…"**

**Andy looks at the others and knows their off to another subject and Coop and Phoebe don't seem to notice.**

**Phoebe: "I don't know she didn't seem to into doing that… almost as if she was scared of him…"**

**Parker: "**_**Seer man of future sight… man with powers I share… I blind your soul away from mine… Seer man I need to harm… weaken you if you come near me… Seer man of future sight… I harm you and you harm me… only you can't come near me… but can come near you….**_**"**

**Pacey: "**_**Man that harms my cousin man that harms me… I bid you farewell… so help me I send you back to your jail cell…**_**"**

**Soon the Seer disappeared in a black layer of dust which doesn't make Piper happy but Parker quickly moves her hand that the dust is gone.**

**Pacey: "Personal gain, or did you forget!"**

**Parker: "That's all my powers are you know that!"**

**He shakes his hand and this time he takes the jump. Everyone looks at Pacey as he hugs Parker. She looked weirded out.**

**Parker: "Pacey… stop hugging me…"**

**Pacey: To only her and loud enough for her to hear. "I love you Paige…"**

**Parker: Her face softens. Loud enough for him to hear. "I love you too Andrew."**

**Pacey: "I'm glad."**

**Parker: She looks at Prue and Andy. "You're parents they know… our aunts and uncles they know… my parents… they don't."**

**Pacey: "No matter… others know… that's enough for you… isn't it?" He pulls out of the hug but holds her hands and looks her over.**

**Parker: She does the same. "No…"**

**Pacey: Touches her check. "I know… read the letter it'll make the pain leave."**

**Parker: "You sure? It's a lot of pain…"**

**Pacey: "It's a lot of love…"**

**Parker: "Say goodbye… but go to the HQ near the cabin… trust me on this…"**

**Pacey: Turning to them all. "Well I have to go… but it was nice of you to let me annoy the hell out of my egg head cousin… but I have an afterlife to go try and stop."**

**Prue: "It was a pleasure to meet you."**

**Pacey: "No… it was all mine the pleasure trust me… Parker does… half of the time…"**

**Parker: "Less then half coz." Chuckling as Pacey faces went from normal to a face he used to do when they were teenagers. IT was a cross between a raise eye brow and rolling eyes.**

**Pacey: "You look just like her… don't let that change, who you are in here." He pointed to her heart. "God help us if you lose that inside…"**

**Parker: "It wouldn't be that bad…"**

**Pacey: "It'd be hell trust me I've seen it."**

**He orbed out and Parker smirks at them.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**The sisters and their husbands walk into the HQ.**

**Parker is standing there Pacey next to her.**

**Parker: "You got five minutes… then you got to go…"**

**Pacey: "I know the rule…"**

**He goes over to them and Parker takes out the letter. It has Phoebe's hand writing on it.**

**Letter:**_** "You know I have a feeling that you won't be to happy about Pacey showing up… why I don't know… well I do… look Parker… you have to know… that the Seer he's coming he's got the power to kill you and you still don't have the power to kill him… I know you must be annoyed as hell but soon you have to keep that in mind soon… I'll be holding your hand… soon you'll be able to close your eyes and sleep happy dreams sleep and wake up with a smile… soon we'll be alive again…" **_**Tears filled Parker's eyes.**_** "Don't cry Parker… you know how I got when you did…" **_**Parker saw where her mother's tears wet the paper it wrinkled at the dry-wet spot. She touched it. Almost as if she feels her mother's finger touching it as well.**_** "Parker… I want you to know… you and your siblings will always be in my heart… and I love you…I love you… more than life… I'm glad it was me and not you… I'm glad you had somewhat of a life… oh and I'm even happy about the whole Max thing… I just wish I could have been their I'm glad my mother was the one that did it all,"**_

**Parker: "Whole Max thing? What Max thing?" [Seems you're not the only one out of that loop, god I'm evil to my characters! Well I have to be because soon the good times are going to come, but who knows if their good enough for a war hero! That's Parker by the way.]**

**Letter:**_** "If I could tell you I would but it's something you need to see and know for yourself… David he knows in his heart that's what you would have wanted… and deep down he's happy for you both… as is everyone else… Parker… I want you to know… it's okay… that everything that's going to happen soon… that it was meant to… that Pacey saving your life… this is the road you are meant to take… the pain that just comes with it… but whatever happens please… always remember I love you…" It was signed with a kiss and. "Love mom."**_

**THE END**

**Quick question what would be some good professions for the cousins, and you don't have to name names seeing as you kind of don't know all of them… just tell me and I'll see if I like!**


	31. 9x12: A little deal between me to you

Disclaimer: Were would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question through I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile*

Here we go again! Another story just for you!

**9x12: A little deal between me to you**

**Parker was looking through the book. When all the older people, came into the room she looked up at them, watching them as they talked to each other. The book under her hands long forgotten as she watched them living their lives as if they'd never stop, she took in a large amount of air never making a noise loud enough to make them look at her.**

**Phoebe: "I'm just saying."**

**Prue: Raising her left eye brow, in a questioningly manner. That only made Paige smirk from laughing. "You're saying is wrong Phoebe!!"**

**Piper: Rolling her eyes at Prue's stubbornness. "I don't know that picture it was a little…"**

**Prue: Now she turned to Piper and Piper zipped her lips quickly not to have to face the wrath of Prue, "A little what?"**

**Page: "Not your best."**

**Andy: Trying to get out of that conversation. "So where is that tool chest Leo?"**

**He and the other men didn't want to be around for another one of these 'girl talks' about work. Because then soon it'd get to the baby names through they still didn't know how that would happen but it seemed almost everything with their wife's life would head down that path. Both Coop and Henry were trying to stay as away from that one. Phoebe was wondering if changing Ryan's name would matter and Paige wanted to pick a middle name. Seeing as she liked Henry Jr. Henry couldn't complain but choosing a middle name with her wasn't something he wanted to do. And it didn't help that every time that the sisters would start Parker would be around laughing her ass off. Through Parker was having a good time, she got to see why they called Halliwell woman 'the man beaters' at least that's the name Parker knew a lot about in the future.**

**She watched as Leo and Coop started looking through things trying to find something to do without having to be told to go fix something that they only fixed the other day. **

**Leo: Looking up from some paper work. "…oh he cheated everyone knows…"**

**Coop: Looking up from a box of playing cards and shaking his head to what Leo had been saying. "No way… it, couldn't have been fixed…"**

**Andy and Henry smiling and nodding about something, the sisters looking at Prue's picture, again. And Parker just watched.**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**I missed this… just standing in the back… unknown by the world… I miss this… listening to their talks… all about nothing… nothing that matters… them living their lives as if they didn't die… as if they won't.**_**"**

**Prue: "Oh Parker didn't see you there."**

**Her voice brought Parker out of her thoughts. She quickly shook her head and looked back at everyone looking at her.**

**Parker: "What's up?"**

**Phoebe: Smiling trying to be nicer to Parker because her sisters asked her to be but she still didn't know why and that was annoying the hell out of her as well. "We were going to ask you that."**

**Parker: Looked confused "Why?"**

**Phoebe: "No reason."**

**Piper: "Just wanted to know how our favorite new future person was doing…"**

**Parker: Drily. "I'm great." **

**Paige: "Right. See my charges anywhere?"**

**Parker: "Not since I left the Underworld trying to ignore their making out noises." She shakes her head at something. "I've learned my lesson never go hunting with two couples at once no matter where you look you see flirting or some making out. They never stop touching each other. It can get gross!" She looks down at her watch as it beings to beep. "Oh shit I forgot! See you guys later."**

**She walked out of the attic.**

**Phoebe sees Parker's necklace laying on the floor it calls to her and she goes to get it. She is soon sent into a Premonition. **

***Flash***

_**Parker is standing in P3 talking to Billie and Julian only time is slow and she's telling Billie to take chances. Then to Leo and Piper telling them that nothing will end their way of love not even death! Then Parker's telling Henry and Paige that even if the Elders send him to the moon. They'll still have one thing in common with the world: EACHOTHER'S LOVE. They meant the world for each other nothing not even the dumb Elders could change that they were indeed made for each other. Then she sees Parker talking to herself and Coop telling them both that the future can be changed but their love that's something they never can change or lose. Then Parker is a lot younger. She's making out with a guy with Max. She can feel a lot of love coming from both of them. She looks at Parker's hands and sees a wedding ring on her ring-finger.**_

***End***

**Phoebe's pulled out of it and everyone looks at her as she shows them the necklace.**

**Phoebe: "I know what Parker's other half is…"**

**Everyone: "What?"**

**The other sisters a little nervous but Phoebe just plays that off as they can't wait to find out. Through Coop looks around the room because he knows something's off with them. Their heart beats are going around like crazy and it isn't because they can't wait to find out but before he can tell Phoebe to wait she goes on.**

**Phoebe: "Parker's a cupid!"**

**There was a long silence.**

**Coop: Completely shocked and doesn't seem to understand how it can happen. "WHAT?" They all look at him, Phoebe smiling the others not so much. "You're telling me that… that… young… adult that… that… that sometimes has a problem with love is a cupid?"**

**Phoebe: "Half cupid!" Corrected through something in her eyes shined but she just shook it off as another coincidence.**

**Piper: Worried biting her lip and trying to be calm and cool. "Tell us what you saw!" **

**Phoebe: In a rush happy to finally know what their mystery guest fully was. "Okay my first one was of Billie and Julian. She saw how Billie wanted to ask him to dance and she felt how much he wanted to ask her so she slipped this ring." She showed them the ring that had a ruby diamond on it and a huge C inside the diamond. "And told them all these things that got them pumped up,"**

**Paige: worried and making a face. "And then?"**

**Phoebe: "Then she tells me and Coop that just because the future can be changed doesn't mean that we'll lose our love that in fact we won't be able to that our love cannot be lost."**

**Coop: "I felt a cupid around…" They look at him again but still see he can't expect this as the truth he just doesn't see how she Parker a witch a person that haunts demons for a living sister to a half demonic brother could be a cupid, cupids stood for love, she… well… she didn't stand for hate but she didn't stand for love at least not in his eyes. "Right,"**

**Phoebe: "Then to Piper and Leo she said that nothing will ever end your way of love not even death. So get to make Mel soon…" They both laugh but its short and they both look at each other everyone waiting to see if it clicks. "Then to Paige and Henry she just conforms what Piper told us. You where made for each other!"**

**Henry: Anxious and like the others wanting the down fall to be now, wanting them to know Parker is a fucking Halliwell, but still hoping they won't be angry with her when they put it all together. "Yup the girl is a cupid!"**

**Prue: A little apprehensive and talking fast. "It all fits too. I mean the unable to tell us about her other half the fact that she can't use her other half's powers because she needs your kid to be born for her kind to come to light. You guys just made a new breed."**

**Phoebe: "No wonder Ryan was as strong as he was…"**

**Piper's thoughts: "**_**Wow really Phoebe, no all my god Parker's my daughter? God please tell me I wasn't like this with Chris**_**."**

**The look Prue gave her made her knew she was worse.**

**Piper's thoughts: "**_**Thanks Prue you're very helpful**_**!" She rolled her eyes and Prue let out a soft chuckle.**

**They walked out of the attic to give Parker her necklace. But when the got there they saw a very frozen Parker Wyatt and Chris. Piper ran to them and moved her hand around their faces.**

**Voice: "Finally I thought you'd take your sweet ass time up in the attic!"**

**They all turn around frozen in bewilderment.**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy **__**Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Guest starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell  
**Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell**  
Camilla Belle as **Nix Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Halliwell  
**Zach Gilford as **Max Bishop**  
Paul Johansson** as AOD  
**Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**_  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: "Don't trust me" by 2pac. [The part where the girl sings]

**Man: "So are you going to say anything?"**

**Paige: Standing her ground to protect her frozen niece and nephews. "Who are you and why are they frozen?"**

**Man: Shaking his head and knowing how this was going to sound but said it anyways. "I'm the Angel of destiny."**

**Piper: She didn't trust many AODs at least not after the crap they pulled last year, they stole Leo away from them for god seemed like a lifetime, she held onto his hand and he held onto hers. If they wanted Leo they'd have to go through her and even then they wouldn't live long enough to see a second. "Why are you here?"**

**AOD: Sensing her fears and he only needed to look down at her hand as it held onto Leo for dear life. "Don't worry I'm not here to take anyone!" That seemed to calm them. "I've come to show you something I see you have found out Parker's little secret. I and the others think it's time!" **

**Andy's thoughts: "**_**Now there's something else to be worried about! Fucking great huh Prue**_**?"**

**Leo: "For what?"**

**AOD: He looks back to a frozen Parker. "Parker needs to be up for this." He moves his hand and Parker comes to life. She looks around confused but then sees Wyatt and Chris frozen and everyone standing there looking at someone. "Hello Parker. We haven't met yet I'm the Angel of Destiny!" **

**He puts out his hand for her to shake it. She just looks at it. He moves it away.**

**Parker: Crossing her arms over her chest. "Well unless you can give me three wishes that won't have any back firer…" Raising her right eyebrow, "What do you want?"**

**AOD: "Your mom, teach you how to talk to people in higher power?"**

**Parker: "Yeah she also taught me to do some things you aren't going to like…"**

**Piper and Prue got a hold of her arms so she couldn't hurt him she didn't fight there hold.**

**AOD: "I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked bad about dead…"**

**Piper and Prue's hands soften their grip and everyone looks at Parker. She doesn't move at all. But anger shines in her eyes.**

**Parker: "Just say what you've come to say… and don't talk about my mother as if you know her!"**

**AOD: "Actually Parker H. I do know your mother…"**

**Parker: She closes her eyes for a second and then opens them, her voice only loud enough for him to hear. "You're not lying… okay you know what you're doing?"**

**AOD: "I do. I and the others have planned for everyone that is not frozen to go into the future for two weeks. When you return only an hour shall have passed."**

**Parker: She doesn't like that idea hell she wants to throw something that this Angel she never trusted anyone of the monsters that lived above the ground they only looked out for themselves and Parker couldn't handle having to fight them right now, Ryan being saved and the Seer being stopped matter more now. "Who has asked for this?"**

**AOD: "No one but we feel that now there are things that they must see. Secrets have to come out! Right VH?"**

**Parker: "Right! Quick Q after all my little mini secrets out and they've seen what they must. Do I have to return? Or will that be enough for the future to have changed?"**

**AOD: "You might have to spend another week or so. Don't you have a Seer to be looking for? Hell you're the one that choose this life remember?"**

**Parker: Ignoring the last part of what he just said. "Right… his greater being isn't safe yet! Okay I'm in if they are…"**

**AOD: "Good we have one do we have eight?" They all nodded and he clasped his hands. "Okay Paige, send Piper to her fathers and leave the kids there!" Paige Piper Wyatt and Chris orbed out. "Good now Parker we must have a word…"**

**Parker: "Your command… my pea!"**

**They walked away from everyone else. And he looked at Parker in the eyes.**

**AOD: "Parker it has come to our attention that you are on a mission that is very painful. Why on god's green earth would you want to save the little demon that killed your mother and destroyed the world?"**

**Parker: "That's my ****brother**** you're talking about! Be careful with the next words that leave your fucking mouth because I will harm you if you dare say something that I…"**

**AOD: "He is the Ender of our world!" He looked enraged but so was Parker. "He killed almost all of good. He now has all of mankind under his hold, he controls them with tortures how's that for your brother? A monster, Turners a better man than he can ever be!" **

**Parker: "Not if I stop it from happening! If I save him than none of that can ever happen isn't that worth a fucking try?"**

**Piper and Paige where back now. And as everyone else was doing they started to watch AOD and Parker talking but they couldn't hear a word they said.**

**AOD: "When will you learn you are here to stop him? Not save him! Unlike Wyatt he cannot be saved! Chris gave his life for him you do not have to do the same."**

**Parker: "Dude I see you don't get that I'm into family! I'm a fucking H… we love family so if I got to go kick the bucket then do tell where my bucket is so I can go kick it."**

**Parker walks away from him. He grabs her hand and it sends her through a Premonition.**

***Flash***

_**Parker is fighting Ryan. Chris and Mel are fighting some evil and hard to kill demon. Wyatt is fighting Coop. Hank Nix and Emma are, dealing with a bunch of demons. Coop moves his hand over Wyatt's heart and he is turned to evil Wyatt. Then evil Wyatt grabs hold of both of Chris and Mel and Coop turns them as well they all go to fight Parker and Ryan stabs her with an anticupid arrow killing her. Hank Nix and Emma get turn evil as well.**_

***End***

**Parker starts breathing hard and looks back at the AOD's face sweat is on it more.**

**Parker: Scared for what she just saw she doesn't like it and the sisters can see it clearly in her eyes. "Did you…"**

**AOD: "We are doing this for a reason if he is not stopped that will happen!" He got closer to Parker who now looked to be a small little girl. "The question is will you make it only one death or the death of all good magic in the world?"**

**Parker: Shaking her head almost pleading with him to understand her. "I can't do what you want me to do! That's not how I was raised… my mom she wouldn't want that!"**

**AOD: "We shall see!" **

**Parker looked at him to tell him no. But he moved his hand and the manor changed. Everything was messed up pictures on the floor trash scatter around the room, windows blown out, walls falling apart the only thing that is standing is the chimney the stairs broken off leading to no second floor but up to the sky, rain pounding around them Parker's eyes close as the water runs down her face. Paige walks over to the messed up kitchen and sees nothing is left standing. Parker walks to the living room and picks up a picture frame. In it you can see that it's a whole family frame even Parker is in it. She has bright brown hair and her eyes shine with love and hope she even has a smile on her face a short sleeve shirt on which she never does in the past or rather now next to her someone that looks just like her Ryan and Riley both smiling widely. Leo sees it and Parker just gives it to him. He takes one look and then looks at Parker because he sees a little version of her in the picture with Phoebe holding her arm over Parker's shoulder.**

**Leo: "What happened?"**

**Parker: "My guess… RYAN."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Piper and Phoebe walk closer to Leo and they take the frame out of his hands and look at it but Phoebe doesn't seem to notice little Parker but Piper does a double take as she looks down at a happy Parker. They give it back to him.**

**Phoebe: "I have a pretty girl." She looks at Parker who is just picking other things off the floor holding onto them for dear life. "Can I see her?"**

**Parker doesn't answer. Even through all she seems to want to yell is 'you're looking at her!' But Coop runs into the room before she can break which might have been soon since her childhood home is no more.**

**Coop: "Demons are on there way…"**

**Parker opens her mouth to say something but then four demons shimmer into the room. Parker throws bolts at them. And they cry out in pain. She cracks her neck and soon feels this power field. She rolls her eyes.**

**Parker: "I know you're here. So come out and face me! Let's end this now!"**

**Ryan: "Now-now! Who said you could finish this?"**

**Parker: "Who said I wouldn't?" She looked back to everyone else. "Get behind me now!"**

**Phoebe: "Parker…"**

**Parker: Sternly. "Behind me,"**

**Everyone listens and moves behind her, Ryan smiles.**

**Ryan: "Why do I see Déja Vu? Through saying that I know very well how this is going to end! I'm going to erase their memories of you and then I'm going to send them back! And time will go right on track! But I'm going to kill you first!"**

**Parker: "Oh you seem to think I'm not into teaching you a little lesson I've got news you're not going to like the news that you're going to learn!"**

**Ryan: "Oh did spending time with your family make you into something that you're not?"**

**Everyone's eyes went wide. Everyone for different reasons, Phoebe and Coop because they didn't know, and everyone else because they knew but didn't know if he would tell on her. **

**Coop: "So that's where you've been you've been with your family?"**

**Parker: Parker doesn't even look or acknowledge the fact he even spoke. "You ready because I am!"**

**Ryan: "Oh let's get this over with… I have a world to rule over!"**

**Parker: "That's cool it'll be a fast fight. Someone has to wipe off the smirk! And I'm the only person around so I'll do!"**

**She throws a bolt at his head and sends him flying. He shakes it off.**

**Ryan: Getting up. "That's not nice I thought your mommy taught you manners before I killed her in front of you!"**

**Parker: "Like I told you when you did it! This is war and you just signed the biggest contract you wished you didn't!"**

**Ryan: "And like I told you you're not something I'm afraid of hell I let you live next time I won't… this time I won't!"**

**He shots red bolts of thunder sending Parker to the floor and hitting the chimney. Parker shakes her head and gets up to her feet and throws him a Telekinetic** **wave at him sending him into a wall breaking it. He shoots up and sends her flying into a wall and breaking through it as well. She jumps through the hole her shirt ripped. Her tattoo blaring Ryan sees it and throws a bolt at her arm trying to blow it up. She ducks out of the way and rolls over to the messed up sofa and stands up hands ready.**

**Parker: "That's all you got? Because if it is then I could have taken you on when I two fuck five, I had more powers at two than you ever did!"**

**Ryan: "AAAAA!"**

**Parker: "Poor little baby getting mad! You want someone to change your pamper?"**

**Ryan: "Don't taunt me again Parker we both know what happened last time!"**

**Parker: "Oh right… nothin!"**

**Ryan: "TALK-TALK-TALK!" His smirks, grows a little bigger. "What does little Parky want her mommy again I think she's a little busy but I can help you out Parks do you mind if I call you Parks CJ?"**

**Parker: She sends him into another wall with a wink. She walks closer to him. "You? You're not allowed to call me that. You-you can't even stand up for your own self. You-you let a Seer turn you evil you stupid little man!" She hits him with another bolt. He rolls out of the way. And sends a bolt of red thunder her way but she hearts out. But her heart is this white and red color. A rare a powerful like of hearting out. Coop's eyes go wide. Parker hearts in behind Ryan and shocks him from behind. "You the son of a charmed one let a Seer a weak little Seer control him? Why should I fear you when your just the Seer's whipping boy he's nothing to me I'm more powerful than you! And trust me Ryan your Seer he's going to wish you didn't mess with me with my family. Because trust me your family they don't want calling it yours…"**

**She stops and walks away. He looks at her and gives her an evil look. He raises his hands over to everyone she looks back at them and smiles crossing her hands over her chest. He looks back and is pissed. He sends her flying into a wall near them.**

**Ryan: "That's not possible I got more power from the other time we fought! They should be mine!"**

**Parker: Getting up shaking off the dust in her hair. "You're power's been just matched! Bitch! Hell Ryan I'm kind of disappointed in you… I mean before in the past I wasn't my full me and now I'm home I am and you'd know that yet you tried anyways." She shook her head and looked at him with sadden eyes. "Do you want to see or feel somethin' that you haven't because if you haven't then well…"**

**The rubble around them is up in the air. And Parker moves her head a little and it all goes near Ryan but doesn't touch him.**

**Ryan: "Can't do it can you?" He starts laughing. "I kill half of the world and half of your family and yet you still can't hurt me! Oh CJ when will you learn you can't stop me your heart won't let you! LOVE the only emotion you ever understood. Shame it's weakening you now!"**

**Parker's hands go into fist. They're white as hell. And Parker's eyes go full white. She sends some of the rubble at him and he yells in anger he jumps out of the rubble and looks at everyone's shocked faces. Parker's holding back half of the other rumble, near him.**

**Parker: "Touch your noise… top of your head… your neck… your chest! And then we'll talk about the only emotion I know, I also know pain and with pain you get a lot of anger and with anger you get a lot of power…"**

**He looks down and sees blood his blood. He touches his noise and looks down to his hand covered in more blood. He sends her into a wall. But she's fighting his powers with her own.**

**Ryan: "You're just going to stand there while she hurts me? What kind of family are you?"**

**Parker: "DON'T TALK TO THEM! You lost that option after what you did!" She sends some rubble at him, hitting him in his side. But she lets down her guard and he sends her into a wall. She lands on her arm and something clips her insides. She looks down and sees this poker coming out of her stomach. Ryan starts laughing. "Shut up!" She wants to yell it but it comes out small and like a moan.**

**Ryan: Move's his head and the poker starts moving around in her stomach. She falls to her knees grabbing the floor in pain. "Only you would ever let your guard down near me!"**

**Piper: "Ryan stop leave her alone!"**

**Ryan: Insane gleam in his eyes. "Why should I?"**

**Phoebe: "She never did anything to you…"**

**Ryan: "She stole you from me! I'd say she did things to me!"**

**Parker: "You're such a little bitch!"**

**Ryan: "And you're a dead person Parker!"**

**Parker: "Why must the world say my long name like that?!"**

**She was in pain but with one hand motion they disappeared into military place. A guy walks over to them as if he's going to burn them his hands out as if to attack.**

**Guy: "Hey this is off limit!"**

**Parker: "Tyler it's me P-P-Parker!"**

**Tyler: "Not possible Parker's on a mission… imposter!"**

**Parker: "Watch your s-s-s-stupid mouth fire s-s-s-starter or you'll lose it!" She takes off her shirt only having a wife-beater on. Everyone sees her scars. Even Tyler seems to flinch at the sight of them. She has cuts on her arms, a bunch of slashes on her chest and back. The porker showing the full force of the damage that it is doing to her, fresh blood on her white wife-beater. She then turns around so he can see her shoulder tattoo. It was the triquetra with a number on inside of the mildest triangle it had number 9. "Believe me now?"**

**Tyler: "Parker what are you doing here?" He looked at everyone else with her. "And are those really the…"**

**Parker: "Yeah T-T-T-Tyler they're real! I'm going to h-h-h-heart into the m-m-main hall so tell everyone that I'm h-h-h-here…" She grabs everyone's hands but still not wearing her shirt on. "You do know who I'm t-t-t-talking a-a-a-about r-r-r-right?"**

**Tyler: "Yeah the cousins' aunt and uncle got it."**

**Parker and the charmed ones hearted out. They found themselves in a huge room. The place reminded them of magic school. But the only thing was there was, pictures around the whole room of them. She falls to the floor and grabs the porker that's wedged into her stomach.**

**Parker: "I'm getting to old for this c-c-c-crap…"**

**Prue: "Come on Parker on your feet honey!"**

**Andy and Henry help her to her feet. Just then three people orb into the room arguing with each other.**

**Guy: "Look I understand you're upset but…"**

**Girl 1: "Hank this is pointless."**

**Girl 2: "Yes pointless and when our cousins get here they will agree!" **

**Hank: "Emma this is so not the time!"**

**Parker: "Yeah some of us need to be h-h-h-healed! And we don't want to put up with y-y-y-your fighting! Or emotions while being in a lot of p-p-p-pain for it!"**

**The three stopped walking and looked at Parker at first they only saw her but then. They saw Andy and Henry holding her up, then behind them their mother and aunts.**

**Girl 1: "I see dead people…"**

**Emma: "So I'm not imagining dad looking like he's 39?"**

**Hank: "You're not the only that's asking themselves that right now!"**

**Parker: "So not the t-t-t-time to freeze on me! You stupid half w-w-w-whitelighters!" Girl 1 walks over to her and waves here hand and a sofa appears. They put Parker on it. "God Nix you d-d-do remember p-per-personal gain right?"**

**Nix: Smiles "I was not gaining you where! Hank can you do the healing?!"**

**Hank shakes his head and goes to them and smiles at Parker.**

**Parker: "Stop s-s-s-smiling and pull this damn thing out!"**

**Emma: "Well that's a thank you for you!"**

**Parker: "You want to be the one t-t-t-that's being l-l-l-looked at like a-a-a f-f-f-freak in a j-j-j-jar? Because if s-s-s-so let's trade lives!"**

**Nix: "Been there done that!"**

**Emma: "Haven't we both twin?"**

**Parker: "So n-n-n-not the time!"**

**Hank: "She's right. We better do this before Mel gets here or you know she'll start crying over Parker."**

**Parker: "And I'm n-n-n-n-not d-d-dead I'm j-j-just a little pissed and a little in p-p-pain!"**

**Just like clockwork in walked Wyatt Chris and Mel. Mel took one look at a hurt Parker and she runs to Parker. Putting Parker's head on her lap and looking down at Parker. Who just rolls her eyes.**

**Mel: "Parker are, you okay? Who do I go kill for this?"**

**Parker: "That's nice of you really… b-b-b-but I'd like it if ONE OF YOU GETS OFF THEIR WHITELIGHTER OR ELDER HEALING ASS AND PULLS THIS OUT!"**

**Wyatt: "Do you need help with this coz?"**

**Hank: "I'd be grateful!"**

**Parker: She throws him a glare. "You'd be grateful!"**

**The past people look on confused as to why no one seems to be seeing the seriousness about Parker's wound.**

**Hank: "Why must you have an attitude when all I'm going it going to heal you?"**

**Parker: "M-M-MUST D-D-D-DO WITH THE P-P-P-POKER WEDGED INTO MY S-S-S-STOMACH!"**

**Hank: "Which brings me to my question: How did this happen, Parker?"**

**Chris: "Hank not right now…" He looks down at Parker and she smiles. He shakes his head. "Are you ready?"**

**Parker: Almost childish. "Does the manor still look pretty?"**

**Chris: "No."**

**Parker: "Well there you go… b-b-but I very much would l-l-like to be able to move around the world w-w-without getting very weirded out looks when they s-s-see me and my poker!"**

**Chris rolls his eyes.**

**Wyatt: "Mel, hold Parker tight… for your own good."**

**Parker: "Like I'd move when you…" She eyes become unfocussed and her breathing almost stopping.**

**Mel: "Parker…"**

**Nix: "PULL THIS OUT NOW!"**

**Wyatt and Chris nod and began looking at it. At first it doesn't move but then Parker starts trying to move around because of the pain. Half way through.**

**Parker: "I change my… my mind… I like… having a… p… p… poker… in… my… my stomach…"**

**Mel: "It's almost over…" Holding on her and rubbing her shoulder.**

**Parker: "Remind m… m… me… w… w…why I didn't… kill… RYAN!"**

**She holds onto Mel's hand making it turn purple.**

**Mel: "Because you love him…"**

**Parker: "But… I… I…I don't think… he l… l…loves me… anymore… s…s…s…so why must I give… a… crap?"**

**Nix: "Because your mother and our mothers taught you that you must show love to everyone and thing!"**

**Parker: "Yeah… that's it… it has to be…"**

**Emma: "Never give up on family."**

**Parker: "Even… if they… s…s…stab… you with a p…p…poker…"**

**Wyatt: "Parker hold still can you?"**

**Parker: "I don't know… let… me… me s…s…stab y…you w…with a p…poker… and then s…s…start pulling it out… and you t…try and s…stand s…still…"**

**Chris: "You ask for this remember!"**

**Parker: "I remember m…m…my… little fight. And I…I…I don't t…t…think I t…t…told him to… s…s…stab me…I remember w…w…when we v…v…voted… and I don't remember asking you all to… vote for me!"**

**Nix: "Hey some of us didn't vote for you!"**

**Emma: "We know you voted for Chris!"**

**Nix: "Twice!"**

**Chris: "So not funny!"**

**Nix: "Still say you should have, went!"**

**Hank: "Not now NIX!"**

**The poker is no longer into her stomach Hank is trying to heal her. They all hear orbing sounds.**

**Voice: "Why did you guys call me I was trying to save two…?" He looks at Paige and then to Henry holding her hand. "Paige…"**

**Paige looks at him shocked to see him standing there.**

**Paige: "HENRY!**

**Hank: "Not now!"**

**They all look back at him confused.**

**Nix: "She wasn't calling you bro! There are others, Hank."**

**Hank: "I forgot!"**

**Paige: "You're name is Henry too?"**

**Henry 2: "He's my son so yeah… how is this happening?"**

**Chris: Looking down to Parker as her eyes were closed. "When Parker wakes up we'll ask her…"**

**Piper: "You could ask us…"**

**Leo: "We are here…"**

**At the same time as the other talks.**

**Emma: "It won't last…"**

**Wyatt: "No we can't…"**

**They all saw how none of them looked at them. Most of all the sisters.**

**Andy: "Is it all weird or is it just me?"**

**Henry 2: "God you look so young and happy…"**

**Andy looks at him.**

**Andy: "What do I look like here?"**

**Henry 2: "You don't look like anything…"**

**Leo: "Does the mean he's dead?"**

**Parker: weakly. "Don't answer that…"**

**Everyone looks at Parker as her eyes open a little. She hearts out of Mel's hands.**

**Mel: "PARKER!"**

**Parker: She's cleaning dust from her hands and pants. "See I learned my lesson from the other times!" Looks down to the blood on her clothes and rolls her eyes. "Man I hate it when I get blood on my clothes… more when it's mine…"**

**Mel rolls her eyes.**

**Hank: "Thanks for the healing Hank!" He looks right. "Oh it was nothing Parker but I'm glad you said thank you!"**

**Parker rolls her eyes and gives him a hug.**

**Parker: "Shut up! And thank you."**

**Hank: He looks at Mel and smiles. "I got a hug!"**

**Parker: Hits him in his side. "No gloating! It's not nice!"**

**Hank: "Even if I'm truthful in my gloating?"**

**Chris: "Especially when you're truthful!"**

**Nix: "Why are you all here Park?"**

**Parker: "Angel of Destiny told me that they needed to come and also he showed me something that you're not going to like…" **

**Wyatt: "What?"**

**She covers her mouth with her hand and goes to his ear.**

**Parker: "We fight Ryan and we lose you all turn evil and I die… they want me to kill him…"**

**Wyatt: "WHAT?"**

**Parker: Looking down from his eyes. "Told you-you wouldn't like it."**

**Emma: "What?"**

**Wyatt was pacing now. Thinking of what she had just told him and Parker shook her head.**

**Parker: "Wy…"**

**Wyatt: "No I won't let you go through that… Parker… over my dead body…"**

**Parker: "What if it's over your evil body?" He threw a glare at her and she shook it off. "You can't change what's meant to be, if it happens then I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him…"**

**Wyatt: "We have to send you back!"**

**Parker: "Can't Angels of destiny made sure we're here for two weeks!"**

**Chris: "What's going on?"**

**Wyatt: "The down fall of good!" He scratches his head. "So Coop just waves his hand and we what?! Just watch him kill you?"**

**Coop: "I do what?"**

**Wyatt: "Not you the one from this time-zone!" Parker shakes her head. "So answer my question!"**

**Mel: "Maybe Parker should rest she was just about to die!"**

**All Kids: "MEL!"**

**Mel: "When I'm trying to be responsible you yell at me when I'm not you yell at me make up your minds!" Parker looks back at Mel confused. "I went on one date! And my brothers followed me through it." Parker starts laughing. "That's not funny! Imagine them doing that to you!"**

**Parker: "They did. I, beat them! Led them on a wild goose chase oh that night was fun! First time I went to third base. Oh young love! Oh David… oh and his hands… god I need to get laid again…"**

**Mel: "Lucky you. You forgot to tell me about how you tricked them!"**

**Parker: "It's all in the acts of love Mel all in the acts!" She winks at her making Mel shake her head. "So they need a room and I need a shower! Being tossed around the room it's not fun and a clean game to play."**

**Mel got up from her sofa now.**

**Mel: "Let's leave the old people to do that work. Me and you we have a lot to talk about…"**

**Parker: "As a cupid I can only tell you that love is very much as hard to understand for you as me! I wasn't taught by anyone!"**

**Mel: "In due time!"**

**Parker: "Why don't we heart it's funner than walking!"**

**Mel: "But no time to talk!"**

**Parker nods. And looks back to the past people.**

**Parker: "I'll see you around and trust me you're in good hands. You did raise those hands!" Then she and Mel walked out of the room.**

**Phoebe: "Why is Mel so attached to Parker?"**

**Chris: "Because they're like family. Because they're the same age… because Parker has saved Mel's life more than they both can count on their both fingers twice!"**

**THE END TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yea I did it I send them to the future there are some things that will no be answered, such as. Who is Silver? Did Riley stay evil? Who's Ryan right hand man? And lastly which Aunt is alive? You already know Henry is so who else is?


	32. 9x13: A Sister’s deed is never done

Disclaimer: Were would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question through I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile*

Here we go again! Another story just for you! Oh and PS this is going to be one of the longest episodes ever!

**9x13: A Sister's deed is never done **

**The past people walked through P3 which was now the only place that their kids spend their time. They walked in as Wyatt as talking to everyone. The past charmed ones could also see that they're all tense.**

**Wyatt: Trying to make up conversation. "So how'd the fight go?"**

**Parker: She seems tired of something but answers anyways. "One sided."**

**Wyatt: Now he seems interested. "Really you'd think you'd have more power than him…"**

**Chris: With a smug grin. "Power's not the problem was it Parker?"**

**Mel: "Chris!" Reading his mind and not like any of it.**

**Parker: Signing and rolling her eyes at his wise tone. "I can't do it and you know it!"**

**Emma: "And we won't ask you to."**

**Hank: "The hell we won't! Some of us don't want the future that AOD showed her to come true! We like good! I love good!"**

**Nix: "Hank please…"**

**Piper: Knowing that it would be now or never so she chose now. "Won't do what?"**

**Just then everyone saw the past people watching them and Chris rolled his eyes. Parker crossed her arms and went more into the chair.**

**Paige: Her voice boomed over to them and it made them all feel as if they were five, but none seemed ready to answer that. "You're Aunt ask a question we want an answer!"**

**Parker: "You don't want to know…"**

**The past people looked at Parker now. She was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and they could see the scars on her arms, hell her scars have scars. Henry and Leo stared at them wondering how she got them and both not liking what they were thinking.**

**Hank: Shook at how close they were and would never know they had been. "It's not nice to stare!"**

**Henry and Leo: "Sorry."**

**Parker: "I don't mind!" Through they all can see that she's wishing she didn't wear this shirt.**

**Nix: "Really because last time anyone stared at them you almost killed them!"**

**Parker: Shaking her head knowing who she was talking about. "He pissed me off!"**

**Mel: "Asking what happened, isn't something to piss anyone off it's just because your worried,"**

**Parker: "Not if you told them that they are to blame for the half of them and then got some new ones to go with the old ones they gave you!"**

**Wyatt/Hank: "Can we not fight!"**

**A voice: "You all sound like a bickering bunch of children! What would I say?"**

**They all looked up and saw a woman walking over to them. She had blond hair brown eyes was slim and tall. **

**Phoebe: "Who are you?"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
Holly Marie Combs as **Piper Halliwell**  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
Rose McGowan as **Paige Halliwell**  
Shannen Doherty as **Prue Halliwell**  
With:  
Brian Krause **Leo Wyatt**  
Victor Webster as **Coop**** Valentín**  
Ivan Sergi as **Henry Mitchell**  
T.W. King as** Andy Trudeau**  
Summer Glau as **Parker Valentine**  
Guest starring:  
__Guest starring:  
Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell  
Channing Tatum as Hank Halliwell  
__Sophia Bush as Emma Halliwell_  
_Camilla Belle as __Nix Halliwell_  
_Alexis Bledel as Mel Halliwell  
__Megan Fox as Silver [I'll tell you at the end or the middle.]  
__Jensen Ackles_ _as Riley Turner [has now been bumped up to:] Riley Halliwell  
__Christopher Heyerdahl as the Seer  
Joshua Jackson as Ryan Halliwell  
Ext. San Francisco  
various shots of the future city which looks like the Underworld only with burnt buildings. Underlined by the song: "Hurt" by Jonny Cash_

**The kids chuckled and the past people looked at them. Parker signed.**

**Parker: Looking very serious. "She's you Prue. She just changed her look so no one could see the change!"**

**Future Prue: With a wise grow in her worlds. "Just, 'Prue' Parks,"**

**Parker: "Not now!" She looked down to all this paper work and banged her head on the counter. "Is it your life's mission to bore me to death? If so Cs you have just accomplished it!"**

**Emma: Shaking her head. "Well I guess we can all shout yay!"**

**Parker: Rolling her eyes. "Funny."**

**Nix: "Why don't you go take another nap?!"**

**Parker: Ignoring what Nix just said. "Okay if you don't mind… I'm going to go out… like alone… as you know who?"**

**Hank: He hit the counter and it made all the past people flinch. "The hell you are! I mean you could get hurt? What would we do then?"**

**Parker: Crossing her arms. "Come on you have to trust that I know what I'm doing… I'm good at what I want to go do!"**

**Wyatt: "Okay…"**

**Hank: "Wyatt!"**

**Wyatt: Looks at Hank. "We have to trust her… like she said she knows what she's doing."**

**Hank: Turns around and crosses his arms. "Bull…"**

**Parker: "I love you too Hanky."**

**She gives him a kiss on the cheek and hearts out of the room.**

***Elsewhere***

**A woman with jet black long hair wearing black shades a black leather jacket and black leather jeans walked through the Underworld. Someone in a full black robe turns to greet her. She keeps walking and he follows.**

**Guy: "Hello again Miss Silver."**

**Silver: Her manner is demonic and she has a sense of that she's better than you. The way her eyes look at you makes her seem like the Queen of the Underworld. And by her voice she very might be. "Leave."**

**Guy: He's almost fearful but he has to say it anyways. "I can't the Master needs your audience."**

**Silver: "Tell him to get in line."**

**Guy: Angry. "I said…" Grabbing her arm she looked down at her arm and then back at him. He let go of her arm. "Just go see him…."**

**Silver: "I'll do that."**

**She green hearts away from him and reappears next to an older Coop Ryan sitting in his thrown and Riley on the other side of the thrown. There is no emotion on Riley's face there is nothing but hate in his deep baby-blue eyes. He does look older than the last time we saw him in fact he almost seemed to shave his beard. Ryan looked at her and smiled.**

**Ryan: "Silver."**

**Silver looked at him and kneeled to him. Older Coop walked around her and stopped when he got near Ryan.**

**Older Coop: Riley could hear him full well. "I don't trust her. Ryan she's not to be left alone with anything… and you should be well known to trust me by now…"**

**Ryan: "You never have but I do father… she did join me when everyone else abounded me. I have to trust her. And you should know by now as my right hand man that you cannot and should not try and annoy the ones I have in company…"**

**He walks down to her and grabs her in a hug. **

**Older Coop: "This might be the end of you… because of that said trust…" Riley shakes his head but doesn't say anything.**

**Just then someone else green-hearts into the room she has black hair and yellow eyes and is covered in black leather as well through unlike Silver she feels annoyed and shows that she feels this way to their faces. She looks to Coop and goes to get something from her pocket but seems to think better of it.**

**Girl: "You do that to all of your Arkcupids? Or is that just the new way to look for athames?"**

**Ryan: "Ay alive are you?" Through mentally he's wondering how.**

**Girl: "Of courses. Why wouldn't I be?"**

**Older Coop: "Failing might be our answer."**

**Girl: "I forgot when did your opinion matter?"**

**Ryan: "Miss. Sostantivo."**

**Sostantivo: "Cupid."**

**Coop: "He no longer is one!"**

**Sostantivo: Looking right at Coop. "Who says I was talking about him. Hello Silver."**

**Silver: Shocked but she isn't the only one Riley now looks like he was seeing a ghost. "Long time so see."**

**Sostantivo: "It's part of the Arkcupid code no?"**

**Silver: Angry and biting her tongue from yelling. "Yes."**

**Ryan: "Well hate to cut this short. We have work for the both of you."**

**Sostantivo: "Good."**

**Ryan: Looking at her and she sat down on a chair he summoned into the room. Silver sitting next to her but looking almost disgusted with Sostantivo. "Sostantivo I hope your mission went well?"**

**Sostantivo: "The others in your family are a little more pathetic than I thought." She took out two green chips out of nowhere and tossed them to Ryan. He looked them over. "Seems like, your other sister is back... met her…"**

**Silver: "And lived?"**

**Sostantivo: "I'm here aren't I honey?"**

**Ryan: No emotion. "Is that a problem for the both of you? That she's back I mean?"**

**Silver: "No."**

**Sostantivo: A chuckle. "No for me,"**

**Older Coop: His rage taking him over. "Say what you want Sostantivo."**

**Sostantivo: Looking as if she's better than him and with her un-emotion face she might be. Because deep down she's feeling a lot of hate for the man that stands before her. "I'm only here to serve, nothing more nothing less."**

**Older Coop: "And yet you hardly show your face around this place?"**

**Sostantivo: "Well I'm here when you need me. Not when your bodies do."**

**Older Coop: Roared at her but she, only looked at him with nothing but hate in her eyes but he just as well matches hers. "So you say."**

**Sostantivo: "It's not my fault I'm not a slut." Looking at Silver, "Unlike some people I have, respect for my body…"**

**Silver: Snarl. "What's that supposed to mean Sostantivo?"**

**Sostantivo: "Whatever you want to take it as sugar…"**

**Ryan: Uninterestedly. "As much fun as watching you two try and act civil is… I have my world to rule and a sister to kill." He looks at them now with fear masks as power but no way in hell they'd dare tell him that. "Now you both are the best, question is 'are you better than her' 'will you live long enough to kill her'?"**

**Silver: Wickedly. "You want her dead now?"**

**Sostantivo: Relaxed as if this doesn't seem to matter to her as if Parker is like any witch and not who she knows Parker to be. "Why, the change of heart Sir?"**

**Ryan: "She's becoming a pain."**

**Sostantivo: "Then it will be my honor to erase her from your world."**

**Ryan: "Good. Now go hunt her down and kill her."**

**They both green hearted out and Ryan smiled at Coop only he didn't smile back. He instead hearted out, only his hearts where red. He turned to look back to Riley only Riley wasn't there he shook his head and sat back down at his thrown.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**----**

**Everything is not always what it seems I think you know that… or at least you expect that from me… please review!**

**------**


	33. Chap 2: A Sister’s deed is never done

Disclaimer: Were would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question through I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? *There's a pause* What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Sorry about the long wait I got sick and couldn't even get out of bed but I'm better now!

**Chap 2: A Sister's deed is never done **

**The sisters walked into P3's stage area and found everyone else there. Wyatt and Hank were talking about some map plans. Mel and Emma where talking about some demons. Nix was reading the book while Chris was looking through it for something. The men where drinking while watching this as well. Phoebe sat down next to Coop as the other sisters took their place next to their husbands.**

**Phoebe: "So where's Parker?"**

**Andy: "She wasn't here when we woke up. And no one else has seen her since she left last night but… they don't…"**

**Wyatt: Cutting off Andy a little. "We're not worried. Parker can handle herself just fine."**

**Leo: "She's done this before?"**

**Nix: Nodding her head. "She's always back when we need her…" **

**Coop: "You have a lot of fate in Parker."**

**Chris: "Why wouldn't we?"**

**Coop: "No reason I was just stating fact."**

**Phoebe: "So tell us does Parker have any family left other than Riley?"**

**Emma: "How do you know about Riley?"**

**Paige: "He went to the past to bring Parker back."**

**Wyatt: Looking at Hank. "Must have been when he was still evil."**

**Phoebe: "Well?"**

**Mel: "Yeah. She has us."**

**Coop: "She means real family?" They all flinched at that remark. "I didn't mean that you weren't…"**

**Nix: "We know what you meant… it's just that it still hurt…"**

**Suddenly two green hearts appeared into the room. Both showing Silver and Sostantivo, and a shimmer as well showing Riley, they all smiled at the cousins. Coop looked shocked.**

**Coop: "ARKCUPIDS and... Riley!"**

**Both looked at him. Both raising eyebrows reminded them all of his movements. Riley chuckled and shook his head.**

**Riley: "You're going to give him a heart attack, you know that right?" **

**Chris: "Change back!"**

**Sostantivo: "You kill my fun Chris!" She glamoured back into Parker, she was still wearing the lather stuff and Silver next to her glamoured back into a black haired blue eyes woman she looked a mix of Phoebe and Coop she did have some of Parker in her and Parker had some of her looks as well. "You'd think people would get used to it huh?"**

**Silver: Looking a little pissed. Walking over to Parker holding an athame as if she's going to throw it at her Parker just rolled her eyes. "You never told me you where back Parker!!"**

**Parker: Walking over to Wyatt and Hank over looking at what they where looking at as if she didn't care of what Silver had just said. "I did! Remember the whole your other sisters back I told to pain in the ass! Well you where there… hell Riley was there… I told you too!"**

**Silver: "I meant to my face when I wasn't acting like a demon!"**

**Parker: Taking in some air. "I meant to it just slip my mind… sorry… still friends?"**

**Silver: Still pissed. "Wonderful Parker," She puts the athame away. "Do you know I thought you died I didn't know if something happened to you! I mean I was too deep in to come out so none of the cousins could tell me… hell Dam almost shit his pants when he found out… not to mention that he almost killed Max for keeping this from us… how did you think I would feel when you just stopped showing up?" Parker rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. "Hell you didn't even tell me you where thinking of going! And trying save that moron… have you lost for mind? Or did you forget the plan you so forcefully told me would happen?" Parker went to talk. "Shut up for a second and let me rant! Why would you just leave huh? Didn't you think hey let's call Silver she's my TWIN SISTER. It might driver her nuts when she can't find me! She might think that-that monster killed her just like he killed everyone in the world but us!"**

**Riley: Calm and cool. "Are you done Silver?"**

**Silver: Looking at him as if she might vanquish him he only smiled at her and she rolled her blue eyes that reminded everyone so much of Coop's, she was still pissed but calming down. "Yeah…"**

**Parker: She grinned. "Good. One Sil we voted. Two I didn't want to go. Three I'm alive and I'm sorry I thought maybe I could fix the things that the Seer broke."**

**Silver: Looking at Chris. "She gets this for hanging around with you to much!"**

**Chris: Rolling his eyes. "Yea my fault she remembers the past's future. Not that she was meant to right Sil…"**

**Silver: "Yeah-yeah I know! But that's not the point the point is that's not fair to make Parker try and save him when he's not an easy person to deal with… god what would mom think?"**

**Parker: "Hey! Name in nave!!" She looks to the other cousins and to Riley as he's holding in his laughter. "Gees you'd think by trying to save one I wouldn't make the other more disrespectful." She then looks back at Silver. "I thought by saving one I'd make that one a little more respectful… as long as the other one… guess I was wrong…" She looked down to her clothes. "Anyways we have to change don't you think Sil?"**

**Silver: Looking down at herself. "I see nothing wrong!"**

**Emma: "By god… she's spend too much Undercover she doesn't see she looks like a…"**

**Parker: Fake Cough. "Whore." Fake Cough, she looked around 'confused'. "I wonder who would say such a thing!"**

**Riley: Chuckles but stops when Silver sends him a glare that makes Parker chuckle.**

**Silver: "You did. And it's not that bad…."**

**Hank: "Hell yea it's bad, one you look like a… whatever Parker just said… and second… cover up!"**

**Silver: Rolling her eyes. "You're not my brother coz."**

**Riley: "Well I am, please change mom would blow a gasket if she knew you where dressed like a…" **

**Parker: Saying it for him. "Whore."**

**Riley: "What she said."**

**Silver: "You're just my half brother and right now I'm not going to listen to you you're on her side!"**

**Parker: "What's wrong with my side? Lot's a lot of people like it!"**

**Wyatt: Ignoring Parker as she sent him a glare for cutting her rambling off. "Okay but I'm like him so please change so we can introduce you to some people!"**

**Silver: "Whatever." Looking at Parker as she drank the water. "Parker it's good to see you're alive." She walked over to her menacingly only it make Parker laugh. "Because next time you go anywhere without telling me I'm going to heart my ass over there and kill you. Understood?"**

**Parker: Trying to look serious only making the others laugh at her 'shocked' faces. "Clear as the annoying rain that never stops." She stops acting like a clown. "Sil I'll make sure of it you'll be the first to know next time the cousins force me to do anything!!"**

**Cousins: "HEY!"**

**Riley: Let's out his laughter. They all throw him a glare. "What she's right you are bossy!"**

**Silver: "Wonderful."**

**She hearted out. And Parker got up to leave.**

**Riley: He walks over to her and touches her shoulder. "So um…"**

**Parker: She turns around half grinning. "Yes?"**

**Riley: "I joined the good side."**

**Parker: "I see that… I mean look at you…" Pinches his cheek and talks baby-talk. "You look so cute when you're good. Hey you also cut the rug… why… I think you looked cuter with it on…"**

**Riley: Slaps her hand. "Not funny."**

**Parker: "Just a little,"**

**Riley: "Look I uh… I want to uh?"**

**Parker: Knowing where this is going. "You're welcome Riley."**

**Riley: He nodes and looks around. "Well you need to change so I'll just…"**

**Parker: "Wait over at that corner and jump out of it when I walk down the stairs and yell boo?"**

**Riley: Chuckles. "This really doesn't bother you?"**

**Parker: "No why would it?"**

**Riley: "I tried to bring you back… forcefully."**

**Parker: "And because of that you're on my side, I don't see the problem with that Riley,"**

**Riley: Shaking his head and smiling. "You forgive to easy."**

**Parker: Look dead straight at his eyes making him shake a little to her voice that sounded so demonic that it scared him. "No I don't, you're just my older brother, you're lucky I don't kill you!"**

**Riley: He stops smiling and looks at Parker as she has a normal calm face on. His voice breaks. "A-Are you kidding?"**

**Parker: "Bet you want to know!!"**

**Riley: "Yea."**

**She looks away from him and chuckles a little making Wyatt and Hank smile. Nix and Mel laugh at Riley's shocked face.**

**Parker: "Well I have to be going as well." She turned to the past people. "Hope you guys slept well. I know with the pounding of the rain it kind of gets a little annoying…"**

**Piper: Shocked about finding Parker was a twin. "Yeah."**

**Nix: Grabbed Parker's hand for a second. "We have to talk okay."**

**Parker: "After I shower and talk to someone… or I try to avoid said talk with said someone… in fact I have to put this chat at noon you can wait right?"**

**Chris: Arms crossed standing against the wall. "She's going to kill you."**

**Parker: "That is why I very much do not want to be around for that introduction!"**

**Emma: Laughing. "Take a quick shower!"**

**Parker: Rolling her eyes. "Right don't remind me!"**

**Riley: "Parker my little sis were you joking?"**

**Parker: "You'll find out later."**

**Riley: "PARKER!"**

**She hearted out chuckling and Riley hits his head on the wall Emma pats him on his back as the others just laugh.**

**Coop: "What does that mean?" They all look back at him. "What you were telling Parker not the messing with Riley?"**

**Wyatt: "Let's just say the twins can you know call for each other."**

**Phoebe: Looking as if something was finally connecting in her mind. "Like I can with Coop?"**

**Riley: "Yup. Just like that." He looked to Emma. "You don't think she meant it do you?"**

**Emma: Laughs.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**-------------**

**Wow Parker has a twin… who would have thought that was coming trust me I didn't at first anyways… review!!!**

**--------------**


	34. Chap 3: A Sister’s deed is never done

Disclaimer: Were would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question through I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Glad you liked it.

**Chap 3: A Sister's deed is never done **

**Silver, was sitting down writing something in a book. As everyone walked into the room. She looked up to see the cousins she smiled but it went away when she saw their long faces.**

**Silver: "Great. And I thought this day was going to get better!" She closed the book. "Okay hit me with it."**

**Chris: "We'd like to talk to you about some things."**

**Silver: "Okay."**

**Emma: "Uh well see… Parker made a deal with the AODs right and he brought her back she has to go back to the past in two weeks. She came yesterday so don't get mad at her for not going to find you…"**

**Silver: Getting angry. "Okay."**

**Wyatt: "Also… our parents know who she is…"**

**Silver: "That's understandable… I mean she looks like mom and acts like her so why wouldn't they know… anything else?"**

**Hank: Looking at them. "My turn… well see they came with her… and even through they know um yours don't…"**

**Silver: Understanding. "What are we to you?"**

**Mel: "Friends."**

**Silver: "Of course." She took in some air. "You want me to meet them?"**

**Chris: "Yea."**

**Silver: "Okay I will do it. Only if Parker is right here for it and Riley can be there too I going to need some moral support."**

**Wyatt: Looking up to the air as she hearts off. "Brilliant."**

**Emma: "Not brilliant Wyatt… painfully sweet!"**

**Hank: "Whatever… this isn't going to go over well…"**

**Chris: Looking at him. "I wonder what gave that away."**

**Mel: Rolling her eyes. "Smartass…"**

**Later everyone was sitting at the dance floor of P3 waiting. Parker was drinking a beer now. Next to her drinking a shot was Silver. Riley was behind the bar opening a bottle for himself. Parker smiled knowing her sister was running through all of her memoires of their mother of how their father once was… oh and that once was a long time ago. Wyatt got up in front of everyone.**

**Wyatt: "What's up?" They gave him weirded out looks. This made him blush a red-red pink. "Sorry… well seeing as you guys past people don't know someone we'd like you to meet…"**

**He stopped as there was a 'hearting out' sound. Parker looked to where the shot glass crash to the floor. She signed.**

**Parker: Shaking her head. "Never mind,"**

**Mel: "Where did she?"**

**Parker: Parker closed her eyes and soon Silver was there. Her voice was sweet and filled with love. Her eyes shined with love as well. It shocked both Phoebe and Coop. "Hey… don't be angry… or sad…" She rubbed the back of her head. Clearly out of her league talking to Silver. "Uh… Sil?" **

**Silver: "We need to talk now!" She looks to Riley and he smiles at her. "You too! Family-sibling whatever you want to call it meeting!"**

**Riley: "Okay… uh… heart wherever… we'll meet you there."**

**Silver: "You swear?"**

**Parker: Raising her left fist lazily in the air. "Twin power,"**

**Silver: Looking at the past people. "I'm sorry that I… sorry."**

**She hearted out and Parker drank from her beer and waved her hand over the shattered glass. She turned back to Wyatt and Chris and handed Chris the now fixed glass.**

**Parker: Mid-smile. "I'll work some Parker charm! See if it works… shit like that…"**

**Mel: Smiling at Parker's clear way of not knowing how she's going to bring Silver back. "Good luck."**

**Riley: "Sorry I don't think we have a leprechaun. But we'll look for one."**

**Chris: "You should I remember they work wonders for us in the past."**

**Parker: "You're past or my past?"**

**Wyatt: "Parker go get Silver before she runs into trouble."**

**Parker: "She doesn't run into trouble it runs into her! It's part of our charm. No matter where we go. Hell's right behind us!"**

**Emma: "Why do we love you so again?"**

**Parker: "Don't know that's only something you do!"**

**She hearted out and found Silver in the manor Riley shimmered right next to her his eyes scanned the world around them it was pitch black and raining hard as hell. Then his eyes landed on the manor, he looked back at Parker as she took in some air and walked through the broken door's frame he followed. Silver looked back at them and run into their arms. Parker padded her back.**

**Silver: "I took one look and I knew… I knew why… you stopped working for that year. I knew why you stopped being you. I knew why you have to go. But that doesn't mean I want you to go." She pauses and holds onto Riley tighter. "And I knew why you went dark side I knew why you just gave up but I can't…"**

**Parker: Calm trying to be the strong twin Silver is normally. "I know."**

**Riley: "Since when have you become the one that's sensitive?"**

**Parker: "Not now. Not ever,"**

**Silver: Still shaken up. "Since when did I turn into the one that needs you to tell me it's going to be okay for me to even breathe?"**

**Parker: "I don't know… but it's scary to think that… I'm playing the older twin… you know… I hardly play that…"**

**Silver: She stopped hugging them and looked into her eyes. Touched her face. "God Park you look just like her."**

**Parker: Smiling. "And you look just like dad." Silver hit her on the arm. "Hey! I'm being kind. The younger dad the one that didn't lose mom he's kind of okay sometimes… I mean he cares for his kids… when I told him that one of his kids hated him he kind of went to small pieces I mean inside…"**

**Riley: "Wow I never thought you'd say it. That you hate him…" **

**Silver: "I felt it and sometimes I kind of do too… but you feeling it and saying it to younger dad that's just a shock… hell when I saw you heart into that room… I thought you would kill him…"**

**Riley: "You're not the only one… hell I was hoping you might…"**

**Silver: She looked at Riley and held his hand he kissed her cheek. "Someday she might, and then were will you be?"**

**Riley: "Asking why,"**

**Parker: "I almost did." They both look up at her now. "To both of them… but then I remembered if I killed younger dad then well… you know we wouldn't be born. And Riley would have never been found and saved!"**

**Silver: "You could still kick him."**

**Parker: "I'll remember that. Come on."**

**Silver: Shaking her head. "Parker I can't go back."**

**Riley: "Hey who are we? What do we stand for who made us into the strong witches we are now?"**

**Silver: Quietly. "We're Halliwells."**

**Parker: "Sorry what was that I couldn't hear?"**

**Silver: Powerful. "HALLIWELLS!"**

**Parker: "That's my twin! Come on let's go act as if we're not family!"**

**Silver: "Anything for you Parks."**

**She held Parker's hand and they hearted out Riley took some air looked around the room and shook his head he shimmered out. Someone came out from the shadows but was hidden by the darkness. Only soon he came out near the light of their hearts. It was older Coop.**

**Older Coop: "She's here…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**-----------------**

**Someone smell trouble cause I do. You know the drill!**

**--------------**


	35. Chap 4: A Sister’s deed is never done

Disclaimer: Were would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question through I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Well here's another… that I might say… will and might be... a very good one…

**Chap 4: A Sister's deed is never done **

**Everyone almost had a heart-attack when Parker and Silver hearted back into the room and a few seconds later Riley shimmered right next to them.**

**Parker: Grinning. "We're back!"**

**Chris: "Next time try not to kill us!"**

**Riley: Smiled. "We'll try but we can't promise anything!"**

**Older Prue: "So you can do it now?"**

**Silver: "Park Riley and I talked and I found out I was being a little slow."**

**Emma: "Parker!"**

**Nix: "Riley!"**

**Parker: Taking a seat on the bar's table-top. "Not my words!"**

**Riley: "Don't look at me either."**

**He stood next to Parker and put his elbow on her leg and reclined on it.**

**Silver: "Still I came to the light." She looked at the past people. "Hi… I'm Riley's little sister… and Parker's older twin… Silver…"**

**Piper: "Nice to meet you."**

**Paige: "Parker why didn't you tell us you had a twin?"**

**Silver: Looking at her now crossing her arms. "Yeah why didn't you?" Reminding Parker of something their mother once used to do catching Parker off guard and everyone seeing her shocked face but only for a second because soon she saw Silver and not their mom. **

**Parker: "I… didn't… wow… wow I-I thought I did."**

**Riley: "Liar."**

**Parker: She pushed him off of her knee playfully and he almost hit his head on the counter he glared at her. "But you love me!"**

**Riley: "I'm force to."**

**Parker: "Well when you find a way around it please tell me!"**

**Silver: "Which will never happen, we're stuck with you forever!"**

**Parker: Smiling. "It's the twin thing!"**

**Riley: "It's a Parker thing something in you… it makes us all stuck to be with you…"**

**Nix: "Annoying as hell isn't it?"**

**Mel: "Oh yea."**

**Parker: Chuckling. "Aw you see it too! What more can a person ask for?"**

**Emma: "Oh I can think of a few…"**

**Chris: "Only a few?"**

**Parker: "More like many-many… Ooo lost count now have we?"**

**Hank: "Only when you're around…"**

**Parker: Smug. "I have that effect on people… or at least that's what I've been told… what are, you going to do…"**

**Phoebe: Smiling at this different version of Parker. She was human enough she was smiling not just grinning she was in fact a cupid. Half. She was powerful. She had a twin. She loved Ry and would do anything to save him. Even lose her life almost like a real Halliwell. Phoebe then looked at the cousins. They loved Parker more than a friend. Like family. Something in her mind click. "You're not just a…"**

**But she never got it out because there was another heart into the room. Standing there was an older unshaven Coop. Reminding Phoebe how Cole looked once. All cousins including Silver looked at Parker as her hands became fist but she hadn't moved an inch.**

**Older Coop: "I came because I overheard you Riley and Silver talking at the manor."**

**Riley: Looking away at something. "Should have checked for rats."**

**Parker: Hadn't said anything but if looks could kill, Older Coop would have been burned alive more than once by just that look.**

**Older Coop: "I'm not here to fight with you Parker." He looked at Silver. "I knew you could never betray good. You're Parker's sister. God sakes your, everything your mother was half of the time. Well you're the good while… Parker's the bad." Then to Riley he throws him a glare and Riley returns it. "But what shocks, me most is you Riley you're half demon, you shouldn't be in this family, god knows your mother should have killed you when you came back to the land of the living!" Silver opens her mouth but he waves her off, and looks at Parker again. She looks at him and doesn't say anything through she's thinking about killing him that much he does know. "Being born in the manor fucked you up Parker. But it made you both stronger hasn't?"**

**Silver: "Be careful. Something might happen to you now that you're on our side of the line."**

**Coop: "You're evil?"**

**Older Coop: Looking at the younger version of himself. Oh how much he envied him right now."I chose to stand by one child and not the others."**

**Parker: Calm voice. "You chose to stand by a murder you're lucky you're not facing his same fate!" **

**Riley: A little lower than Parker but still everyone heard. "At least you still have a clear judgment but then again what does that say about you?"**

**Older Coop: "I wasn't there. I never saw Ryan kill my wife. Why should I believe it when I don't trust you when I know the kind of person you are?"**

**Riley: Anger. "The kind of person she is… she's a better person than you, and god help you you're lucky I don't vanquish you right now!"**

**Parker: Puts a hand on Riley's shoulder and he takes in some air. She looks back at Older Coop. "Trust me Arkcupid. You should realize he's using you. And when he kills us… you'll join us too!"**

**Older Coop: "He could never harm you Parker he loves you."**

**Parker: "Should I rip my shirt off now to show you my scars that monster gave me or just let everyone around he look at Riley's chest… or maybe Silver's back, huh or did you forget about all the crap he put them through you call yourself a father… please don't make me sick!"**

**Silver: Shocked. "You know?"**

**Parker: Livid. "He's only living because of who his mother is, and trust me… even that's not going to keep him safe forever."**

**They looked into her eyes. Something in them that said she'd harm him if he touched Silver or Riley again. The cousins flinched at her eyes going a dark blue something they only seen from Ryan.**

**Silver: "Wow… you'd kill him? If he killed me?"**

**Parker: "I'd do worse if he killed you. But… let's talk about my anger problems later and deal with the rat named Coop."**

**Wyatt: "Look we can end this peacefully. No one has to get hurt!"**

**Piper: "Wyatt you're like your dad alright."**

**Chris: More in a Piper manner. "Sometimes too much!"**

**Mel: "Here-here!"**

**Henry: "I'm sure we can find a way to put everything right."**

**Future Henry: "Younger me is right. Coop has not harmed anyone yet. Parker so backing down is the only thing we can do for now."**

**Parker: "Fine but if he raises one little finger at anyone or thing."**

**Older Coop: "By all means take me out Parks… if you can…"**

**His cockiness annoyed the hell out of Phoebe but she was still in shock she said nothing.**

**Hank: "Don't call her that!"**

**Older Coop: He looked at Phoebe. "Just because others had more right to doesn't mean I can't."**

**Parker turned around facing the bar's side just trying to stay cool and calm through its slipping and everyone can see it leaving. Nix looked at Coop's eyes and then to the older version of Coop. The younger one had a better deal but that would only last for a little while.**

**Nix: "Why are you here?"**

**Older Coop: "Wanting to talk to my wife."**

**Coop: Beating Parker at talking. "She's my wife. You just stand next to the person that killed her. Hell you stand by while he kills others! What kind of cupid are you? Hell what kind of man are you?"**

**Parker looked at Coop impressed but said nothing.**

**Riley: "Wow. Younger you shut you up pretty gotta say I like him more!"**

**Older Coop: "I may not still be that man that was the way he was to you Park." Ignoring Riley and that didn't make Riley happy all saw that it pissed him off even more. "But I can still make you see the thinks you wish not to."**

**Parker's eyes twitched and she even flinch at something he was thinking about.**

**Parker: "Forcing my mind in something…" She turned to them all. "Does this count as raising his finger?"**

**Emma: "YES!"**

**Silver: Calmily. "No."**

**They all looked at her.**

**Mel: She looked at Silver as she read her thoughts and felt her emotions. They were all at a high level, fear wasn't one of them but anger was. "Sil what's wrong?"**

**Silver: Looking at Parker. "You cannot harm him without harming yourself. You understand that right?"**

**Parker: Looking at her and jumping off the bar's top. "No."**

**Silver: "He may be a pig… a moron he may have chosen the wrong kid but he's still…"**

**Phoebe: "Your father."**

**Everyone looked at her shocked. Parker closed her eyes cursing everyone and thing to hell!**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**---------------------**

**Wow anyone say cliff hanger? Please review.**

**--------------------**


	36. Chap 5: A Sister’s deed is never done

Disclaimer: Were would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question through I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Sorry about the wait but I hope it will have been worth it! i think it was... but that's just me... hopefulily not... here's the story!!!

* * *

**Chap 5: A Sister's deed is never done **

**There was a long silence; that only seemed to drag on, until Coop couldn't take it anymore. **

**Coop: Almost fearing the answer. "Is this true Parker?"**

**Parker looked away from him she didn't want to do any kind of talking. It was one thing for her aunts to know but for her mother and father it changed everything. Older Coop shook his head.**

**Older Coop: "You never told them? Huh I'm shocked wasn't it you the one that told Chris to tell your mother the last time you where around? Hell wasn't it you the one that told Chris that by telling them he may have changed things but who cared he got more time with them something that you both always wanted?"**

**Parker: "That was the Silver part of me."**

**Riley: "You two may not have been twins then but you're still the softy."**

**Parker: "Again that's Silver."**

**Coop: "Well now… I understand… how you knew how my daughter felt… I mean… you're her…"**

**Older Coop: "I'm glad, but that doesn't really matter anymore at least not to me." He looked at Parker. "How are you doing over there Parker?"**

**Parker: "Me… I'm… great!"**

**Older Coop: "Good-good. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything before the big fight!"**

**Hank: A little worried because he doesn't want to have a fight. "What big fight?"**

**Older Coop: "Oh you don't know… well see Ryan he's… oh wait you're good guys I couldn't tell you even through a lot of people will die… one of them who knows you might even like or love… oh well."**

**Parker: "Well if that wasn't a threat I'm a moron!"**

**Silver: "Okay I change my mind!"**

**Parker: "Good I love it when you do!" She got a bolt ready. She was running on pure hate right now. Something no cupid could survive doing for long. "So when is this attack happening?"**

**Older Coop: "You're just going to let her harm me?"**

**Wyatt: "Harm is still where you're alive!"**

**Older Coop: "But we all know that's not where she'll stop. You are Ryan's half and everyone knows you are meant to be evil!"**

**Chris: "Funny seeing as Parker's always been good!"**

**Older Coop: "Or has she?" He winks at Parker and shot a blast at his face it took out his left ear. He looked at her with wide eyes. "So you know what I mean huh?"**

**Parker: "I think its best you leave!"**

**Silver: "Park…"**

**Parker: Not sounding like a controlled being but someone that knew they might blow up and kill someone standing in front of them, and not wanting to take that risk. "I'm playing that card right now!"**

**Silver: "He's my father too!"**

**Parker: "True but he knows nothing hell he wants to die… so he can see her… and I won't do that… you will die an old man one because no one wants to touch you. Ryan won't let them and they fear him. They saw him kill his mother in cold blood. So they won't kill you and the only people that are good you're lookin at. So I'm playing the leave my father alive card. And that means no one not one of us will harm you anymore."**

**Older Coop: "That doesn't save you from what you are!"**

**Parker: "No but that saves you a lot of pain…"**

**Older Coop: Yelling at her. "LIVING THAT'S WHAT'S PAINFUL! DYING THAT'S WHERE HAPPYINESS LIES!"**

**Parker: Almost yelling back at him. "And yet I'm letting you live!"**

**Silver: "Well I think you've been hit in the head to many times so I'm playing the let me kill him!"**

**Parker: Looking dead straight to Silver making her flinch at the sight of Parker's eyes no emotion in them. "Don't fight me one this…"**

**Mel: Looking at Parker's cold eyes and Silver's hurt face. "Okay everyone calm down now! Older Coop leave now. You want to get killed come back another day because right now we seem to be needing to have a family talk with Parker." Older Coop opened his mouth. "You may be her father but when you left with Ryan you where no longer allowed to be called family. As has Ryan been deemed so again please leave."**

**Older Coop: "Anything for you Mel. See you around Parks." He starts to heart out but stops he looks at Silver. "Oh Piper just to let you know I'm telling Ryan so don't come back. And Cole I wouldn't either god knows Ryan might kill you."**

**Silver: "Wasn't planning to!"**

**Riley: "I'm not scared of him he should be scared of me." **

**Older Coop: "BYE!"**

**He hearts out and Silver looks at Parker.**

**Silver: "Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell what the hell are you thinking?"**

**Parker: "Piper Silver Valentine Halliwell why the hell are you using my long name?"**

**Riley: "Both of you calm down!"**

**Silver: "Fuck off Cole!"**

**Riley: "He may have been my father and I may be named after him but don't you dare look at me as if I am him when I am not that man!!!"**

**Parker: Crossed arms and looked up to the roof. "Thanks I hope you're having fun, I hope this makes your days I really hope this is what you wanted."**

**Riley: Voice is lower. "Elders are dead."**

**Parker: Looking at him. "I wasn't yelling at them,"**

**Piper: Trying to calm them down with the first thing that popped into her mind. "You're named after me?"**

**Silver: She takes her glare off of Parker and looks over to her Aunt. "Yea."**

**Parker reclined on the counter and Silver looked back at her.**

**Silver: Her glare goes back to full force. "What you just pulled it goes against everything you ever thought!"**

**Parker: Badass like. "Yea so?"**

**Silver: "Why did you let him live when he was comparing you to you know who?"**

**Parker: Almost dumb founded. "Was I meant to kill him? In front of our family? The older ones? In front of himself? In front of Phoebe?"**

**Phoebe flinched at her name.**

**Silver: Yelling and almost turning red. "But what you pulled!"**

**Parker: Knowing why she was getting yelled at and just wanting it to be over. "Sil I'm sorry I looked at you as I always used to look at you."**

**Silver: "You look at me as how you look at them!" Pointing to the past people. Parker took in some air and let out a big sign. "And last time I check I wasn't dead!"**

**Parker: Sadden and not sounding like her normal self Nix narrowed her eyes at her. "I know."**

**Silver: "Then don't you ever look at me that way!"**

**Parker: Defeated. "Okay."**

**Silver: Calming down and takes Parker's hand. "I hate you I can't even be mad at you!"**

**Parker: She meets Silver's eyes forcefully, no happiness in them and it looks like there never will be again. "I know." She looked at Riley and she wrapped an arm around him. "She didn't mean it." She looked at Silver almost with begging eyes. "Tell him you didn't mean it so everything can you know get better! I can't deal with an unhappy family, I won't save anyone if my family isn't happy, and i mean that so... tell him you didn't mean it now!"**

**Silver: Nodding knowing that Parker being the youngest at least needed them to still show that they loved each other, god's shakes they had send her to save her family when she wasn't even stable enough to do it. She was the only one with the right powers for the job. "I didn't mean it… it's just he brings out the worse in me you know that… Riley."**

**Riley: "I hate it when you call me by that name when I…"**

**Silver: "I know… and for that I'm sorry really I am."**

**Parker: Hits him in his rib cage.**

**Riley: Chuckles and shakes his head. "You're forgiven and I'm sorry for making you mad."**

**Silver: "You didn't…"**

**There is a short pause.**

**Prue: "So what are we going to do about you guys?" She looks at the older version of herself and Henry.**

**Older Henry: "Well it might be easy if we combine our power through that might make us combine with the being you are here."**

**Sisters old and new: "What?"**

**Parker: "He means that old Prue… sorry… and younger Prue… sorry… combine so they can use their powers at full strength and that way both Prues' would only share one body and when our time is up here you would return to well two different people it would work the same for past and older Henry."**

**Piper: "How about us the ones that are dead here how would that work for us?"**

**Wyatt: "It won't…"**

**Leo: "Meaning we can't help you?"**

**Chris: "You can heal."**

**Parker: Shook her head. "Not yet Chris."**

**Mel: "It hasn't happened?"**

**Parker: "A two weeks you know near Hank and Ryan's 1st month alive…"**

**Prue: "What?"**

**Older Prue: "Andy and Leo get into a car accident in fact all the guys do."**

**Older Henry: "Yes but you two are the ones that end up bad. So you're fighting for your life."**

**Chris: "And then the moms find out that the Elders want Leo back as an Elder and Andy as a whitelighter. So they're planning to let you both die and make you both without memory."**

**Piper: "Why do we have to like them?"**

**Prue: "Beats me!"**

**Mel: "So what you do is you make a deal. They can have Leo and Andy but only if Leo and Andy become Whitelighters for the Charmed ones only and have to stay on the earth with their families. They can go up-there to help when the Elders need it… which they're only allowed to do on rare occasions…"**

**Paige: "And that works?"**

**Nix: "Yea see you four make the power of four. And that returns makes us we are the power of nine! Or at least we use to be."**

**Phoebe: "There seems to be nine now."**

**Silver: "I'm meant to be a cupid."**

**Emma: "And don't look at me… I'm meant to be a whitelighter…"**

**Parker: "Pacey… we-we need Pacey."**

**Coop: "Pacey the one we met in the past?"**

**Parker: "Yea." Looking at everyone else and seeing their confused faces. "Before you ask. He said our mothers sent him. And that he was only there to help me…"**

**Future Prue: "Why didn't he stop by to say hi?"**

**Parker: "He couldn't. He only went to the past. God knows he's not in this earth anymore… kind of wish he never came with us."**

**Mel: "That wasn't your fault."**

**Parker: "Yes it was…"**

**Prue: "What wasn't your fault?"**

**Parker: "Pacey died defending us. Or rather me… through in the end his trying to do it was in vain… I got stabbed in the back with an athame… stupid Ryan…"**

**Wyatt: "That wasn't your fault."**

**Parker: "You tell yourself what you have to. And I'll do the same."**

**Silver: Cutting off all the other cousins. "If that's what you have to do… if that's the way you have to keep going on. To think that you got our cousin killed. Then so be it."**

**None of the other cousins opened their mouth. Clearly now understanding. **

**Andy: "So then the whole power nine that's out?"**

**Hank: "Pretty much."**

**Piper: "Okay so I get we make Leo and Andy our own personal…"**

**Emma: "And Henry."**

**Older Henry: "I'm sorry?"**

**Emma: Rolling her eyes. "And dad."**

**Paige: Chuckling at future Henry's parenting skills. "Really so that means you stop orbing around on me."**

**The cousins' chuckle.**

**Henry: "What?"**

**Cousins: "Whoring around."**

**Paige: "Oh you guys."**

**Older Prue: "He does stop. As you can see you end up with two wonderful girls."**

**Emma: "Told you we're her favorite!"**

**Hank: "God please I'm her favorite."**

**Silver: "Right." She looks at Parker who's taking in slow breathes of air. Arms crossed looking so young and so unhappy in fact she can feel her hate rising. She walks over to her and sits next to her head. "What's up?"**

**Parker: "I-I hate him… not something that comes easy for me to say… I mean… I hate him… I really hate him… I thought I could lie and try and to think I didn't but… I hate him…" She looks right into her eyes. "I hate what he does to me… to us… what he steals from our family… what he says about our mother when he's trying to be tough… what he calls the only brother I have left…"**

**Silver: "Well you could always…"**

**Parker: Cutting her off. "No…"**

**Phoebe: "Could always what?"**

**Parker: Cutting off Silver even before she opened her mouth and sending her a glare. "Nothing."**

**Wyatt: "Can I ask… why aren't we trying to kill him… now?"**

**Parker: Looking at him. "Why don't we try and kill Ryan? Why didn't we try and kill you when you where evil?"**

**Chris: "Because that's not who we are… but you know we are human…"**

**Parker: "Not normal." She looked at both Prue's. "And who thought it would happen this way?"**

**Prue: "At least they know."**

**Phoebe: Looked at her. "You knew?"**

**Piper: "We all did."**

**Coop: "Why not tell us… I mean from the starting line?"**

**Parker: "Not who I am."**

**Phoebe: "So you like lying?"**

**Parker: "I hate it."**

**Mel: "Half of the time…" Parker gives her a look. "What? Truthfulness is key…"**

**Phoebe: "But you did it anyways?"**

**Parker: "I had to…"**

**Coop: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because I'm supposed to die for Ryan… I know what happened to Piper and Leo when they saw Chris die… it almost killed them… if I died and you didn't know I was your kid… you wouldn't be so heartbroken… but you know that can't happen now… you know…"**

**Silver: "So this big fight? You think it's real?"**

**Parker: "I know it."**

**Wyatt: "You saw it…"**

**Parker: "Not pretty…"**

**Chris: "Someone dies?"**

**Parker: Darkly Chuckles. "Who doesn't?"**

**Emma: "Park…"**

**Parker: "Max… I know he does… that's all I know… for some reason… my powers don't want me to see anything other than him dying… it's not fun… bloody as hell…"**

**Nix: "So that's why you don't seem to happy about talking to him…"**

**Parker: "Been putting it off haven't I?"**

**Wyatt: "Not going to happen for long…"**

**Parker: "I don't know why… you know… why it won't let me see any of the other fights I just keep seeing him dying… death is tiring my patience's."**

**Silver: "What do you mean you don't know why? I mean this is Max we're talking about… you know that man you love…"**

**Parker: "I don't love Max… we're just friends…"**

**Riley: "Who lied to you?" Lowers voice and Parker doesn't listen to the rest. "Because I remember your wedding and the honeymoon… ill…" **

**Parker: "What are you talking about whom, lied to me?"**

**Emma: "Well see for you to only be friends, you shouldn't be married and that's what you and dear old Maxi are…"**

**Parker: Turning another color. "What?"**

**Hank: "Why do you look like you didn't know you where married?"**

**Parker: Standing up straight. "Because I didn't! Last time I was here… I was a widow mourning her dead husband! And now you tell me I married his adopted brother!"**

**Mel: Trying hard not to laugh. "Oh my god… you married David?"**

**Parker: "Duh… we were in love!"**

**Chris: "What changed?"**

**Parker: "How should I…" She closed her eyes as she remembered. "I fucking messed up…"**

**Wyatt: "What-what did you do now?"**

**Parker: "I saved Max from dying… I mean David's dead right? I mean because in the before times he was dead… and I… you know… I went into a darkness love time… and then well Max and we-we well we flirted sometimes… read his mind and didn't like what I saw… or felt… I mean I liked it… don't get me wrong… god it was great…. Sweet everything I wanted to hear and feel… but the thing is… I was still in pain… you know from losing David… and then he died… Max… some demons killed him and now… well… I kind of killed those demons… and now we're married… and I'm confused!"**

**Chris: "Wow… that was a lot of say…"**

**Parker throws him a look.**

**Silver: "Wow… you're love life… it's like something from a novel… girl marries some asshole… her brother's also a asshole… then girl loses her husband and then best-friend that's always been there starts flirting… and then he dies… and then she goes to save her brother from becoming a moron… comes back to the future and finds out she married said best friend that she brought back to life… romantic…"**

**Parker: "Only you a cupid would think that!"**

**Silver: "It's not my fault I got more of our father's genes…"**

**Parker: "Right."**

**Nix: "What are you going to do?"**

**Parker: "Who said I had to do anything?"**

**Mel: "Parker we know you… the way you think… the little gears in your head cranking together… thoughts turning into ideas…"**

**Parker: A smirk on her face. "What? I would never…"**

**Hank: "Oh no… there's the little smirk!"**

**Parker: "What are you talking about?"**

**Emma: "Whenever you're up to something… you have a smirk…"**

**Parker: Still smirking. "I do not!"**

**Wyatt: "We grew up with you it's safe to say we know you better than anyone…"**

**Riley: "Yea… must have to do with the fact that… you well you know… planned all of our little secret missions to the Underworld…"**

**Parker: Smirking even bigger. "I would never…"**

**Phoebe: "Oh you're going to be fun as a teenager…"**

**Silver: "You don't even know the half of it…"**

**Parker: "Oh like I was as bad as you and Ry… you two almost killed someone…"**

**Silver: "Almost running over a cat while trying to do a trick on a skateboard… is not… murder…"**

**Chris: "You didn't see the cat after you ran over its tail." He shook at the thought of the cat. "God I think it haunted my dreams for about a month."**

**Nix: "You're not the only one…"**

**Silver: Smirked but said nothing.**

**Parker: Smiling "You didn't feel it…"**

**Wyatt: "Thank god for that…"**

**Parker: "Yea you'd have yelped out in pain…"**

**Hank: "Wait that was you? Oh man I just thought Aunt Piper killed Mel for…"**

**Mel: Covering his mouth with her hand. "Ignore what this smart-smart little man was going to say… we do…"**

**Leo: "God you guys are going to be hell huh?"**

**Parker: "Yea…"**

**Sisters: "God we're going to love every second of it!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Ryan walked through the demolished Manor. He picks up a dark brown hair and put it near his noise smelling it eyes closed as if he was stealing powers from it. Just then a demon named X shimmered into the room.**

**X: "Sir…"**

**Ryan gets up to his feet and choke slams X into the wall.**

**Ryan: "I thought I made myself clear no interruptions!"**

**X: "Seer… needs… words…" Ryan thinks for a second and lets X drop down to his knees X kneels down to Ryan. "Thanks sir…"**

**Ryan: "Well let's not go and disappoint him shall I?"**

**X says nothing but soon Ryan green-hearts and leaves X with an evil sneer on his face.**

**X: "Jealousy… the Arkcupid must be careful or… the end will come through who knows when that might be for our new king… through his sister shall bring his doom… he will soon return it… help my demon king or the witch that must learn to stop him? Tis the question. Tis not even known the right answer by the Seer. Oh world that shall end soon… what shall become of me and the rest of demons when he shall learn of his fate?" **

**He looks around the manor and shimmers out.**

**Ryan walks down into a pathway of the Underworld and soon finds the Seer. The Seer has white hair and white eyes. A huge ugly scar on his cheek and half of his other face kind of burn. [From the potion that Parker threw back at him in 9x10: A Letter's Request.] He's moving his head around as something is cooking. He looks back as Ryan enters the room.**

**Ryan: "You wished to talk?"**

**Seer: "Hello my sir. It seems the power you felt last night…"**

**Ryan: "Parker."**

**Seer: "She still lives…"**

**Older Coop entered the room now.**

**Older Coop: "And I'm sure she will always live…"**

**Ryan and the Seer turn to look at him.**

**Ryan: "What is it?"**

**Older Coop: "She has caught Silver Sostantivo and Riley… god knows she'll turn them good…"**

**Ryan: He hit the wall. "Those three were my best!"**

**Seer: Eyeing Older Coop's face. He waved his hand over this pool of red water. "And now… they are her best…"**

**Ryan: "What about the future? How does it look?"**

**Seer: "The future has not changed… if Parker does not die… you will return… good…"**

**Ryan: "Well then we better find a way to kill her…" **

**Ryan starts to leave.**

**Seer: "That's not all…" Ryan looks back as does Coop. "It seems soon you'll have a revolt on your hands…"**

**Ryan: "Lead by whom?"**

**Seer: "That has not been shown but I trust someone you've been trusting…"**

**Ryan: "No matter… I'll just wipe them all away starting with X."**

**Ryan green-hearts out. Older Coop walks closer to the Seer soccer punches him and then he grabs him by his robes and slams him into the wall. The Seer looks back at him a little shocked. He touches his noise and finds the blood on his hand.**

**Seer: "That was uncalled for…"**

**Older Coop: "What was uncalled for… was not telling me that Phoebe was here…"**

**Seer: "Really? I didn't tell you… I thought I did…" He moved something around. "Through how you found this out…"**

**Older Coop: "I found it out by spying on Silver…"**

**Seer: "And?"**

**Older Coop: Looking away from him almost sadden. "She's not going to be a distraction anymore…"**

**Seer: "So then soon?"**

**Older Coop: "Parker won't see it coming… just make sure Ryan will do it…"**

**Seer: "He will kill her… he's the man with all the power… he has no heart for family you should know this… you saw him kill your wife…"**

**Older Coop: "I wish I could forgot…"**

**Seer: "The war is almost at an end Coop I thought you'd be happy…"**

**Older Coop: "I'm losing a daughter… I'm not happy about that…"**

**Seer: "You're wife will take good care of her… unless… she ends up in hell…"**

**Older Coop: "I doubt it…"**

**Seer: "Ay look at it this way… if she dies… you have more time to be with your younger wife… if she doesn't die… I'm sure you'll still have more time to be with your wife… but only in the afterlife… for Parker will come down to this hellhole and hunt you down and kill you… but something in me tells me you already know this… hell you even hope she does it fast… but god knows your daughter… she'll kill you slowly… and that's why this will be her end…"**

**Older Coop: "That's what I'm hoping for..."**

**The Seer throws something in the pot and it explodes. Black smoke fills the room.**

**THE END**

**--------------**

**Bet you can't wait to see what's next neither can I let's hope I can write it fast. But don't worry I already have it started just ending it is getting a little hard.**

**----------**


	37. list

**Here are some characters:**

**Silver Halliwell- Hates Ryan and even has been known to want to vanquish him only has been stopped by the cousins and Parker. Would die for Parker and anyone else she loves. Was meant to be a cupid and not part of the nine. She cares that Parker finds love and even has tried to set up her family on dates with others through half of the times this is blown up in her face. She is a double agent. She works for Ryan and the cousins. She looks like both Phoebe and Coop and has both of them in her personality. Out of her twin she is the one that is known more to be like Coop than Phoebe. Powers:**** telepathy,**** glamour, hearting, ****empathy,**** Electrical green bolts, levitation,** **has the ability to slow herself down and slip between peoples heart beats, and find love for anyone that has the ability to love, [even Elders and demons can sometimes find love.]**

**Hank Halliwell- The oldest of the Paige-Henry family, he is just as bossy as Wyatt and Chris only he's more laid back than them. He will rather make jokes and then worry when he knows you need to be healed. Out of all the cousins he's the only one that can fully heal. He has his father's sense of humor and his mother's attitude problems. Powers: ****telepathy,**** glamour, healing, orbing, freezing,**** and conjuring. **

**Emma- The older twin from the Paige-Henry family, she is more the one that is 'in' a book that out to a party, she has both book smarts and streets smarts; she is a mix of Prue's temper and Paige quick sarcastic nature. She is hard working and hates to be a whitelighter but will still do anything to keep her charges safe. Powers:**** telepathy,**** hovering, glamour, healing [but sometimes it doesn't work for her,] orbing, freezing, and ****telekinetic-orbing.**

**Nix Halliwell- The 'fun' one as her twin has called her. She is willing to do anything to protect the family but would rather have fun hunting demons in the Underworld than be at school, [has been known to ditch school for hunting demons.] She has been known to regret the fact she can't heal but is the only Empath out of her siblings and is very glad she has something they don't. [Loves to rub it in their faces. Through it ends up backfiring a lot.] Powers: ****telepathy,**** glamour, orbing, ****empathy, conjuring, telekinetic-orbing, and Telekinesis.**

**Max Bishop- Through, he is not a member of the Halliwell family, they view him as one. He is the son of Jack and Ava, through when they died Billie and Julian adopted him and he soon became part of their family. He loves his brother David even through they, aren't really family. Through he loved and respected his brother he did break up David and Parker because he felt deep down he wasn't good for her. Through it has been said by the cousins that the only reason he did that was because he was stopping Parker from having to feel a lot of pain when David would die. Powers: Orbing, Fire, Sense-sighting a form of Seer meets Elder a power he has gotten from his father.**

**Cole Riley Halliwell: He was saved from hell and raised by his mother. Taught that his power even through they were demonic could and would be used for good. He is closer to Parker than to any of his siblings and she is the only true Halliwell that has faith in him. Through he did one time have a friendship with Damian only now he is evil and Damian is good. He got over the hating Paige so much that she was his favorite Aunt. [How's that for crazy!] He like Cole has problems with being half human and wants to do the right thing but like Cole gets lost on the path to good, unlike Cole he can't transform into a demon but he is pretty powerful on his own. Powers: [Witch powers:] Levitation, Empath, blowing things up, glamour and pyrokinesis. [Demonic powers:] Shimmering, Energy/fire balls, the power to make someone feel hate by even the mention of the word, and some others that he has yet to earn.**

**(He's coming into the story soon!) Damian Tiernan- Though many fear that he will one day betray the Halliwells and go dark side the Halliwells feel that it is a honor to fight side by side with such a man. He's caring, brave, lovable, full of trust more than any angel or Elder can ever be [mostly because he feels that he should never lie, for he has more to prove than anyone.] He is Wyatt's best friend but his bond with the Halliwells is more with Parker for they have many things in common one being that he and her feel that they let their families down, and their determination to save Ryan without killing him. [Even if he doesn't make their jobs any easier for them that won't stop until he is back to the way they both remember him.] He is also part of the nine. Powers: Shimmer, mind control [his eyes go black and his voice sounds very demonic], Energy balls, shape shifting into a demon [like Cole but he can control his dark side, funny enough dark side's name is Angel.] When he becomes Angel he has super strength and but he must charge up to throw a full blast energy ball.**


	38. 9x14: Death stole my sister

I won't say anything… the title already says it all… oh and sorry about the wait but the site wasn't letting me log on… weird…

**9x14: Death stole my sister**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**What would you do if you only had one day to live??**_**"**

**Parker walked down theses stairs. The family was now staying at the cabin by the beach. As everyone was asleep Parker walked through the house. She opened the door and walked out to the beach. She sat down next to the water. She looked up at the sky as day light came out from the thick rain. She looked at her hands as they shook. It reminded her of the dreams. So she just closed her eyes and held her knees to her chest.**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you cry… and break down?**_**"**

**Elsewhere:**

**Ryan walked through the Underworld. Demons all over him bowed down to him. He walked into a cave. Standing there chained to a wall was a young woman. She had black thick long hair with green mixed into it. Ryan picked up a scalpel. Moved it around in his hand and looked back at her an evil smirk on his face.**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you go out looking for respect from those who you once feared and fought?**_**"**

**Ryan: He looks over to the Seer. "Let's begin…" He draws his hand back and slashes her with the scalpel. Blood on his face he smiled a little. "Torture is fun…" He made more movements and a lot of blood soon filled his face. He grabbed a rag and wiped his face off. "That was fun… waste of time… but still fun…"**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you hide in the dark hoping it'll protect you from yourself… from death... from the inevitable?**_**"**

**Parker's eyes quickly opened and she found herself still at the beach. But now the blood from the girl was on her hands. She looked around shocked and confused. She got up and found that it was still raining. Only now it was raining red. Thick red rain drops.**

**Parker: "SHIT…"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine  
**__Guest starring:  
____Drew Fuller as _**_Chris Halliwell_**_  
__Wes Ramsey as _**Wyatt Halliwell**  
_Channing Tatum as _**Hank Halliwell**  
_Sophia Bush as _**Emma Halliwell**  
_Camilla Belle as _**Nix Halliwell**  
_Alexis Bledel as _**Mel Halliwell**  
_Megan Fox as _**Silver Halliwell**  
_Zach Gilford as _**Max Bishop****  
**_Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**_ [You finally get to meet the man that Parker has talked about a lot.]_  
_Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**_**  
**_Christopher Heyerdahl as _**The Seer  
**Ext. San Francisco  
various shots of the future city _**it's raining red**__! Underlined by the song:__"Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas_

**Parker walked into the room. All the cousins looked at her as she made annoyed face.**

**Chris: Doing a double take. "Is-Is that… blood?"**

**Parker: Nodding her head and looking down at her clothes. "Yea… I think… its raining blood…"**

**Everyone stopped what they where doing now and looked kind of shocked and disgusted with that news. 'Raining Blood' that only happened in the movies now it happened here too hell it was also a song. God they couldn't handle that fact. Hell someone of them even looked confused and it wasn't a confusion they'd get over.**

**Silver: "Come again?"**

**Parker: "It's raining blood… outside… and Ryan killed someone… I don't know who I couldn't see her face. Her-her hair was in her face… oh and I hate you for not seeing it too!"**

**Silver: Sat down on the sofa. "That's not my fault you know… I'm not to blame for not being his half…" She looked to Wyatt. He was scratching his head in thought. **

**Riley: "What's up with you Cousin Wyatt?"**

**Wyatt: "Don't call me that… no one does that anymore…" He looked at Parker drying off with towel that Nix handed her but still she's drenched in blood. "So it's raining blood… Ryan killed someone and you saw it… and I didn't… wow… uh… was it bad?"**

**Parker: "Luckily his back covered it from my eyes. He's becoming nice enough to hide the blood from my face…"**

**Hank: Crossed arms. "Just, not nice enough to stop, killing!"**

**Parker: Chuckles. "Something like that."**

**Mel: "Well go take a shower you smell like… rotten blood and it's all over the floor!" Parker looks down to the floor that is now stained with blood. "Aunt Prue is going to kill you!"**

**Parker: Rolling her eyes. "Right."**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you pray for a faster end?**_**"**

**She hearts out.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**The past people walked out of their rooms in the cabin and found Prue making coffee and Henry watching the TV. The cabin was quiet more than it had been since they had come to it. And it was kind of lonely. Where ever they looked they don't find a single member of the kids. All the men took seats next to Henry. The sisters went near Prue.**

**Prue: "Hey you're all awake."**

**Paige: "How's it like being two people?"**

**Prue: "Not weird. But for some odd reason I feel whole."**

**Piper: "Prue I'm happy for you really…" She looked around and then back to her older sister. "But where the hell are the kids?"**

**Prue: "Uh… they had to go do some things for the battle plan."**

**Paige: "Battle plan?"**

**Henry: "Parker sees a battle coming and the others just want to get ready for it."**

**Coop: "So where is Parker right now?"**

**Prue: "In her room…"**

**Phoebe: "Sleeping?"**

**Henry: "If only…"**

**Leo: Looking at him. "What does that mean?"**

**Prue: Almost worried on how Phoebe would take this. "Parker doesn't sleep…"**

**Andy: "Why not?"**

**Henry: "Too many nightmares…"**

**Phoebe: "From what?" She feared, the 'answer' but needed to know.**

**Prue: She can see the fear in her little sister's eyes, something she sees in Parker's eyes most of the time. A fear for family a fear Parker got since her mother's death, a fear she can't get rid of, and a fear she pretends not to have, but still everyone can see that she indeed has it. ****"She doesn't dream of you dying anymore… but she dreams of a lot of other things that aren't something any person her age or our age should ever see…"**

**Piper: "What is it?"**

**Parker: Walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a black tank top and flannel sweats her hair up in a ponytail looking her age for the first time since they saw her. "Hey what's up?"**

**Prue: "The rain…"**

**Parker: Stopped walking and look to have a horrific look in her eyes. Prue shook her head and Parker started walking but slower and avoiding Prue's eyes, she opened the fridge and looked around. "Oh… you uh… heard… about that… who should I kill?"**

**Henry: Chuckles. "Yea… was it really?" At the same time. ****Prue: "No one..."**

**Parker: "Yup." She got some cold water. "Very… and I mean very gross!"**

**Prue: "I bet…"**

**Phoebe: Confused. "What?"**

**Parker: She looked back at them. "I don't want to scare you…"**

**Andy: Smiling at her. "We can take it…"**

**Parker: With a straight face. "It was raining blood."**

**She opened the bottle of water.**

**Coop: He seem like the only one that could talk. The others looked grossed out. "What?"**

**Parker was drinking from the bottle. She didn't seem like she was going to even think of an answer to that.**

**Prue: Shaking her head. "Ryan harmed someone and… well it started raining blood…"**

**Paige: "Does that happen a lot?"**

**Henry: "Never."**

**Coop: "So who was it?"**

**All eyes went back to Parker. She was done drinking but she just shrugged.**

**Andy: "So how do you know he harmed someone?"**

**Parker: Trying not to stutter. "I-I s-saw it h-happen…" Failing at it. So she just throws the bottle in a green bin.**

**Coop: "How?"**

**Parker: She reclined on the table-top. "Uh… I sometimes… get to see him killing… I mean it's when we're both connected very well…" She scratched the back of her ear. "I mean… it's like… Ryan is uh… rethinking killing said person… so I see it… and well… that's how it's always been…"**

**Phoebe: "That has to be traumatizing…"**

**Parker: Raising her right eye brow and shaking her head. "No… not really…" She pauses and takes in a slow sad breathe. "Not anymore… it got easy with the more time that I had to deal with death… his murdering others, it doesn't faze me now…" **

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"And that's something that scares me… if it doesn't faze me… does that make me like him? Or does it make me worse?"**_

**Prue eyes her hearing everything full well.**

**Leo: "So why didn't you go with the others?"**

**Parker: "Well I didn't feel like it… and I got stuck researching on the said girl."**

**Prue: "What did you find?"**

**Parker: Looking at her now. "I still haven't found anything… sometimes the book doesn't help for crap! Waste of space that thing is now…"**

**Henry: "Parker! That book has been past down from generation to generation…"**

**Parker: "Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla… I know that already trust me I had them as aunts and a mother that made me remember!" She smirked a little. "Hell I'm not the one that ever took it out of the manor. I think that was Nix and even Hank did it once." She chuckled as he shook his head. "I love the book with all my witchy body… the thing is… would it kill anyone to write about clans in there… I mean come on… I doubt we're the only witches alive that are you know breaking rules!" Looking away, "Killing people for no reason… making it rain blood…"**

**Just then Silver hearted into the room with Emma.**

**Emma: "Hey… uh Parker did you find out anything?"**

**Parker: "Nope. Nothin. Not even a tiny bit!"**

**Silver: "Okay… then… maybe you wouldn't mind talking to someone that might?"**

**Parker: "Who?"**

**Emma: "This is her idea her and the other girls I'm staying out of this… ooo look football!"**

**She sat down next to Henry. He smiled at her and she smiled back.**

**Henry: "I love the fact you love football."**

**Silver: "She only likes looking at the men!"**

**Emma: Narrowing her eyes at Silver. "If that we true I'd put me on some baseball!"**

**Parker: Not caring about their mini fight right now. "Who Sil?"**

**Silver: "Before you say anything… uh remember who I am… that being said person it's my job to do and act in ways that piss you off sometimes…"**

**Parker: Blinked. "Okay…"**

**Silver: "Well see…Max has been asking for you… so Mel and Nix are going to bring him here…"**

**Parker: "Look I'll deal with my feelings… like every other Halliwell…"**

**Emma: "Deny-deny and more deny."**

**Soon there was an orb. Standing there was Mel and Nix. Max, he was wearing some jeans a white collar shirt and a smug look on his face his eyes shined as he walked behind them and smiled at Parker.**

**Max: "Long time no see lover!"**

**Parker: "Yea about that Max I need to tell you something… that you're not going to like because…"**

**But before she could finish he orbed right in front of her and gave her a kiss. It was long and sweet. When he stopped Parker still had her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and they looked into Max's green eyes. ****In one look at him Parker was bombarded with memories of this newer future. She shook her head trying to adjust to everything.**

**Parker: "Wow. That was weird!"**

**Max: "What?"**

**Parker: "Memories just changed! Whoa that was fun!" **

**Max: Worried, he looked at the others and they just shrugged. "What was fun?"**

**Parker: "Everything we ever did…" He smiled she returned it clearly shocking him. "So David was a jerk here huh?"**

**Max: Raising his eye brow. "He used to be nice?"**

**Parker: "You two used to brothers… I mean you acted like them…"**

**Max: "I told you I loved you he stopped being nice after that… through I guess you could say it was my fault you know… I mean… you tell someone that you loveher in front of her boyfriend… it's not something anyone should say… I know I was the one to blame for you two…" Parker shut him up with a kiss. This kiss held love and passion. All the Empaths in the room looked at each other and shook their heads. Parker pulls away from him. He's breathing hard. "I love you."**

**Parker: "I think I died and went to heaven!"**

**Max: Smiling and never taking his eyes off her eyes. "I'm glad… uh I need to have a chat with Parker… I'll bring her back…"**

**Silver: "You better!"**

**Max and Parker orb out.**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you lose hope?**_**"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Ryan was walking around the Underworld. He stopped at the Seer's lair. He walked in without telling the Seer he was there. The Seer looked at Ryan and bowed at him.**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you do the one thing you've dreamt of doing all your life?**_**"**

**Seer: "Sir what is it that you need?"**

**Ryan: "I'm bored… there's nothing to do… mortals don't even bother trying to get out… hell they don't even yell for pain when I harm them… I want some blood… I want some of my family's blood!" He looked around the room. "That's always fun…"**

**Seer: "I know…"**

**Ryan: Walking over to the Seer almost bowing himself. "Please tell me it's almost time… I need some of your luck and tell me it's time to make them feel pain again… and me… power!"**

**Seer: He waved his hand over the pool of water and smiled. "Oh it's time." He looked back at Ryan a leer on his face. "Go get them… but I must warn you… if you fail…"**

**Ryan: Walking away. "I won't…"**

**He hearts out. The Seer takes in some air.**

**Seer: "That's what they all say…" **

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you kill the one that would kill you?**_**"**

**Max was buttoning his sweater. Parker was fixing her hair. They were in Max's room back at P3. Parker got up and hugged Max. Kissing the back of his neck.**

**Parker: "I love you."**

**Max: "So you keep telling me…" He looks at her now holding her hands in his. "Tell me what was it like? Who did you meet? Was it fun?"**

**Parker: "It was okay… and I met everyone we already knew… I met your dad… your real dad and mom…"**

**Max: "Yea I thought you would…"**

**His back to her now.**

**Parker: "He loved you…"**

**He looks back at her.**

**Max: "Parker he didn't…"**

**Parker: "Selder… Max, remember…"**

**Max: Scratching the back of his head. "Right so he knew about everything… and he didn't even try and stop his death…"**

**Parker: "It wasn't like that… it won't be…"**

**Max: Smiling as she hugs him. Making him feel love and as if she never left… as if she'll never leave. "That's why I missed you…"**

**Parker: Got out of the hug and looked at his green eyes, she put her hand on his cheek. "You forgot?"**

**Max: "Never…"**

**Parker: "So you keep telling me…"**

**Max: Grabs her in a bear-hug. With each word he kisses her. "I. Will. Never. Stop. Missing. You." He looks away from her face now. "Why do you have to go back?"**

**Parker: "Ryan's not safe yet… none of us are…"**

**Max: "I understand… but you promise that… that… you'll come back to me?"**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**There won't be a you to come back to if I don't stop that war! I can't lose you… not that way… not any way… all anyone ever wants to go out like… fighting for good… dying for good… in the most sickening way… I won't allow it… I won't let you get hurt like that!**_**"**

**Parker: "Yea."**

**Max: "Good."**

**Parker's Voiceover: "**_**Would you lie to the one you love?**_**"**

**Chris walked through the streets. Next to him was Wyatt. Both didn't feel like talking it took all their strength to walk through the thickness of the rain and huge puddles than anything. Wyatt looked at Chris and Chris looked at Wyatt.**

**Wyatt: "You know… I kind of thought… that you wouldn't leave mom alone… shouldn't you be cooking or something?"**

**Chris: "Aren't you supposed to be with dad working one of those cars you two love, so much?"**

**Wyatt: He rolled his eyes. "Mel."**

**Chris: Laughing at him. "She got him too. Damn little witch. She got mom too."**

**Wyatt: Smiling. "What can you expect she's the girl their little angel!" Both rolled their eyes. Mel wasn't an angel. And it took almost half of Mel's life for their mother to see that even so she loved her little Mels, even more now that Mel had come back into their lives. [I'll explain about the whole Mel wasn't around in a Mel story I'm writing it's up now but I kind of stop posting to work on this one don't you love me?] "And were the guys," Who she their mother always knew that were getting into trouble it was almost funny how much their mother knew them. Through it just hurt to think of her as their mother it hurt to look at Piper and Leo. But not as much as it must have hurt Parker to have to look at all of them. "The one's that made messes of messes!"**

**Chris: "First born and second and they make us feel like the youngest of all the cousins."**

**Hank: "But were always harder on you. Then again you both did your share to earn their looks… through I got to say Parker Nix and Pacey gave us a run for our money! Mel would have too if she would have been around back then…"**

**They looked at him as he orbed right next to them. They always wondered how he could hear what they where talking about when he was orbing. All he had ever said was that it was part of who he was but it always made them wonder if he had a power that they didn't know about which wasn't uncommon in their family. Seconds later Riley shimmered right next to him smiling.**

**Chris: "Hey there freaky little cousins."**

**Riley: "Who are you calling freaky?" **

**Hank: "Who you calling little? I've got half the mind to kick your ass Chrissie!"**

**Wyatt: "Like you can take him?"**

**At the same time as the other talked.**

**Hank: "Uh yea."**

**Chris: "In his dreams!"**

**Hank looked at Chris with an 'evil' glare. Or at least enough of an 'evil' glare that a half whitelighter could make without looking stupid.**

**Hank: "You me in the rain now!"**

**Chris: "I'll dry the floor with you and your spiky hair!"**

**Riley: "Oh I want to see this…" They stopped walking and they both went at it. Wyatt laughing at how they both new the other to well Riley shaking his head and smiling. "Come on Henry kick Christopher's ass! Get him Chris!"**

**Chris: Throwing kicks at Hank but getting air. "Who's side, are you on?"**

**Wyatt: Watching Hank throw a punch at Chris's face but only getting air. "Why do we have to choose we love you both! Now we have ten bucks on each of you go make us some money!"**

**Hank: He moved out of the way from Chris's blows and tried to make contact with Chris's body. "You could always choose for a second!"**

**Chris sent a punch at Hank and Hank send a kick at Chris's head. Both missed and landed in the mud.**

**Riley: Holding his chest in laughter pains. "Oh god… you both; look oh man!"**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you regret all of your existence?**_**"**

**Wyatt: "Haha." Both Chris and Hank smirked at them and soon tackled both of them to the ground. Wyatt moved the mud off out of his hair and face. "Uncalled for!"**

**Riley: Splashed them both. "Not cool!"**

**Hank: Smiling. "Actually Wy that was so called for," He looked at Riley. "And Riley so cool!"**

**Chris: High fiving Hank. "We make a good team!"**

**Hank: "I think so!"**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Or…**_**"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker's Voiceover: **_**"Try and hide that fact you're scared?"**_

**Wyatt walked down from the stairs a towel in his hands rubbing his head. Chris next to him putting on a shirt. Riley zipping up his jeans. Hank dressed and looking great. Parker and Max were on the sofa, Parkersitting on Max's lap with his arms wrapped around her protectively. Mel reading through the book, Nix messing with Emma's hair. They looked like their were kids again. So when Silver hearted into the room. She almost died in laughter at what she saw.**

**Silver: Laughing. "What the hell is going on?"**

**Parker: "We're acting young."**

**Parker's Voiceover: **_**"Laugh knowing it might be your last one?"**_

**Wyatt: "What's up?"**

**Silver: "Well I found out what Dad told Ryan."**

**Parker: Sat up now making Max role his eyes. This didn't go unseen by the past adults. "What did he say?"**

**Silver: "You captured me Riley and Sostantivo, so now we're good."**

**Parker: "Well we can spin this… I mean… we can… say we only tricked her… I mean me…"**

**Riley: "But then our only hope would rest in Coop's hands. And for some reason something tells me you can't stand that." **

**Parker: "And you can?" She looked at Silver and Riley he shrugged.**

**Silver: "I don't know… he's playing something… I mean he's got something up his sleeve. I would if I was him."**

**Mel: "Man that'd be weird."**

**Emma: "What?"**

**Mel: "If Silver was evil like Coop."**

**Parker: "That'd be hell."**

**Silver: "Death sucks more."**

**Nix: "Don't remind us."**

**Chris: "So we know nothing but Coop has something up his sleeve."**

**Silver: "Yea, I don't like it either. I hate it when we're in the dark."**

**Phoebe: "Why not glamour into someone else?"**

**Hank: He met her eyes and nodded. "That makes sense. Kill another Arkcupid and just take their place. Sil. You should do it."**

**Max: "Why can't Parker do it?" They all looked at him. "Well what if… Parker doesn't go back this time… what if… she and Silver switch powers and Silver goes for her?"**

**Everyone looked at Parker.**

**Riley: Worrying where this was going. "Because…"**

**Parker: "Because it's my choice and I chose to be the one that gets to go… besides… Silver is a blabber mouth… soon they'll know everything in our lives… and I can't let that happen… what's life without adventure? I mean why go on a trip if you already know how it's going to be? What fun would that be?"**

**Coop: "Wait you're not going to tell us things when we ask?"**

**Parker: "Nope."**

**Phoebe: "Not even if we say we'll ground you?"**

**Parker: "I'd like to see you do that… because there wasn't any place I couldn't get away from…"**

**Wyatt: Crossed his arms and smiled at Parker. "You just told on yourself."**

**Parker: Smartass-ly. "Didn't say when I'd do it."**

**Max: Annoyed. "Can we get back to my Q?"**

**Parker: Taking his hands. "Look I get it… but I didn't lie… I won't die over there… and even if I did… I'll be born in the future just like Chris…"**

**Max: "You won't remember you loved me."**

**Parker: "Max you don't remember this… but I kind of do… you begged me to not marry David… and for some reason at the time… I did… I can't say I regret it… I never will… because David was a great guy… god he was a great lover… but the thing is… my connection with him… it was only sex… sorry that it's just true… anyways… what I feel with you… it works because I like it… so… don't worry I'm going to come back… hell the sex with you… it's better… just in case you were wondering… and by 'just in case' I mean I know you were wondering!"**

**Max: "You mean it?"**

**Parker: "With everything I know to be real."**

**Max: "Okay… I'll stop cramping your style now…" She smiled. "So it was just sex? And I'm a better lover!"**

**Parker: Rolled her eyes. "No Max it was anything but that!" She chuckled at his face. "Yes Max that's all it was… and you are!"**

**Hank: "Okay now that I lost my hearing…"**

**Parker: Throwing a pillow at him and he ducked. "Lost what?"**

**Hank: "Why you little!"**

**Parker: "Do something and I'm using my powers Hanky boy!"**

**Just then Ryan hearted into the room, through no one seem to see or hear him now.**

**Hank: "I'd like to see you try, I'll wipe the floor with you're…"**

**Ryan: Cutting him off. "Hey can I play too? Or is it just for good people?"**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**Would you fight to survive?**_**"**

**They all looked at him as he had two energy balls already formed in his hands. But before he throw them Future Coop hearted right next to him.**

**Future Coop: "Ryan we need to talk now!"**

**Ryan: "Sorry dad. Talking's to boring, I'm into action." Looking at Parker and Silver both stood up now waiting for him to do what he was going to do, both looked at each other knowing where this was going. "Say hi to mom for me!"**

**That's when he throws it.**

**Parker's voiceover: "**_**What would you do if you only have one more day?**_**"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**-------------**

**So questions?**

**-----------**


	39. Chap 2: Death stole my sister

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did this show would still be airing. Hell all my Characters would be in it. So don't sue me I'm just writing and borrowing the original Characters. Don't steal my characters either or hell will come to your computer screen. [Laughs evilly.] Okay on with the show.

**Hey loook you got a quick story headed straight for you!**

**Chap 2: Death stole my sister and I can't even save her!**

**She had a spiting headache, but other than that she seemed fine, through she did find herself next to a wall, and someone crying. Well she heard a lot of crying, she tried to get up but she felt as if something cut her up inside, she opened her eyes and saw the cousins yelling, she looked around the room and saw Phoebe holding a crying Prue, but mostly what scared her a little was the fact that Phoebe had tears in her eyes too. She looked at Coop who looked livid, then to Henry who Paige was trying to console and to Piper who looked shocked Andy and Leo didn't seem to well either. Something was wrong that was for sure but she couldn't move, her headache was getting worse, and that's when Riley touches her head looking into her eyes. She yelled in pain and almost the whole room turned to look at her. **

**Riley: "I'm sorry, god…" He sounded small and younger than even her, he sounded like he did when she almost got killed and he had blamed himself through it hadn't been his fault it had been hers. "You're bleeding too much… Hank, get your ass over here… Emma can't heal with this kind of damage… and the painkillers can only do so much…"**

**She scanned the room and saw Hank running to her. He had blood on his clothes, face and hands. She looked at his eyes and saw the tears which didn't seem to move but would fall soon. She tried to read their minds to talk to them only she couldn't and as she tried to get a better read on them she felt the painful ringing in her ears and she cringe that made Riley start yelling and his loudness wasn't helping her headache.**

**Riley: Yelling. "HANK DO, SOMETHING!" He looked into her confused eyes and tears fell from his eyes. "I can't lose you… please don't make me the last one from her… please I can't do this without… please…"**

**What shocked her more wasn't the fact that he was crying, which was something that should have shocked her. But it had to be the desperateness in his voice and if she was the only thing that could hold him together. She looked at Hank as he moved her head around trying to see where her wound was.**

**Hank: "Damn it there's a lot of blood I can't… I can't see where…"**

**Emma: Who had been holding her, looked at Hank and moved her head so he could see the wound. "Is that better?"**

**Hank: He met Emma's eyes and they said it all: 'thank you.' "Yea." He put his hand over the wound and it healed. Through the headache didn't leave and she still couldn't talk. "You're going to be out of it for a little bit. Riley got you something for the pain… you know how you are when I heal, you… but you're going to be okay…"**

**Again she scanned the room. She met everyone's eyes and then that's when she opened her mouth to talk.**

**Riley: "Parker you need rest."**

**Parker: Moaning as she tried to talk. That made Coop angrier. "What… happened…"**

**No one seemed to want to answer her but all Hank did was move to the left a little and she saw it… a white sheet covering someone. She scanned the room again.**

**Parker: Tearing up. "Max?"**

**Mel: "He's okay… he got out of the way before…" Her voice broke Chris held her now as did Wyatt. **

**Parker had enough with the laying so she planned to get up and through they didn't seem to push her back down her headache did it for them. But she pushed on and was now sitting.**

**Parker: Looking at Henry as the tears rushed down his eyes, then back to Coop who had balled up fist. "Oh."**

**Riley: "Parker…"**

**Parker: Looked at him. "Oh." She didn't cry but her eyes held the tears and unlike Hank she wasn't planning on letting them fall… ever." "Can you…"**

**Riley and Emma helped her to her feet. She looked to Nix who was drinking hard liquor. Parker knew why Nix was doing that. She was trying to block out their feelings but unlike Parker she still didn't get the hang of it. She met Parker's eyes.**

**Nix: "You can't feel it can you?"**

**Parker: Shellshock mostly. "I'm numb."**

**She walked over to the sheet to scared, to touch it but she needed to remove it, just for a peek she needed to make sure. And in a second Riley was at her side holding her hand. She met his sad puppy-dog eyes.**

**Riley: "We'll do this together. I won't ever leave you."**

**Parker: "Together?"**

**Riley: "I'm your brother; remember nothing will hurt you anymore, I will kill anyone that tries and if it's Ryan… the better…"**

**Parker looked down at the sheet she pulled it back and let out a pain filled cry. Riley held her as tears filled and fell from his eyes. **

**Parker: Grief stricken. "Sil…"**

**Underworld**

**Ryan was walking through the Underworld and smiling. He seemed happier than ever. Not only did he just spend the time torturing some stupid witch but for the second time in his life he got a power boast, it was the only reason why he kept going back to killing. And with his new found power-boast he knew he had killed a strong Halliwell. Which sister he didn't know but one thing was for sure he felt great. He felt powerful. And soon he'd go back for more. Maybe he'd kill Chris next he was half Elder… or maybe Mel was she what she was and that was powerful as well… or maybe he'd get Wyatt… but he didn't want to kill Wyatt because he knew killing Wyatt was like killing himself but the power-boast would have been worth all the pain. He looked around to his Underworld to his home and smiled. The emotion in his young non-worry-lined face shocked and scared the others around.**

**Ryan: "Hey you demon-boy!"**

**Demon: Kneeling. "Yes sir?"**

**Ryan: "What day is it?"**

**Demon: "Thanksgiving. I think… I don't remember… but I think…"**

**Ryan: "Well… I think… we should call it Deaths-givings, Don't you?"**

**Demon: "Yes Sir."**

**Ryan: "Well go on tell the world. Tonight we all have some fun with the mortals and I do mean all."**

**The others didn't know what to do or say but the demon only nodded and shimmered out.**

**Elsewhere in the Underworld:**

**The pain wasn't supposed to be so real it wasn't supposed to hurt when he had been robbed of the right to feel such emotion. But it was there and as much as he tried to deny what he was it was always staring at him. He was a monster the worse man in the whole world. A cupid stuck to stand by his son, a son that he couldn't even stand a son that he was forced to watch but he watched and watched and what he saw made him disgusted. Phoebe wouldn't have wanted this she couldn't have meant to stay in the Underworld and not to do anything but that was part of the plan and he needed to stick to the plan. Older Coop grabbed his heart as he felt Parker and Riley's pain. If he were a better man he'd heart other there and put them out of their misery. But he wasn't a better man he was vulgar, and the most disgusting person in the whole world he had lost the love of his existence and now he was force to smile and laugh with the monster that killed her? How that that even fair? Riley had been right. Ryan didn't have his luck or his clear judgment but then again what did that say about him? He stood there as his son. Threw an energy ball not only at one but both of his daughters. What kind of man did he become to forget about right and wrong. He stood by Ryan as a father should have stand by his son. But because of that now his daughter was dead and he knew his other one she wouldn't be coming down here to kill him no. She wouldn't be coming down here at all. In fact something told him, that his last daughter would be joining his wife and his other daughter in heaven, but that didn't give him a out, and that sure as hell wasn't how Ryan would be saved. But he had to stick to the plan they both had made up the plan and now he had to do this job whether he liked it or not but he knew oh god did he know that if his wife was alive she had killed him found a whitelighter to bring him back and had done it over and in a way that had made him sure that he would have died begging, if he borken that plan. But that didn't make what Ryan did right that didn't make his heart hurt less... in fact it made his heart feel more pain than ever. God it would be easier if Ryan would have killed him, it would have been easier to be a real bad guy, to be a real demonic man but no he wasn't demonic at all he wasn't evil at all. He was just force to coesixt with them.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**A week later: Location grave-ward, song playing: "All fall down" by One Republic.**

One Republic: "Step out the door and it feels like rain.  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane.  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore.  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for,"

**An angel of destiny is standing reading from a book. Everyone stands around a white coffin, Parker is in the middle, next, to her are Riley and Max. The others around them are crying. Chris is holding a crying Mel, Emma is hold Hank's hand and Nix is hugging him as tears fall down their eyes Wyatt standing looking around waiting for trouble to come. **

One Republic: "If ever your world starts crashing down.  
Whenever your world starts crashing down.  
Whenever your world starts crashing down.  
That's where you'll find me."

**Prue and Henry stand on the other side with the past people [who are wearing glamours so no one can tell who they are]. Phoebe and Coop holding hands both looking at Parker as she just takes in some air, both Parker and Riley looking rock hard both with tears in their eyes both trying to be strong for the other.**

One Republic: "Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones.  
Take a breath take a, step meet me down below.  
Everyone's the same.  
Our fingers to our toes.  
We just can't get it right.  
But we're on the road,"

**Angel of Destiny: "God, we thank you for the life that you give us. It is full of work and of responsibility, of sorrow and joy, today we thank you for Piper Silver Valentine Halliwell, for what she has given and received. Help us in our mourning and teach us to live for the living in the time that is still left to us. Thank you for eternal life that can give light and joy to our days and years already here on earth. God, we thank you for your Son. Help us to see that it is he who opens the gate to the life that shall never die," **

One Republic: "If ever your will starts crashing down.  
Whenever your will starts crashing down.  
Whenever your will starts crashing down.  
That's when you find me."

**Angel of Destiny: There was a pause. "****Silver as how she was known by most, was a kind gentle being. She fought in the battle that now is around us and even so she never gave up hope that one day we can win. She the daughter of a cupid and a witch the sister of a peaceful person and a monster. She died in the line of battle she died the way she would have wanted to go out…"**

One Republic: "(Yeah) Lost till you're found.  
Swim till you drown.  
"Know that we all fall down.  
Love till you hate.  
Strong till you break,  
Know that we all fall down."

**Parker couldn't listen anymore it wasn't only because the Angel was getting it wrong but the mention of the way Silver wanted to die made her feel sick to her stomach. Her sister didn't want to die. God she wanted to live, she wanted Ryan to live… well half of the time… that was true… but death? Her sister didn't think about death she didn't want to. As they all were force to learn life was short to short to worry about when you'll die, about the after you die. Silver never thought about death at least not as much as Parker did and right now what worried Parker most was the fact that it was running through her mind and she still had no hope of saving Ryan it had all seemed to die with her beloved twin.**

One Republic: "If ever your will starts crashing down.  
Whenever your will starts crashing down.  
If ever your will starts crashing down.  
That's when you'll find (find) me."

**Angel of destiny: "In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Piper Silver Valentine Halliwell to the peace of the grave." The angel let's three handfuls of earth fall onto the coffin as it is lowered. "From dust you came, to dust you shall return," There is a pause. Parker's eyes let the tears fall she looks at Riley and he's crying too, he looks down at her face and he nods she gives him one as well. "We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." **

One Republic: "Lost till you're found.  
Swim till you drown.  
Know that we all fall down.  
Love till you hate.  
Strong till you break.  
Know that we all fall down."

**Parker takes a step near the grave, Riley right next to her. He messed with his wrist as she takes something out of her pocket. He takes out a little band; she takes out one that looks just like his. Both walk to the edge of the grave and drop both bands into it, they hit the coffin with a small thud, and both take their steps back. Phoebe looks into Parker's eyes and for the first time since she knew Parker in general she saw the helpless and it broke her heart. She tighter her grip on Coop's hand as he did the same to her. **

One Republic: "All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
we all fall down, all fall down all fall down."

**Angel of Destiny: "Lord God, our Father in heaven, Lord God, the Son, and Savior of the world, Lord God, the Holy Spirit, have mercy on us at the moment of death, and on the last day, save us, merciful and gracious Lord God."**

One Republic: "Lost till you're found.  
Swim till you drown.  
Know that we all fall down.  
Love till you hate.  
Strong till you break,  
Know that we all fall down."

**The Funeral ended as does the song.**

**Parker was standing talking to others, putting an act on for them. Just then a black haired blue eyed well built twenty something guy walked over to her. He wrapped her in a hug and she closed her eyes as his strong arms wrapped around her.**

**Phoebe: "I can't believe it… Coop, we're burying one of our kids that another one of our kids killed. God this is horrible."**

**She didn't know what to feel, she was confused, shocked a little angry and feeling Parker's emotions wasn't helping her figure out which ones were hers. Not to metion baby Ryan kept kicking her, and his kicks should have been enjoyed by all they should have been a happy evnt but it only filled her with worry. **

**Coop: Still looking at Parker as she broke up the hug. The guy walked away and Mel walked to Parker holding her hand. Parker looked into her cousin's eyes and gave her a weak smile, that's when Mel gave Parker a tight hug and Parker rubbed her back. "She'll be okay, she's with you now…"**

**Phoebe: Turned to look at Piper Paige and Prue they were walking to them now. "Hey."**

**Piper: "How are you doing?"**

**Phoebe: "Apart from shock and sadden that Silver died… I'll be okay… how is she?"**

**Her eyes went to Parker as she whispered something into Mel's ear.**

**Prue: "She'll be okay… if she'd just you know, show us how she was doing, well that'd make our days. At least she isn't out trying to kill Ryan or future Coop."**

**Coop: "Who was that guy?"**

**Henry: Walking up with Leo and Andy. "Oh that was Derek's son. I don't know if you remember Derek or if you met him yet Coop, but the sisters saved his son's life he was the half manticore." **

**Coop: "So what's Derek's son's name?"**

**Prue: "Angel Damian Tiernan. Everyone calls him Damian." Off the sister's looks, "I know. But Damian wants it that way, he's not ashamed of being half demon because it does not make him who he is. Being human makes him less demon."**

**Paige: "So where is Derek now and days?"**

**Henry: "You don't want to know."**

**Leo: "Oh so he's dead?"**

**Prue: "Didn't die in a nice way."**

**Piper: "Murdered by demons?"**

**Prue: "Worse."**

**Phoebe: "What's worse than that?"**

**Henry: "Mortals, and being burned alive, while your son couldn't save you and had to watch because someone messed up his powers."**

**Coop: "That is worse."**

**Wyatt and Chris walked over to them. Both had masks of emotions on their faces. Through in their eyes the sisters could see they were in pain.**

**Wyatt: "We're about to go… to P3 for the wake…"**

**Chris: Looked back at Parker as she looked down at the casket that held her twin's body. "Parker is going to meet us there."**

**Phoebe: "We're leaving her here alone?"**

**Nix: Walking up with Hank and Emma. "No way in hell. We're leaving Damian and Max with her. She'll be okay."**

**Max and Damian looked at the sisters. Damian kept his eyes on Phoebe's face. He looked into her eyes, he didn't walk to her or them he walked to Parker and told her something, Phoebe looked at Max as Max took in some air and looked at both Damian and Parker talking. He turned and walked over to them.**

**Max: "Hey." His voice was dry and scratchy might have been from crying. His eyes were red as well was his noise. "We'll try our best to get her there. But we can't promise anything. You know how your cousin can be."**

**Damian: Walked up from behind him and Max jumped up from being spooked. "She'll come." His voice had this dark tone in it. It send chills through Phoebe because it almost sounded like Cole's even more than Riley's did and his voice had that loveable tone in it that Cole's did so much. But Damian's voice held somewhat humanness in it. "She just wants some time with Silver." He staggered over to Parker and held her hand.**

**Max: Looked at Phoebe he could see that she was confused about Damian. "He's a good guy… it's just… he and Parker… well they hold themselves responsible for their heroes dying. He blames himself for not being able to save his dad and well Parker blames herself from not killing Ryan."**

**Coop: "Nice way of putting it."**

**Max: "Well that's what she's thinking at this second. Silver may be dead to us. But inside Parker right now, Silver is alive well at least her mindset is and right now there is a war in Parker's mind, Silver wanted Ryan dead… she never got over the fact that he killed you… and Parker always wanted to save him… but now it's a battle ground in Parker's mind to choose the good kind twin or her evil brother. I feel sorry for all of you… I don't feel her feelings and I don't read her mind. Nightmares are going to get worse too… she'll have her old ones and more about Silver's death… you're in for a tough night…"**

**Wyatt: "Great and I'm going to get stuck dreaming them to…" They looked back at him. "She dreams it I see it too… it's our bond…"**

**Chris: "You're not the only one… nine remember?"**

**Hank: "Really you see them? Because I don't."**

**Mel: "You never remember… but if you did… god made my childhood look like cake."**

**Piper looked at Mel a little weirdly because she didn't understand why her childhood would be so bad.**

**Hank: "Really? That bad?"**

**Nix: "Yea."**

**Before anyone could ask them what they were talking about Damian and Parker walked back to them. Parker's eyes were red. But her face held nothing. No emotion. Harden. Chris took one look at her and flinched because at that second she looked just like the Parker from the future when Wyatt was evil. Her hair was a little darker, the blond in it gone. Her eyes darker than ever. She even looked pale. He walked over to her and looked at her.**

**Parker: "What?" Her voice was dry and they could hear that she had been crying.**

**Chris: "You remind me of the other one…"**

**Parker: Blinked her eyes and looked to Damian. He shook his head and she nodded. "Sorry."**

**Chris: "I didn't mean for you to think that I don't… Parker you don't have to be sorry."**

**Parker: "Okay."**

**Mel: Walked over to her cousin and held her hand. Parker didn't move, didn't even tell Mel to let her go which was something she would have normally said. But she did however look back at the grave. To the men putting the dirt into it, how they made jokes about something. She looked back at Mel. "You ready?"**

**Parker: "No." She looked into Mel's eyes. "But I have to do it right? I have to show my face, I'm her sister what would they think of me if I didn't show?"**

**Nix: "Nothing because I'd kick their asses if they dare tell you anything!"**

**Parker: She looked at Nix. "Let me rephrase that what would Riley think?"**

**None of them had an answer to that one, so they all just teleported to P3. When they got there, they found the club packed and each cousin went to their respected places. Mel to the dance floor, Nix and Emma to the bathroom, Hank walked with Chris as he went to go talk to some girls. Wyatt looked at Damian and he nodded to him as he walked away. Damian kissed Parker's forehead and walked to were Wyatt was now talking to some people. Max was still holding Parker's hand.**

**Max: With love in his eyes and a, 'sweetness' in his voice that the sisters can hear clearly. "You don't have to be here… no one will think bad of you if you wanted to just go back home."**

**Parker: Through she didn't return the sweetness but a hint of it there. "Let's just go get a drink."**

**They both walked over to the bar leaving the sisters to watch as their family went to morn in their own way.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker: Downed her second drink, it made her feel whole and safe. She looked over to Max as he was talking on the phone, he was here for her, yet he was going to get killed for her, how was that fair? She turned to look to her left as Damian sat down right next to her. "Hi."**

**Damian: "Hi." He looked at Piper and Leo. "Can I get a drink, Piper? Or are you going to card me?"**

**Piper: "What… what did you call me?"**

**Damian: "Your name." He looked back at Parker who was still staring at Max. The man she loved, would she ever look at him that way was what he wondered. "I knew who you were the second I looked at you, I'm family… well, I'm as close to family as anyone outside the Halliwell name can get, and trust me, I'm pretty much like your, forth child!"**

**Leo: Handing him a beer. "Well, nice to meet you forth Child!"**

**Max: Put the phone into his pocket and letting out a sign, he looked at Parker and gave her a weak smile. "Parks…"**

**Parker: Put a finger on his lips making him shut them. "You have to go, it's your team, they need their leader, and you're that leader… you don't want to leave me alone, it's okay, I'm not alone; I've got my family…"**

**Max: He scanned the room. "Yea, Riley's off giving a speech, Chris is off flirting, Wyatt is off being a host, Emma and Nix are off biting each other's heads off, Hank trying to calm that fire and Mel, she's off dancing!"**

**Parker: "My Aunts and Uncles are right there look my mom and dad, hell I even have Damian!"**

**Max: Looked at Damian and rolled his eyes. He knew Damian was a good guy, he was like Wyatt's twin, but he saw the way he looked at Parker, leaving him alone with her was bond, to be bad, but his team needed him so he just nodded. "I'll meet you back at your room, we'll talk then okay…"**

**He touches her chin with love and gives her a kiss, only she pulls away and looks down to her drink.**

**Parker: "Maybe it's best you don't come,"**

**Max: He nodded through he was shocked and a little hurt. "Yea… okay, I'll talk to you later then?"**

**Parker: Nods.**

**Max: Looks back to the sisters and husbands he seems helpless. "I love you Parker."**

**Parker: "I know."**

**Max: He takes in some air and then orbs out of the room.**

**Damian: "That was harsh…"**

**Parker: "Shut up and drink your beer."**

**Damian: "Why are you being like that?"**

**Parker: "Mind your own business!"**

**Damian: "But you are my business,"**

**Parker: Harshly. "Get a new life then!"**

**Damian: "Why? I like this one."**

**Parker: "Good for you, I think you're the only one alive that does, but who knows, I'm the unstable Halliwell, watch out folks she might blow you up!"**

**Damian: "It'd be funny if only it wasn't so true…"**

**Just then a very drunk, guy with grey hair black eyes almost crashes into Parker, she looks at him and throws him a glare.**

**Guy: "Damn Halliwell, calm down, I just tripped no need to try and kill me!"**

**Parker: "Just be careful." She turns back to her drink.**

**Guy: "Why? You aren't!"**

**Parker: She looks back at him and they all can see the anger inside her rising. "What did you just say?"**

**Guy: "You heard me… or do you need me to…"**

**Damian: Standing up. "Phil why don't you go run off."**

**Phil: "Sorry I don't listen to demons."**

**Parker: Gets up and is in Phil's face others turn to look back at her. "Call him a fucking demon again and I'll break your fucking shit face!"**

**Damian: "Parker, no need for violence!"**

**Phil: "No ones…"**

**Henry: Grabs Phil by the wrist. "I think you've had to much to drink,"**

**Phil: "Get off me you old timer, this is between me and the one that just let Silver die!" He pulls his arm from out Henry's grasp. "How could you let her die you're her sister, no matter how young you are you protect family? Or did your dead mother not teach you that?"**

**Parker: More angry with herself than him. "I LET HER DIE THE SAME WAY I'LL LET YOU DIE! BUT HELL YOU'RE NOT FAMILY I'LL LET YOU DIE WORSE!"**

**Phil: He was to shocked, to say anything.**

**Damian: His eyes were black and his voice held a dark note in it. "**_**You will leave Phil and you will not remember having or heard what Parker just said**_**." His eyes went back to normal and his voice was back to its human sounding. "Phil don't you want to go now?"**

**Phil: "Yea, I do." He looks back at Parker. "I'm sorry for your loss, Silver was one of the best!"**

**He walked away and Damian pulls Parker back to her seat.**

**Damian: "What the hell is a matter with you? Picking a fight with a drunk?"**

**Parker: "What's it to you with what I do with my time?"**

**Damian: "If you got hurt they all would kill me!"**

**Parker: As if that doesn't bother her. "And?"**

**Damian: He blinks. "Fine act that way, see if I care, you're still the same old girl that lost her mother and her hero in the same day, so I won't hold anything against you right now out of respect of your mother and Silver's memory, I'd ask you to do the same, but I doubt you can!"**

**Parker: "You and me both." She looks down to her drink and takes a big chug. She finishes it and she looks back to Prue. "I need another."**

**A little later:**

**Riley jumps off the stage. He had given more speeches than in his whole life and still he felt nothing. The words came out on there own, there were tears around the room but he as he spoke the words and felt nothing. Maybe it was the fact that he was used to this, 'burying family' as hard as it was, was a normal thing in the future, in his present. He looked around as the people were now gone, he saw Chris coming out of P3's office with a girl behind him, he was fixing his shirt, Riley shook his head and turned to see Nix and Emma starting to fight he saw Hank trying his best to stop them from saying things they would regret. Then to Wyatt and he kicked Mel off the dance floor with another one of the witches. Mel shook her head but said nothing. He then looked to the past people they were behind the bar, and then sitting there on the bar was Parker. She looked a mess and if he knew his baby sister she was pretty drunk right now. He walked over to her as the others did as well.**

**Damian: "So what did you say?" He was drunk too through he didn't seem to be slurring his words right now meaning he wasn't that drunk. "Come on Parks tell me!"**

**Parker: Annoyed, she unlike him could hold her liquor hell she had more than him and she could speak and think straighter than Wyatt and he wasn't drunk. "I said ****"I don't know… but I know it hurt… and look at that you got the scar." I gave him one of my killer smirked and added, "Score one for me."**

**Damian: "I wish I would have been there, I'd have kicked his ass for everything he did to you… and your family."**

**Parker: "I'm glad." Through she doesn't sound like she is, she takes another drink from her glass, Riley sits next to her and she looks at him. "Are you done making speeches already?"**

**Riley: "Yea." He looked over to Wyatt who was looking at his watch. "You want to go home?"**

**Parker: Takes another drink. "No."**

**Mel: Walking up to them, "Hey what's going on?"**

**Riley: "Parker wants to get drunk."**

**Damian: "I thought you were drunk!"**

**Parker: "That's just you." She throws Riley a glare. "And I' don't want to get drunk, I just don't want to go home." She chuckles in spite of everything. "Home? We don't have a Home anymore."**

**Prue: She and the others walked over to them. She gave Henry a look and he nodded. "Parker how about we get you some coffee?"**

**Parker: "I don't need it, Damian's the one that can't hold his liquor."**

**Riley: "What do you mean we don't have a home?"**

**He missed all the glares the others sent him.**

**Parker: "Home's are meant to be safe, nothing evil is supposed to get you, Ryan is evil and wherever we go he can get to us, no home, no safety… end of story!"**

**Damian: "At least you never have to look at Ryan, I have to; I'm still undercover."**

**Parker took another drink from her glass ignoring Damian's drunk ramble which was something she had already learned how to do a long time ago.**

**Riley: "At least your still in the game!"**

**Parker: Looked at him now and anger over took her. "STILL IN THE GAME? WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO A FUCKING GAME? WAS THAT BEFORE OR AFTER RYAN KILLED MOM OR MAYBE IT'S WHEN HE WAS KILLING SILVER, WAS THAT A GAME TOO? BECAUSE GOD I THINK I'VE BEEN GONE TO FUCKING LONG TO SEE THAT ALL THIS IS MAKE BELIEVE AND I CAN CLOSE MY EYES AND MY SISTER WILL BE ALIVE!"**

**Riley: Yelling back. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"**

**Parker: "BULLSHIT!"**

**Mel: Feeling Parker's emotions and knowing they better calm her down quick. "Hey, this is what he wants he wants us to fight each other!"**

**Parker: "Mel just shut the hell up…"**

**Chris: "HEY don't talk to my sister like that!"**

**Parker: "At least you still have yours! What am I left with, Mr. I like to talk a lot, and Mr. Psycho!"**

**Wyatt: "Parker don't do this!"**

**Parker: She turned around to glare at him. "Then what the hell do you want me to do? Do you want me to go into my room get in the fetal position and go blank for another year? Because it's this or that you chose!"**

**Hank: "Hey its going to be okay! Okay you'll find a way to kill…"**

**Parker: "NO I won't," She looks back down to her drink calming herself down a little. "I'm not going back."**

**Emma: "What do you mean your not going back?"**

**Parker: "Would you, if Nix or Hank got killed would you go back to save that monster?"**

**Emma: "That's different!"**

**Parker: "The hell it is!"**

**Mel: "Parker…"**

**Parker looked destroyed she looked as if she was ready to let Ryan win this now. She looked up to them all but only looked at Mel.**

**Parker: "If you die… Mel…"**

**Wyatt: Knowing where this was going to go. "Parker don't please…"**

**Mel: Looking at Wyatt. "No let her say what she has to." Now looking at Parker who didn't look like she knew how to talk anymore. "It's okay Parker go ahead say it."**

**Parker: "If you die… if anyone else does… I feel the need to warn you… all…"**

**Prue: "About?"**

**Parker: Looked at her. Then to Coop and Phoebe; to Phoebe's stomach. "I'll kill him. Big Ryan not little one…"**

**Hank: "You don't have to."**

**Parker: "I want to… I've been wanting to… ever since I met… ever since I went to the past… I want to kill him… so… if he kills someone else… I'm going to do it…" Tears fell from her eyes she didn't wipe them away. "And I'm asking that none of you… that none of you stop me… just let me do what I have to… please."**

**She looked down now to scared to meet their eyes. She had done it she had asked them the one thing that made her more like Silver than she ever wanted to be.**

**Damian: Still drunk but clearly he still has some brain power left. "If that's what you need? And there all gone… you have my word… I won't stop you… but… if it's only one of them… I will…"**

**Parker: Looking at him. "Then I guess we'll have to see who wins that fight?"**

**Damian: A little scared. "Are you joking?"**

**Parker: Smirking. "Did you catch it?"**

**Damian: "Only you jokes about something…"**

**Parker: "I'm seeing the light… can't cry over death anymore…" Now she wipes the tears but more come. "Its part of my life… my older brother kills everyone soon we'll all be dead… so… I don't care anymore… I care… I just won't cry about it… Silver… she was what she was… cupid… witch… deep down… I'm happy for her… she gets to see mom." She shakes her head and Riley puts his hand on her shoulder she doesn't move it. "Through… she must deal with Pacey."**

**Prue: Knowing Parker was going to be okay down the line and that all that seemed to matter to her right now. "What's that mean? My son is an angel!"**

**Wyatt: Smiling through the pain. "Yea and I'm a normal witch!"**

**Damian: Laughing. "And I'm not half demon!"**

**Mel: "And I lived all my life with you!"**

**Leo: "Didn't you?"**

**Mel: "Yea." Through she didn't say it with a smile and she didn't even seem to try and hide that it was a lie. "Let's go home."**

**Chris: "Which one?"**

**Nix: "Oh let's go paint the town."**

**Pacey: Appearing behind them. "Or you could turn around and get ready to help Parker with her new powers! I like the last one." They looked back at him. He stood there in a white collar shirt, jeans and some boots a smug look on his face. "Hi mom, dad, cousins, it's good to see you guys." They just stood there shocked making him chuckle. "Where's my hug I thought you loved me enough to give me a hug so why can't I get it now?"**

**The End**

* * *

**What does Pacey mean? Why is he here? And what the hell am I thinking? Well to the last one I have no clue but I can give you a guess… but… I haven't written it yet! But it will be posted up soon! Oh and for all you out their that liked Silver… I liked her too, but I couldn't find inspiration and when you can't find it you have to do things that don't make sense but… in a way… this death had to happen… seeing as… Parker wasn't ready to kill the Seer… but now? What's to stop her? She's lost her twin… her half as someone has told me… but if Silver is her half, what happens to Parker when in fact she did lose her half? Wouldn't it… wait I can't tell you that… it'd ruin the surprise, and trust me… it's a big one!!**


	40. 9x15: Wars that start Over Power

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Be warn this episode may make you cry, it made me cry… so much that I wasn't even going to post it… I just didn't know if it would be right, but I already killed Silver I might as well explain why; through it is sad as hell… you'll see why.

**9x15: Wars that start Over Power always end in blood**

**Parker is lying on the sofa back in the cabin. Riley was on the floor reading from the book, Wyatt pacing, Chris sitting on the counter, Mel in front of the fire place watching the fire rage around, Emma and Nix sitting on the other sofa, Hank reclining on the wall. The past charmed ones in the kitchen area.**

**Coop: "How do you think Prue and Henry are going to find out if that's really Pacey?"**

**Phoebe: "Who knows with them it can be anything."**

**Piper: "I'm thinking… torture!"**

**Andy: "Piper, that's still Prue and Henry up there, just because they are in their future selves bodies, doesn't mean they'd just let them do whatever!"**

**Leo: "No but right now, it's the future selves that know best."**

**Piper: "Scary as it may be, we can't just trust everyone and thing in this world Andy I mean look at Coop he's a contemptible monster."**

**Coop: Crossing his arms. "Thanks for reminding me Piper."**

**Paige: "You won't become one." They all look at her. "You have to lose Phoebe and to hell if we lose Phoebe, if I have to drag Parker by her ear. She's stopping that Seer hell if she can't do it I'll do it for her end of story!"**

**Phoebe: "As much as I would love that Paige." She looks over to Parker as Parker stares off into space. "This is Parker's destiny, not ours."**

**Paige: "Doesn't mean she won't need our help."**

**Leo: "Paige is right; we don't want what happened to Chris to happen to Parker."**

**Coop: "I'll kill the Seer if that bastard even thinks to try and touch my daughter!"**

**Phoebe: "You aren't alone in that!"**

**Pacey walks down the stairs and everyone looks at him as he smiles. Prue and Henry come down them after him.**

**Wyatt: "Well?"**

**Pacey: "I'm good and I'm alive!"**

**Hank: Acting as if Pacey didn't talk. "Well?"**

**Henry: "Pacey's here and he's alive… we don't know how and he won't tell us."**

**Pacey: "It's not for you to know!"**

**Riley: "How's Silver?"**

**Pacey: Meets his eyes. "As every Halliwell is when they die."**

**Riley: "Well, sorry none of us have died so we don't know what that's like!"**

**Chris/Parker: "Speak for yourself!"**

**Pacey: He rolls his eyes and looks back to Parker. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here? Everyone else is asking… well thinking of asking, but you… you're not…"**

**Parker: "If you wanted me to know, you'd say it."**

**Pacey: "It's no fun if you don't ask!"**

**Parker: "I stop having fun a long time ago!"**

**Pacey: He lets out a breath and nods to himself. "Okay. Get it out. Yell hit me do it now, because you and me are going back to the past with the past ones. I will be your sidekick, cause all great heroes need one and I'm yours!"**

**Parker: Sits up now. "I didn't ask for a sidekick, I didn't ask you to make me go to the fucking past either!"**

**Pacey: "Hey I didn't get a vote!"**

**Mel: "Who's fault was that? You're the moron that wanted to go undercover for a day. It's not our fault you chose to do it when we were going to fucking vote!"**

**Pacey: "Please no cursing! You're mom told me how much she hated that!"**

**Parker: "Don't bring our mothers into this. Their dead anything they say will not be followed they're fucking dead! And their fucking lairs!"**

**Pacey: "And what else angers you?"**

**Parker: She shuts her mouth. "Don't do this."**

**Pacey: "No see you need to yell right now because if you just…"**

**Parker: "Why didn't you tell me? Huh she wrote me a fucking letter, why didn't she tell me and don't bullshit me on how she didn't know, she fucking knew so why Pacey why?"**

**Pacey: "Because you would have tried to save her. Parker this was meant to happen don't you understand,"**

**Parker: "No I don't." She gets up and turns her back on him she stands for a second in thought, slowly she turns back to look at him. "Max's death that's not a warning, that carp Coop told me, about a war… it was only a distraction huh? So I wouldn't see the clues."**

**Pacey: "You weren't going to see them anyways. She was meant to die, Parker no matter how much you may have wanted to save her, your mom wanted to do it more."**

**Parker: Looks into his eyes. "What?"**

**Pacey: He walks closer to her. "Parker you're… she was your mom, no matter how little time you had together she didn't want you to die she would never want you do die, she never wanted Silver to die, but she knew if Silver did die that it would lead to you… saving and stopping Ryan." He holds her chin in his hands. "There's still hope Parker."**

**Parker: "But not for me, I don't feel hope… god damn it, Coop just stood there and let him kill her!"**

**Pacey: He looks down, ashamed of something. "Yea, there's a reason for that Parker, you're just not going to like it."**

**Riley: "What's his reason?"**

**Pacey: Met his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm sad to say I have to show you."**

**Parker: "Show us what?"**

**Pacey: "Not us, just you."**

**Parker: "What?"**

**Pacey: "And in fact you'll be showing us…"**

**Mel: She gets up. "What is it Pacey?"**

**Pacey: Avoiding her eyes. "You have to understand Parker they didn't find another way, they searched and searched, and this is the only thing that they could come up with."**

**Parker: She shook her head. "No."**

**Prue: Horrified. "Pacey there has to be another way."**

**Pacey: "Sorry but there isn't."**

**Phoebe: "What is it?"**

**Parker: Pulls away from him. "You can't make me do that, I won't let you."**

**Pacey: "It will be over fast, and I won't leave you."**

**Parker: Almost crying. "Please don't make me."**

**Pacey: "I won't, but this is the only way and I'm sorry that you won't like it but this is the only way."**

**Parker: Looked back at Phoebe then to Piper to Paige, and last to Leo. "But I can't… I can't come back from that, I couldn't even cry…" She meets his eyes. "I couldn't even breathe without it hurting… without it feeling wrong… even now that it's been years, I still breathe and it still feels wrong…"**

**Pacey: "It's different this time, please you have to, it's the only way, for once you see it then you, unmask all of the pain once you see it, you can forgive him and then things can be fixed."**

**He held out his hand and Parker looks down to it she takes a breath and nods to herself.**

**Parker: "God help me."**

**She takes his hand.**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:  
__Brian Krause__ as __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine  
**__Guest starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma**_** _Halliwell_**_  
Camilla Belle as **Nix Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Halliwell**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**_**  
**_Matt Dallas as **Riley Halliwell****  
**__Zach Gilford as _**Max Bishop****  
**_Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan****  
**Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell  
**Ext. San Francisco  
various shots of the future city it's thundering. Underlined by the song: 'By The Way' by _Red Hot Chilli Peppers._

**There was a weird glow around the room and Parker found herself in a bubble and that she's inside the manor. She touches the layer of glow around her wanting to touch the manor but not being able to. She looks around the room and finds herself alone in the bubble something that scares her. Just then she sees herself. **

_**Young Parker runs into the kitchen a young yet old looking Phoebe follows her. Phoebe has black long wave hair and wisdom in her eyes. Both stop walking and meet up with Piper and Paige. Piper is over the oven working on something Paige is studying over something.**_

_**Phoebe: "Hey."**_

_**Both Paige and Piper turn to look at her.**_

_**Piper: Smiles. "Hey." She looks down at Parker. "Hi Parker are you feeling better?"**_

_**Parker: She coughs. "No."**_

_**Paige: "That sucks kido, why don't you go watch some TV in the living room, I'm sure your favorite aunt will bring you some soup!"**_

_**Parker: Smiles. "I don't have a favorite!"**_

_**She runs off coughing into the living room.**_

_**Paige: "Liar."**_

_**Phoebe: She looks back to Paige. "I don't think she has a favorite Paige."**_

_**Paige: "I repeat lair!"**_

_**Piper: "I second that! God knows I'm her favorite!"**_

_**Paige: "The hell you are, I'm the favorite!"**_

_**Phoebe: Shakes her head.**_

_**The bubble follows young Parker as she walks into the living room and finds Leo fixing a light in the chandler. He's hovering over it.**_

_**Young Parker: "Isn't that cheating?"**_

_**Leo: turns around to smile at her. "I won't tell if you won't!"**_

_**Young Parker: "Okay."**_

**Parker: "When's it going to happen? What the hell am I waiting for?"**

_**Young Parker: Sits down and turns on the TV. Leo looks over at what she's watching and goes to sit next to her. "Don't you need to fix that thingy?"**_

_**Leo: "You're Aunt won't mind."**_

_**Young Parker: "Are you sure?"**_

_**Leo: "Okay… she'll mind a little but I'll fix it later!"**_

_**Younger Parker: Turns onto a football game and Parker watches. She remembers this event and it brings tears to her eyes. "You think they can win?"**_

_**Leo: "Well they're really far behind."**_

**Parker: "And yet they win…"**

_**Young Parker: "Doesn't mean that they can't win."**_

_**Leo: "True…"**_

_**Young Parker: "Uncle Leo…" He looks over to her and she fiddles with the remote in her hands. "Do you think… I'm evil?"**_

_**Leo: "Why would you ask that? You're not evil…"**_

_**Young Parker: "But then why do I dream about me… never mind…"**_

**Parker: "Fighting Ryan?"**

_**Leo: "I'm sure whatever you dream won't be right… and besides I know you're not evil you're too cute to be evil!"**_

**Parker: "And yet it will… and yet it is…"**

_**He starts tickling her. Parker leaves the room and walks back into the kitchen.**_

_**Phoebe: "How's the test going?"**_

_**Paige: "I don't know how Henry did it,"**_

_**Piper: Turns to her. "I'm sure you can do it again."**_

_**Paige: "Maybe by becoming one again? Maybe it's not the right time, I mean we just got Mel back…"**_

_**Piper: "And she's dealing fine with everything! Hell she called me mom the other day."**_

_**Paige: "That's great Piper."**_

_**Phoebe: "I'm glad she's doing better!"**_

_**Piper: "Me too." She smiles in thought then shakes it off and looks back to Paige. "What else is stopping you?"**_

_**Paige: "Well… Prue and Phoebe are fighting a lot more!"**_

_**Piper: Laughing. "Oh they're living up to their name-shakes!"**_

_**Phoebe: Rolls her eyes. "Prue and I didn't fight that much!"**_

_**Paige: "Speaking of older sister!"**_

_**Phoebe: "Yea where is she?"**_

_**Piper: "She had to stop by work for something, damn teacher!"**_

_**Paige: "Yea damn them!"**_

_**Piper: "I was only joking!"**_

_**Paige: "I know Pipes!"**_

**Parker heard a crash and she looked back to her mother and Aunts.**

**Parker: Arms in front of them hoping to stop them from going into the room knowing it wouldn't work but still needing to do it. "PLEASE, JUST ORB OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T SAVE US JUST LET HIM KILL ME!"**

_**Phoebe: "Parker?"**_

_**Piper: "Leo…"**_

_**They run through Parker as if she's a ghost. She screams for them to stop but they don't.**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

_Hope you liked it so far!_


	41. Chap 2: Wars that start Over Power

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Be warn this episode may make you cry, it made me cry… so much that I wasn't even going to post it… I just didn't know if it would be right, but I already killed Silver I might as well explain why; through it is sad as hell… you'll see why.

**Chap 2: Wars that start Over Power always end in blood**

_**Parker ran into the room and walks over to her younger self. She looks at Ryan as he tosses Leo around. Piper screams for him to stop but he doesn't listen. He throws Leo into a wall and Piper runs to him.**_

_**Leo: He seems to be choking on something. "I-I-I l-love y-you…" He spites out blood and Piper cries.**_

_**Piper: "I love you, please hold on baby please don't you dare die on me LEO WYATT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!"**_

_**Leo: "I'm s-sorry…"**_

_**Paige: "HENRY!"**_

_**Phoebe: "Coop god, please… I know what I said… I was wrong…"**_

_**She closes her eyes and soon Coop is standing right next to her he looks confused and soon finds his son throwing his daughter around. Ryan swings Young Parker into a window and then swings her back through it. When she lands near the sofa she's cut up pretty badly and isn't breathing. Coop looks up to his son. Ryan has black eyes and has a demonic glow around him, also Coop can't sense his heart.**_

**Parker: "Dad you weren't here before… maybe I can stop it… I mean he wasn't there before I can stop this…"**

_**Coop: "Ryan, stop this now!"**_

**Parker looks on not knowing how she's going to stop this but knowing she's going to try**_**.**_

_**Ryan: "What are you scared of father? I've found my potential? Hell I'm kill the evil one! Isn't that right Parker?" He looks over at her. "Well, she can't talk right now but, that won't matter soon!"**_

_**Phoebe: "Ryan this isn't you!"**_

**Parker: Realizing she can't change anything… no one can hear her. "No this is him…"**

_**Ryan: "No, but I like this, I won't be controlled into a powerless bitch of a cupid!"**_

_**Coop: "But that is your destiny!"**_

_**Ryan: "Haven't you heard?" He pauses. "Destiny is dead." He smiles. "I killed her!"**_

**Parker: She starts breathing harder as if remembering something. "Oh no…" She looks around desperate. "Get me out of here! Pacey I've had enough get me out of here!"**

_**Ryan: Creates an energy ball. "So were do you want it?"**_

_**Piper looks as he just throws it at Coop and jumps in front of it. She lands with a thud, Phoebe goes to her knees, and Paige follows her.**_

_**Phoebe: "Piper, hold on!"**_

_**Paige: "HENRY GET, YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"**_

_**Piper: "Paige… I love... you… you need to know that… I love you Paigey…"**_

_**Paige: She shakes her head. "No you don't get to tell me you love me and die, damn it Piper please… I need my big sister!"**_

_**Piper: "It's going to be okay…" She touches Phoebe's face now. "I love you too Pheebs… and please tell P-Prue, to take good care of my boys of my girl… god please let them be okay… god… my baby girl…"**_

**Parker: Runs to her aunt Piper and sees as she stops breathing. "NO!!!"**

_**Paige looks back at Ryan.**_

_**Ryan: "Well, where was I? Oh right, any last words dad?"**_

_**Coop: "I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"**_

_**Ryan: "Don't be dad, I'm happy now!"**_

_**He throws another one and this time Paige tries to stop it only Ryan sends it into her and she crashes through the stairs.**_

_**Coop: "STOP THIS NOW!"**_

**Parker: She's shaking all over. "God please…"**

_**Phoebe: Gets up and seems like she can't take it anymore more. "Ryan don't, make me hurt you!"**_

_**Ryan: "You won't…" He smirks. "But you might want to say good bye to dad… cause he's not going to make it." Reforms an energy ball with Coop's name on it.**_

_**Coop: Takes in some air, he can see young Parker opening her eyes. "I love you, Phoebe I always will and always have. I love you too Piper, please take care of your mother, don't blame your brother… I'm sorry we failed you… oh god I'm sorry…"**_

_**Phoebe: Tears roll down her face. "I never knew love until I fell in love with you."**_

_**Ryan: "Touching, but it won't stop you… ahhh…"**_

_**Young Parker throws a bolt at Ryan and he screams in pain and throws the energy ball away from his hand and it hits Phoebe. Coop screams, as does Parker.**_

**Parker: "MOMMY!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker jumps up from screaming, she's whimpering and shaking. Mel goes to comfort her but she pulls away from her.**

**Pacey: "I'm sorry…"**

**Parker: Shaking fear. "That was fake… he was never there…"**

**Pacey: "He was there Parker…"**

**Parker: Yelling at him. "NO HE WASN'T!"**

**Pacey: "You were there Parker you saw him he was there!"**

**Parker: "No… god no…" She grabs her head as if in pain. "I can't… get it out of my head… GET IT OUT OF ME! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"**

**Phoebe: Gets closer to Parker now. "I can't do that… but I can try to make it better…"**

**Parker: "Make it go away, please mom, make it go away…"**

**She jumps into Phoebe's already waiting arms.**

**Phoebe: "I'll do my best I'll do my best…" She rubs her back and meets Coop's red eyes. "It's going to be okay, we'll stop it from happening; Ryan won't be bad,"**

**Parker: "It's my fault… if I wouldn't have hit him…"**

**Phoebe: "This isn't your fault…"**

**Parker: "Yea it is…"**

**Phoebe: "Parker look at me…"**

**Parker: "I shouldn't be allowed to… I killed you."**

**Phoebe: "That wasn't you, you hit him thinking you'd be saving me… you did the right thing…"**

**Parker: "Then why do I feel like it killed you?"**

**Phoebe: "Because, you think you killed Silver…"**

**Parker: "But I did…"**

**Phoebe: "No honey, you didn't kill her, god that was Ryan too, you were hit too Parker you can't save everyone, it's not in your power, but you can stop the Seer that's in your power Parker, you can do that…"**

**Parker: Seems grateful and doesn't know what to say, so she just nods her head.**

**Riley's thoughts: **_**"What does that mean? Is dad really evil or is he faking? If he's faking what do we do this that information? Are we supposed to try and save him? Kick his ass? What the hell are we supposed to do with this information?"**_

**Parker: Turns to look back him. "I don't know."**

**Riley: "Wonderful," He then turns to look at Pacey. "How about you ghost boy do you know?"**

**Pacey: "I'm alive!"**

**Riley: "You're still ghost boy…"**

**Parker: Blinked for a second, "Wait… how do you know dad was there?" She turns to look at her father again, to Leo holding Piper to Henry holding Paige to Andy holding Prue. "How do you know what I saw?"**

**Pacey: "About that…"**

**Chris: Stands up in shock. "You've become her…" He looks at Pacey. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell ME?"**

**Pacey: "She's still Parker… she just has the others stronger powers…"**

**Parker: "WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

**Chris: "The other Parker she had both Projection and ****premonition****. She could combine them to let everyone see what she saw… every ****premonition, ever dream, ever nightmare, every death, everything. Everything she ever lived," He snaps. "Zooms into everyone's head. Well at least everyone she has a connection to. You just did that Parker."**

**Parker: Looks at Mel, who can't meet her eyes, to Nix and Emma looking to the floor. "Guys…"**

**Nix: "It's okay…"**

**Mel gets up to leave.**

**Parker: "I'm sorry…"**

**Mel looks back at her.**

**Mel: "Their last seconds, they told each other they loved the other and about the kids, Ryan murdered our family, why are we still having this conversation?"**

**Parker: "I honestly don't know…"**

**Pacey: "Because your mothers didn't want you to kill him," They all look back at him as he fiddles with some envelopes in his hands. "But they did want you to save him…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Prue: "What are those?"**

**Parker: "Letters from the grave…"**

**Riley: "How do…"**

**Parker: "He brought me one…"**

**Mel: "In the past?"**

**Parker: Meets her eyes. "Yea."**

**Pacey: "Before you all run over me to get yours…" He sends orb-balls around everyone and they all land into their owner's hands. Prue, Henry, Wyatt, Parker Hank all have one. "Go to your sibling your letter should be with them."**

**Everyone moves around the room. Riley takes his letter and goes to sit down. Mel stands to the side next to the fire place. Prue and Henry stand still holding the letters not knowing what to do. Wyatt goes to stand by the stairs. Chris is sitting on the stairs. Hank sits on counter, Emma and Nix stand near the other. Parker looks at her letter. She takes it apart and sees it's really two letters.**

**Phoebe: **_**"I bet you didn't think I'd be writing to you so soon. I better you thought the next time you'd be around me you'd get to smile and show me how much you missed me. And you still can… don't give up on love Parker, you are my light you are still standing bright, keep going I'll be here when you finish I'll be here holding your hand."**_

**She then looks to the other letter. Afraid to even open it. She takes a look around the room. Everyone balling up the past people look around at all the people crying. She then turns as Damian shimmers right next to her. He looks down at the letter and nods to her.**

**Parker: "I can't read it…"**

**Damian: "It looks light…"**

**Parker: "What does that mean?"**

**Damian: "Well either the person didn't have much to say… or, they had a lot and summed all their emotions into a little tiny piece of writing."**

**Pacey: "Hey Damian, look what I have for you."**

**Damian: Looks over to him holding a letter. He quickly looks over to Parker. "So we like him now?"**

**Parker: "Never stopped."**

**Damian: "What is it?"**

**Pacey: Held the letter with more care now. "You're dad, he wanted to tell you something," Holding it out for him. "Here."**

**Damian: Takes it but with shaking hands.**

**Parker: Looks back to Pacey and walks away from him, to go outside. She looks up to the rain and goes to sit on the steps. She looks down to the letter. "I don't know what you can say to make things right? Hell I don't know if you even want to make things right…" She traces the lines that have been crossed out; she can feel how hard Silver must have written on the paper. And soon is sent into a premonition.**

_**Silver was dressed in white and at some kind of desk. Steps around her, it almost looks like old style Rome. Just think how it looked when Leo was up there saving all the Elders.**_

_**Silver: She balled up another paper and throws it up in the air and waves her hand so it can go into a pile on the floor. "Damn it… what the hell can I say to… damn it…"**_

_**Leo: Walks around the mess. "I thought Parker was the messy one from you two?"**_

_**Silver: Looks back to him and he sees how she looks and nods to himself. "She was… she grew out of it while it is now a part of my daily life… or well… afterlife…"**_

_**Andy: Walks behind from Leo. "You want to send her something don't you?"**_

_**Silver: "What gave that away?"**_

_**Leo: "The fact that you've seem to trash the deads' world."**_

_**Silver: "I'm sorry…"**_

_**Andy: "Don't mind him… he's only joking…"**_

_**Silver: "I want to tell her I love her…"**_

_**Leo: "Then do it…"**_

_**Silver: "But I want to do more than that… I want to give her a million pages on how to live without me… on how to save dad… on why dad did what he did…"**_

_**Andy: "Don't you trust Pacey?"**_

_**Silver: "I do… it's just I know my twin and she won't believe it… and if she does… she'll be busy trying to blame mom's death on herself… or why dad was stuck to acting the way he was acting when all he wanted to do was come home and tell us he loved us… not to mention she'll try to blame dad's leaving on herself…"**_

_**Leo: "She knows better!"**_

_**Silver: "This is Parker we're talking about Uncle Leo… she's the youngest… the youngest out us all… we sent the baby out to do an older ones job… we should have sent Chris…"**_

_**Andy: "You sent her so she could be safe… and this was her destiny…"**_

_**Silver: "That doesn't make it anymore right…"**_

_**Leo: "But that doesn't make it anymore wrong."**_

_**Silver: Grabbed her head. "I can't fight with you… I'll always lose…"**_

_**Andy: "Yea…"**_

_**Leo: "It's our charm…"**_

_**Silver: "What am I supposed to write to her?"**_

_**Leo: "Tell her you love her…"**_

_**Andy: "Tell her the truth…"**_

_**They both got up and left. Silver looked down at the paper and began to write.**_

**Parker sat there and flipped opened the envelope. Only five words were there but it was the five words she didn't know how much she needed to hear.**

"_**Don't blame yourself~ Love Silver."**_

**Parker: Shakes her head, "Just because you say it or write it doesn't make it so…"**

**She closed her eyes and for a second she almost heard:**

_**Silver: "Just because it happens doesn't mean it's your fault…"**_

**Parker: Smiles. "I love you too." She soon hears a crash in the cabin and stands up. "Show time at the zoo…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

I hope you like it so far please tell me if you do! Also who likes that Pacey's joining us to the trip to the past? I heard you liked Pacey… and well I like him too! He's one of my favorite cousins… at least that I made up! Well him and Parker… I have to like Parker she's my main Halliwell… at least in this story… well anyways please review so I can get some feedback and well I can start writing… also HAPPY Veterans day!!!


	42. Chap 3: Wars that start over power

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Be warn this episode may make you cry, it made me cry… so much that I wasn't even going to post it… I just didn't know if it would be right, but I already killed Silver I might as well explain why; through it is sad as hell… you'll see why.

**Chap 3: Wars that start over power always end in blood!**

**Parker: Soon raced into the room and found. Damian yelling at Pacey and everyone else looking confused…**

**Damian: "Do you think you can toy with us like this?"**

**Wyatt: "Damian… take a second to breathe…"**

**Parker: "What's going on?"**

**Pacey: "He thinks the letter is full…"**

**Damian: "Full of shit! This letter is full of shit!"**

**Parker: Walks closer to him. "Why? Why do you think this?"**

**Damian: "Because I know my father's hand writing and this isn't it!"**

**Pacey: "How do you even know if he wrote it?"**

**Parker: "Let me see it…"**

**Chris: Stands up. "Why?"**

**Parker: "I don't have time to explain why… just let me see it!"**

**Damian: Hands it to her and she closes her eyes and traces the writing and soon is hit with a premonition. "Parker…" She opens her eyes and blinks a little confused.**

**Parker: "It was him… he got someone else to write… it…"**

**Mel: "Did you just force a premonition?"**

**Parker: Nods and grins. "Yea… I did…"**

**Pacey: "There are a lot of other things you can do…"**

**Parker: "Well you can show me in a little bit…" She turns to look back at Riley as he holds onto his letter. "We have a father to save… don't you think?"**

**Riley: Looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Yea…"**

**Pacey: "Really? I don't have to do anything?"**

**Parker: "To save him… no… but you and I need to have a long chat… at least if you want to come with me…"**

**Pacey: Smiles. "Really? You'll take me with you?"**

**Parker: Looks back at the past people. "I think we can fit you in…"**

**Pacey: Hugs her and picks her up. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! I love you-I-love-you!**

**Parker: "Yea… I know…"**

**Riley: "What's the plan?"**

**Parker: "Yea… about that…"**

**Underworld.**

**Ryan was walking around Older Coop was next to him. Through a lot of demons were around them.**

**Older Coop: Looks at the demons. "So… why do we have an army?"**

**Ryan: Stops walking and looks back at his father. "Father… have I ever ask for anything?"**

**Older Coop's thoughts: **_**"Yea… not to kill you… to stay by your side… not to think of you as the monster you are…"**_

**Older Coop: "No…"**

**Ryan: "Well now I'm asking you to be truthful with me now at least…"**

**Older Coop: "About what son?"**

**Ryan: "Are you a spy for Parker?" Saying Parker with a snare.**

**Older Coop: "No."**

**Ryan: Walks up to Coop reaching his height. "Then… why does Parker dream of the real murder of our family?"**

**Older Coop's Thoughts: "**_**OUR**__**Family? Since when were the others family to you?"**_

**Older Coop: "How should I know? I don't talk to her!"**

**Ryan: "Of course… but… you have to admit… you've been closer to Parker since she's gotten back?"**

**Older Coop: "What are you trying to imply?"**

**Ryan: "Why? That's all I want to know!"**

**Older Coop: "I'm out there!" He points to the top of the Underworld. "Talking to her… for your shake!"**

**Ryan: "I have demons for that father!"**

**Older Coop: "Yes… that's all you have left… Riley's gone… Silver dead… you killed her… Parker will never return…"**

**Ryan: "I have you…"**

**Older Coop: "What a gift you have won…"**

**Older Coop's thoughts: **_**"Trust me… son… you don't even have me!"**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Damian: Did a double take. "You want to what?"**

**Parker: "Be realistic, you know as well as I do… we can't just go in there and say 'hey Ryan can I talk to dad?'"**

**Riley: "You're point being?"**

**Parker: "Okay look, you know how you all saw the way that our mothers died?"**

**Nix: "I'm trying to forget here!"**

**Emma: "Get to your point Parker…"**

**Parker: "Well… Pacey said that the reason was because we're connected… right?"**

**Pacey: "Yes…"**

**Parker: "Well… how do we know if Ryan didn't see it? Or any of my…"**

**Mel: "Because you're not connected to him!"**

**Wyatt: "Yea she is!"**

**Emma: "No she's not…"**

**Hank: Understanding what Wyatt was saying. "Yea… she is…"**

**All of them looked at Pacey as he looked down to the floor.**

**Chris: "Is she?"**

**Pacey: Looks up. "Yea…"**

**Wyatt: "How is it still going on strong? I mean they're connection should be broken…" He paused. "Is mine? With Ryan? Is it broken?"**

**Pacey: "Yea yours is broken…"**

**Mel: Looks back at Parker as she reclines on the wall. "Well then why is Parker's still intact?"**

**Pacey: Turns to look at Parker. "You want to tell them? Or should I?"**

**Parker: Stubbornly. "There's nothing to tell!"**

**Pacey: "Oh yea… there's a lot to tell!"**

**Parker: Rolls her eyes. "It doesn't stop the fact that he and I are still connected…"**

**Pacey: "When Parker was twelve…"**

**Parker: As if it wasn't a big deal. "I went to go kill Ryan…" She shakes her head, clearly wishing she didn't have to say this… and knowing what was going to happen when she did. "Alone."**

**Wyatt: Exploded. "YOU DID WHAT?"**

**Parker: Clearly not going to back down. "I went to go get rid of our problem! I'm not always proud of it… but I felt that none of you were doing a god damn thing so I got up and went hunting!"**

**Riley: "I knew that already…"**

**Prue: "And you didn't think to tell me?"**

**Henry: "OR ME!"**

**Riley: "I was evil…"**

**Emma: "Well… how about when you were good?"**

**Riley: "I thought you knew… I mean Pacey, Mel, and Nix knew… I would have thought that…"**

**Chris: "YOU KNOW?"**

**Mel: Throws a glare at Riley. "THANK YOU!"**

**Riley: "What?"**

**Nix: "Yea we knew! End of story."**

**Emma: "No! No end of story… why didn't you tell me?"**

**Nix: "Because you were crying… I just… you… I can't deal with you when you're crying… I can't deal with any of you when your… you know shut up!"**

**Parker: Trying not to laugh. "Just breathe… it'll pass."**

**Nix: Glaring at her. "I hate you!"**

**Parker: With soft eyes. "I hate you too!"**

**Nix: Her eyes soften. "Thank you!"**

**Wyatt: He took in some air trying his best not to explode again. Which was something that made Piper smile, he had her temper… at least when it came down to protecting their family. "What happened?"**

**Pacey: "Well… I went to have a chat…"**

**Parker: "More like bored me to death…"**

**Mel: "That was the plan wasn't it Pacey… get Parker out of bed by… annoying her with useless crap?"**

**Pacey: Looks down somewhat hurt. It throws most of them off. "I never thought it was useless junk…"**

**Parker: "She didn't mean that… not stop being… such a…"**

**Emma: "Momma's boy…"**

**Hank: "Yea it's hard enough with Chris as it is!"**

**Chris: "HEY!"**

**Riley: "Are you two going to have another fight in the mud?"**

**It made some chuckles go around the room.**

**Pacey: "Look… the point of this story is clear…" He looks down at his hands. "She couldn't do it…"**

**Parker: Looking down as they all looked at her. She walks a little and then turns back to look at them. "IT's not that I couldn't… as much as I didn't want to… at least less than I had before…"**

**Prue: "Can you explain?"**

**Parker: Looks up. "Where to begin?"**

_**A younger Parker was walking through the Underworld. She looked around awaiting for danger all around her but not finding any.**_

_**Parker's voiceover: "I knew how bad it was to be down there… I mean… Uncle Andy was dead… I should have been up with you guys… but back then… I didn't want to be near you… it wasn't so much as I couldn't stand you… I just… couldn't stand the pain… that hunted your eyes… cause when I looked into them… I remembered… this was my fault…"**_

_**She sees some demons and a smirk is placed on her face.**_

_**Parker's voiceover: "Finding demons that would tell me what I wanted to know… that was easy… I mean… well… I just used Brain Wipe and I knew everything they did…"**_

_**Shots of Parker as fire surrounds a demon. No emotion on her face. She keeps walking through the Underworld. But comes to a stop as she sees Ryan he's standing there. No one around him that's whens he goes to get her chance only a hand pulls her back she looks back to her cousins standing near her, and they don't look happy.**_

_**Parker: "What the hell?"**_

_**Pacey: "You have to go home!"**_

_**Parker: "No I have to kill him!"**_

_**Nix: "It doesn't bring them back…"**_

_**Parker: "But it'll make me feel better…"**_

_**Before Mel can say something, she runs and strikes Ryan in the chest. He never sees it coming.**_

_**Parker's voiceover: "I didn't know what I was running on, I couldn't even feel anything. I couldn't breathe… and I hated him… god did I hate him… god… do I hate him…"**_

_**Mel: Walks into the room the other behind her. "Parker you can't kill him!"**_

_**Parker: "Why?"**_

_**Mel: "He didn't know what he was doing… maybe they want us to save them… Parker we can't just give up hope… I want to hear it one day… I want to hear my mother say she loves me… I want to hear it… but I can't hear it until Ryan is saved… so I'll wait… but I can't have you kill him… then I won't hear it because he's dead…"**_

_**Parker: "But the pain…"**_

_**Parker's voiceover: "It was ripping me apart… I didn't know what to do… Mel wanted me to let him live so she could hear the words all of us wanted to hear… but my own feelings… I couldn't even read them… me… and I'm an Empath… I should have been able to see the right from wrong… but at that second… all I wanted to do… was make him pay… was that so wrong?**_

_**Nix: "We can take it away…"**_

_**Soon a younger Riley comes running into the room**_

_**Riley: "Parker?"**_

_**Pacey: "Riley…"**_

_**Riley: "What are you doing here?"**_

_**Mel: "We could ask you the same damn thing!"**_

_**Riley: Looks down clearly ashamed. "I live here…"**_

_**Parker: Ignores him, and turns to Ryan. "Was it this way that you thought I'd let you just kill me? Kill our family? Who's the weak bitch now? Who's heart should have gave out on whom?"**_

_**Ryan: Its loud enough for just Parker to hear. "Please…"**_

_**Parker's voiceover. "So as I held his heart in my hand… as I felt it beat… as I saw the pain and fear in his eyes.. I knew if I pulled out his heart… yes I'd win a war… yes I'd kill the monster that killed my mother… but… that in turn… would make me the new monster… and I already thought of myself as a monster… as a key to Ryan becoming evil… I couldn't just kill him without seeing it as… me killing mom… as me killing the world…"**_

_**Parker: Pulls her hand out and Ryan drops to the floor. "Let's go home…"**_

_**Pacey: Looks back to Riley but Riley doesn't return his gaze. "Okay…"**_

**End**

**Parker: "I could have killed him… and there are times I wished I had… but I didn't…"**

**Phoebe: "You never gave up hope that you'd save him."**

**Parker: "I never wanted to be like him."**

**Coop: Walks closer to her. "But it's more than that… to form a bound with family is one thing… but to not destroy one with family… to in fact keep a bound so strong that family knows when you are hurt… when you are happy… that is powerful magic not even Cupids know how to control."**

**Parker: "Well… what can you expect… Silver was went to be the Goddess of love… I'm her twin I have some of that in me!"**

**Underworld:**

**Older Coop: Walks around his bedroom. It was bare. So bare that if someone walked into the room they'd think he'd move in just an hour ago and not eleven years ago. He takes out a picture from his wallet. The picture is of him and Phoebe at their wedding both smiling big. He then takes another one, with all of his kids, even Riley is there. "If I could have gone back through time… I'd never leave this second… I'd never want to come back…"**

**A white glow fell into the room and Older Coop looked back to the blinding light.**

**A voice: "Relax… I'm here to help."**

**Older Coop: His eyes were huge from shock, and his jaw hit the floor. "What…"**

**Silver: "Dad close your mouth you're drooling."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_


	43. Chap 4: Wars that start Over Power

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Be warn this episode may make you cry, it made me cry… so much that I wasn't even going to post it… I just didn't know if it would be right, but I already killed Silver I might as well explain why; through it is sad as hell… you'll see why.

**Chap 4: Wars that start Over Power always end in blood**

**Older Coop: Threw up his fist as if ready to fight. "Get away from me you filthy demon!"**

**Silver: Crossed her arms. "Dad as much as I like being called a demon!"**

**Older Coop: "I'm not your father!"**

**Silver: "DAD it's me!" He doesn't look convinced, she signs. "Okay… when I was five we all had a water battle. You and me were on the same team. Parker and mom were on one team too and Ryan and Riley on another. At first the boys were winning, but then we joined forces with mom and Parker, and we won the game."**

**Older Coop: Sits down clearly convinced now. "How?"**

**Silver: "Dad I'm a ghost we can hunt whoever we want!"**

**Older Coop: "Then why?"**

**Silver: She walks closer to him. "Dad I don't blame you… and if you told Parker the truth for once… she wouldn't either… you were there no matter how much you couldn't be… you were there."**

**Older Coop: He looks down. "I shouldn't have listened to your mother… I should have listened to future Pacey… he knew what he was talking about… we should have bound Ryan's powers… then that would have been the end of it all!"**

**Silver: She touches his chin so he will meet her eyes. "Hey… you only wanted the best for Ryan… and you all thought Pacey and Parker saved him before…"**

**Older Coop: "She'll kill me when she learns the truth…"**

**Silver: "Parker can forgive… she never stopped loving you… yea sometimes she forgot that you were kind and yea… sometimes she hated you… but she never stopped loving you…"**

**Older Coop: "As I cupid I know hate is a feeling that was twisted and grown from love… but that love… I doubt that I can help her see… I feel the same way…"**

**Silver: "Just show her… let her see the old Parker… let her see that… she's closer to saving Ryan…"**

**Older Coop: "But that doesn't change the fact that she will not get to enjoy it in the better life…"**

**Silver: Smiles. "Won't she? Hum… I didn't know that…"**

**Older Coop turns his back on her.**

**Older Coop: "What if she hates me…" He pauses. "What if I don't like… if I can't handle the odds…" He turns to look back to Silver but now she's gone.**

**Silver's voice: **_**"Just do it…" **_

**Cabin.**

**Parker ran fingers through her hair. She looks back and forth to her family. HER FAMILY. God did that sound good. Her family. She turns to a bunch of lights and now sees Max standing in front of her. He looks like crap, and has blood on his forehead. She walks over to him confused.**

**Max: "Oh thank god…"**

**Parker: "What's wrong?"**

**Max: "Someone said that they saw you in the Underworld…"**

**Pacey: "Well we can all say… she hasn't left!"**

**Max: Turns to look at Pacey. "Wh…"**

**Parker: Hugs him. "Don't ask."**

**Max: "Okay…"**

**Parker: "So how are the guys?"**

**Max: "Their okay… some lost their lives but… they're okay…"**

**Parker: "I'm sorry to hear that…"**

**Max: "It's okay…"**

**Damian: Walks over to the kitchen. The sisters follow him. "Can I help you?" He turns back to look at them.**

**Phoebe: "Do you have a thing for my daughter?"**

**Damian: "Yea."**

**Phoebe: "Because as an Empath… wait…"**

**Prue: "He said yes Phoebe."**

**Paige: "Does she know?"**

**Damian: "No."**

**Piper: "Does anyone know?" **

**Nix: Walks up behind them. "About Damian's crush on Parker? Oh god yea!"**

**Damian: Would blush if he could but doesn't. "Phoebe."**

**Nix: "What? I'm not the only one that sees it! Thank god, do you know how hard it is to be near you when you're a love sick puppy. Hell when you drool on the floor for my cousin? I have to feel those feelings you know!"**

**Damian: Clearly mad. "I'm leaving!"**

**Chris and Hank pad him on his back.**

**Hank: "All come one…"**

**Chris: "Yea, don't leave we won't tell Parker anything!"**

**Damian: "I hate all of you!"**

**Emma: "No you don't…"**

**Damian: Scans the room now. "Where's Parker?"**

**Wyatt: "Just walked outside with Max." Damian hits his head on the wall. "What? What did I say?"**

**Mel: "Clueless Wyatt?"**

**Outside. Parker turned to look at Max as he was messing with his wedding ring. She took his hand in hers and he looks into her eyes.**

**Parker: "I missed you."**

**Max: "No you didn't."**

**Parker: "I'm sorry the way that I acted…"**

**Max: "Parker… I've loved you since diapers… but sometimes I think you're waiting for me to do something." He pauses and looks away from her eyes. "My question is… what are you waiting for?"**

**Parker: "I'm waiting to see how long it will take you to see that… it'd be better if you left."**

**Max: "I don't think I ever will."**

**Parker: "Max, I'm Halliwell, everyone we love outside of our family… they always die… hell even family dies…"**

**Max: "But…"**

**Parker: Puts her hand on his lips shutting him up. "No… I thought you were going to die… I was trying to stop that… I've been trying to stop that… but now I know it was all a lie… you're not going to die… and yea… some of me even blames you for almost not really dying."**

**Max: "I'm not leaving… no matter what…"**

**Parker: "What if I left you? I mean Damian always had a thing for me… I could go over there kiss him… make love to him… break your heart…"**

**Max: "And I would still stay… because I love…"**

**Parker: "You throw those words around to much…"**

**Max: "And I will never regret saying them… maybe that's why you always turn to Damian when you have problems… because you both are almost alike… I didn't let my mother down… I didn't watch as they died… but… I love you. Even if you don't want me to I will always be right here."**

**Parker: Gets closer to him. "And I thank god for that… trust me I do… but,"**

**Max: Cuts her off by holding onto her. "There are no buts. Parker. It's just love…"**

**Parker: Feeling his emotions and just lets them wash over her. "I love you,"**

**Max: Kisses her on the lips.**

**Older Coop: Smiles. "Cough." They pull away and both look utterly confused. "Hi. I heard you needed to talk to me… well I'm here… what's up?"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Both stood there confused. Older Coop shook his head.**

**Older Coop: "How about I meet you inside…"**

**He walks into the cabin and both follow him.**

**Pacey: "Uncle Coop…"**

**Older Coop: "So are you here like Silver or are you here for another reason."**

**Pacey: "Why was she here?" He looks up to the sky. "HEY! I thought you were only sending me! What happened to we trust you to do everything right!"**

**Silver: Appears next to him. "They didn't send me… in fact I shouldn't even be in this room… mom is going to kill me again…"**

**Parker: "Silver…"**

**Silver: Turns to look at Parker. She smiles at her. "Hey loser,"**

**Riley: "Are you like Pacey?"**

**Silver: "Sorry, bro, I'm still dead. Coz Pacey here is the only dead person that will be coming, back from the dead… I mean until Parker gets off her lazy ass and saves Ryan. Hey Max."**

**Max: He shakes his head. "I hate ghost."**

**Silver: "We hate you too!"**

**Parker: "How?"**

**Silver: "Uh… ghost… I get to hunt whoever…" She walks closer to Parker. "And besides. You aren't doing what I told you to do!"**

**Parker: "What?"**

**Silver: "In the letter."**

**Parker: "Yea thanks five words."**

**Silver: "Five words are more better than pages… it's not about the amount but about the love in them."**

**Parker: "Thank you."**

**Silver: "Look I can't stay long."**

**Mel: "Why not?"**

**Parker: "Cause she has an afterlife to hate."**

**Silver: "Yea… and my powers will be stolen by my twin over there!"**

**Parker: "Sorry."**

**Silver: "Hey I'd rather you have them than Ryan." She looks down again then meets Parker's watery eyes. "Dad… show her…"**

**Everyone now looks back to Older Coop as he was staring at Phoebe.**

**Silver: "DAD!"**

**Older Coop: Still looking at Phoebe. "Aren't you supposed to go? I thought your mother would kill you?"**

**Silver: "Whatever dad."**

**She goes to leave.**

**Older Coop: "Thank you."**

**Silver: "What are goddess for if they can't even do their jobs."**

**Parker: "Will I see you again?"**

**Silver: "Yea… just not in afterlife."**

**Parker: "Right."**

**Silver: Turns to Riley. "Be strong brother."**

**Riley: "Give the Elders hell!"**

**Silver: "I always did…" She almost looks sadden but waves bye to everyone around her.**

**Parker: Turns to look at Older Coop, both looking as if business was the only thing on their minds. "So?"**

**Older Coop: Takes out a picture. "This was you when you were two…" Parker looks down at him. "The woman that is holding you is…"**

**Parker: "Me?" She looks back at him confused. "How?"**

**Older Coop: Nods. "Just like how you came to tell us about Ryan… well that Parker… uh let's call her PJ as she called herself. Piper Jr."**

**Piper: "That's sweet."**

**Older Coop: "Well… PJ… she wasn't alone… she came back with AJ."**

**Pacey: "AJ? As in Andrew Jr?"**

**Older Coop: "Yea Pacey that was you." He takes in some air. "You both came trying to stop what happened here… but back in that future… you came years later… I think you said you were 25… you always said that Ryan killed all of our kids… but little did we know that he left two alive."**

**Parker: Hands him back the picture. "Us."**

**Older Coop: "Yea… look Pacey warned us… he told us to bind Ryan's powers… but you… you wanted to save him… so you fought all you could to save him… and we all thought you did."**

**Parker: "Something changed… right… I mean the day he was meant to kill mom… you went… you guys had feelings…"**

**Older Coop: "We always thought you saved him… we were careful around him… and then the dark side showed us that Ryan was evil… I mean Riley showed up… and I was trying to be his father and Ryan's maybe by trying to hard I failed them both."**

**Riley: "You were an amazing father."**

**Older Coop: "Thank you… that was something I thought Ryan would tell me… but in all my years as his second never once has he told me he loved me… or how much he was sorry."**

**Parker: "Because he's not?"**

**Older Coop: "But by being connected you give him a good side no matter how much he tries to rip it out. He is good because of you." He hands her another picture. "Your mother always told me… if it got down to the two of you… to give you this… to show you… to remind you… of Ry…"**

**Memory**

_**Ry's voice: "I love you." Parker looks at him and smiles. "I mean that. Now that you know I have to ask… how do you like Sara?"**_

_**Parker: "She's okay." A five year old Parker is sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge looking down at all the passing cars, an 8 year old Ryan is standing nearby looking down at the same view a smile on both of their young painless faces. **_

_**Ry: "You mean it!"**_

_**Parker: Hugging him. "I love you Ry. And she makes you happy and hell mom and dad like her that's something that's hard to find. I say you might end up marrying her."**_

_**Ry: "No way you have to marry David first. Hell Max too." **_

_**Parker: "What's that mean? I mean David and Max are only my best friends, well apart from Mel, and you." **_

_**His eyes shine with a proud gleam and Parker pokes him and he chuckles.**_

_**Ry: "You'll see come on! I hear mom yelling!"**_

_**Parker: "From all the way up here?"**_

_**Ry: "Bat like hearing!"**_

_**Parker: "To bad you're blind on like one too!"**_

_**Parker hearted out before he could get his comeback in.**_

**End**

**Parker closed her eyes still hearing her laughter and Ry's as well.**

**Older Coop: "Well… I had to show you that…" Parker hugs him, shocking all around her even himself. He stutters. "P-P-Parker… I… you…"**

**Parker: "I love you too dad."**

**Older Coop's eyes shine in a light that made everyone them smile.**

**Riley: "Always was a daddy's girl!"**

**Parker: Pulls out of the hug. "So were you!"**

**Riley: Crosses his arms. "Yea… but I was always a good kid!"**

**Older Coop: "Sure you were!"**

**Wyatt: "You gave him hell Riley!"**

**Riley: Smiles. "I hope I did!"**

**Parker: Takes in some air and moves away from her father. "I have to leave now don't I?"**

**Older Coop: "Yea…"**

**Parker: "Even through I just found out… my father… never left… that he…" She looks down and can't say it. "Sorry."**

**Older Coop: "I'm the one that failed you."**

**Parker: "No you didn't… maybe I just wanted to blame you… if I hated then that meant everything you did or said… that it never matter… but all it did was matter…"**

**Older Coop: "You have to go Parker… save Ryan and… you'll never have to hate anything!"**

**Parker: Looks up to his eyes. "Jack said I was going to die…"**

**Max: "Who's Jack?"**

**Wyatt/Chris/Hank: "He said what?"**

**Older Coop: "Bishop… sometimes gets things wrong…" He looks back to Phoebe. "How?"**

**Parker: "Arrow through the heart. You stood there and couldn't save me… I had dreams about it… nightmares…"**

**Older Coop: "Yea… he did die like that… but that PJ… you won't die like that… I'm sure… they don't want to have to feel that pain again…"**

**Parker: "But that doesn't…"**

**Older Coop: "It doesn't mean it will happen… please… Parker believe me… it will not… if it does… I will go and save you…"**

**Pacey: "It's not going to happen!" They all looked back at him. "Just trust me… I will murder all the demons in the world… if one lays a hand on you… and you know my powers all I have to do is one movement and their all dead!"**

**Parker: "You can't control that."**

**Pacey: "Well I'll learn!"**

**Henry: "So are we leaving?"**

**Parker: "Yea."**

**Older Coop: "I'm only a knock away…"**

**Parker: "Younger is… but not you…"**

**Older Coop: "He's a better man than you know."**

**Pacey: Claps his hands. "Well then let's open us a portal!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Pacey was drawing on the wall. Older Coop stood there reading from the book. Phoebe walked over to him.**

**Phoebe: "Can I talk to you?"**

**Older Coop: "I still love you."**

**Phoebe: "And I will always love you."**

**Older Coop: He smiles. "What can I do for you Phoebe?"**

**Phoebe: "Were we happy?"**

**Older Coop: "Always…"**

**Phoebe: "When Riley came was I happy?"**

**Older Coop: "You're the mother he asked for… you died, but you will be missed!"**

**Phoebe: "Thank you."**

**Older Coop: "You're welcome." She turns to leave but turns back to him and pants a big kiss on his lips. After the kiss. "What was that for?"**

**Phoebe: "Just wanted to make sure… that you still had it in you."**

**Older Coop: "Well?"**

**Phoebe: "Never lost it…"**

**Parker: Walks up to them. "We're ready."**

**Older Coop: "Good." **

**He goes to leave and Parker looks at her mother.**

**Parker: "I saw that!"**

**Phoebe: "I have no idea what you're talking about!"**

**Parker: "Yea right."**

**She follows as the others go near the wall.**

**Mel: Walks closer to her parents. "I love you remember that for later. Remember that I will return."**

**Piper: "What does that even mean?"**

**Leo: Almost fearful. "Yea… we will later."**

**Wyatt: Hugs his mother. "I'm a good guy!"**

**Piper: "I can see that!"**

**Leo: Looks at him. "What's this I hear about… you can't heal?"**

**Chris: Smiling. "He lost it!"**

**Wyatt: "At least I had it!"**

**Mel: "Oh brothers…"**

**Paige stood next to Henry and their kids.**

**Henry: "I'm happy that you're alive… I'm happy that you'll be alive."**

**Paige: "Don't worry I will be!"**

**Nix: "So…"**

**Paige: "I'm proud of you."**

**Nix looks back up to her.**

**Nix: "Really?"**

**Paige: "You're an amazing witch… you're everything I wanted you to be."**

**Nix: Tears in her eyes. "I love you."**

**Paige: "I know." She looks at Emma. "I'm proud of you too. You're the half I always wanted to control." Now to Hank. "And you, you remind me the most of me, thank you for showing me that it can be done that I can be both."**

**Hank: "It was nothing."**

**Emma: "What he said."**

**Phoebe: "You know… I see it now… Cole."**

**Riley: "Yea…"**

**Phoebe: "I love you. Even if you do remind me of Cole. But honey that's not a bad thing."**

**Riley: Hugs her. "I love you mom."**

**Phoebe: "I can't wait to raise you."**

**Prue: Looks at Andy and Pacey. "God it's been years… and I still can't believe that I got a chance to see you both."**

**Pacey: "I promise; you'll see again."**

**Andy: "What he said."**

**Prue: "I better!"**

**Parker: Walks other to Max. "I love you." Max turns to look at her and smiles. "When I get back, you and me… we're moving out of my family's house. And we'll start a family. I promise you that!"**

**Max: Holds onto her. "Thank you."**

**Damian was standing near them and could hear everything. He walks away heartbroken.**

**Parker's thoughts: Looks back to him almost sorry. "**_**Damian**_**."**

**Damian's thoughts: **_**"Yes?"**_

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"I loved you too!"**_

**Damian turns to look at her when.**

**Wyatt: "It's time."**

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"Forgive me… okay?"**_

**A portal opened up and everyone looked at it.**

**Piper: "See you soon?"**

**Mel: "You can count on it!"**

**They walked through the portal. Parker and Pacey stood back a little.**

**Parker: "I'll save him."**

**Wyatt: "We know."**

**Pacey: "I'll protect to her."**

**Riley: "We know."**

**Parker: "See you around?"**

**Hank: "Always."**

**Parker looks back to Pacey. He holds out his hand and she takes it.**

**Parker: "We have a future to save."**

**Pacey: "Oh what joy."**

**They walk through not knowing what they'll face but ready for it all.**

**The End**


	44. 9x16: The Return

**9x16: The Return**

**Parker: Landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow,"**

**Pacey: Shook his head. "I'm blaming you!"**

**Parker: "Me? I wasn't the one that… ow… man… I hate you… can't you open a portal a right way?"**

**Pacey: "There's a wrong way?"**

**Parker: "Didn't we hit… wait." She stands up confused. "Where are we?"**

**A voice: "In the past."**

**Both look around and find themselves in a room that has dim lights and a table full of people, dressed in different clothing. But most of them Elders.**

**Pacey: "Oh don't you dare…"**

**Parker: "How could you be so stupid?"**

**A Booming voice: "HEY! Shut up!"**

**Both become quiet.**

**The Angel that sent Parker to the future comes into some light.**

**AOD: "You did not do what I asked you to do!"**

**Parker: "I was going to tell you no, but you wouldn't let me finish, hell you cut me off with your portal!"**

**AOD: "That…"**

**Boom voice: "Enough!" The figure comes into the light and Parker turns to look at Pacey. Already annoyed it's Odin, "We don't have time for this… take care of the Seer… but you only have a month,"**

**Pacey: "Why a month?"**

**Odin: "Because… that's when the Seer makes his moves on baby Ryan… Ryan will only be a month old… and if you fail… you'll be forced to watch Ryan kill all of your family,"**

**Parker: "THAT'S…" She was cut off again and slammed into another wall. "OW…"**

**Phoebe: Stands above her. "Parker? Honey are you okay?"**

**Parker: "Great… where's Pacey?"**

**Pacey: Coughs. "Here…"**

**Parker: "Now do you see why I hate them?"**

**Pacey: "Elders bad… demons bad… mortals bad… Halliwells not so good… what are we left with again?"**

**Prue: "What's going on?"**

**Pacey: "Nothing mom, nothing but rain and hell… wait… it doesn't rain a lot here… right?"**

**Andy: "No Pacey it doesn't rain a lot here,"**

**Pacey: "I'm liking, this place already!"**

**Parker: Takes a breath. "Well that's a bright side… you're in love with the past,"**

**Pacey: "I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know,"**

**Parker: "Never mind, you're just broken… I wonder if I can return you for a new you!" She falls back down, but soon lifts her head up when she hears orbing sounds. "Show time…"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__**  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
With:  
__Brian Krause__**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine  
**__Chris Evans as__** Pacey Halliwell**__  
Guest starring:  
__James Read as__** Victor Bennett**__  
__Michaela McManus as __**Ava**__** Pierce  
**__Len Wiseman as __**Jack Bishop**__**  
**__Kaley Cuoco__ as __**Billie Jenkins**__  
James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson  
**__Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: "Where the story ends" by The Fray_

**Jack Ava Billie and Julian stood in front of them but they weren't alone. Victor and the boys stood next to them.**

**Wyatt: "MOMMY!"**

**Piper: Holds out her hands and both Chris and Wyatt run into them. "Hey. Did you miss me?"**

**Chris: "Why you gone long?"**

**Leo: Rubs his hair. "What do you mean buddy?"**

**Victor: "You guys were missing for two days."**

**Everyone looks to Parker or to Pacey.**

**Pacey: Scratches his head. "How long were we out for?"**

**Parker: "I really hate them!"**

**Pacey: Puts his hands down as if in a defensive manner. "Just relax…"**

**Parker: Yells. "THEY GAVE US A DEADLINE!"**

**Pacey: "One we can beat!"**

**Parker: "And if we don't?"**

**Pacey: "Murder?"**

**Parker: Looks like she might hit him. "Shut up Pacey before I give you a black eye!"**

**Prue: "HEY!"**

**Parker: "Yea!"**

**Coop: "Parker. I will ground you!"**

**Parker: "And I will escape!"**

**Phoebe: "Parker calm down… please…" Parker nods and takes in some air.**

**Billie: "What's going on?"**

**Paige: "Something you wouldn't believe…"**

**There's a shimmer next to Pacey.**

**Jack: Under his breath. "Guess it will have to wait."**

**All of them look to the boy that shimmered into the room. Parker does a double take and starts laughing. Pacey chuckles, standing before them is a small Damian. He has blue eyes and light green hair.**

**(Angel is Damian as a child, remember that.)**

**Wyatt: "Angel!"**

**Angel: He smiles. "Hey Wy!"**

**Pacey: Nudges Parker's rib. "Hey look,"**

**Parker: "Who has a camera in a time like this?"**

**Pacey: Takes out his phone and takes a picture. "Blackmail!"**

**Parker: Looks at the picture of Angel. "Aw… I want that as my screensaver!"**

**Pacey: Chuckles.**

**Henry: Looks up somewhat confused. "Oh really…" Everyone looks to him, but he looks back to Angel. "Angel is there something you want to tell us before I orb out?"**

**Angel: "Not at this second…"**

**Henry: "Don't go anywhere!" He turned to Paige. "I'll be back before you can miss me!"**

**Paige: "I doubt that!"**

**Henry: Orbs out smiling.**

**Angel: Turns to Wyatt. "You got to hide me!"**

**Wyatt: "Why?"**

**Angel: "My dad is going to flip."**

**Parker: "He's not going to flip!"**

**Angel: "You haven't met my dad…"**

**Parker: "Oh yes I have… and he is not going to flip… watch… he's going to orb in here with Uncle Henry, run and give you a million kisses ask if your hurt and take you Wyatt and Chris out for ice scream!"**

**Billie: "Uncle Henry…"**

**Jack: "Oh now she did it…"**

**Ava: Looks to Julian. "Henry's her uncle?"**

**Julian: "I'm just as lost as you,"**

**Victor: "So do they know?"**

**Billie: "Did you just…"**

**She cut off by Henry orbing back here with Derek.**

**Derek: Looks around the room and runs to hold Angel in a hug and does everything Parker said he would. "Are you okay? Do you want ice cream?"**

**Angel: Looks back to Parker. "How you do that? Wait can I get a pony?"**

**Pacey: "Why do you want a pony?"**

**Parker: "What guy doesn't want a pony?"**

**Pacey: "A normal guy!"**

**Leo: "Hey Derek, want to go get some ice cream with me and the boys?"**

**Derek: "Sure…"**

**Leo: Looks over to the other guys. "You four coming?"**

**Coop: "Cupid stuff!"**

**Henry: "I can't whitelighter crap…"**

**Victor: "I'll go!"**

**Phoebe: "You… no… I need to have a long chat!"**

**Jack: "I'll go!"**

**Phoebe: "You too!"**

**Julian: "I like ice cream!"**

**Ava: "You're not alone in that!"**

**Leo: "You can come."**

**Pacey: Yells after them. "Hey bring me back some double fudge!"**

**Prue: "Double fudge?"**

**Parker: "It's his favorite…"**

**Prue: "That has too much sugar."**

**Parker: Smiles. "You told him that before…"**

**Pacey: "And it tasted better than ever!"**

**Billie: "Okay what's going on?"**

**Piper: "Let's go sit down…"**

**Victor: Loops his arm with Piper and Prue's. "How bad is it?"**

**Prue: "You're lucky to be alive!"**

**Parker: Loops her arm with Paige who loops her arm with Billie. "Well let's go name shake!"**

**Paige: "Shouldn't I be saying that?"**

**Parker: "I'm named after you not the other way…"**

**Billie: "You're name after her… okay… you all have some explaining to do and it better be good!"**

**They walk out. Pacey smiles to Phoebe she smiles back and they walk out.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Billie sat down next to her was Phoebe and Paige. Victor was sitting next to Prue while Jack sat next to Piper. Parker Pacey were standing.**

**Billie: "Well?"**

**Parker: "Hi,"**

**Phoebe: "Do I have to tell her?"**

**Parker: "Yes."**

**Prue: Smiled. "We all told you,"**

**Victor: "They know… I mean Coop and Phoebe?"**

**Parker: "Well they kind of had to… stupid… future Coop was like hey honey…"**

**Billie: "Oh god… Parker is really you, in disguise isn't she I knew it!"**

**Parker: Laughs, "No,"**

**Phoebe: "Parker's my… well… one of my daughters,"**

**Billie: Her eyes were wide she looks from both Phoebe and Parker. Parker smiled as did Phoebe. "Oh my god… I see it…"**

**Parker: "Yea… and this is my cousin Pacey, or Andy Jr."**

**Billie: She looks at Pacey. "Wow…"**

**Pacey: As everyone turns to look at him, "Why do I feel like a hot sexy vampire being stared at by the world?"**

**Parker: "I don't know… but you're not a hot sexy vampire…"**

**Pacey: "I guess not…"**

**Billie: "So who else knew?"**

**Parker: "Well… I kind of told Victor… well I didn't tell him he remembered me from another visit… and well… Aunt Prue kind of read my mind so she cheated!"**

**Prue: "Next time cover your mind better,"**

**Parker: "I'll think about that…"**

**Billie: "Wow… you're a Halliwell…"**

**Parker: "Well… yea…"**

**Pacey: "The only married one,"**

**Parker: "I thought you married someone, Star-man?"**

**Pacey: "Star-man? Whatever Cupid-chick,"**

**Parker: "I'm insulted on so many levels I can't chose what to throw at you,"**

**Phoebe: "Hopefully nothing…"**

**Prue: "Can I ask you as question?"**

**Pacey: "Yea mom?"**

**Prue: Smiles. "Why can't I remember any of the things that I learned from the other me?"**

**Parker: "Because it was the way that the spell was written, see you can't learn half of the things that you know…"**

**Pacey: "Because… you'll kill us…"**

**Piper: "Damn it's that bad…"**

**Parker: "It's life… and as you all saw… you're dead… so it's kind of hard for it all to go the right way…"**

**Phoebe: "But you group up good…"**

**Parker: "Well… I have you and dad's genes to thank for that…"**

**Billie: "Yea… this is going to be weird…"**

***Ice cream shop***

**Wyatt and Angel were running around Chris was eating his ice cream calmly. Julian was eating his next to Ava. Leo was sitting next to Derek.**

**Julian: "So where did you guys go off too?"**

**Leo: "We went to the future…"**

**Ava: "Really… what was it like?"**

**Leo: "Found out that Parker is Phoebe's and Coop's daughter… and her cousin the guy… he's named Pacey… he's Andy's and Prue's only son."**

**Derek: "Wow… do you know why their here…"**

**Leo: "To save us from getting killed by the baby that is being born in Phoebe as we speak…"**

**He said all this with a normal calm smile.**

**Ava: "Yea… should I be scared that you said that all as if it was honey pass me the salt?"**

**Leo: "Well… after having a son that was evil… that'd be Wyatt… he was known as Lord Wyatt… then having another son come back to save him but pretend like he wasn't our son… that'd be Chris… well… future Chris… he died by the way… but by having all those experiences… well… trust me… nothing surprises me… well… let's just say… I didn't see Parker being Phoebe's coming…through I did think she was a Halliwell…" **

**Ava: "You thought by marriage…"**

**Leo: "Actually Piper thought Parker was married to Wyatt…"**

**Julian: "Well… that's gross…"**

**Leo: "She didn't know they were cousins…"**

**Julian: "That's still gross he's five! And she baby sat for him a lot!"**

**Leo: "That's not the point…"**

**Julian: "I know…"**

**Derek: "So is she doing a good job?"**

**Leo: "We've barely been back Derek,"**

**Derek: "Yea… but when you where there…" His eyes turned to his son. "Did you see…"**

**Leo: Looks to Angel. "He called himself Damian… and he was an angel…"**

**Derek: "That's… I didn't fail…"**

**Leo: "I've been told that… by tonight… you won't be able to pull them a part…"**

**Derek: Laughs. "Well… I didn't think I could before…" He looks at both Angel and Wyatt playing. "And I think I won't…"**

**Leo: "Well… you know you're already welcoming into our crazy family… hell you all are…"**

**Julian: "I've been,"**

**Ava: Hits Julian on the back of his head. "Don't mind him… he's just crazy… cause he's near superstars!"**

**Julian: "I'm not the one that thinks it's so amazing to be near Halliwells."**

**Leo: "And it's not?"**

**Julian: "Oh god no it's the fucking best thing in the world!!"**

**Leo: "I thought so too… funny… you spend really time with them and bam… you're stuck and can't leave… they've bound you to join in their cause… hell… I married the one that's the worse of them all… Piper may think she hates magic… but the woman is the best witch I've ever met… and believe me I've met a lot…"**

**Derek: "We don't deny that… you're old!"**

**Leo: "Funny…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker was in the attic flipping through the book in the attic. Pacey was sitting on the sofa looking through a book. Phoebe and Prue walked into the room. Both of their kids looked up to them.**

**Prue: "So… we were wondering… now that we know who you are… and that you need real help with your plan…"**

**Phoebe: "We don't want lies… we need you two to be as honest as ever…"**

**Pacey: "I agree…"**

**Parker: "You what?"**

**Prue: "You do?"**

**Pacey: He nods. "Agree… lies are bad…"**

**Phoebe: "So no more lies?"**

**Pacey: "Lies are bad…"**

**Phoebe: Walks over to Parker and hugs her. Parker throws Pacey a dirty look. "I'm glad no more lies…" She pulls away from the hug. Parker smiles. "Right…"**

**Pacey: "Their bad…"**

**Prue: Puts a hand on his shoulder. "See you at the dinner table right?"**

**Pacey: "We have some things to work on… but we'll try…"**

**Phoebe: "You better Piper is making a great feast…"**

**Parker: "Then you can count on us to try to get there!"**

**Pacey: "Damn straight…"**

**Phoebe: Looks back to him. "I love that you're here!"**

**Pacey: "I love it too!"**

**Prue and Phoebe walk out of the room. Pacey looks down to his book. Parker walks over to him and takes his book away. He looks up to her.**

**Pacey: "Yea?"**

**Parker: "Why did you lie? We can't tell them anything…"**

**Pacey: "I didn't, I wouldn't… I said lies are bad… I never said I would stop…"**

**Parker: Shakes her head and hands him his book back. "I like the fact you're here too!"**

**Pacey: "Yea… I knew you would…"**

**THE END**

**Sorry! Sorry. SORRY!!! SORRY!!! ABOUT THE WAIT BUT NEVER FEAR I'M GOING TO TRY TO WORK ON THE NEXT ONE. And for those of you that like my other story it's coming too… but for some reason… that one seems easier to write… but I'm not going to be one of those writers that never continues with their story when things just get good… or hell semi-good! I won't! Please-PLEASE-PLEASE!!! REVIEW!**


	45. 9x17: Demonic Packs

SORRY. I KIND OF GOT SICK AGAIN. SORRY. BUT I'M GLAD THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE LIKING THE STORY. SORRY. I'M WRITING MORE BECAUSE YOU KNOW SCHOOLS ALMOST OUT FOR WINTER-BREAK BUT… FRIENDS ALWAYS WANT TO DO THINGS… I KNOW… BUT I'M GOING TO FORCE MYSELF TO SIT DOWN AND START WRITING SO I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT… AGAIN SORRY.

**9x17: Demonic Packs**

**Pacey was eating some pizza and reading the on the floor. He took out a pen and started making 'some' corrections to the books' logs. Parker walks into the room looking kind of tired. Pacey smiles as she takes a seat next to him, but before she talks to him she grabs a slice of pizza.**

**Pacey: "How was the 'vanquish'?"**

**Parker: "It was cool…"**

**Pacey: "The future should be getting on without us well… now that they have Coop on their side… and as an informant." Looks down to the book in thought. He can see Parker as she stares out of the attic's window out to the sun. A face filled with sadness, in fact her mood seems miserable and dejected something that he hates and wants to make stop from continuing. "We could always forget about the future… start over… as runaways… pretend that we're not Halliwells…" Parker just gives him a look and he nods. "It's going to happen soon Parker…"**

**Parker: Shakes her head at his sad voice. "I know."**

**Pacey: "They're going to want to kill us… I mean… they want to do it now… we've only been back for a week and they… wow… was it always like this? I mean… they're trying so hard… it feels weird… wrong even…"**

**Parker: She runs a hand through her hair. And seems to want to be far away from this place. She wants to home… even through she knows that this is home. It's not her home, and it's not filled with her family… just their younger selves something that she can't handle when their too much like her when their too young to understand about all their problems that will soon unfold and hit them right in the face. She's just glad she won't be born when they happen. "You're telling me…"**

**Pacey: He meets her eyes. "What are we going to do?"**

**Parker: "Nothing…"**

**Pacey: "But…"**

**Parker: Gives him a hard stare. "We told them… that should be enough…"**

**Pacey: Looks down. "But it's not…"**

**Parker: Deep downs she knows he's right. "But we can't stop it… you wouldn't be you if I did…"**

**Pacey: "Parker they almost die…"**

**Parker: Almost yelling. "And you don't think I know that? I care about them too you know!"**

**Pacey: "I know… but that doesn't mean I can't be mad… about it happening…"**

**Parker: "And I'm not? They're my favorite…" She stops as she sees Jack orb into the room. "Hi Jack…"**

**Jack: Looks around the room. "So I guess you haven't given your mom's that spell to make your rooms yet…" He's talking about the fact that there are two unmade cots in the attic and a bunch of a mess everywhere. Pizza boxes around the whole room. "I'm surprised… I thought woman liked to clean not leave a mess…"**

**Parker: "They do… we just don't let the mothers into this room anymore... look is there a reason for you being here?"**

**Pacey: "Not that we don't like the visit, but we're trying to get Parker's powers into shape not waste time…"**

**Parker: Not wanting to train changes her mood. "Don't mind him… what's up? And takes your time…"**

**Ignoring the glare Pacey throws at her.**

**Jack: Chuckles. "Well… I was talking to some of my contacts in evil, and I heard a rumor that the Seer was building up his demon attacks, and now instead of sending one demon he's putting them into groups… and that today is when all this starts,"**

**Pacey: "That does sound like fun…"**

**Parker: She stands up and kind of starts to pace. "We have to help…"**

**Pacey: He looks up to her. "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because the last time I ignored something coming from him, Prue found out… do you want that to happen again?"**

**Jack: Looks at the two of them. Kind of suspiously. "What's going on?" **

**Pacey: "Nothing,"**

**Parker: "To worry about… and besides this isn't a big deal either… well get rid of them and then the Seer will be thinking of another plan… and hopeful he's long dead before he can do it,"**

**Jack: "No… I think you do have to worry…"**

**Pacey: Looks up to Parker as she paces more. "Well… I guess that training thing will have to wait…"**

**Parker: Looks down to Pacey as he looks up to her. "Great…"**

**Jack: Smiles. "Okay… well… seeing as you don't need my help… I'll let you cousins deal with this stuff… and go make out with my wife to be…"**

**He orbs out. Pacey stands up.**

**Pacey: "Why does he call Ava that if their only dating?"**

**Parker: "Because he's going to marry her…"**

**Pacey: "Well… duh but… doesn't that freak her out?"**

**Parker: "He doesn't tell her that…"**

**Pacey: "She doesn't know?"**

**Parker: "Sometimes I think you've been broken…"**

**She starts to leave the room. Pacey looks back at to were she was standing.**

**Pacey: "That's the plan…"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__**  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
With:  
__Brian Krause__**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine  
**__Chris Evans as__** Pacey Halliwell**__  
Guest starring:  
__Len Wiseman as __**Jack Bishop**__**  
**__Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Crawling' by Linkin Park._

**Piper was cleaning the counter; Phoebe and Prue walk in and start to help. She looks at Phoebe as Paige waddles into the room.**

**Paige: "Why's everyone cleaning?"**

**Piper: "Because I want to… every time I think about the attic… I need to clean… those kids never clean… yet it's always clean… their using magic I know it… I have to out balance their magic I don't need any magical-gain on my ass. And I have no idea why they are…"**

**Phoebe: "Have you know notice the way the kids are with us?"**

**Prue: She was rubbing out a stain. "Yea them…"**

**Piper: Pulls the cloth from Prue's hands. "Okay calm down before you kill the counter."**

**Paige: Pulls Phoebe away from the counter. "Come on Phoebe let's go sit down…"**

**Piper: "What's going on?"**

**Prue: "It's hard to get near them… okay… they just they don't want to be near us…"**

**Piper: Nods. "Oh I get this… yeah I felt the same way… when I had future Chris here… he hardly said mom… but when he did… can I just say… Awwwww…"**

**Prue: "Yea… but ours haven't said mom… and they don't look at us the same. Not the same way they look at future me…"**

**Phoebe: "Parker doesn't want me as a mom… I can see it in her eyes…"**

**Paige: "Pheebs who wouldn't want you as a mom? You're great!"**

**Phoebe: "You're just saying that… because you have to… you're my sister…"**

**Piper: "Phoebe no… don't you dare start crying…"**

**Phoebe: Starts crying. "I can't help it… it's the hormones…"**

**Prue: "God… look now you have Paige crying…"**

**Paige: "I can't help it… that's the kind of person I am…"**

**Phoebe: "I hate empathy…" She tries to stop crying. "She hates me…"**

**Piper: "You felt her hate you?"**

**Phoebe: "No but…"**

**Paige: "She doesn't hate you… she just doesn't get how to be around you… I mean you were either… yelling at her for messing up… or not trusting her… and you died…"**

**Piper: Looks at her and Phoebe cries more. "Helping isn't your strong suit."**

**Paige: "No… wait… look… I'm just saying… that since you not doing that anymore… it's hard for her to understand what you want with her?"**

**Phoebe: "I want her to talk to me as if I was her mom…"**

**Piper: "And she will… when she understands how you're feeling… go cry near her give her Empath hell!"**

**Paige: Drying her tears. "Piper…"**

**Piper: "What? Then that way Parker knows how much pain she's in… and can get her act right…"**

**Prue: "What about Pacey?"**

**Piper: "Prue he died… give him some time to see things as they are… I mean… he does love you… they both do… you just have to remember that they're broken… and you can blame it on your deaths… so give them time to come to their senses and if they don't… I'll personally with the help of Coop and Andy will have a long chat with them on how to treat their mothers! But until then… try and hold it together."**

**Paige: "Good words…"**

**Piper: "I should have been a moral-supporter… because I think of gold!"**

**Just like clockwork Pacey and Parker walk into the room.**

**Pacey: "Are we interrupting something?"**

**Prue: "No what's up?"**

**Parker: Not looking at Phoebe's eyes even through she can feel her feelings. "Demons…"**

**Phoebe: Drying her eyes. "Aren't they always?"**

**Pacey: He gives her a sad smiled. "Yea…"**

**Paige: Drying her eyes too. "Well?"**

**Parker: "The Seer's sending them in groups now…"**

**Phoebe: "So how are we going to take care of them…"**

**Pacey: "You're not… Parker is…"**

**Parker: She turns to look at him now. "Me? I thought we were?"**

**Pacey: "Well now that we can't train… I thought that… you could train but killing those demons…"**

**Parker: Yells now. "ME? On my own? What the hell do I look like? Super witch?"**

**Pacey: "Why are you yelling at me…"**

**Parker: "Because you suck!"**

**Pacey: "I don't suck!"**

**Piper: "Guys…"**

**Parker: "Well it is your fault…" She was cut off by a fire ball that threw her into a wall.**

**Pacey: Looks at the demons standing there with smiles on their faces. "You think that was funny… really? How dumb are you?"**

**Piper: "Pacey…"**

**Pacey: Throws some orbs at the demons and things go all over the room. "Sorry…"**

**Parker: Gets up holding her side waving off Prue as she and Piper try and help her up. "I'm fine. But that… that wasn't cool." She throws a bolt at the last remaining demons. She looks over to Pacey. "Do you think more are going to come?"**

**Pacey: "I know it…"**

**Paige: "Phoebe… Phoebe are you okay?"**

**Parker: Quickly turns to see Phoebe on the floor holding her side in pain the same side that Parker has a burn mark in. She flashes to a dead Phoebe. "Mom…" Tears in her eyes scared out of her mind. "Mommy…"**

**Pacey: Pulls her away from Phoebe knowing why Phoebe's in pain. "You can't help her… get out of here… go…"**

**Parker looks back to Phoebe in pain and runs out of the manor. Phoebe sits up fast and is able to breathe now.**

**Phoebe: Looks to were Parker left. "She called me mom…"**

**Pacey: Mets her eyes but says nothing.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**-----**

**I hope that filled a little hole don't worry I'll post more tomorrow right now I have to go. Sleep helps when you're trying to get over from being sick.**


	46. Chap 2: Demonic Packs

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thank you for the reviews!

**Chap 2: Demonic Packs**

**Shots of the golden gate bridge. Then on top of the bridge Parker sits on the edge looking down to all the cars passing by. She then looks to her burn and groans a little in pain. But she still sits there not seeing as if she'll be moving soon. Coop hearts next to her.**

**Parker: She doesn't look at him. "Hey…"**

**Coop: Looks to where she's sitting. "Aren't you a little close to that edge?" She takes a look down to the cars again and now meets his eyes. Her eyes seemed as if they don't understand. He signs. "Never mind… can I take a seat?"**

**Parker: Nods. He takes a seat a little close to her. She can feel all his apprehension and it makes her smile because she's feeling the same way. "How'd you fine me?"**

**Coop: "Pacey said that you might be here… it reminds you of Chris…" He pauses unsure if he's doing the right thing and in the right way. "She's okay you know. It's just… she's an Empath… and she's your mom so she feels…" **

**Parker: "I know how our bond works Coop,"**

**Coop: Shakes his head. And almost seems mad. "You called her mom… made her day… and still you call me Coop…"**

**Parker: As if it didn't mean anything to her. "It was a mistake… if you want I'll go over there myself,"**

**Coop: He seems to have enough so he roughly grabs her by her arms. And shakes her a little. "Don't do that! Don't act like she doesn't matter when the only raison you never gave up on Ryan was because you loved her. So don't you dare pretend she means nothing when she means everything," He was breathing fastly and shocked with himself, he slowly let her go and looked away from her eyes. "I'm sorry…"**

**Parker: "Don't be… you're right she does mean everything… that's why I can't get close to her… she means to much… I don't want her to change… to die… and everyone near me always dies… first Ry… then her and the aunts Uncle Leo, then Uncle Andy and Grandpa Victor and Grandpa Sam, you… Pacey… and then Silver… god I'm bad luck,"**

**Coop: Hold her arm in a loving way. "No, Parker you're not bad luck,"**

**Parker: "You're my father you have to say that…"**

**Coop: A smile fills his face and her words warm his heart. "Yeah I am your father so I will never lie to you… not even if it is better to lie to you…"**

**Parker: "So then you'll tell the Parker that mom will give birth to next… about Ryan going evil… about her…" Closing her eyes at her mistake. "Me coming to the past to save the family? That I lost everything that made me sane and still I fought like hell?"**

**Coop: "You're going to remember just like Chris,"**

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"No I won't,"**_

**Coop: "So she'll know for herself, and you'll be there and you'll enjoy it… you'll get the family you should have had," He took in some air and hugged her, missing the tears that fell from her eyes. "Ryan's going to be born soon,"**

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"You don't know how soon is soon,"**_

**Coop: "A week and my first born will be born, but don't worry you'll always be my favorite a secret we can share,"**

**Parker's thoughts: With a hint of sarcasms. **_**"Yea… a week,"**_

**Parker: "No I won't… that's Silver's job… she will be the Goddess of love,"**

**Coop: Shocked. "Really the Goddess of love,"**

**Parker: "Yea… but we have to get back… Pacey's probably worried… not to mention how mom is feeling… even from this far I can still feel her the best…"**

**Coop: "Your mom is emotional,"**

**Parker: "Yea that's why…"**

**Coop: "Oh we have to stop by and see your Uncle Henry first," She gave him a questioning glance. "You need to be healed,"**

**Parker: "I'm fine,"**

**Coop: "Not for you… your mother will feel your pain and she will not be fine,"**

**Parker: "Right,"**

**He hearts away with her, still in the hug.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Pacey was in the living room setting up crystals around the whole room. Then Andy walked into it looking with a determination that would make any true Halliwell feel a little fear of him.**

**Andy: "That really going to stop them?"**

**Pacey: Forgetting that he was talking to his father and not Parker. "Weaker ones… we just have to deal with the ones that get through… what fun that will be… hopefully the mothers will sit this one out and Uncle Henry will be close by to heal us when we're done,"**

**Andy: He signs not liking this at all. "Why Pacey?" Pacey turns to look at him now, his eyes showing that his guard was up and strong. "Why not AJ? Or Andrew?"**

**Pacey: "You only called me that when you were pissed," As if it was nothing. "And you where only pissed when Parker and I would go hunting in the Underworld… seeing as both Parker and I are the youngest, even Silver was born before me… Mel was both an hour ahead of her and the other twins were born two hours before her. Let's just say that day is really something,"**

**Andy: "All on the same day?"**

**Pacey: "No… Nix and Emma were born a year before but… when they were born they happened to be two hours before Mel was… I hope that doesn't confuse you… but like I said you didn't like it much when we left without telling anyone,"**

**Andy: "So I was one of those dads,"**

**Pacey: "No I was just one of those kids,"**

**Andy: Getting to the point now. "So when are you going to stop giving your mom that cold shoulder,"**

**Pacey: He signed. "When I can see my mom and not Prue… look I'll be honest with you… I might never…"**

**Andy: He signs now and shakes his head. "Not,"**

**Pacey: Raising his right eye brow. "Not what?"**

**Andy: "Allowed,"**

**Pacey: "I can feel what I want,"**

**Andy: Nods his head. "Of course… but your not feeling… you may be fooling Parker because she doesn't want or can't handle to actually look into your feelings…" Now threateningly he takes a step closer to Pacey. But Pacey doesn't back down he gives Andy a stare but Andy doesn't soften his eyes. "Doesn't mean your mom can't read it off your face… so I'll tell you in a kind way… please… look into your heart and for once… see who you find… and if it is no one… then why fight at all? Then why act and cause more pain to her… because you forget that woman out there that I love… is your mother… I don't care if she's younger than how you last saw her… she dissevers some of your love… and she will get some of it!"**

**He goes to leave Pacey signs.**

**Pacey: As Andy has his back to him. "Because I owe Andrew…"**

**Andy: "Excuse me?"**

**Pacey: "You want to know the reason why you can't call me Andrew?" Andy nods unsure. "Its because… I replaced him… I know everything… about the other lives I've lived… past lives is what we call them… I remember everything… and when the future changed… when Chris saved us… I was being tor… I should have died… but… I opened my eyes… just before the second my life should have ended… and I wasn't dying anymore… no… I was looking into my mother's blue eyes… and I was afraid… I replaced your son… yes… I am still the same man… but I'm not the same man… do you understand?"**

**Andy: "Yea,"**

**Pacey: He looks down again. "I do care for mom… I just… she's mom… I never thought I was good enough for the Halliwell name… and now that I am a Halliwell… I feel like I'm letting everyone down… like if I get close to mom… to you… to anyone… you'll die… but that's worse… you'll die… but me… I'll die… but I'll move on into another life… and then… when your gone… what will I do… for everyone I love… everyone I know and care about… they won't even know me… for they are another…"**

**Andy: "I know I'm not magical…"**

**Pacey: Smirking. "What is magical really mean?"**

**Andy: He smiles. "Yea… Pacey… even through you will lose everyone… I think it is better to have memories rather not… you learned from life to life. Not all of us get to be so lucky to remember the mistakes that we make… and yes it may be a curse… but you have to remember… the more you evolve in life… the better your next life is… so… you are worth it… you worth being a Halliwell… trust me… I am your father…"**

**Pacey: Smiles. "Yea you are…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**-------**

**I hope you liked this. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll try to write something faster but I can't give you a real day but I will promise it won't be to long a wait. Not like the other times. So PLEASE if you want a faster update PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Chap 3: Demonic Packs

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thank you for the reviews!

**Chap 3: Demonic Packs**

**Parker and Coop hearted into the manor and found both Andy and Pacey standing in the living room. Both walked into it but not missing the emotions that both men were feeling. Pacey was scared and sadness in his eyes, while Andy was confused, shocked, hurt, and even a little happy. That emotion made the two of them fear a little.**

**Coop: "Everything okay?"**

**Andy: Nods. "It will be," He turns to look at Pacey. "I hope that this was a good talk…" Pacey nods. "Coop, let's go see our wives…"**

**Coop: Smiling. "That sounds like fun,"**

**Both leave smiling. Parker walks over to Pacey as he traces the rim of the sofa.**

**Parker: Chuckles. "They double-ganged us didn't they?"**

**Pacey: Looks up holding in his laughter. "Can you believe them?" Both let out their laughter, but stop and exhale. "He yelled at me…"**

**Parker: "He made me see my father…"**

**Pacey: "Me too…"**

**Parker: "Maybe they aren't that far from our reach… maybe it can be better…"**

**Pacey: Harden now. "Who for… because as I see things they aren't going to be getting any better?"**

**Parker: "Pacey… I know what they think… we both do… it's a curse… our mother's think we don't love them… don't need them…"**

**Pacey: Nods and signs. "When did they get so stupid?"**

**Parker: Chuckles. "I don't know…"**

**Pacey: "I love her… and I always will but…"**

**Parker: "What happens when she dies… and you die and then you get reborn… yeah-yeah… I know…"**

**Pacey: Puts his hands in his pant pockets. "Yeah so you do,"**

**Parker: "Do you remember when you told me about your powers? How I acted… what I said?"**

**Pacey: "It was the only thing that let you go into the Underworld undercover… it was the only reason why I ever let you leave my sight."**

**Parker: Smiles. "Pacey I meant it… I'm okay with what you can do… and yeah it will be scary… but what power isn't full of some fear? None that I know… trust me Pacey no matter where I go and what you do… we'll always be like one… for we are one…"**

**Pacey: "We were born at the same second…"**

**Parker: "My point… so relax… and remember that… I will no matter when or how… I'll be there for you…"**

**Pacey: He looks down now almost scared to ask her something but does so anyways. "When I go back into THAT **_**Pacey**_**… what would you like me to do for THAT **_**Parker**_**?"**

**Parker: Looks almost sadden again. "You know… I knew the risks about coming here and not dying… I was even going to try and get killed… you know after I took care of the Seer… but…" She shakes her head. "Now I can't… they know who I am… and I know the amount of pain that Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo went through when they lost future Chris… it ripped their marriage apart and I can't do that… I won't be born… it's one of the things I hate about being here so god damn early." She shakes her head again. "Tell her…"**

**Pacey: Wants to say something. "Park…"**

**Parker: Cuts him off nicely. "It wasn't a bother… sometimes I had to hold your hand… to control your temper… sometimes I had to talk things out with you before we went anywhere… but I wouldn't change anything… I loved it all! I hung out with Max and David when you didn't need me… I wasn't annoyed with you… in fact… when you died… and I came to the past… and as much as I wanted to grieve you… I couldn't… I had to be strong… for the mothers… to kill demons… but god Pace… I missed our talks… I missed the way you used to rant about almost everything in our lives that was messed up… why do you think I always went back to the cabin even when I was supposed to stay in the Underworld? Why do you think I would risk my life?"**

**Pacey: "So you could eat…"**

**Parker: "They have restaurants in the Underworld. They weren't any good… but that's not the point!"**

**Pacey: Shacks his head smiling. "Sure it wasn't,"**

**Parker: "It wasn't… it was you… and all the things that you helped me see… without you… I didn't feel sane… without you man… I'm not sane…"**

**Pacey: "I feel the same way…"**

**Parker: "Then tell her okay… for me…"**

**Pacey: Seems as if he didn't want the other Parker to have to put up with all his problems but saw the gleam in her eyes. Read all her memories about their meetings… in seconds… and he knew… what he had to do. "Okay,"**

**Phoebe and Prue walked into the room. Parker and Pacey turned to look at them and both took in some air and looked at their mothers.**

**Pacey: "Hi mom,"**

**Parker: "You should be sitting down you know… it's not good for you… mom…"**

**Prue and Phoebe's faces light up. Both ran to hug both Pacey and Parker.**

**Prue: Smiling happy as hell. "I love you,"**

**Pacey: He chuckles and nods. "I… love you too mom…"**

**Phoebe: Smiling with tears in her eyes. "You mean it mom?"**

**Parker: Still a little fearful. She took in Phoebe's scent of fresh rich perfume and she couldn't help but smiled couldn't help but feel Phoebe's emotions wash over her. "That's the name you told me… so yeah… mom…"**

**Piper and Paige walked near the room but didn't dare enter. Paige smiled at Piper and Piper smiled back at her.**

**Paige: "You know… maybe you should be Santa Clause because you just gave both Prue and Phoebe the best gift they ever wanted…"**

**Piper: "I can't take all the credit Leo helped a lot. He was the one that helped get Andy and Coop in on it so fast." **

**Paige: "But still… this was a great thing to do for them,"**

**An orb filled the room and all eyes were on Jack as he stood there looking rather tired.**

**Piper: "Jack…"**

**Jack: "No time to talk…" He looked at Parker and Pacey as they stood next to their mother's out of their hugs. "Their…" Suddenly five demons shimmer into the room. They look around confused. "Here…"**

**Parker: "Orb out with Jack… and no… I won't take no for answer… I can't lose you this time…"**

**Phoebe saw the fear and only nodded. Pacey looked at Prue and she signed annoyed but didn't seem to pull away from Jack as he orbed out with her and Phoebe. Piper and Paige followed after they got a look from Parker. Parker looked at Pacey waiting for him to leave.**

**Pacey: "I'm not going anywhere…"**

**Demon: "Good… more to kill…"**

**Parker: Shares a look with Pacey. "I really hope this guy dies…"**

**Pacey: "You know what… so do I!"**

**Parker: "I'm glad we agree on something." She throws a bolt at the demons and he throws some orbs at them. "This is going to be fun!"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Piper was pacing while moving out of the way from Prue as she paced. They had orbed to Victor's house and right now Victor was talking to Paige and Phoebe asking them questions about when the babies were due and other things that had to do with babies. Leo and Andy were playing with Chris and Wyatt. While Coop and Henry looked nervous.**

**Coop: With crossed arms. "So what did they say exactly?"**

**Piper: "Parker told Phoebe that she couldn't lose her again… so she needed her to leave and live…"**

**Prue: "Pacey gave me a look and I knew in that second he felt the same… so we left with Jack… he had to go… someone was calling him… it might have been Ava… his face turned very red…"**

**Henry: "Leave it to a lover to fall in love with someone that is really close to him… I like them as a couple."**

**Piper: "You're not the only one…"**

**Coop: "Then?"**

**Piper: "They gave me and Paige a look and we knew if they lost us they'd kill us when they'd get a chance…"**

**Prue: "So then they joined us… and then we called you… and now that's everything…"**

**Coop: "I can't believe that they didn't want your help… that they would rather go in blind and fighting alone than have back up… damn it… they really are Halliwells…"**

**Henry: "As a witch… I can't believe they got all of you to leave… as a father to be… my son better not ever do that or I'm going to kill him!"**

**Pacey and Parker entered the room in white smoke. They smiled at their mothers and aunts.**

**Victor: "Parker… how was the fight?"**

**Parker: Looks at Pacey as he smiles. "I had fun…"**

**Pacey: "Best thing we've done in years! And we've done a lot of things,"**

**Parker: "Yea…"**

**Piper: "So it's over?"**

**Pacey: "Yea."**

**Prue: "Until the Seer sends more demons?"**

**Parker: "I don't think he's going to be sending anymore…"**

**Paige: "What did you do?"**

**Parker: "Me? Nothing… it was Pacey…"**

**Pacey: Almost afraid of them as they gave him their best stare down. "Or my powers… I kind of… ripped most of the demons in half… and sent them all over the Underworld… and with them a message… join the Seer… and trust that you will join your vanquished brothers… and I kind of… made it look painful…"**

**Parker: "Kind of? That shit looked like it hurt to me…"**

**Leo: "Who wants ice cream?"**

**Parker: "That sounds good…" She picks up Wyatt as Pacey picks up Chris and tickles him. "What do you think Wy?"**

**Wyatt: With a toothy smile. "I like… it a lot."**

**Pacey: "Me too… bud me too,"**

**Victor: "Are you guys going to orb there?"**

**Henry: "No we brought some cars… you want to join us?"**

**Victor: "I kind of can't…"**

**Prue: "Why not?"**

**Just then Sam orbs into the room. He looks nervous and soon smiles when he sees Parker.**

**Parker: "Hey look it's Sam…"**

**Pacey: "Why is Grandpa V looking at Grandpa S like that?"**

**Parker: "Their not friends yet…"**

**Pacey: "Really… why not?"**

**Parker: "Too stupid…"**

**Victor: "For your information… we're going to hang out…"**

**Sam: "He kisses Paige's head. "Watch football… I hope the rules haven't changed…"**

**Victor: "I don't think they have…"**

**Pacey: "How weird is that?"**

**Parker: "Very…"**

**Both walk out of the room holding Wyatt and Chris. The others soon follow.**

**Piper: "Not all of us are going to fit in my car…"**

**Andy: "Well… I can fit four more…"**

**Leo: "Oh… I'll join you…"**

**Coop: "Yea me too…"**

**Henry: Looks at Paige as she nods. "Me too."**

**Parker: Looks at Pacey. "So that leaves…"**

**Pacey: Seeing as if he wanted to talk to the sisters some more. "You take it I'm rolling with the mothers!"**

**Parker: "You sure?"**

**Pacey: "Yea…"**

**Parker: "Okay… I'll join you then."**

**Both groups walked into their cars. In the cars with the mothers and Pacey.**

**Pacey: "So… you ever drink?"**

**Prue: "Are you going to use this against me?"**

**Pacey: "I don't drink… the taste… it doesn't suit me…"**

**Prue: "Then… yea… I drink… not a lot… but a good amount."**

**Pacey: "Do you love my father with all your heart?"**

**Prue: "Of course,"**

**Pacey: "Do you plan on having more kids?"**

**Prue: "Other than you?"**

**Pacey: "Yea… I'd like a brother…"**

**Prue: Smiles. "I'll see what I can do…"**

**Pacey: "Not a sister… I have Parker for that… and believe you me… that wasn't always fun… time of the months are bad when I'm stuck in a house with more woman then men."**

**Phoebe: "Their were more woman?"**

**Pacey: "Yea… Emma, Nix, Mel, Parker, Silver… Bella and mom… all we as guys had was Hank, Damian, me, Wyatt, Chris and Uncle Henry."**

**Piper: "That was only one more…"**

**Pacey: "Yea well… now it's going to be Emma, Nix, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, mom, Silver, Mel, and Parker… vs.… us males… with Uncle Leo, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, me, Chris, Wyatt, Hank, Riley and Ryan… wait now it's even… I like that…"**

**Paige: "I bet you do…"**

**Prue: "Can I ask you something?"**

**Pacey: "Shoot…"**

**In the car with all the men and Parker, Parker was staring out the window looking like she was bored and sad at the same time.**

**Coop: "You look unhappy…"**

**Parker: "I'm not… really… okay… I miss Riley…"**

**Coop: "When should he be here?"**

**Parker: "I won't be here when he gets here…"**

**Coop: "A year then?"**

**Parker: "You can ask…"**

**Coop: "When are you leaving?"**

**Parker: "I have a dead line…"**

**Coop: "I was afraid you'd say something like that…"**

**Parker: "A month… from Ryan's birth… I have to get rid of the Seer or it's the this life all over again…"**

**Coop: "Why didn't your mom tell me?"**

**Parker: "She doesn't know… you're the first I've told…"**

**Coop: "Looks like you get that happy family… a lot early then you thought."**

**Parker's thoughts: "**_**No I don't**_**,"**

**Parker: "There's something else I have to tell you…"**

**Coop: "I'm all ears."**

**Shots of the car as it passes by a green light. Then shots of another car as it runs the red light.**

**Parker: Sees the other car before everyone. "Uncle Andy… watch out…"**

**Andy tries to move out of its way but the car rear ends him and Andy's car spins in the air.**

**A lot crash can be heard. Shots of the car. Of Leo as he bleeds from his head… of Andy as his heart seems to be stopped. To Coop as he is out cold, then to Henry with some scratches and then shots of Parker as she bleeds from her eye which has a shard of glass in it.**

**Screams can be heard not that far away.**

**To be continued…**

**-------------------**

**Don't worry I'm writing as fast as I can… I hope you like it so far… please review.**


	48. 9x18: Reborn

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thank you for the reviews! And sorry about the long wait, writers block was a bitch!

**9x18: Reborn**

**Shots of a hospital, ambulances' sirens going off, and people crying can be heard as well. A long white quiet hall it looks deserted and the quiet is almost a bad thing, a gurney runs past a white hall way. On the gurney is Parker. She looks worser than before, she now has cuts and more blood all over her face. A doctor stood near her trying to bring her back.**

**Doctor: "Clear…" He shocks her again nothing happens. "Okay people one more time. Clear." He shocks her another time, and now he waits for the machine to tell him if her heart beats are up or not.**

**Elsewhere a Doctor is in surgery. A nurse wipes his forehead, he signs.**

**Nurse: She can tell something is wrong. "Doctor, do you think there's a chance?"**

**Doctor: Almost sadden himself, he saw the guys family, they were for the most part all a wreck. "This guy… will be lucky if he lives brain-dead…" Shots of the patient it's Leo.**

**Elsewhere a doctor stands in front of Prue and Pacey. Andy is lying in a bed, with a tube in his mouth.**

**Doctor: Almost as if he's in a hurry. "Right now… he's in woods… and right now… we can't say if he'll live past tonight… I'm sorry." He leaves them in a rush.**

**Prue: Holds onto Pacey and starts to cry all over him. His face looks aloof and detached. "No… I… I-I can't… lose… Andy…"**

**Pacey: "I know…"**

_-x-x-x-  
I am the son. I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__**  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
With:  
__Brian Krause__**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine  
**__Chris Evans as__** Pacey Halliwell**__  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Beautiful Day' by_ _U2_

**In a waiting room. Piper is pacing all over the room. Phoebe is sitting there rubbing her head because of the emotions that she's feeling. She's also worried about Parker and the fact none of the doctor are coming over to them to tell them anything. She worried about Andy and the fact Prue and Pacey both went to find out what's wrong with him and they're not back yet. She looks at Coop and he comes back with coffee. He hands one to Henry who looks worried they start talking Coop shakes his head at everything Henry says. She then turns to look at Paige. She has a pain filled face.**

**Phoebe: "Paige…"**

**Paige: Turns to look at her. "Yeah Pheebs?"**

**Phoebe: "Are you okay?"**

**Paige: "Yea… I'm great…"**

**Phoebe: "Empath remember?"**

**Paige: "What have I told you about using your powers on me?"**

**Phoebe: "I don't know I wasn't listening,"**

**Paige: She shakes her head. "They must be strong then… my emotions… seeing as I did take that potion."**

**Phoebe: "No, that potion wore off years ago!"**

**Paige: "What?"**

**Phoebe: "I just never told you,"**

**Paige: "Wonderful,"**

**Phoebe: Done having some fun. "Okay what's wrong?"**

**Paige: "Nothing… really…" Phoebe gives her a dry look. "Okay. Hanks just kicking me a lot, and it kind of hurts, must have gotten kicked in the ribs more than once today…"**

**Piper: Turned to look at them now hearing this. "Uh how far apart are the kicks?"**

**Henry turns to look at them too as does Coop.**

**Paige: "Four minutes apart. Why?"**

**Piper: "I think you're in labor,"**

**Paige: She grabs her side in pain again. "I can't be in labor,"**

**Prue and Pacey walk into the room.**

**Pacey: "What's going on?"**

**They all look at Prue's red eyes, and Pacey's dry eyes.**

**Paige: "Am I in labor?"**

**Pacey: His face freeze in shock. "Oh… fuck…"**

**Henry: "SHE'S IN A LABOR?"**

**Pacey: Nods his head.**

**A doctor walks over to them to see what's wrong with them.**

**Doctor: "Is something wrong?"**

**Henry: IN a panic. "My son is about to be born… my son is about to be born…"**

**Pacey: Hits him so he can calm down. "Relax!"**

**Henry: "Thank you."**

**Paige: "Your son is not about to be born. Ahhh."**

**Doctor: "How about we just check."**

**He helps Paige to her feet. Henry follows scared.**

**Elsewhere, Parker opens her eyes. She looks around her and finds a white field and a cloudy mist around her. She gets up, holding her left side. She feels something wet, and takes her hand off of her side and looks down to see blood spilling out and onto her white blouse.**

**Parker: In a pain filled voice. Moans. "Where the fuck am I?"**

**A voice: "Don't worry you're safe."**

**Parker: Spun around and found, both Andy and Leo standing there looking just as lost as her. Now realizing were she is and how she got there. "Wonderful,"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Prue takes a seat, Piper and Coop walk over to her. Pacey stands off to the end looking at something.**

**Piper: "How's Andy?"**

**Prue: About to start to cry. "They don't know if he'll make it through the night."**

**Phoebe: Hugs Prue as she begins to cry. "Hey… he's going to live… look at Pacey… he hasn't disappeared… and he doesn't look scared… he looks…"**

**Piper: "Like he knew this would happen." She gets up and walks over to him. And almost throws him into a wall. Pacey looks at her confused but not shocked. "HEY! You knew this would happen, didn't you? You stupid future child!" Others around the room look at them. So she moves her hands and everything and one freezes. "Now tell me did you?"**

**Pacey: Now he looks to panic. "HEY! Unfreeze them now! Parker is in surgery and unlike you people she can die! And Paige is being check to see if she's going into labor, which she is, so unfreeze the fucking hospital now!"**

**Piper: "Only this room is frozen,"**

**Coop: Walks back into the room almost shocked. "No it's not… everything is…"**

**Pacey: "Please… Parker's all I have right now… she's our savor if you keep everyone frozen she'll die, and we'll have to wait another 20 something years to save Ryan."**

**Phoebe: "Piper please."**

**Piper: She looks at Phoebe and to her worried filled face and nods. She unfreezes the room which unfreezes the whole hospital everything goes on like it should. "Now you're going to tell me everything!"**

**Pacey: "In five seconds, okay."**

**Piper: "No not okay!"**

**Phoebe: Starts moaning now. Everyone looks at her. Coop bends down to look at her face. "Oh god…"**

**Coop: "Phoebe…"**

**Phoebe: "I-I'm g-g-going i-into l-labor…"**

**Coop: Yells now. "Hey I need a doctor over here!"**

**In the white field. Parker walks closer to Leo and Andy. They're standing next to someone in white robes. Parker looks annoyed. **

**Leo: "Parker this is, John,"**

**Parker: "I know who he is,"**

**John: "You're not allowed to mess with the Elders rights."**

**Parker: "I'm not allowed?" Now she lets out all of her frustrations. "You fucking killed me while I'm on a mission to save all of your stupid Elder's asses; I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want do you hear me?"**

**Andy: "Parker calm down,"**

**Parker: "No I will not calm down; I want to know how bad is my body? Am I brain dead like Andy? Is my heart going to fail like Leo?"**

**Leo and Andy: With their eyes wide. "WHAT?"**

**John: Looks to them, and then back to Parker he doesn't look happy. "This is why I told them to just let you die, no you had to be made part of the deal…"**

**Leo: "John what are you talking about?"**

**John: Goes to answer.**

**Parker: Cuts him off because she's pissed. "I'll tell you, the Elders want to make a deal with your wives, but they couldn't do that unless they had something the sisters would want what more valuable than the men in their lives? Than the kids they need to give birth to." She turns to look at John now. "If my cousins aren't born, I hope Ryan kills you slowly, and trust me, I'll right there next to him, helping him make it feel so much worse."**

**John: He walks a little acting unfazed but he knows she hit a chord with him. "I thought you were better than Chris… now I find that you are everything he wished to stopped, uh… Parker I have no key role in whatever the wives chose."**

**Parker: "Really? Seeing as you're not giving anyone a choice, if they chose to let Leo and Andy die, then you'll turn them into Elders, if they chose to make your deal then they become whitelighters and still have to deal with you, I thought you understood our problem, we want our fathers around,"**

**John: "Unless they can come up with a better means of options, Pacey should know of something they could do,"**

**Parker: "Pacey won't tell them how they fixed this, he won't tell them you are doing this… knowing Pacey… he'll star over here and he'll rip your head off, and then what other options will that leave us with?"**

**John: He walks away, Parker holds her side in pain. "We shall see… oh and Parker… you don't have much time… start praying…"**

**He walked away. Both Andy and Leo rushed to Parker as he dropped down to her knees in pain.**

**Leo: Looking at her wound. "Andy… find me something to block the bleed,"**

**Andy: Looks around the room. "Leo… we're in the middle of limbo… they're isn't anything…"**

**Parker: Looks at her Uncles and gives them a weak smile. "So… then we hope… that Pacey does the unthinkable and tells them everything…"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**---------------**

**Yea. I know this looks bad, but never fear, Pacey's around but who knows if he's going to tell the sisters about the Elder's plans? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	49. Chap 2: Reborn

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Chap 2: Reborn**

**John was walking around the field Leo was holding onto Parker's wound, Andy was looking around for something to help Leo stop the bleeding but finding nothing.**

**John: "You can't help her… she's not hurt here… she's hurt there…"**

**Leo: Yells and is almost in a panic. "No, we have to keep Parker alive… she's the only hope."**

**John: "That made be true… but why can't we embrace death? When in fact she's just moving on to a new life,"**

**Andy: "Because… Parker's not supposed to die right now… she should be home, fighting over clothes with her twin or getting into yelling matches over what to watch on the TV… she shouldn't have lost her mother at such an early age… she shouldn't be dying… and we shouldn't be helpless either…"**

**John: "But we are… we're human… we can't save everyone."**

**Leo: Looks up to John almost with tears in his eyes. "If you were really human… then you'd know… we never give up…"**

**Back to the hospital, inside Andy's room, Piper and Prue are sitting while Pacey stands. He looks around to his father and his eyes stay on him.**

**Prue: "You can't tell us can you?"**

**Pacey: "No."**

**Piper: Rolling her eyes. "How about we guess?"**

**Pacey: "That won't work,"**

**Prue: "Okay… is evil behind this?"**

**Pacey: "That goes with Aunt Piper's question I can't answer anything!"**

**Prue: Looks to Piper as she has her hands getting ready to blow him up. "You're not helping your case buddy,"**

**Pacey: "Look I want to tell you, god… do I need you to figure this out!"**

**Piper: "But you can't… but maybe… if we get close enough…"**

**Pacey: "Doesn't me unable to tell you mean anything to this family?"**

**Prue: "Yes. It's killing us!"**

**Pacey: "I want to tell you, but people won't allow me to," His eyes look up to the roof. "Do you understand?"**

**Piper: Not getting it. "YEAH you suck!"**

**Pacey: Hits his head and shakes it. "Okay… let's start from beginning."**

**With Paige. Henry is holding her hand as she yells in pain.**

**Henry: "I know it hurts… and I will never learn how much the pain is… but Phoebe you're doing great!"**

**Paige: "How long till I get to kill you?"**

**Henry: Laughs but then sees that she's not laughing. "Oh… you're not joking…"**

**Paige: "NO I'm not!"**

**A doctor walks in it's the same doctor that took her away. He smiles at Paige.**

**Doctor: "Hi I'm Jake, and I'm going to help you deliver this baby,"**

**Paige: In pain. "When?"**

**Jake: Checks to see how far Paige is. "Not that long you're 7 center meters, so soon."**

**He walks out of the room, Henry looks up to the Elders. Paige looks at him in a threatening way, he only smiles at her.**

**Paige: "Don't even think about it,"**

**Henry: Grabs her hand tighter. "Believe me… I'm not going anywhere." She smiles.**

**Phoebe's room. Coop is reading a paper and Phoebe is looking more in pain.**

**Coop: Looks at her worried. "Are you sure you want to keep doing this?"**

**Phoebe: "Yea."**

**Coop: Looks up to the roof. "Where do you think she is?"**

**Phoebe: "Limbo."**

**Coop: "She'll live… she's a fighter… she'll live."**

**Phoebe: "I know…"**

**Coop: Stands up. "Do you want me to do check?"**

**Phoebe: "You went five seconds ago, they're not going to tell you anything new… she's in surgery and it doesn't look good… Coop." He looks at her now and sees the tears filling her eyes. "Please hold me…" Coop walks over to her and hugs her. He kisses her forehead. "Tell me again, about the life we're going to live."**

**Coop: "We'll live in the manor, with your sisters… and we'll raise the kids, and I'll adopt Riley as my son, we'll make sure Silver and Ryan get along, we'll watch them grow up and fight their own battles, and believe you me… we'll try and get involved, and we'll even be their to watch them get married, to watch them fall and get up." He smiles now. "But most importantly, we'll grow old together, and we'll be happy, we'll be the most loving couple around… well other than Piper and Leo or Prue and Andy, or Paige and Henry… kind of think about we'll all be bless, we're all charmed, and when it's our time, our children will bury us but they won't be sad, because they'll always be able to see us if they want. No wars between Ryan or Parker… our life… will be just like we wished it would be."**

**Phoebe: Smiles now, with tears in her eyes. "You're right… it'll be the best life ever…"**

**Coop: "Demons or not, we'll be happy."**

**Pacey is now pacing as his mother and Aunt weren't getting it, he was about to give up when, a letter orbing onto his father's legs, he looked up to the Elders now and smiled.**

**Pacey: "Oh there in for it now…"**

**Prue: Not hearing what he said. "What's that?"**

**Piper: "It orbed so… it's either from Paige or the Elders…"**

**They hear Paige screaming in the background and Henry yelling in pain too. [He was holding her hand.]**

**Prue and Piper: Turn to look at each other. "Elders."**

**They both open it and start to read out loud.**

_**Message: "We know that your lives been hard, but we ask you just one more big favor and then you can have what you both most need."**_

**Piper: Looks up to the roof. "You have my Leo! You give him back right now or so help me I will murder you all!"**

**Pacey: "**_**We need an Elder, send me an Elder, make it quick, before my aunt kills all Elders…**_**"**

**Prue: "That doesn't even rhyme."**

**Pacey: "It doesn't have to,"**

**Just then an Elder popped out, the Elder turns around. It's John.**

**John: Smiles. "Now we're talking."**

**Limbo Andy was walking around again, he walks back to Leo as he holds Parker up; Andy goes to sit next to them.**

**Andy: "Where do you think he went?"**

**Leo: "I don't know."**

**Andy: Can see that Leo is crying. "She's not going to die,"**

**Leo: Under his breath. "Yea she is… we all are,"**

**Andy: "Have faith in our wives."**

**Parker: Looks into Leo's eyes and then to Andy's. "He trusts your wives, it's the Elder's he doesn't trust."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**John: "Well how can I help you?"**

**Piper: "You can give me back my husband!"**

**John: "I can do that… but you need to make me a deal…"**

**Prue: "What kind of deal,"**

**John: "One that will benefit us all,"**

**Piper: "I hate elders!"**

**John: "Why we're so much fun!" He looks at Pacey. "Oh by the way… Parker says hi… and she doesn't have much time… so let's just say you better come up with a plan quick or she's going to die."**

**He orbs out of the room and Pacey looks up to the room.**

**Pacey: "So help me, if my cousin dies, I'll vanquish all you!"**

**Piper: Looks down to the ground almost defeated now. "What do we do now?"**

**Pacey: Looks at them and they can see tears forming in his eyes. "You're going to the elders and you're telling them to make Leo and Andy whitelighters, that their only charges are going to be the Power of four, and if they don't like it I'm going to kill them!"**

**Prue: "Okay…"**

**Pacey: "I'll star you over there,"**

**Piper: "Star?"**

**Pacey doesn't wait to explain as he grabs their hands they explodes in bunch of stars.**

**Coop walks into a room and sees Parker laying on a bed, with her left eye bandaged, a tube in her mouth helping her breathe and she also looks kind of pale. He walks back to Phoebe as he hears her yelling in pain for him.**

**Pacey stars next to Parker and a doctor enters the room. He looks at Pacey and smiles.**

**Pacey: "How is she?"**

**Doctor: "She's still in the woods but everything looks good,"**

**He messes with something and Pacey sits down next to Parker. But even before he can sit her heart stops beating a nurse pulls him out and Pacey waits by the door, tears flowing down his face.**

**Pacey: "Please… don't let it be too late… I can't live without her… Parker please hold on…"**

**Time seems to freeze and Pacey looks around confused.**

**Limbo. Parker is shaking now as if something was shocking her.**

**Leo: "Parker?" He looks at Andy's scared eyes. "Parker wake up!"**

**Andy: "Parker,"**

**Her eyes open for a second and she looks scared then she head drops down and she stops breathing and her heart isn't beating anymore.**

**Leo: Looks up to the sky. "NOOOOOO!"**

**Andy: Falls to his knees. "She was supposed to save the world… and now she died because of me…"**

**Up in Elderland. Piper and Prue walk around not happy at all. Some Elders stop walking and turn to look at them.**

**Piper: "We're here to make a deal,"**

**The Elders look at each other.**

**John: "We're listening,"**

**Prue: "Gives us our husbands and they can become whitelighters but only for the power of four, and give us Parker back."**

**John looks around as the other elders' whispers around them.**

**Piper: "I want to say something." They look at her even Prue. "I thought I was done with this… dealing with you trying to steal Leo from me? I thought we were going to start being friends even, you know help the other out, not you order us around. I'm Piper Halliwell and you need me more than I need you, and believe me I know the world will fall if the Elders die, but right now I don't care right now I think if I vanquish you all, that even though evil will have an upper hand, I'll just deal with the downfall of it later. But Leo doesn't like it when we try and kill you, he still view you as friends so by you doing this you're like destroying a friendship that you don't want to destroy and believe me Leo may be a sweet man, but push him to far and you will show him exactly what I see you as,"**

**Prue: Looks at Piper. "Well said,"**

**John: "Well said indeed," He smiles and nods his head. "And we agree, you can have your husbands' back," He turns to leave as do the other Elders.**

**Piper: "Wait what about Parker?"**

**John: "That I'm afraid is out of our hands, and we shall see like you shall see what happens to her," He waves his hand and both Prue and Piper orb out of the room, they find themselves back in Parker's room, but now standing next to them are Leo and Andy. Both smile and run to hug their wives.**

**Andy: "I knew you could do it,"**

**Pacey: Runs into the room and looks at them. "Where's Parker?"**

**Piper: "She's still there…"**

**Pacey: Walks over to her and holds onto her hand. He sigsn. "Please-please be okay..."**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker: Opens her eyes and looks at Pacey as he sits there holding her hand tightly asleep. "You know you're grip is a little tight."**

**Pacey: Lifts up his head and smiles at her. "You're alive."**

**Parker: "Well yeah."**

**Phoebe and Paige are being wheeled into the room by Henry and Coop, Prue Andy Leo and Piper walk into the room after them. In Phoebe's arms is a baby Ryan, in Paige's arms is a baby Hank.**

**Phoebe: Looks up to Parker. "You're awake."**

**Parker: "Yeah… is that him?" Phoebe nods her head. "Can I hold him?" Phoebe hands Ryan to Coop and he walks over to Parker and gives Ryan to her. She hold him and smiles, he smiles back. "Hey Ry, it's me, you're little sister… Parker,"**

**Ryan: Mutters something and holds onto her hand.**

**Parker: "Don't worry everything is going to be okay nothing is going to harm you little guy. I promise you that."**

**The end**

**Please review, come on you know you want to!**


	50. 9x19: Powers evolving isn’t always great

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thank you for the reviews! And sorry about the long wait!

**9x19: Powers evolving isn't always great**

**Piper was walking into the kitchen holding Chris. As she helped him into his chair, Phoebe was breast feeding Ryan. Paige walks in holding Hank. Leo puts some cereal down for Chris. Henry puts some orange juice down for Wyatt. Prue smiles as she drinks from her coffee. Coop looks at the paper as Andy runs into the room late for work. Pacey moves out of his way as he runs out. Pacey shakes his head and walks over to the fridge all the adults turn to look at him as he looks for something in the fridge.**

**Piper: "What are you doing?"**

**Pacey: "Me?" They nod. "Nothing…"**

**Pacey's thoughts: **_**"Calm down dude, they don't suspect a thing!"**_

**Prue: "We don't suspect a thing about what?"**

**Pacey: "What?"**

**Prue: "I just read your thoughts,"**

**Pacey: "You know that shouldn't be allowed in this family,"**

**Phoebe: "Where's Parker?"**

**Pacey: "How should I know?"**

**Leo: "Because you're her cousin,"**

**Henry: "The one that she tells everything to,"**

**Paige: "The one that always knows what she's up to!"**

**Coop: "So where's my daughter…"**

**Pacey: He closes the fridge and faces them. "Funny story," He runs his fingers through his hair. "I lost her,"**

**Paige: "You WHAT?"**

**Pacey: "I lost her, I mean we were training, because now that she's alive again she's all into 'I want to kill all demons', don't worry it happens when people die, you just let them be, especially with Parker you let her come to you not the other way around or you'll scare her off." He pauses, "And well we were hunting and I blinked and the next thing I knew I hear a heart and she's gone."**

**Coop: Looking at him weirdly. "She hearted out on you?"**

**Pacey: He nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Phoebe: "Why?"**

**Pacey: Looks to his feet. "I was asking her something…"**

**Prue: "What were you asking?"**

**Pacey: He looks up now. "If her powers felt any different… she kind of got mad I mean well… not that me dying, changed how I am it just… my powers grew… so I just thought…"**

**Piper: "Hers must have grown too, and now maybe she'd be strong enough to face the Seer?"**

**Phoebe: "She's not she would have told us!"**

**Pacey: "No she wouldn't," He looks at Phoebe and signs. "Trust me, when Parker's powers grow she doesn't like to tell anyone… she likes to learn how to see her own limitation when she's fighting with something, that reminded Grams of herself. Something that angered you to death believe me you weren't alone in that,"**

**Suddenly Parker hearted into the room. She had some cuts on her face and she was wearing different clothes than the last time Pacey saw her, he rolled his eyes and looked away from her. She ignored his actions and smiled at her family.**

**Parker: "What's going on?"**

**Coop: He smiles. "You're getting better at that,"**

**Parker: "At what?"**

**Coop: "Hiding your emotions,"**

**Parker's thoughts: **_**"Yeah that's what I'm doing,"**_

**Pacey: "How was the fight?"**

**Parker: "It was great I won!"**

**Pacey: "Wonderful!"**

**He leaves the room and Parker rolls her eyes.**

**Prue: "So when are you guys going to make up?"**

**Parker: "Never your son is a moron!"**

**Prue: "Maybe so but I have to love him!"**

**Parker: Shakes her head. "So where's Uncle Andy?"**

**Henry: Almost laughing. "Work,"**

**Parker: "He's still trying to work?"**

**Leo: "Just because he's a whitelighter now doesn't mean he's not going to want to be a cop,"**

**Parker: "Well what's he going to do when Power of Four needs his ass? Tell whoever he's helping to wait their turn magic is more important? Yeah that's going to make everyone want to ask him for help, and beside he's tried that before… it didn't work out, he got killed! Its time he sees what all of us have seen. Magic is the only important thing now." She looks away from them and to Pacey as he walks back into the room holding the book. "End of story." She goes to leave. "Excuse me,"**

**Pacey: He lets her pass and signs. "So um we took care of another tribe…"**

**Coop: "What's really going on with Parker?"**

**Pacey: He closes the book and sends it away in orbs. "It's about Max…"**

**Parker walked into the attic taking in some air as she sat down. The book orbs onto the podium.**

**Parker: She felt a surge of pain rush through her whole body she moans. "What the hell…" She lifts her shirt so she can see that it looks like someone was whipping her with a chain like wipe. She flinches in pain again and before she can hold herself together she loses her grip and falls to the ground. She grabs her head in pain and starts screaming. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**Kitchen.**

**Phoebe: "What about him?"**

**Pacey: "She's just dreaming about him,"**

**Coop: "And that's bad because,"**

**Pacey: "It's what she sees that's…"**

**Parker's voice: "AHAHAHAHAHAH,"**

**Pacey: "Parker,"**

**Feet run up the stairs and Pacey is the first one to get to her. **

**Pacey: "Parker what the hell what happened…"**

**Parker: Holding her head. "My head… it won't shut up… Pacey I can't… I can't think…"**

**Pacey: He nods knowing now what's come to past. "Okay… this is going to hurt sorry." He puts his hands on her head and closes his eyes she yells more in pain but no one dares to stop him. Pacey's hands start to shake and Parker stops screaming. He pulls away and let's out of some air Parker looks around still in somewhat pain. "That better?"**

**Parker: "Much,"**

**Phoebe: "Are you okay?"**

**Parker: Looks up at her out of breath. "Yea,"**

**Coop: "What was that?"**

**Parker: Looks back to Pacey. "My powers are growing."**

_-x-x-x-__  
__I am the son. I am the heir.__  
__I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.__  
__See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.__  
__-x-x-x-__  
__Starring:__  
__Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__  
__With:__  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
__T.W. King as__ **Andy Trudeau**__  
__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Chris Evens as __**Pacey Halliwell**__  
__Ext. San Francisco various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Never going to say I'm sorry' by Ace of Base._

**Pacey: Walks down the stairs and into the living room. Holding a note pad. "So what do we know?"**

**Parker: "My head hurt,"**

**Pacey: "More brain power?"**

**Parker: Looks at him drily. "I'm not that stupid okay," She holds her head. Piper walks into the room holding a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.**

**Piper: "Here," Parker opens the bottle and puts four in her hand. Gets the glass of water and drinks all of pills. "I think you are supposed to only take two pills per hour,"**

**Parker: Shakes her head. "I need double the amount normal people do,"**

**Phoebe: "Why?"**

**Parker: "My system doesn't work like yours,"**

**Coop: "It works like a cupid's?"**

**Parker: "A cupid that's half human has problems,"**

**Phoebe: Looking at sleeping baby Ryan. "Like?"**

**Parker: Still holding her head. "Don't worry he won't… but I will… doctors will uh think I'm something else. They'll try to cure what I have but I don't have anything… it's just I have more pain to deal with than normal full mortals,"**

**Pacey: "You're not the only on that has that problem?"**

**Prue: "You too?"**

**Pacey: "No I have some other problems,"**

**Prue: Worried. "And they are?"**

**Pacey: "Not important at this second,"**

**Parker: Laughs. They all look at her. "Oh come on, you know that what you have isn't always that bad, does help,"**

**Pacey: "I remember every lifetime I ever lived, try being in love with many-many-many women, I feel like a cheap whore,"**

**Parker: "That's because you are a cheap whore,"**

**Pacey: "HEY!"**

**Parker: "I'm sorry,"**

**Leo: "Well at least your sense of humor has yet to be harmed,"**

**Pacey: "Oh that old thing that'll never leave,"**

**Parker: "You act as if that's a bad thing,"**

**Pacey: "Depends on who you ask," He looks down. "So what else? Have your other powers done anything?"**

**Parker: "I don't know I haven't done anything different?"**

**Pacey: Looks to Phoebe. "You still have that fighting robot?"**

**Phoebe: "I think so,"**

**Pacey: "Mind if we use it?"**

**Phoebe: "No,"**

**Parker: "What are you getting at?"**

**Pacey: "You'll see,"**

**He walks away and Parker stands up.**

**Henry: "Where are you going?"**

**Parker: "Bathroom,"**

**She leaves the room.**

**Phoebe: "She's acting a little weird,"**

**Paige: "She was always a little weird,"**

**Coop: "No I see it too," He watches Parker go up the stairs. "She's hiding something again,"**

**Bathroom.**

**Parker: Locks the door and takes off her shirt, she looks at the mirror and sees the fresh marks on her back. "Wyatt what's happening to you?"**

**Coop's voice: "Let's just hope it's not that bad."**

**Shots of Parker's back. It looks worse than before because now the wounds almost seem to bubble. She makes a pained filled face.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**-----------**

**Sorry for the wait, please review.**


	51. Chap 2: Powers evolving isn't always

**Disclaimer: Read in first chapter it explains everything!**

Thank you for the reviews! And sorry about the long wait!

**Chap 2: Powers evolving isn't always great**

**Parker walks out of the bath room and stumbles over her own feet. She takes in some air and starts to cough. She gets up and wipes the sweat off her face, she looks down to her left hand as it shakes in pain. She holds it and tries to slow down her breathing.**

**Parker: "I'm in control, I'm in control, I'm the one that is living in this body and I'm in control," She moans as a bunch of pain rushes through her whole body. She gets up to her feet. Pacey runs to help her half way up. "I'm fine,"**

**Pacey: "The hell you are," He puts her arm over his shoulder. "I'm taking you to bed you need to sleep."**

**Parker: Pulls away from him. "No what I need is to go take down some demons,"**

**Pacey: He shakes his head. "You're in no shape to do anything like that,"**

**Parker: "We both know, that I have to go hunting for me to forget about the pain,"**

**Pacey: He looks at her almost with puppy dog eyes. "Just one nap?"**

**Parker: Looks away from his eyes not bearing to see them when she knew if she did, she'd tell him everything that was happening to her and not just what he saw. "Okay,"**

**Pacey: "Thank you," Parker hearts away. He sighs and looks down to the floor as he hears something shimmer behind him. He throws a punch but only hits air he soon finds a shocked Angel standing in front of him. "Oh Angel I'm sorry, I thought it was a bad guy,"**

**Angel: "You mean demon? You fight demons?"**

**Pacey: Avoiding is eyes. "Sometimes,"**

**Angel: "Am I evil were you come from?"**

**Pacey: Now he looks at him, clealy shocked to hear him ask something like that, he bends down to look at Angel. "You know when I'm born you don't go by Angel anymore, you go by Damian,"**

**Angel: He looks down ashamed. "So I'm evil,"**

**Pacey: Puts his hand on his shoulder, Angel looks up to his eyes. "No Angel you're good you're one of the only people in my whole life that I knew was always good. And did you know, you and me good friends you tell me a lot of things and I do the same to you."**

**Angel: "Really you trust me with your secrets?"**

**Pacey: "Why wouldn't I? You're like a brother to me, you are family."**

**Angel: "Really you see me as family?" He looks away clearly taken back. "I just never thought you'd see me as family you hunt demons I am a demon,"**

**Pacey: "Let me tell you why my Angel goes by Damian," He smiles. "He knows that he's a demon, but he also knows he's human, and being human that gives him more things that demons don't get to have or should I say don't get feel, see he feels and he understands humans, it's why he always wanted to be a cop, he wanted to help people, of course things got in his way. But trust me you'll be good you always were,"**

**He walks away and Angel smiles.**

**Andy was sitting at his desk writing up his report when his chef walks by his desk.**

**Chef Hudson: "Andy how's life going?"**

**Andy: Looks to all of the paper work on his desk. "Slowly," He stands up. "What can I do for you boss?"**

**Chef Hudson: "Nothing, but I do have a surprise for you an old friend is going to come back soon, you know rejoining you,"**

**Andy: "Old friend huh?" He chuckles. "I'll make sure to keep my eyes open,"**

**Chef: "Good man," Goes to leave but stops and looks back at Andy. "Oh and Andy you're doing a great job keep it up."**

**The Chef leaves and Andy sits down he looks around the room and is almost sadden with it all.**

**Andy: "Then why do I feel like I'm letting everyone I love down," He looks up to the sky. "Yeah thanks for saving me… now I just have to deal with the down fall of that,"**

**Two hours later…**

**Pacey walks down the stairs and through the hall way he enters down to the basement, the sisters look at him as he closes the door.**

**Prue: "Is it just me or is Pacey doing something?"**

**Piper: "He better not be doing magic down there!" She shakes her head. "I swear to god your kids know nothing about Personal Gain," She sighs. "Did we die too young to teach them what the even means?"**

**Parker: "Nope, we learned it we just chose not to listen to it, well at least Pacey and I don't the others are scared of those two words,"**

**Phoebe: "Hey are you feeling better?"**

**Parker: "Yeah, where are the men?"**

**Paige: "Henry went to go help the Elders,"**

**Piper: "Leo's out with Derek watching the kids at the park,"**

**Prue: "Andy's still at work,"**

**Phoebe: "Your dad is doing his cupid job,"**

**Parker: "And the cousin?"**

**Pacey: Walks out from the basement. "Well, it's done,"**

**Parker: Almost afraid to ask. "What's done?"**

**Piper: "Please tell me everything down here isn't destroyed?"**

**Pacey: Laughs. "No Aunt Piper the basement isn't destroyed, I just fixed it… well… I remade how the old one looked. Or how it looked before Ryan burned it to the ground."**

**Parker: Flinches and they all can see it. "So that's how it…" She looks away for a second. "You didn't answer my…"**

**Pacey: "Ay you are right, workout room, without the add use of having to put money into anything to get anything, it's all free and none of the magical down fall. Did I ever tell you I like to build things?"**

**Prue: "You build things? What are you an architect?"**

**Parker: Laughs. "No he's an artist,"**

**Pacey: "Both pay the same, I mean who needs homes when it's the end of world now art that'll never go out of business," He then turns back to look at Parker. "Anyways I have a surprise for you,"**

**Parker: Looks at him weirdly. "Okay,"**

**Pacey: "Now I don't really remember how you did it before, because well I was never in there I was always trying to harm little Ryan." He coughs. "Anyways, when we were here last time you know AJ and PJ?" She nods. "Well you made a nice looking fighting area and you know parents took credit for it, as they're going to have to do with this one, anyways, I remade it," They start walking into the basement, Parker's eyes grow wide. The room has a fighting area, a place to put potions, a spot for the book if they needed to put it down there. Anything that a witch would want. Parker turns to look at him. "Hope I didn't disappoint,"**

**Parker: "I just have one question," He nods. "When do we start training?"**

**Pacey: Smiles and laughs. "I guess now,"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker looks down at her hand and charged up her bolt. But unlike the other times it's not green it's a weird yellow color. Pacey looks as it grows into another color that was a weird mixture of green and yellow. Parker's eyes grow wide as it keeps changing. Soon it turns into a mixture of red green but before it can change color Parker throws it at a dummy that Pacey made to look as a demon. The 'demon' explodes and they both drop down for cover.**

**Pacey: turns to look at her as feathers go flying around the room. "Why'd you throw it?"**

**Parker: Takes in some air and seems as if she's out of breath and has been running for a while. "Started… to hurt…"**

**Pacey: "Okay, so that mixture of colors is bad,"**

**A voice: "You think?" Both look behind them and standing there is Piper both laugh because she has feathers in her hair. "This is not funny!"**

**Hour later…**

**Pacey and Parker come up from the basement tired as hell. Both sit down at the table. The sisters turn to look at them.**

**Prue: "How was training?"**

**Parker: Doesn't hear her and looks as if she's thinking about something else.**

**Pacey: Taps her hand. Parker turns to look at him now. "Training?"**

**Parker: "Not again… I'm swore… later,"**

**Paige: Chuckles. "How was it?"**

**Parker: Looks up to Pacey. "IF I had to chose to either fight the Seer right now or train. I think I'd chose fight the Seer," **

**Pacey: "It wasn't that bad,"**

**Piper: "She blew up a pillow and millions of feathers flew around the whole room, it was horrible!"**

**Phoebe: Chuckles now. "Oh Piper come on, we've done worse,"**

**Piper: Looks away. "Don't remind me,"**

**Parker: Looks back to Pacey. "How long?"**

**Pacey: "I don't know, but a week,"**

**Parker: "We only have three,"**

**Phoebe: "For what?"**

**Parker: She looks back to her mother. "Oh right, I didn't tell you,"**

**Paige: "Didn't tell us what?"**

**Pacey: "We have a deadline,"**

**Piper: "How long do you have?"**

**Parker: "Three weeks,"**

**Prue: "If you don't vanquish him in time what will happen?"**

**Parker: She looks down, "I've been told, I don't want to know," She shakes her head. "We're running out of time,"**

**Pacey: "Don't worry, if anything were wrong Jack would tell us,"**

**Parker: "Things aren't getting any better Pacey,"**

**Pacey: He smiles. "You don't know that,"**

**Parker: "But I can feel it," She stands up to leave he just looks up at her. "And I'd rather die then live that life again,"**

**Pacey: Stands up now. "As would I."**

**Parker: "This isn't your fight,"**

**Pacey: "I'm as strong as you,"**

**Parker: "No offence Pacey, but we both know that's a lie,"**

**She walks away. He just watches her leave.**

**Pacey: "Yeah, you're stronger," He looks down now. "But not strong enough."**

**Parker: Walked out of the manor and started walking through the street. She walks past a house that has a for sale sign on it. She stands in front of it.**

_*Flash*_

_Parker is walking through the room with Max; the house has an open house going on. Others around them looking at it thinking about buying it. Max smiles at Parker she just nods at him. A woman wearing a blue business suit is showing them around._

_Woman: "As you can see it's a beautiful. And it's in your price range." She looks at another young coupe. "Excuse me,"_

_Parker: Nods as she leaves. "I never thought she'd leave,"_

_Max: Laughs. "Let's go get this over with,"_

_Parker: "You act as if this is hell?"_

_Max: "It is,"_

_Parker: "You grow up here Max; you'd think it wouldn't be so bad,"_

_Max: Looks out of the window he can see the manor. "Did you even look at the view? Did you hear what she said? Witch lived here, she named them, all but one," He looks away from the manor and to Parker. "She forgot me,"_

_Parker: "You're not died; they only name you when you're dead."_

_Max: "How can you be so calm when we're standing so close to your home?"_

_Parker: She shrugs. "It stopped being home a long time ago,"_

_Max: "I can understand that," He goes up stairs. "I can't believe that my dad would keep something like this in his house."_

_Parker: "He was a witch,"_

_Max: "Yeah but this was dangerous,"_

_Parker: "He was married to Aunt Billy and you know her she loves danger,"_

_Max: Picks a lock. "You're only saying that because she loved your family."_

_Parker: Looks down. "At least it didn't get her killed,"_

_Max: "No she died far more worser,"_

_Parker: "At least she got a good son,"_

_Max: He opens the door. "Yeah David was good wanted to be a doctor,"_

_Parker: She puts a hand on his shoulder before he goes into the room. "I was talking about you,"_

_Max: "I wasn't her real son," He enters the room._

_Parker: She follows him. "She never thought you as a fake son,"_

_Max: He starts looking through things. "Look just help, me fight it okay?"_

_Parker: "Okay," She goes to the other side of the room and starts digging through things as well. Max stops because he sees something. He picks it up and Parker walks back to him holding a brown box. "What's that?"_

_Max: He's holding a little race car. "It's my race car, my mom got it for me, that's how she broke the news to me, she said as long as I had the car she'd always be with me," He looks down to it moving one of its wheels. "I lost it after she died; I can't believe he found it he said he'd would,"_

_Parker: Looks back to the door as someone tried to open it. "We have to go,"_

_Max: Nods his head. "You found it?"_

_Parker: Shows him the box. "Yeah,"_

_He holds onto her and they orb out._

_The End._

**Andy walks up to Parker. She turns to look at him.**

**Andy: "Hard day?"**

**Parker: "Yeah,"**

**Andy: "You know who's going to buy that house don't you?"**

**Parker: "Billy and Julian someday,"**

**Andy: Smiles. "I thought as much," He sighs almost unhappy.**

**Parker: "What's wrong?"**

**Andy: "I feel like I'm hurting everyone I love,"**

**Parker: "Why?"**

**Andy: "Because I went to work,"**

**Parker: She smiles. "You know when Ryan kill the sisters and I moved in with you and Aunt Prue, when we decided that none of us could live in the manor anymore. You still were a cop,"**

**Andy: "But how did I balance it? I feel so… I feel so pure… like I have a clean slate and now that I do I should be helping the sisters out,"**

**Parker: "When they need you, you will know,"**

**Andy: "But what if I can't get there fast enough?"**

**Parker: "Uncle Andy, you know what the sisters have been fighting with their whole magical time?"**

**Andy: "Evil,"**

**Parker: "Other than that?" He shakes his head. "This," He looks around to the world. "They want to be in it, but sometimes they can't because their helping magic, and yes sometimes they have to say no, to the outside world, to life, but in the end of the day, they are who they are, their human-beings, and they do what they can for magic try and keep every good being safe, and sometimes they lose, you, you need to be their for them when they lose, all you have to do it remind them of all the good that they saved that in the end they'll save a lot more, all they have to do is keep remembering, their doing this for a reason,"**

**Andy: "For peace,"**

**Parker: Smiles. "Even through it might not happen in their lifetime, it will happen they have to believe that,"**

**Andy: "Thanks Parker," He starts to leave. "See you at home?"**

**Parker: "Yeah," He leaves, she looks back at the house. She closes her eyes and prays she isn't too late. "Don't worry Max, I'll do it everything I have to, I'll keep you safe, I'll keep everyone safe,"**

**Elsewhere… Underworld.**

**The Seer is standing around look at a river of red blood, in it is a picture of Parker.**

**The Seer: He turns to look at someone. "You better be right about this,"**

**An older Seer comes out from the dark.**

**Older Seer: "I am,"**

**Both look down at Parker the younger Seer punches the water.**

**Young Seer: "Good because she's being coming a pain," He looks down as Parker's pcitre becomes broken and turned into tidal waves. "I want her dead,"**

**Older Seer: Smiles. "She will be,"**

**The End.**

**Please review.**


	52. 9x20: A half demon, an elf and the past

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thank you for the reviews!!

**9x20: A half-demon, an elf and the past**

**Parker was sitting on the roof of the manor, and just watching the sun setting. In the background, there was a crying baby. She looks around and sighs.**

_**Damian's Voiceover: "There are moments in life you push to happen,"**_

**Phoebe: "PARKER?" She looks down to where she climbed the roof. 'Strike' was the only thought on her mind. "PARKER PACEY NEEDS SOME HELP WITH SOME DEMONS!" She goes to get up but groans because of her injured back. "PARKER??"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "Moments in life you can feel coming."**_

**Parker: "Coming!" She closed her eyes and ignored all the pain she washed it from her mind and then popped back into the attic, and went running down the stairs. She quickly saw Pacey get thrown from the living room all the way to the kitchen table. The mothers, are nowhere in sight. She smiles now. "Well it's my day…"**

**All six demons turn to look at her, and she throws bolts at two of them making them explode, then throws an athame at another one forming an energy ball, the energy ball crashed near her head, but she moves, out of the way it only misses her head by inches. She quickly eliminates the others and smiles to herself. She then looks back to where Pacey was thrown and goes to help him, but four more demons shimmer into the room. She throws more bolts at them but they don't explode making her yell in anger, she gives one an upper kick and he smashes the father-clock. She then forms a green bolt lets it charge into a light yellow and chucks it at another demon. But while she faces the others she missed the one that was getting behind her. She quickly turns around because that demon catches on fire. When he is vanquish standing in front of her is a ****demon with raven jet hair, his eyes are brown. His face has weird ancient writing all over it and the color of his skin is green with patches of blue in it. The sisters run into the room and they see Parker staring at this demon, soon Leo, Angel, and Derek orb near them.**

**Leo: "Parker demon!"**

**The demon turns around and looks at the charmed ones, Phoebe can sense that she kind of knows him but doesn't know from where. Piper raises, her hands to blow him up. Pacey walks more into the room still shocked. A girl with ****blond/red hair and green color eyes**** runs into the room and stands in front of him.**

**Girl: "No way in hell are you hurting him!"**

**Pacey: Walks closer to her now. His heart beating ten miles per second. "Bella…"**

**Bella: Smiles. "Hey Pacey,"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Even then those moments can catch you off guard."**_

_-x-x-x-__  
__I am the son. I am the heir.__  
__I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.__  
__See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.__  
__-x-x-x-__  
__Starring:__  
__Holly Marie Combs as _Piper Halliwell_  
__Alyssa Milano as _Phoebe Halliwell_  
__Rose McGowan as _Paige Halliwell_  
__Shannen Doherty as _Prue Halliwell_  
__With:__  
__Brian Krause _Leo Wyatt_  
__Victor Webster as _Coop Valentín_  
__Ivan Sergi as _Henry Mitchell_  
__T.W. King as_ Andy Trudeau_  
__Summer Glau_ _as _Parker Valentine_**  
**__Chris Evens as ____**Pacey Halliwell**__  
Guest starring:__  
__Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**  
_Elisha Cuthbert__as _**Bella Marker**_  
__Zach Gilford__ as _**Max Bishop**_  
__Christopher Heyerdahl as _**The Seer**  
_Peter Dinklage as _**Flynn Maker**_  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'So happy I could die' by Lady Gaga._

**Parker: "What are you doing here?"**

**The demon turns to look at her.**

**Bella: Looks as the demon gives Parker a puppy dog look. "Aw come on tell her already you're killing me here,"**

**Pacey: He walks closer to her his eyes watery. "You're alive,"**

**Bella: "Came back from the dead, like you,"**

**Pacey: "How?"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "Moments you can't stop… no matter how much you may need to,"**_

**Bella: "We'll talk about that later," She turns back to look at the demon. "Turn back you moronic man!"**

**The demon turns into Damian, he stands before everyone wearing a black shirt and some gray jeans.**

**Damian: "Can we talk?"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Eagerly counting the second as it begins,"**_

**Parker: Nods her head.**

**Bella: Looks at the young charmed one. "Maybe alone would be better,"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "You can feel the seconds slipping out of your grasp."**_

**Piper: "I don't…"**

**Prue: "…think that that's…"**

**Phoebe: "…going to…"**

**Paige: "…happen,"**

**Pacey: "We've been trying to get rid of them for days their not going away,"**

**They all took a seat in the living room. Damian sat a little to close Parker for Phoebe's liking.**

**Phoebe: "So why are you two here?"**

**Prue: "Uh before that, who are you?"**

**Damian: "We met in the future,"**

**Prue: "Not you Damian,"**

**Angel: "That's me," He looks at Pacey. "I really do cool,"**

**Damian: Not looking up. "Shouldn't he be with the other boys?"**

**Derek: "Yeah he should," He turns to look at Angel. "Why don't you go play with Wyatt."**

**Angel: "But this looks like its going to be more funner,"**

**Damian: Chuckles. "Its not," Angel leaves and Damian looks back to Parker. "Was I always that rude?"**

**Parker: "Yeah,"**

**Bella: "He didn't even say goodbye, man you are rude,"**

**Derek: "Thanks,"**

**Bella: "Not my fault, don't worry Damian is very not rude,"**

**Paige: "Sorry but who are you again?"**

**Bella: "Oh I'm…"**

**Pacey: Almost in love. "She's Bella Maker,"**

**Bella: "Pacey snap out of it I'm only human,"**

**Pacey: "And part elf,"**

**Parker: "Pacey will you quit looking at her as if she was a piece of meat?"**

**Pacey: "I looked for you," Parker throw up her hands in frustration. Bella smiles at her sorry. "I searched and I didn't find you,"**

**Bella: "Yeah I know,"**

**Pacey: "Where were you?"**

**Parker: "HEY PACEY?" He turn to look at her. "It's not that I don't like seeing you all in love and it's not that I don't like feeling your heart beating ten miles per second and I love the fact that I'm starting to look at Bella as a piece of meat, but will you quit it? We have a deadline,"**

**_Damian's voiceover: "Taking in air so you can remember the smell,"_**

**Pacey: "It's not my destiny,"**

**Parker: "Was it not you that said I'm with you Parker even though it's not my destiny?"**

**Pacey: "That was before I saw her alive and well,"**

**Bella: "Pacey, I'm not going to live long, and I sure as hell aren't well," She looks away from him and to Damian. "Tell them already!"**

**Damian: "We're here because of our Seer, he's gone missing,"**

**Parker: Her work face on something her family hated because it was almost always on. "You don't know where he is?"**

**Damian: "We have a good idea,"**

**Bella: "That's not all,"**

**Damian: "This can wait,"**

**Bella: "NO it can't tell her,"**

**Parker: "Tell me what?"**

**Damian: "It's about Max,"**

**Bella: "Not that the other thing! You go with bad then to worse."**

**_Parker's voiceover: "Holding in your breath so you can forget it all,"_**

**Damian: "I just thought to get the worse one out of the way,"**

**Bella: "No you just not that it'd be better to be an ass!"**

**Parker: "Okay what the hell is going on?"**

**Damian: "Riley went undercover,"**

**Derek: "That doesn't sound so bad,"**

**Prue: "Wait for it,"**

**Damian: "He had to prove to Ryan that he was loyal to him and not to you,"**

**Parker: "Who?"**

**_Damian's voiceover: "Wishing you could breath in more,"_**

**Damian: "He had to torture Wyatt,"**

**Prue: "Told you,"**

**Piper/Leo: "WHAT?"**

**Pacey: Stands up and looks to Parker. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Parker: Looks away from him. "Because I could deal with it by myself,"**

**Pacey: "BULLSHIT!"**

**Bella: "Pacey relax, it's done nothing you can do to stop it," She looks over to Piper and Leo. "He's okay he was healed,"**

**Pacey: "Yeah but someone wasn't…" He turns to look at Parker. "WHERE?"**

**Parker: "My back,"**

**Pacey looks away from her.**

**Phoebe: Not understanding. "What?"**

**Pacey: Looks at her. "Your daughter was tortured when Wyatt was tortured and she didn't think to tell anyone to heal her!"**

**_Parker's voiceover: "Hoping it will last you till the end,"_**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Please review!


	53. Chap 2: Half Demon, an elf and the past

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thank you for the reviews!

**Chap 2: Half Demon, an elf and the past**

**The room had gotten a lot more quite and Parker had to look away from her mother's worried eyes. She looks back to Damian and Bella.**

**Parker: "Well now that that's out of the way," She didn't miss the glare that Pacey sent her. "What happened to Max?"**

**Damian: Soon became uneasy and had to stand up himself. "I shouldn't be the one to tell her, I know what she'll think,"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Love is all you think,"**_

**Bella: "You're the closest thing she has to… well you know!"**

**Damian: "It does not make this easier,"**

**Parker: "HEY! She's right here in the room,"**

**Damian: Turns back to look at Parker. "He lied to us Parker, he was a mole,"**

**Parker: Her heart stopped, she lost her breath and could only look at him wanting to know more, needing to know more. "W-w-what?"**

**Damian: Walks to her and holds her hand in his. "When Riley went dark side, he saw Max, with Ryan, he saw Max telling Ryan things about how Coop had always been in the good side, how Riley would try and come back but it would all be a lie, how I was good, about Pacey coming back from the dead."**

**Parker: Not wanting to believe it. "He wasn't evil, you're lying," She gets up away from him.**

**Damian: "I wish I was,"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "Regret is all you can see,"**_

**Parker: Looks back at him with tears in her eyes. "Was he turned?"**

**Damian: "No he always was evil,"**

**Parker: Walks over to him almost like she might hit him. "Are you telling me I married an evil man?"**

**Damian: Can't look in her eyes as he sees pain and anger. "Yes,"**

**Parker: "Who's dead?"**

**Damian: Looks at her now. "I don't think you're…"**

**Parker: Grabs him by his shirt. "WHO'S DEAD?!"**

**Damian: Looks at her wishing he didn't have to do this. "Everyone,"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Time stops still just like you thought it would,"**_

**Pacey: Looks up to them now. "My mom?"**

**Bella: "I'm sorry Pacey she didn't make it,"**

**Pacey: His knuckles cracked.**

**Parker: Looks back Damian. "Show me,"**

**Phoebe: "Parker…"**

**Parker: "I need to see what he did, because right now I'm going to go down to the floor and cry my eyes out and I can't fall, I have a deadline I have to save Ryan, I need to know I need to see it all,"**

**Damian: "Bella should be the one showing you,"**

**Parker: "I didn't ask Bella I asked you,"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "It'll scar just like you predicted,"**_

**Damian: His hand shook as he held it out for her. She went to touch it but he brought it back. "Remember there was nothing you could have done,"**

**Parker: "Ask me why don't I believe you?"**

**She grabs his hand and is sent into a flash.**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Slowly you see the other side of things,"**_

_**Flash**_

_**Riley was walking through the Underworld. He stops because he sees Max in front of Ryan.**_

_**Ryan: "Are you sure about this?"**_

_**Max: "Have I ever told you a lie?"**_

_**Ryan: His anger over taking him. "That's not the point!" He takes in some air. "You're telling me that my father is not on my side that Damian is not on my side that Riley is lying to me, I have to take this to heart, seeing as he just came back into my team."**_

_**Max: "Hey I'm the reason why you got Silver in the first place remember? Without me you couldn't even find them and now you can,"**_

_**Riley: To himself. "What is he doing?"**_

_**Ryan: "Just because you're my mole does not mean anything to me, you're still with my sister,"**_

_**Max: "Yeah for the sex,"**_

_**Ryan: Goes very red, he grabs Max by his throat. "What have I told you about talking about my sister like that?"**_

_**Max: Smiles. "Not to do it in your face,"**_

_**Ryan: His hand tightens around Max's neck. "I could kill you,"**_

_**Max: Clearly not scared. "But then how else would you get to kill the last member power of four? How else would you get to kill the whole family?"**_

_**Ryan: Doesn't say anything he just lets him go.**_

_**Max: "That's what I thought."**_

_**He orbs out. Riley shimmers out.**_

_**Elsewhere…**_

_**Riley: "We have to leave now, Max is a mole,"**_

_**But he doesn't see that Max is right next to Mel. Everyone looks at him. An athame appears in his hands.**_

_**Max: "What?" He stabs Mel and she falls down. He looks at her bleeding form. "Oh RYAN!"**_

_**Ryan green hearts into the room. And throws bolts at everyone and soon only he and Max are alive.**_

_**Ryan: His eyes glow. "I feel powerful,"**_

_**Max: "Told you would,"**_

_**They both leave. Damian shimmers into the room and finds everyone dead. He screams in anger and gets ready to leave when a blue light fills the room, and soon Bella is standing next to him.**_

_**Damian: "Bella?"**_

_**Bella: She walks around the room and sees all of the Halliwells dead. "Hell as finally froze over, all the Halliwells are dead,"**_

_**Damian: Trying his best not to cry. "Not Pacey and Parker," **_

_**Bella: Looks up at him. "Where are they?"**_

_**Damian: "The past,"**_

_**Bella: "Then we have to go,"**_

_**Damian: "No we have to kill whoever did this,"**_

_**Bella: "Max and Ryan did this,"**_

_**Damian: He throws her onto a wall. "How do I know you didn't do this?"**_

_**Bella: "I just got here,"**_

_**Damian: "You could have done it and then came back,"**_

_**Bella: "Do you really believe that?"**_

_**Damian: Looks down. "Parker's going to kill me,"**_

_**Bella: "It wasn't your fault you weren't here,"**_

_**Damian: "That's my point,"**_

_**The End.**_

_**Parker's voiceover: "Slowly you feel the change,"**_

**Parker: Looks up to Damian as he starts to cry. "Don't worry D, I'll kill the Seer and none of this will happen." She leaves the room unable to hold it together. Phoebe follows her and Parker looks back at her mother who is in tears. "Just leave me alone Phoebe,"**

**Phoebe: "No," She runs to Parker and holds her. Parker starts to cry in her arms. "It's okay, shhh, it's going to be okay,"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Fear looms quickly into mind,"**_

_**Parker: "No, mom, it's not,"**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Hours later. Parker had calm down, but everyone else was crying and not being able to hold it together. They have lost everyone, of their future children. Paige wouldn't leave Hank go to sleep she held him in her arms all the time Henry wouldn't leave them alone, as did Phoebe and Coop they couldn't hold Ryan but they watched as he slept it was getting harder to look at him with love when they knew what he would become, but still they tried and they could in fact remember he wasn't going to turn out evil they would kill every demon that ever got near him. Piper wouldn't let Chris or Wyatt out of her sight and Leo was their making sure that they didn't get hurt. Prue and Andy held each other. Pacey was the only one that wouldn't do anything he just sat there looking at Bella heartbroken over his family but still in love with her. Derek and Angel left they needed time alone. Derek wanted to keep his son safe, he saw Damian and he knew the man that his son would grow up to be would always be strong, but he was broken.**

**Bella: Walks over to Parker as she is reading the book. "Hey Parker,"**

**Parker: Looks at Bella. "Hey Bella,"**

**Bella: Sighs and looks over at Pacey as he stares at her. "He's not dealing with this as well as you,"**

**Parker: She looks back at Pacey. "I know," Then back down to her the book.**

**Bella: Sits down and holds Parker's hand, Parker looks at her. "I know you're hurting,"**

**Parker: "I'm not hurting, I'm pissed,"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "Dread is what comes to mind,"**_

**Bella: Chuckles at her emotions. "At least you can still feel,"**

**Parker: Looks back at her almost confused, "You can't?"**

**Bella: "Not that much," She gets up to go with Pacey. "It's going to be okay, you're going to save them you just have to remember that."**

**Parker: "But their already dead,"**

**Bella: "No Parker they've already moved on, to the next future to the one that you've fixed, all you have to do is do the work,"**

**Parker: "How can you really know that their there?"**

**Bella: She smiles. "Because I'm from that future," Parker's eyes widen. "And yes Parker it's the best, it's what you are fighting for, I can't tell you any of the details but you're soooo close, you're almost there Parker just hang in their,"**

**Parker: "Does Damian…"**

**Bella: Finishing for her. "Know?" Parker nods her head. "No, and I hope you don't tell him same for Pacey they don't need to know you're the only one that should for you're the only one that can save the world, that will save the world,"**

**Parker: "Can i ask you something?" Bella nods. "How are you here?"**

**Bella: Smiles. "Half witch remember?"**

**Parker: Nods.**

**Bella: "Hey, he's a good brother, from what i've heard you two are best friends,"**

**Parker: "You're not just saying that are you?"**

**Bella: "I wouldn't lie to you Park,"**

**She walks away from Parker and goes to sit next to Pacey she holds him in her arms and he starts to cry again. Parker gets up to leave.**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Only fearing the fact you might not be enough,"**_

**She walks down the stairs and passes her family as they watch the kids.**

_**Parker's voiceover: "Only dreading the fact you want more,"**_

**She walks outside the moon is shining bright.**

**Parker: "Come out D I know you're here,"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "Fear leaves love is all you seek,"**_

**Damian: Walks out from the shadows and stand next to Parker. "So,"**

**Parker: Looks back at him. "Tell me, where's the Seer?"**

**Damian: "Here,"**

**Parker: "In the manor cool,"**

**Damian: "In the past, most likely helping out the past's Seer,"**

**Parker: "How do you think I'm going kill him?"**

**Damian: "What?"**

**Parker: Looks back at him. "Well I need practice what's better practice than killing the future's Seer?"**

_**Parker's voiceover: "Dreads gone love is all you have,"**_

**Damian: "Kill him with everything you have,"**

**Parker: "Thanks that helps,"**

**Damian: Looks down as their hands touch on the steps. "How are you dealing?"**

_**Damian's voiceover: "There are moments…"**_

**Parker: "I'm fine," He gives her a look, "Come on Damian I married an evil nut that tricked me into thinking he was the man of my dreams, I still don't understand how he could act so in love when he hated my guts," She looks down angry with herself. "And you know what? I still love him!" She meets his eyes, "How pathetic is that?"**

**Damian: "You are not pathetic,"**

**Parker: "Thanks but for some reason I don't believe you,"**

**Damian: He lifts her eyes up to look at him but she doesn't meet his eyes. "Listen to me!" She looked deep into his eyes now. The eyes that always looked at her with love. How was she so stupid? How did she always miss the love in his eyes? Why had she always confused it with lust? "YOU are NOT pathetic. And I will not stand here and let you fall down to pieces, and I will not leave you while you still believe this, listen to me Parker you are everything your mother wished in a child. You have both Silver and Ryan in you. You're kind, you'll never stop until everyone is safe and you're almost there soon Parker soon you'll be opening your eyes and you'll see your family alive your brother good and happy you're sister and brother alive always,"**

**Parker: "Then why do I feel like I'm letting everyone down?"**

**Damian: "Because you married an evil nut." She laughs at his joke. "Ay there it is, the young and beautiful Parker Halliwell, she's the most gorgeous person alive and will always be,"**

**Parker: Before she even knew what she was saying. "You shouldn't say that unless you're going to be able to back it up."**

**Damian: He smiled his first smile in years. "Well then I guess I should back it up then," He grabs Parker in a kiss.**

_**Parker's voiceover: "…and then they can catch you off guard."**_

**She kisses him back.**

**A voice: "How touching,"**

**They pull apart and see Max standing next to them.**

**Parker: "Max," **

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**No one moved Parker almost wanted to kill him but she didn't move because Damian held her in place.**

**Max: "Can we go inside?"**

**Parker: "No let's just kill you out here,"**

**Max: Looks down to his fingers. "We're not going to kill me," He orbs out and they follow him as they reform in the attic they now see as he has put his robe over his face so Pacey would not notice who he was. "So how's life been? Painful I hope,"**

**Parker: "What do you want?"**

**Max: "You're love,"**

**Parker: "You lost that,"**

**Max: turns to Damian: "Yeah I figured that out when I saw you kissing Damian,"**

**Bella: "WHAT?" Under her breathe. "So that's why their together in the other future," No one hears her.**

**Damian: "It was nothing,"**

**Pacey: A smile fills his face he can't help it. "Finally,"**

**Max: Looks at Pacey. "I wouldn't say that,"**

**Pacey: "Why Max you're already dead,"**

**Max: Doesn't take off his hood even through Pacey knows who he is. "So you're just going to kill me…"**

**Parker: "Yea… I'm just going to kill you…"**

**Max: Turns around to face Parker. "I only ever wanted to protect you,"**

**Parker: "Protect me… you murdered everyone I loved… you killed…"**

**Max: "I didn't say I didn't get it wrong…"**

**Parker: "I just can't believe that I never saw it…"**

**Max: "How could you? You're heart wouldn't let you see the truth…"**

**Parker: Nods her head and then he crashes into a wall, his hood falls off. "And here I thought I married you because I loved you…"**

**Max: "God knew it was wrong… but I married you because of that said love…"**

**Parker: Almost in tears. "I will always love you… regardless of all your acts…"**

**Max: "Shame… you should just kill me…"**

**He runs to hit her with an athame, he gets close but doesn't see that she's holding one too; she stabs him in his chest.**

**Parker: "I know I loved you…"**

**Max falls to the ground and holds his chest in pain.**

**Parker: "But did you really love me?"**

**Max: "More than you'll ever know…" **

**His head drops to the ground and his eyes roll back. Parker looks back to Damian Pacey and Bella.**

**Parker: She looks down to her chest and sees that the athame that was in his hand is plunged into her stomach. Blood soon starts to come out from the wound. "God help us all…" She falls.**

**Pacey: Yells. "DAD!"**

**Soon everyone orbs into the room. Andy Leo and Henry run to Parker they try to heal her wounds. Pacey looks over to Max as his body disappears he just shakes his head. Parker takes in some air and groans because it hurts.**

**Parker: "God that shit hurt,"**

**Coop/Damian: "Is she okay?" Coop looks back at Damian as he feels Damian's heart stop worried.**

**Coop: More to himself. "My daughter loves a demon and that demon loves her, but for some reason I kind of like that idea,"**

**Phoebe: Looks at Coop. "Really?"**

**Coop: "He isn't Cole," He watches as Damian walks over to Parker and helps her up. "He's better,"**

**Phoebe: Smiles as she sees what he means. "Yeah,"**

**Piper: But before she can ask what the hell was that. Wyatt starts screaming for help. "Wyatt."**

**She and the others run down the stairs standing next to Wyatt and the other kids is none other than the future's Seer.**

**Older Seer: "Well, well, if it isn't little Parker,"**

**Parker: Cracks her neck. "Is it practice time already?"**

**Older Seer: "I thought I'd kill you so my little self doesn't have to deal with you,"**

**Parker: "I believe what you're doing is called chickening out," She smiles. "No matter I'm pissed and I really want to kill you," She throws a bolt at him and he moves out of the way even before it can hit him, he then hits her in the face she goes to kick him but he's at her other side. "Tell me why I didn't think it would be this hard?"**

**Pacey: Watches as Parker tries to at least land one hit. "Come Parker stop thinking and just let it come."**

**Parker: "Easy for you to say," She tries again to hit him but he's out of the way even before she moves. "You're on the sidelines while I'm stuck fighting him."**

**Older Seer: "Aw, you suck,"**

**Parker: "Yeah I do," She had enough of that and shot him a green bolt he moved out of the way but didn't see the yellow on that he ran into. "But I'm thinking I'm getting better at this," She soccer punches him and he gets it. He's losing and it's making him angry but that's working for her. "I believe you should hope that this doesn't hurt," She forms a red and yellow mix of a bolt and shots it at him, it hits him right in the heart he yells out in pain and Parker drops down to her feet tried.**

**Older Seer: "He'll be prepared,"**

**Parker: "As will I," She sends him a kick to his head and it rips out of his body, making him explode in front of her. "And I think I'll win,"**

**Elsewhere… Underworld.**

**The Seer was watching this he yells in anger and starts throwing this around. He looks down to the pool of red water and Parker looks up at him.**

**Parker: In the water. "I'm coming for you," She smiles an evil smile, "And believe me, you should be scared,"**

**The End**

**Please review! Also I know you're going to hate me for it, but the end of this story is going to be soon. I just thought you should know. But don't worry I'll write you a sequel you'll see what I mean when I end the story.**


	54. 9x21: 1 for the witch, 1 for the Seer

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**9x21: One for the witch, one for the Seer and then its game-over**

**Parker was walking through a magic shop. Bella was right next to her looking at what they were going to buy. Both looked kind of nerves but they went on as if they weren't.**

**Underworld. The Seer was pacing, he had saw his future self. [Who was hella more powerful than him try and kill Parker and she kicked his ass.]**

**Seer: "I need power, a lot of it. She's like a god." He waved his hand to show a picture of the manor, seeing Damian and Pacey talking. He moves the picture around and then it lands on the basement. "Ay… the ****Hollow****, it is the most powerfulest being in the world." He looks around shakes his head but then nodes. "I couldn't." He looks back to Parker and Bella. "But she's become so god damn powerful," He looks back to the basement. "Then I guess could,"**

**Manor. Damian and Pacey were talking.**

**Damian: "So let me get this straight, Parker won't remember?"**

**Pacey: "No, because she's going to jump through that portal, and you or Bella won't either," He walks a little. "And I'm sure everything will be great,"**

**Damian: "Does she know about this?"**

**Pacey: "Why are you so scared all of a sudden?"**

**Damian: "I kissed her Pacey, I got up my nerve and I did the one thing everyone told me to do, and you're telling me that i won't remember doing any of it!"**

**Pacey: "Hopefully you have more back bone, in that life, hell I'm telling your father,"**

**Damian: "That what?"**

**Pacey: "To show you how to talk to a Halliwell woman,"**

**Damian: He grabs his head and just shakes it. "This is great,"**

**Pacey: "Ay don't worry Dam, all we have to do is kill the Seer and we'll be home,"**

**Damian: Looks up to him, "Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy?"**

**Parker: "Because it's not," She and Bella were still in the magic shop. "I mean come on Bella, I made out with Damian and now that we go back, what's going to happen?" Bella looks away because she knows what happens. "Come on a little hint? I mean you can't leave without knowing, I'm never going to go into that life I need to know what happens between me and him, I just don't want to forget about that kiss,"**

**Bella: "I'm not telling you what happens,"**

**Parker: "It wouldn't be personal gain,"**

**Bella: "Fine," Parker smiles. "You're together and that's all I'm saying,"**

**Parker: "Are we happy?"**

**Bella: "Yea,"**

**Parker: "Kids on the way?"**

**Bella: "I don't know,"**

**Parker: "I doubt it, I mean we're young," Bella sighs and keeps walking Parker just stand there happy. "At least she gets the guy." Looks down sadden again. "And the life," She sighs. "I need to save them soon,"**

**Bella: Walks back to Parker and loops her arm with hers. "You will, now come on, let's get the stuff for the potions,"**

**Parker: "Are you sure this is going to work?"**

**Bella: "From what I know of the battle yea it should,"**

**Parker: As the keep walking. "So, do we still live in the manor?"**

**Bella: Just groans.**

_-x-x-x-__  
__I am the son. I am the heir.__  
__I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.__  
__See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.__  
__-x-x-x-__  
__Starring:__  
__Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**  
__Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell  
**__Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**  
__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**  
__With:__  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**  
__Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín  
**__Ivan Sergi as __**Henry Mitchell**  
__T.W. King as__ **Andy Trudeau  
**__Summer Glau_ _as __**Parker Valentine**__  
__Chris Evens as __**Pacey Halliwell**__  
Guest starring:__  
__Sean Faris as __**Damian Tiernan**  
__Elisha Cuthbert__as__** Bella Marker**__  
__Christopher Heyerdahl as **the Seer**_  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Monster,' by Lady Gaga.

**Phoebe was walking through the manor holding Ryan in her arms trying to get him to go to sleep. Piper was helping Chris with his homework. Paige was feeding Hank.**

**Piper: Looks over to Phoebe. "Phoebe you need any help?"**

**Phoebe: "No I think I got it," She did the jiggle and he started to close his eyes. "Oh thank god," Just then Coop hearted into the room holding a red little bear. He smiled and walked over to Phoebe. "Good you're here, help me put him to sleep,"**

**She handed Ryan over to Coop and sat down.**

**Coop: Holding Ryan. "Hey little guy, how you doing?" Ryan smiles in his sleep. "He's knocked out, all he ever does is sleep when I hold him,"**

**Phoebe: "That's because you're his father, but for me his mother, he never goes to sleep,"**

**Chris: Looks up to his Aunt Phoebe. "Where's Park?"**

**Phoebe: Looks up to the stairs as both Pacey and Damian come down them. "That is a good question,"**

**Prue walks into the room holding her camera stuff.**

**Prue: "God someday, I think I'll quit, that boss is a hard ass!"**

**Paige: "Can you not say words like that?"**

**Pacey: "Aw Aunt Paige don't worry, the very first curse word I learned was from your son!"**

**Prue: "Really I'll make sure to keep him away from you then,"**

**Paige: "I'm thinking that the very first curse word he learned will be from you!"**

**Damian: Chukcles. "Are Parker and Bella back yet?"**

**Phoebe: "Where did they go?"**

**Damian and Pacey both look at each other.**

**Pacey: "They did tell us, we thought they'd tell you,"**

**Suddenly both Parker and Bella heart into the room.**

**Bella: "And that's all I'm saying,"**

**Parker: "At least there no kids,"**

**Bella: Looks away from her. "Yea, no kids,"**

**She walks away and Parker looks back to her.**

**Parker: "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"**

**Bella: "Nothing!"**

**Parker: "Right," She looks over to her family. "What's up?"**

**Coop: Still holding a sleeping Ryan. "Where have you been?"**

**Parker: "Magic shop, Bella said we should get more things for a potion, I went with her for fun,"**

**Pacey: "You should have told us, we were worried,"**

**Parker: Looks over to Damian. "Yea I can see that,"**

**Parker's thoughts: _"We need to talk,"_**

**Damian: Looks up to her. "When?"**

**Parker: "Now would be okay,"**

**Pacey: Looks between the two of them. "What's going on now?"**

**Parker: Looks over to her cousin. "We need to talk,"**

**Paige: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because we made out and now we have to talk about what's going to happen between us," Damian sent her a glare. "What I didn't want to lie,"**

**Damian: "No you just want to be a smartass!"**

**Bella: "Stop fighting and go talk,"**

**Damian: "She started it,"**

**Bella: "Man you're older than her, get your butt in line!"**

**Damian: Grabs Parker's waiting hand and the leave the room.**

**Bella: "I'm so glad he grows a pair, I don't want to imagine the kind of life we would have had if he's stupid ass didn't ask her to prom,"**

**Pacey: "What are you talking about Bell?"**

**Bella: Remembering that he still didn't know. "Ay, just nothing,"**

**Pacey: "Want to go catch up on demons?" Something her Pacey would never ask.**

**Bella: "Not right now,"**

**Pacey: He said with a smile. "Want to go spy on them with me then?" Now that was something her Pacey would say.**

**Bella: Couldn't help but laugh. "Now that, that sounds like funs,"**

**Both ran off.**

**Prue: "Aw their cute together,"**

**Phoebe: Got up as did Paige and Piper. "So I'm just going to,"**

**Coop: "Oh Phoebe don't even try to lie, you're going to go spy on our daughter," He looks down to sleeping Ryan. "Hey why don't we join her, you have to learn for later buddy!"**

**They laugh and follow Pacey and Bella. Chris looks over to Hank.**

**Chris: "Yea buddy, they're crazy," He smiles, "But don't worry, when we grow up, we'll be better at spying,"**

**Hank: Smiled a toothless smile. And made some baby noises.**

**Parker and Damian where outside in the front of the house. Parker was sitting on the step while Damian stood near them.**

**Damian: "So what is it that you wanted to talk about,"**

**Parker: "Bella told me something that, you better not tell Pacey," He looked at her worried, "She's from the future that we save,"**

**Damian: "I wondered why she could smile," He sighed and takes a seat next to Parker but doesn't look at her face just away from her. "What else did she say?"**

**Parker: "We're together, married even,"**

**Damian: Now looks at her. "Married? God I would have never dreamed of such a thing," He looks at her with love in his eyes, "I never thought you'd take me,"**

**Parker: Looks at him with the same amount of love. "I would have, you just never asked,"**

**Damian: Looks at her and takes her hands in his, "So you're telling me, that I could have been with you, if only I asked you?"**

**Parker: "Yea," She looks almost sadden that they weren't together. "You could have,"**

**Damian: "Damn, do you think it's to late to go back to our childhood and ask you to prom?"**

**Parker: Let out her laughter. "Yeah, kinda do,"**

**Damian: Smiled, "Well shit then, I guess I'll just have to take the short time I have right now,"**

**He hugs her and she left herself fall into his arms.**

**Parker: "I guess we both have to use the short time we have,"**

**Damian: "If we were to have kids,"**

**Parker: "Kids?" He nodded, "We're going to the future and we won't even remember this chat,"**

**Damian: "I don't care, if we had a boy what would you name him?"**

**Parker: "Alex,"**

**Damian: "Alex? That's a horrible name, no you should name him Daniel, after his father,"**

**Parker: "Your name isn't Daniel,"**

**Damian: "No but I always liked that name,"**

**Parker: "Then we'll name our son Daniel," Letting herself get carried away, "What about girl? I want a little girl,"**

**Damian: "Now, because I love the name, we'd name her Phoebe after your mother and Nix,"**

**Parker: "Phoebe and Daniel Tiernan-Halliwell." She smiled, "I like it,"**

**Damian: "And we'd live in the manor, like everyone else, we'd have our own apartment, or we'd share it with one of the cousins, knowing you it'd be a toss up between Pacey and Mel,"**

**Parker: "We'd be happy,"**

**Damian: Kisses her forehead, "I love you Parker,"**

**Parker: Eyes tearing up, "I love you too D,"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**------**

**Please review!**


	55. Chap 2: 1 for the witch, 1 for the Seer

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

**Sorry about the long wait. But I got stuck on the writing now I think it's going to start working I promise I'm going to update this story! I'm finishing this one, I won't be like those other writers that don't finish stories near the end I hate that so I won't become that I promise! Anyways on with the show!**

**Chap 2: One for the witch and One for the Seer, then its game over**

**Pacey: Looks back to Bella almost shocked because he just heard that she wasn't his Bella. "So? Were you ever going to tell me?"**

**Bella: Being truthful. "No,"**

**Pacey: Runs a hand through his hair. "God, Bell, if I can't trust you, and Parker then who can I?"**

**Bella: "You can trust me, and Parker, just fine, but I knew this would hurt you, and babe I love you,"**

**Pacey: "So what happened to my Bella?"**

**Bella: "She was erased,"**

**Pacey: Anger taking over him, "The cleaners?"**

**Bella: "No, Pace, death," He looks back at her confused, "She didn't want to see you, Pace," She looks over to him and closer to him, "And you know what I think,"**

**Pacey: "She was a smart woman?"**

**Bella: "She was stupid as hell,"**

**Pacey: Chuckles, "That's the woman I loved your talking about,"**

**Bella: "I'm just glad you grew a pair,"**

**Pacey: "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Bella: "If I remember right I asked you out, not the other way around,"**

**Pacey: "So I guess I ask you this time?"**

**Bella: "Sure do,"**

**Pacey: "Good, I don't want to waste time like Parker and Damian I know how that can be I know how bad that can turn,"**

**Bella: "Good so, promise me, the next time I pop into your life,"**

**Pacey: "And you know me well enough I'll ask you,"**

**Bella: "You better, or I'm telling your twitch from another mother to use some of her cupidness on your dumbass!"**

**Pacey: "Parker would never dare," He smiles though, "We're that close?"**

**Bella: "She's a ball of jokes, Pace, she gets the life, and the man you make sure to help her though okay?"**

**Pacey: "What are you talking about?"**

**Bella: Got closer to his ear, "When you meet Riley you'll understand,"**

**Parker and Damian walked back into the room both looked happy and at peace with themselves.**

**Pacey: Puts a smile on for his cousin. "So?"**

**Parker: "If we ever have kids,"**

**Damian: "We're naming them, Daniel and Phoebe,"**

**Phoebe: "Aw thank you,"**

**Parker: She shares a look with Damian, "We both love the name,"**

**Coop: "So Daniel? I'm guessing you know about my middle name then?"**

**Parker: Looks back to a smug looking Damian, "That's why?"**

**Damian: "He told me one time if I ever married you, that I had to name one son after him, okay it was more like begged, I liked your dad Parker, I told him I would, and I do like the name, but if it had been as bad as your Uncle Leo,"**

**Leo: "My middle name isn't that bad," They all looked back at him. "What?"**

**Piper: "Leo we've been married for god knows a long time, we've faced death, after death, and the world ending a lot of times, and still I don't know your middle name,"**

**Prue: "Hey I didn't even think he had one,"**

**Paige: "You and me both sister,"**

**Leo: "I have one,"**

**Andy: Smiles, "Yea, you do big guy,"**

**Piper: Looks to Andy. "You know it?"**

**Henry: "We all know it,"**

**Phoebe: "I don't,"**

**Coop: "He means the males,"**

**Pacey: Laughs at his uncle's face, "Aw come on Uncle Leo it's not that bad,"**

**Piper: Getting angry that everyone knew but her, "What is it?"**

**Leo: "Robin,"**

**Parker: "Oh so that's where Mel got it from,"**

**Leo: "I name her after me?"**

**Piper: "Robin? Like the bird or the sidekick?"**

**Leo: "The bird,"**

**Prue: Trying to hold in her laughter, "Let me get this straight, your full name is…"**

**Paige: Finishing it for her with a smirk, "Leonardo Robin Wyatt?" He nodded and she busted out laughing, "Oh I'm sorry, I just really?"**

**Leo: "At least I'm not named after Grams, Paige Penny Halliwell," Paige stops laughing. Prue starts laughing. "Oh Prue like your any better, your named after Victor, Prue Victoria Halliwell,"**

**Phoebe: Laughs, Prue glares at her, "What? I got mom's name I don't know why you're looking at me like that for,"**

**Prue: "No Phoebe you got mom's middle name," She smirked, "Phoebe Dawn-Evangelina Halliwell,"**

**Parker: Laughter harder, "Oh god,"**

**Piper: "I guess I got the most normal name out of us all,"**

**Paige: "Please, your middle name is Astrid,"**

**Piper: Glares at Paige. "Who told you that?"**

**Paige: "Prue,"**

**Prue: Piper turns to glare at her, "What? You said for us to bond, that's how we bonded,"**

**Bella: "Wait hold it," They all looked at her, "Are you telling me, that Aunt Piper's middle name is Astrid?" They nodded, "And you didn't think you were a witch because?"**

**That made everyone, go into a fit of laughter.**

**The Seer was standing in his lair watching as this went on.**

**Seer: "Yes, laugh soon, you will be dead,"**

**He mixed a powder into a bowl and smoke filled the room. His evil laughter could be heard throughout the whole Underworld.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**The Seer was walking in somewhere dark he smiled and looks down to a cracked up floor board. A glow appear as he steps closer to it.**

**Seer: "So you are the Hollow, uhm,"**

**Phoebe's voice: "Coop where's Ryan's bottle?"**

**Coop's voice: "Ask Parker she was playing with him last time I checked,"**

**Phoebe's voice: "PARKER!"**

**Seer: Looks up to them, "I must get rid of them first," He flames out and back into the cave that he lives in. Standing there is a young hot demon. "Tell me, young one, are you ready to die for our cause?"**

**The demon only smiles back at him.**

**Parker: "We have to get them out of here,"**

**Pacey: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Because it's happening today I did the math,"**

**Pacey: "Can I ask for someone that's better at math to do the math?"**

**Damian: Doesn't dare laugh or Parker would blow him up, "I helped her, it's today man,"**

**Bella: "Damn I would have thought we'd get here early,"**

**Parker: "Why do you know anything?"**

**Bella: "Only that he wants the hollow,"**

**Parker: "Wonderful,"**

**Pacey: "Parker can't fight that thing,"**

**They all turn to look to Bella for more help.**

**Bella: "Sorry guys don't look at me for anymore help, that's all the sisters told me, hell that's all Pacey told me,"**

**Pacey: "Next time I'm going to,"**

**Parker: "Tell her the same damn thing,"**

**Pacey: "Why?"**

**Parker: "Bcause this is my destiny, to die for my family, come on that has to be it, right? I have to die because you'd have told her otherwise," Pacey looks at her angry with her mindset, "Come on Pacey we both knew I had to die, its not like I'm going home with you all,"**

**Damian: "Don't talk like that,"**

**_Parker's thoughts: "Not only does she get the man, she gets my mom and dad, hell she gets good Ryan! How is that fair?"_**

**Parker: Seeing that they all heard her outburst, "Sorry, it's just… it's hard okay,"**

**Pacey: "You're going to live Parker I don't care what me from the good future told Bella you're living!"**

**Parker: Doesn't look into his eyes, "Then why do I feel like I'm dying?"**

**Phoebe walks into the room holding a crying Ryan, also stopping any of them from trying to help Parker's sprits.**

**Phoebe: "Hey Parker do you know where his bottle is?"**

**Parker: Looks around the room and saw it on the sofa, "Here mom,"**

**Phoebe: Smiles as Parker hands it to her, she looks down at Ryan then back to Parker, "Are you okay? You're emotions are all over the place,"**

**Parker: Lying through her teeth, "I'm wonderful,"**

**Suddenly a demon shimmered into the room. He throws a potion at Phoebe but Parker blasts it and then sends a yellow thunder-blast at him he explodes. **

**Parker: "That's it!" Phoebe looks back at Parker confused, "Mom you and the others are going to the zoo have fun! Hell I give you permission to take Pacey Bella and Damian I need to do something alone with this house,"**

**Phoebe: Gave her a look, "What kinda things?"**

**Parker: "Don't worry I won't destroy your manor,"**

**Phoebe: Frowns because she is noticing the fact that Parker was becoming more distant with her and Coop and she was almost trying to get really closer to baby Ryan and Hank, "Baby are you sure everything is fine because if it's not I can drop your big brother off with your Grandpa,"**

**Parker: Lied smoothly, "Mom everything is fine I just don't want you around the house right now so please go to the zoo with everyone but me," She looks back to Pacey and the others, "And I do mean everyone,"**

**Damian: "Parker I'm not leaving you,"**

**Parker: "I'm not going to do anything stupid! I promise!"**

**Bella: "Why do I have a hard feeling believe you?"**

**Parker: "I don't know!"**

**Piper: Walks up into the attic, "Hey what happened we heard a noise," She saw the demon's ashes, "Oh,"**

**Phoebe: "Piper get your two angels ready, we're going to the zoo!"**

**Piper: "Kay,"**

**Phoebe: Took one look back to Parker knowing something was off with her daughter, "Be careful,"**

**Parker: "Always am,"**

**15 minutes later, everyone was gone but Parker she was pacing in the attic she was scared shitless and she knew she just made one of the biggest mistakes of her fucked up life. Standing in front of her was none of other than Flynn.**

**Flynn: "Should I be worried that no one else is here?"**

**Parker: "Most likely," She wasn't about to lie to the guy, she needed his help being as honest as she could be she sent him a worried smile, one that truly showed how young she really was, "Look Uncle F,"**

**Flynn: Smiles in spite of what he was about to say, "Oh god now I know its got to be bad, you just called me Uncle F!"**

**Parker: Getting back into work, "Did you bring what I asked,"**

**Flynn: Looks more fearful then anything, "Yes, but what do you want it for?"**

**Parker: "The Seer is after the hollow, something in me tells me that the future Seer before I killed him gave this Seer the ability to handle it," She sighs, "So I need that ring to be able to do what I'm going to do,"**

**Flynn: "And where is everyone else? Jack? Billie? Your family anyone really where are they?"**

**Parker: "I sent them away I don't want them to get hurt," She looks into his eyes, "Please Flynn you have to help me,"**

**Flynn: He pulls out a cupid ring that is fully black, "By giving you this?" He sighs now, "Parker this ring holds in it the evilest of Cupid powers, Ryan's would most likely turn you these will kill you,"**

**Parker: "No they won't,"**

**Flynn: "And why have you so much faith in that thought?"**

**Parker: Shocking herself and him, "Because I was the evil cupid that made it,"**

**Back with the Seer. He looks down to the Hollow as it again glows for him.**

**Seer: "Soon I sware," He sends down some potions and looks up to the basement floor almost as if he knows he's not alone, he just shakes it off as nothing, "Just a rat," He smiles as he sends more potions down, "A powerful-less rat, nothing more and nothing less," **

**Back with Parker, Flynn looks shocked.**

**Flynn: "Wait are you telling me that you were the evil cupid queen?"**

**Parker: "Yea,"**

**Flynn: "God Parker how can you be sooo…"**

**Parker: "So loving? So caring? So thoughtful? And yet have a soul that was evil?" He nods even though he knows he shouldn't even ask such a thing, "Flynn why are we blessed and or cursed with such things? That's how life is," She sighs yet again, "So we have a deal?"**

**Flynn: Hands her a piece of paper, "Tell her how you feel then,"**

**Parker: Took the paper and pen with shaking hands, "I've been dreading this forever,"**

**Flynn: "I know,"**

**Parker: She shakes her head and starts to write, "God help me she's not going to understand everything i did, i just hope she understands one thing," Flynn looks back at her, "That her Ryan's good now,"**

**At the zoo, Phoebe was looking at the animals while Pacey was complaining the whole way. He was worried about Parker she knew that. And from the emotions that she got from the other two she knew that they all were. But she had to trust Parker she had to trust that Parker wasn't stupid she had to trust that. Yet something inside her told her. Something was wrong, and if not yet something would soon be very wrong.**

**Parker looks back to Flynn and hands him her paper. He puts it into a brown little box that looks like it needs a riddle just to get the damn thing opened.**

**Flynn: "You going to put something else in here?"**

**Parker: Looks down to her ring. She takes it off. "She's going to need this more than me,"**

**Flynn: Can see that she feels like she doesn't have any power. "Here wear this I guess,"**

**Parker: Takes the black ring but doesn't put it on. "Not yet," Flynn nodes. Parker looks over to the wall and waves her hand making a portal like hole go onto the wall. She looks back at him, "Box my dear friend,"**

**Flynn: "Box," He gives it to her and she puts the box into the whole then waves her hand closing the whole she also now turns to look at him a sad smile on her face. "When she's ready I will give it to her,"**

**Parker: "I know I trust you,"**

**Flynn: Not wanting to over step his bounds, "Can I just ask?"**

**Parker: Nods, "Go ahead,"**

**Flynn: "Why give it to me, why bring me into this at all?"**

**Parker: "I love Pacey like if he was my younger brother, and he does know I'm leaving my ring just not where, and he's okay with that because he knows I have to leave this for her to find not just for him to give it to her and knowing him he'll give it to her when she's not ready and I don't need that,"**

**Flynn: Nods, "You trust me so much?"**

**Parker: "I trust your daughter, meaning yes I trust you so much,"**

**Flynn: He smiles back to her, "Parker be safe,"**

**Parker: Gives him a small hug. "I will be,"**

**He leaves in a green puff of smoke.**

**Parker: Looks down to the floor of the attic. "Show time,"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**I hope you like it and hey I even gave you a longer story this time! Please review!**


	56. Chap 3: 1 for the witch, 1 for the Seer

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

**Chap 3: One for the witch and One for the Seer, then its game over**

"It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels." Saint Augustine

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**Parker: Walked the stairs and felt something was wrong. She ran to the basement and found the Seer standing there. "Well-well-well if it isn't the bitch as Seer,"**

**Seer: His eyes are fully black, "Yes, the powerfulest Seer to have ever lived, I like that title well," He walks closer to her and is now standing in the kitchen. She's standing there ready for a fight if she has to be. "Join me, I know you are a Halliwell but I know deep down you want to join me,"**

**Parker: "I'm going to kill you," She took out her athame and threw it at him he blocks it and throws a black bolt at her she flies through the wall but stands up in a hurry. "Well at least I know you have some kinda power,"**

_**Parker's thoughts: "More than your future-self, fuck did you eat the stupid Hollow or something?"**_

**Seer: Throws a bolt left and hits Pacey as he stars into the room. "How about we just leave,"**

**Parker: Looks over to her mother and father as they heart into the room with everyone else. "All in all I'll be back,"**

**Seer: "Evil,"**

**Phoebe: Knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep Parker home, knowing that it was time, "Good luck," Tears filling her eyes she holds onto baby Ryan more afraid for both her children.**

**Pacey: Stood up, "Parker,"**

**Damian: "You're going to need,"**

**Bella: "Our help,"**

**The Seer throws a potion at each other them grounding their teleportation.**

**Parker: Angry, "What the hell was that?"**

**Seer: "Just to make it fair," He flames out, Parker hearts out.**

**Parker lands in the Underworld, but it's a part she's never been in. She walks around as some demons jump out from nowhere. She looks around and forms some bolts she throws a green one at a demon running over to her.**

**Parker: "Come on!"**

**Demon: "The Seer was right you are cocky,"**

**Parker: "Maybe I am," She smirks and throws a yellow bolt now, "But I damn-well have a right to be, didn't you see how I just killed your buddies?"**

**The last demon standing has **_**blond hair and black eyes clean shaven. **_**He reminds Parker of someone but she doesn't look at him fully she has other things to worry about.**

**Demon: He shimmers out. "Good luck,"**

**Parker keeps walking not giving a shit about the demon, she lets him get away as she keeps on to a hallway. As she passes by she hears scream of pain and others of pleasure she doesn't stop to help anyone even though deep down she wants to. She just keeps on walking knowing that the only reason she was ever blessed to live longer blessed to be the one alive out of her family out of her cousins. Her siblings. Was for this exact second. She stops just short of the door. She looks at the red knob she pulls out a napkin and unwrapped the black cupid ring. She holds it to her eyes level.**

**Parker: "It's on,"**

**Manor, Pacey was pacing giving his mother a run for her money and his Aunt Piper as well. Bella was sitting there tapping her fingers on the chair next to her a nervous habit she had gotten from her boyfriend's family. She knew how this was going to end she knew because she had, Parker herself had told her. She flinched as she remembered what Parker told her. She sighed loudly as she knew she could have helped, but knew she wasn't meant to.**

**Coop: "I'm sure she'll be fine,"**

**Pacey: "If she were to die, we'd never know,"**

**Bella: "Sure you would," They all look at her, "We'd all feel it," She looks down as their eyes get shocked, "And believe me, that's not a fun thing to feel,"**

**Damian: "Is there no way to help her at all?"**

**Flynn appears in green gush of air.**

**Bella: Stands up. "Dad?"**

**Flynn: Looks up at her shocked, "Really?"**

**Pacey: "Uncle Flynn? What are you doing here?"**

**Flynn: "There is a way to help Parker," He looks over to the sisters, "It's time for the power of four to prove how powerful you really are,"**

**Prue: Looks at all three of her little sisters, "What are you talking about Flynn?"**

**Flynn: Smiles, "It's time, for you to join together for your destiny for you to grow another bit more powerful," She looks over to Damian and then to Bella to Pacey, then again to the power of four, "It's time to call the Supreme-Halo, powerfulest of good magic,"**

**Leo: "That's real?"**

**Flynn: Nods his head, "Oh very,"**

**Parker looks over to the Seer as she enters his thrown-room. She couldn't help but laugh as she noticed that it reminded her so much of Ryan's thrown-room.**

**Seer: "So let me guess the other ran away?"**

**Parker: Stands her ground, "Their smart demons," She forms a bolt and throws it at the Seer it goes puff, the Seer sitting on the thrown was only a replica. "I should have guess you'd go cheating and get more demonic powers," Another Seer walks out and throws a fire-bolt at Parker making her fly into the caves wall. She gets up knees hurt because of the way she landed. "So we're having that kinda fight," She throws two athames at the Seer that threw the fireball at her making him disappear and another Seer shows up she kicks that one in the head, "Come on, I'm getting bored here,"**

**Seer: Ten of them stand around her. "Well, I guess you're not going to have that much fun anymore,"**

**Parker: Starts to charge her bolts, "Please I'm Parker Halliwell, I do what I want and I know what I know," She smirks and throws a reddish blot burning her hand a little. "And believe you me, I'm going to win this war,"**

**Seer: "I believe you're going to lose,"**

**Parker: "You do that,"**

**Back in the manor…**

**Paige: "What's the Supreme Halo?"**

**Henry: "It's a form of good magic,"**

**Andy: "But no one knows how to control it,"**

**Leo: "Put it this way, you have to be as strong as Wyatt just to be able to hold it for a second,"**

**Flynn: "And you can summon it, and send it to Parker,"**

**Paige: "We can do that?"**

**Flynn: "You can do anything you are the P4," She smiles at Piper and Phoebe, "The power of four, the strongest,"**

**Pacey: "At this time,"**

**Bella: Just laughs, "So you're just going to send it to her?"**

**Phoebe: "Wait what will it do to her?"**

**Flynn: Now looks nervous and anxious at the same time, "Uh about that,"**

**Underworld…**

**Parker: Looks more tired and has more bruises. She stumbles and almost falls. The real Seer comes now and stands above her head. "Seer,"**

**Seer: Puts his hands out to her to kiss it. "Kiss my hand and I shall let you live,"**

**Parker: Looks up to his hand and a smile forms on her face, "Really that's it?"**

**Seer: "Don't forget to kneel!"**

**Parker: She moans as pain rushes through her whole body. "Gotcha dude,"**

**Back at the manor…**

**Flynn: "It will make her powerful,"**

**Coop: "How will she be able to…"**

**Flynn: "We don't have much time, Coop, your daughter is about to die we need to help her,"**

**Piper: Looks at Phoebe's breaking face, "What's the spell?"**

**Underworld…**

**Parker: Gets to her knees puts her hand in her pocket and looks into the Seer's ugly eyes, "May my family forgive me,"**

**Back at the manor…**

**Flynn: "I call upon the ancient power bestow upon me by the full beauty of good."**

_**Power of Four: Prue holds Piper's hands, as she holds Phoebe's and she holds Paige's. "We call upon the ancient power bestow upon us by the full beauty of good,"**_

**Shots of the underworld, Parker looking at the Seer.**

_**Power of Four: "Let our blood-right, send to our blood-line, the power of oh ancient power of thy Supreme Halo," Shots of the manor and a light shines out of the sisters hands. "Let thy help our blood-line fight their demons, though know deep down she shall fight more than the," Another bright light left the sisters hands. But this time it was yellow. **_

**Back in the underworld.**

**Seer: "DO IT!"**

**Parker's heart beat was beating like crazy then suddenly it just stopped. She felt everything as it moved. The wind blew through her hair, and as she closed her eyes she felt someone's soft hand touch her cheek.**

_**Silver's voice: "You're almost home, Park,"**_

**Parker: Parker fought back the tears that threaten to leave her eyes. She held the Seer's hands. "His helmet was stifling, it narrowed his vision he must see far, his shield was heavy it threw him off balance and his target is far away."**

**Seer: Looking back at her confused, "What?"**

**Parker: Smiles and throws a black bolt at the Seer making him fly through a wall. "Just thinking of a movie I love, 300, you see it, though I doubt you can, because I'm sending you to hell,"**

**Seer: Shook it off and got up to his feet. "It's not like you could go see it again,"**

**Parker: "You're right I won't, but I could care less." She throws another bolt and the Seer gets hit full force. "You wanted a fight, god you're going to get one!"**

**Prue: Looks over to her sisters that look almost tired, "Did it work?"**

**Flynn: "We shall see," He looks over to Bella as she smiles over to him, "So tell me, is your mother a witch?"**

**Bella: "You know I can't tell you daddy,"**

**Flynn: "Parker showed me a future were you were dead,"**

**Bella: "I am dead dad, just like Pacey is but don't worry if I do a good job here I'll be alive just to give you hell with Emily,"**

**Flynn: "Emily? I know an Emily,"**

**Pacey: Smiles, "Shut up Bella,"**

**Bella: Sticks her tongue at him, "Shut up Andrew!"**

**Pacey: "Anytime love, anytime,"**

**Flynn: "You two dating?"**

**Bella: Just laughs at the face Damian made, "You could say, we were married once,"**

**Damian: "You could say?" He snorts, "You were,"**

**Pacey: "Not anymore?"**

**Bella: "Well maybe if you'd pop the question we would be,"**

**Damian: "Damn another lover that doesn't do anything right,"**

**Pacey: "Says the man that never told the woman he loves, he loved her until it was too late!"**

**Damian: "Well for your information, we already named our kids,"**

_**Pacey's thoughts: Drops his smile, "Not like you'll remember, not like anyone else will,"**_

**Pacey: Just chokes out, "Yeah you did Dam,"**

**The Seer jumped out of the way from Parker's attacks. She got angry and let a bunch of black bolts fly around the room. Most of them hitting him in his back. He fell to the ground and Parker walked over to him.**

**Parker: Picks him up and reaches into his heart he groans in pain, "Do you know how much it hurt just to think about my mother?"**

**Seer: Bloody face, he wants to scream it but it comes out in a petite voice. "I don't give a shit but you'll find out again!" **

**Parker: "You're wrong I'm going to kill you first!"**

**Seer: "You're a cupid, cupids don't kill,"**

**Parker: "No I'ma, ARKCUPID!" She twists his heart and he screams, "We kill,"**

_**Silver's voice: "Parker, don't do it this way,"**_

_**Parker's thoughts: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

_**Silver's voice: "Mom didn't want you to save her like this,"**_

_**Parker's thoughts: "Mom's dead Sil just like you are,"**_

_**Silver's voice: "Because I thought to use my powers for revenge,"**_

_**Parker's thoughts: "Wasn't that what this whole mission was about?"**_

_**Silver's voice: "Yes but it was mostly about peace, finish him, but do it like a Halliwell for you are one,"**_

**Parker: Let's the Seer drop to his knees she backs off a little. "Okay Sil for you,"**

**The Seer throws a black energy-blast at her making her fall to the ground and bleeding from her face hand and leg.**

**Seer: He stands up over her. Spites out blood from his lips he looks back at Parker with an ugly smile, "Please Parker, this is the end and you will die! Just because of stupidity, you could have lived joined my side killed millions, but no you had to be a Halliwell," He raises his hand to finish her off, she smiles. "Why are you smiling?"**

**Parker: Now raises her bloody hand and now the black cupid ring shines red sucks the Hollow out of the Seer completely. He falls to his knees and Parker slowly gets up to her feet. "Because you're right," Her eyes go fully black and an evil smirk forms on her face, "This is the end,"**

**Seer: Shows fear in his white eyes, "No you're a Halliwell you're a soul full of good!"**

**Parker: A malevolence smile forms on her lips, "Please, my soul, my soul has been evil even before evil knew how to be well evil," She forms a huge green/blue fireball in her hands, "So Seer, any last a words,"**

**Seer: "My son will avenge me!"**

**Parker: No fear, "Tell him, we'll be ready,"**

**Seer: "NO MARK MY WORDS HALLIWELL MY SON WILL BE YOUR DOWN FALL!!"**

**Parker: Nods her head, "And mark my words! Seer, my cousin will be his,"**

**Seer: "She's meant for evil,"**

**Parker: "Please she's Halliwell we don't turn evil and even if we do, we don't stay evil for long! Plus she's Wyatt and Chris's sister she's got more love than anyone in our whole family, believe me, your son should be petrified!"**

**She throws it at him and he screams more in pain she just stands there tired out.**

**Parker: Looks as the Seer is enveloped in flames a smile forms on her lips and she falls to her bloody knees. "God I'm tried," She looks up to the Seer's body as it burns, "God that felt good,"**

_**Silver's voice: "See you soon little sister, good job,"**_

_**Parker's thoughts: "Please don't leave me, I'm never going to see you,"**_

_**Silver's voice: "Don't worry Parks we'll met again,"**_

**Pacey: Now able to star stars next to her and picks her up. "You did good P,"**

**Parker: Puts her head on his shoulder, "I did huh,"**

**Pacey: Stands there holding Parker in his arms watching as the flames disappear, "God it's going to be good to go home,"**

**Parker: Smiles through some tears, "I bet it is,"**

**Pacey: "Come on let's get you home, you need to get some sleep, you must be tried as hell,"**

**Parker: "I am, I did it Pace, I killed the mother fucker,"**

**They star out and the blond hair demon, shimmers into the room. He looks to the ashes.**

**Demon: "Do not fear father I will avenge you, that witch will be my Queen, we will have a Halliwell under our control!" He takes a seat on the thrown and looks into the darkness. "Oh she shall be my Queen, she shall be my Queen indeed,"**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Parker got up from her mother's bed and walks out into the manor's kitchen. Coop and Phoebe where there feeding Ryan.**

**Parker: Stands there watching them. "I'm going to miss this,"**

**Phoebe: turns around and smiles, "Oh hey, are you feeling better?"**

**Parker: "Not really, but I'm just sore,"**

**Coop: "So is it done?"**

**Parker: Walks over to Ryan and messes with his hair, "I hope so, Heya buddy!"**

**Ryan: Makes baby noises.**

**Parker: "You're a cute little guy! Aren't you, Ry,"**

**Phoebe: "He likes you a lot Parker,"**

**Parker: "Hopeful this time she'll have a good big brother,"**

**Coop: Catching the 'she' part. "She? Don't you mean you?"**

**Parker: Looks back to her father, "Right dad, sorry I don't know where my head is,"**

**Pacey: Walks into the room with his arm looped with Prue's and Piper's. "Sorry to interrupt your wonderful family moment,"**

**Phoebe: Groans "What now?"**

**Bella and Damian walk into the room.**

**Andy: "They have to go home,"**

**Phoebe: Looks over to Parker, "Damn I don't want you to leave,"**

**Parker: "I'm only 3-5 years away, don't worry you'll get your hands full with Riley and Ryan, those two were born to give you hell,"**

**Everyone from ghosts to living came to the attic. The Halliwells in front and the others all around the room.**

**Parker: Looks over to Billie and Julian. "You two don't mess up your marriage I want David around,"**

**Julian: "We'll try,"**

**Victor: Gives Pacey a hug, "God you look just like me when I was your age,"**

**Pacey: "Thanks Gramps I knew you loved me more than CHRIS!" **

**Patty: Hits him on the head, "Don't tell him that,"**

**Pacey: "Will not do Grams,"**

**Patty: "Please honey call me Grandma, I'm to nice to be called Grams,"**

**Pacey: Just laughs.**

**Parker: Hugs her aunts now. "Okay you guys, promise me, that when I'm 16 and I do something stupid you won't kill me," She smiles at Prue, "I had fun though got all my anger out in a hour!"**

**Piper: "As long as it wasn't in my room you're fine,"**

**Paige: "Ditto,"**

**Prue: "Why do I have a feeling it was in my room?"**

**Parker: Smiles, "No idea,"**

**Bella: Walks closer to Flynn. "When you fined mom just remember, to breathe,"**

**Flynn: "Will do,"**

**Damian: Looks over to Derek. "Uh dad,"**

**Derek: "Yes Angel… I mean Damian,"**

**Damian: "You always called me DJ,"**

**Derek: "Damian Jr?"**

**Damian: "Shacks his head, "No dad, Derek Jr,"**

**Derek: "Don't give me too much hell,"**

**Damian: Just laughs, "Talk to Wyatt and Chris, and Hank,"**

**Derek: "Oh I will!"**

**Grams: "Okay children, it's time,"**

**The portal opened up and Pacey took in some air. Parker let his hand go again and gave Phoebe and Coop another tight hug.**

**Parker: "I loved you, and I always will,"**

**Phoebe: "I'll see you soon,"**

**Parker: Almost in tears. "Yeah," She walks back to Pacey.**

**Pacey: They look back to their family, far enough for the others not to hear. "You ready?"**

**Parker: Looks at her mother and to Ryan in her arms. "No, but I don't have much of a choice,"**

**Pacey: "I'll protect her; I'll do everything I can,"**

**Parker: Looks to the portal. "I know,"**

**They walked through the portal holding hands. Hoping that whatever is on the other side is what they both wanted.**

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

**Pacey: Landed on the floor in the future manor's attic. He looked around and found no one there and nothing seemed to changed. Aunt Peal's couch was still there, the book was still were it belonged. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that he didn't even leave the past. He stood up and looked around the room. Parker was nowhere in sight and nether was Bella or Damian. "I'm sorry Parker…"**

**Soon a heart come into the room and Parker shows up, she smiles at Pacey. She's dressed in a black tank-top and some black jeans and army boots no scars and no fear-pain-hate in her blue eyes. **

**Parker: "Where the hell where you?" He goes to answer. "You know what Pacey I don't care, we have to hurry Wyatt is fighting a butt load of demons."**

**Pacey: "Where's Ryan? Silver? Riley? Where's everyone else?"**

**Parker: "Uh Ryan and Sil are at NY, you know going their own ways as cupids. And the moms are away on a trip with our fathers. Chris Hank and Nix are with Wyatt which is where we should be,"**

**Pacey: Grabbing her hand before they leave. "Wait what about Riley?"**

**Parker: "Who's Riley?" He looks almost shocked. "You know did you come from another life again? Because I think you're thinking about another lifetime, Riley, who's that?"**

**Pacey: "No one, come on let's go,"**

**Parker: "Is he hot? He sounds hot,"**

**Pacey: "Let it be Parker,"**

**Parker: Before she hearts them out. "I missed you, don't ever leave again, or you'll drive me up the wall, understand?"**

**Pacey: "Yea I understand, come on, or Wyatt is going to kill us,"**

**Parker: "Not us, just you I came to look for you," She smiles at him, "No way in hell is that tight-ass going to yell at me for your stupidity,"**

**Pacey: "Wy is a tight-ass,"**

**Parker: "Damn straight brother!"**

**They hearted out laughing.**

**The end.**

**--**

**So this is the end of the story. Now about that sequel I talked about before. It'll be called 'Charmed Next Generations wars. ****2x01: Returning home'. This means you're going to have to read the 1st season of that also known as 'Charmed: Next Generation's Wars season 1'****. But don't worry I already started it up, in fact I think some of you are already reading it. So now that I finished this, I guess that means I'll have more time to work on that story, so don't panic. You'll see Parker soon enough. If you get what I mean. For one final time under this cool as title and for this story I'll ask you to Please review.**


End file.
